Can't Help Falling In Love
by B-Rated
Summary: This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

~If I can't help falling in love with you.~

**Chapter 1**

_ "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you to be my beloved, to have and to hold you, to honor you, __to treasure you, to be at your side through times of sorrow and of joy, in good times and in bad…"_

Draco closed the door and hung up his robe. "I'm home!"

There was a thunderous pad of feet down the hallway. "Daddy!" The small boy, clad in only his underwear came streaking out of the bathroom. "I don't want a bath!"

Draco looked at the child with a small smile and picked him up. Ron appeared looking a little weathered. "Wrong soap?" Draco asked.

"Apparently," Ron agreed.

"I'll get this if you get me a plate," Draco bargained.

Ron nodded and offered a kiss in passing.

"Okay, Scorpius, what soap would you like in your bath?" He asked while turning into the bathroom.

"The really bubbly one!"

Ron walked into the kitchen. "Finish your peas yet?"

"No," the boy replied sourly.

"You're not leaving until you do," Ron reminded. He grabbed another plate for Draco.

The child at the table stared at the offending green vegetable, moving it around haphazardly. "Hey, Dad?"

"Try all you want, Hugo, you can't convince me otherwise."

"No," he popped a pea into his mouth, winced but swallowed. "I have a question."

Ron put the plate on the table, spelled it to keep it from getting cold, and took his usual seat. It might have been his son's tone of voice that called for it, something sounded serious. "Yes?"

"Who's my mum?"

Ron was quiet a moment, visibly a little hurt. "Why?"

The boy began to panic. "No- I mean I know you're my dad because I look like you but Draco-"

"He's your dad too," Ron corrected sternly.

"No, I mean genetically, who's my mum?"

"You don't have one," Ron stated.

"Fine then, the woman who gave birth to me. What's it matter, they're the same thing." He went back to pushing peas around his plate.

"No, they are not the same thing. Your dad and I raised you, we are your parents."

"But I still want to know-"

"Maybe later," Ron concluded. "If you finish your peas," he added.

"Is that enough bubbles?" Draco asked the boy in the tub surrounded by them.

He nodded approvingly, gathering them in his hands and blowing them onto the wall.

Draco rolled up his sleeves and kneeled besides the tub. "Will you let me shampoo your hair?"

He shook his head. "No."

Draco sighed. "Stubborn, like your father."

"I'm not stubborn," he pouted. "I don't want it in my eyes!"

"Then tip your head back," Draco stated. He picked up a small picture used for such an occasion.

The boy closed his eyes tight and held his breath. Draco gently poured the warm water over strawberry blond hair. When it was done he wiped his eyes a little harder than necessary. To these kind of acts Ron would say, "dramatic, just like your dad."

"What does young master Scorpius want to smell like tonight?" Draco asked.

Scorpius stared at the shelf by the tub. "The yellow one!"

Draco smiled and reached forward to retrieve the vial.

"Daddy, what's on your arm?"

Draco's smile died. He knew it was coming. Hugo asked the same thing at the age of six. It didn't matter how often they saw it since they were babies, curiosity had to be addressed at some point.

He silently pulled the cork on the bottle and poured some into his hands. "It's a mark," he said simply.

"Okay," Scorpius said as if it was good enough for him. He closed his eyes and held his breath again.

Ron was washing dishes when Draco dropped into his seat at the table.

"Hugo, go to your room," Ron instructed.

"But what about my peas, Dad?" he asked smartly.

"I know when to pick my battles," Ron stated. "Go."

He rolled his eyes and left the table.

"Not eating his vegetables again?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. He spelled the rest of the dishes to wash themselves. "We have a bit of a problem." He took the seat across from him.

"Oh?"

"He asked who his mum is."

"Scorpius just asked me about my mark," Draco added.

"What do we address first?"

"Scorpius can wait. What do we tell Hugo?"

"The truth, I imagine," Ron stated.

"Are you positive? There's a good possibility he'll be upset. You're his favorite, Ron, I'd hate to ruin it for him."

"We agreed though. If they ask they get the answer," Ron argued.

Draco nodded. "Let me finish eating."

"How was work today?" Ron asked.

"Fine, the Ministry still has some kinks to work through but we're getting there," Draco shared. "How was your day off?"

"Growing some more appreciation for my own mum and we only have two!" Ron shared. "Scorpius fought me all day. Wouldn't wear the clothes I picked out, wouldn't eat the breakfast I made-"

"He likes salt on his eggs-"

"I put salt on his eggs."

"And pepper?"

"Yes…?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

"And he wouldn't eat lunch either. How could I mess up a sandwich?"

"No crust?"

"None."

"In a square? Sometimes I get lazy and just cut it at a diagonal so he won't notice."

"He is so your kid."

"One out of two isn't bad." Draco smiled. "Hugo used to be the same way with me."

"I really have to talk to him. When did he start calling you Draco?" Ron asked.

Draco shook his head. "Somewhere between 'no I want Daddy' and 'Dad let me drive the car'."

Ron looked down sheepishly. "It was just up the Burrow drive."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder you're his favorite."

"I'm not his favorite. There are no favorites," Ron argued strongly.

Draco gave him a side long glance. "Ron, your father was your favorite."

"I still loved my mum," he stated.

"And Hugo still loves me. Just in a different way. I'm okay with that," Draco said dismissively. "Dinner was good."

"Thanks." Ron sighed in defeat.

Draco picked up his plate. "It'll change as they get older." Draco walked around to kiss Ron's forehead.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you became the reasonable one." Ron smiled up at him.

Draco laughed and put his dish in the sink. He turned to lean on the counter. He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the redhead. "Well someone has to. We can't all go letting ten year olds drive a car."

Ron smiled widely. "Prat!" He jumped out of his chair, grabbing Draco by the hips, pulling him forward. Draco laughed and accepted the embrace and kiss that followed.

"Daddy," a small voice interrupted.

They both sighed. "Yes?"

"No, Daddy," they corrected.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Hugo's reading with the light on," he said sleepily.

Draco removed himself from Ron and took his son's hand. "Come on." He walked the boy back to the beautiful blue bedroom that had served the family as library, nursery, and finally bedroom in its lifetime.

The oldest boy was curled up in the chair in the corner by a standing lamp and bookcase. Draco helped Scorpius into his bed and put the covers over him again. He kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Hugo still has the light on," he whined.

"Don't worry about Hugo, he's leaving. Okay?" Draco asked.

The boy nodded and hugged the stuffed bear his uncle George had given him. "Teddy needs a kiss too."

"Goodnight, Teddy." Draco kissed the bear's nose.

"Bears don't need kisses," Hugo argued sourly. "They don't have nightmares."

"How do you know?" Draco asked. "Maybe in that stuffed head of his is a more tortured soul than you could imagine."

"Poor Teddy," he said sarcastically.

Draco stood up straight. "Turn out the light, Hugo. Your father and I need to talk to you."

"Oooh," Scorpius sang.

Hugo closed his book, glaring at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't," Draco scolded before they had a chance to even start. "Kitchen, let's go."

He sighed and put his book on the book shelf. Taking his time to leave the room. Draco turned out the light behind him. "Goodnight, Scorpius."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Draco smiled and eased the door closed, leaving it open a crack so the light in the hall could scare away nightmares.

Draco put a hand on Hugo's shoulder. "Your dad said you were asking about your mum."

"Yeah… Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're allowed to ask." Draco dropped his shoulder and walked beside him down the hall. "The answer might not be the one you expect though."

Hugo smiled confidently as if to say he knew the answer pretty well.

Draco sighed. It would only make this that much harder.

They were gathered at the table, adults on one side, Hugo on the other. The room was a tense quiet. This was the first Ron and Draco were faced with this kind of talk. The boys never asked about sex, or where babies came from. Draco figured one of Hugo's cousins told him the secret and the same would happen to Scorpius.

"Who was she?" Hugo asked bravely.

The words, "if you don't get sorted into Gryffindor," were a fleeting sentiment in Draco's mind. "Hugo, I told you, you might not like the answer."

Ron took his hand.

Hugo looked down at the gesture.

"Your aunt Ginny," Draco said.

"What?" Hugo asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "But…"

"I'm your father. Ron's your uncle," Draco spoke technically.

Ron's hand squeezed his.

Hugo looked at the table. "I don't look like you," Hugo argued. "I look like Dad."

"You look like your grandpa," Ron corrected.

"No. Dad's-"

"Hugo, it doesn't matter," Draco said calmly. "You're a Weasley and a Malfoy that's all that matters."

Hugo's expression went cold. He stared at Draco across the table. "Pure-blood…"

"What?" Ron demanded.

"That thing on his arm," Hugo looked towards Ron like he was saying something Ron didn't know. "It's-"

"Hugo!" Ron shouted.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked.

"James," he said sheepishly.

"His name was Voldemort, firstly," Draco stated with a certain edge to his voice that made all others in the household fully recognize his secure position as the one in control.

"Daddy," Scorpius called from the edge of the kitchen floor. "I heard yelling." He rubbed his eye to show everyone he was sleepy and he did not appreciate being awake.

"I'll get him," Ron said while standing.

"No, I want Daddy," Scorpius argued.

Ron picked the small boy up to blow a raspberry against his neck, gaining a squeal and a giggle. He set the boy back down. "Daddy won't race you down the hallway."

"Bed time, Ron, not play!" Draco shouted as they ran off down the hall. Draco sighed.

"Is Scorpius the same way?" Hugo asked.

Draco nodded. "But you're not going to tell him. Just like you won't tell him about the mark."

Ron made a sufficient broom swooshing sound picking Scorpius up and dropping him into his bed. He sat down and pretended not to notice as the boy pulled at the covers under him. "What?"

"Daddy," Scorpius scolded.

Ron smiled and stood up. "Oh."

After a rather graceful flop Scorpius was successfully tucked in again. He grinned and giggled watching Ron spell his bear to dance. The choreography ended with a spin into the boy's arms.

"Tell me a story," Scorpius demanded.

"Why don't you tell me one?" Ron asked back.

"I don't know any," he argued.

"Me neither… Why don't we both make one up?" Ron suggested.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Hm… There once was a boy named…"

"Scorpius!"

"There once was a boy named Scorpius."

"And there was a loud mean dragon that lived in a cave."

"Oh no, does Scorpius have to fight this dragon?"

"No," the boy moved the bear to mimic the dance it had done earlier. "The dragon was too big to fight."

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Teddy saved him!" He thrust the bear into the air.

Draco shook his head to all the commotion coming from the hallway.

"Dad…" Hugo started.

"I'm dad now?" Draco asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought-"

"You thought I was just some add on. That it should be you, your dad, and some mum you didn't know. Hugo, I know we don't always get along but I never thought you'd try to erase me."

"I wasn't trying to erase you. It's just… I thought if Dad was my dad then why he wasn't with my mum." He sighed.

"So this isn't about finding out who your mum is at all is it?" Draco asked.

"No- I guess not. I just- I don't understand! Why am I the only one with two fathers?"

"You're not," Draco argued. "You have a little brother."

"That's not my point!"

"I know perfectly well what your point is," Draco's edge was back.

"Sorry."

"Hugo, what do you want to accomplish here?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you with Dad- Dad with you? Why are me and Scorpius even here?"

Draco stared at him a long moment. He had never expected these kinds of questions and he certainly never expected what his answer would be. "Love."

"What?"

"I love your father so much that I wanted to raise a family with him. Blood purity has nothing to do with it, Hugo. Whatever James has told you-"

"He said they're bad people. I told him you had one and you weren't bad. He said you were just hiding it. But- But he wouldn't say why it's there or why it's bad. Just that it is and that guy was really, really bad and-" Hugo played with his hands as he talked.

"Lord Voldemort, yes. He did some very bad things."

"And Uncle Harry stopped him?"

"Yes."

"But you have a mark…"

"There's something you have to understand." Draco paused to collect his thoughts. He looked up at the sound of feet.

Ron smiled. "Successfully put to bed for the third time."

Draco smiled in return. "Have a seat. I'm explaining the Dark Mark."

"Oh." Ron somberly sat down.

"Hugo, Lord Voldemort was a bad man. He didn't just ask for people to follow him. He would force them to if he had to."

"So that's what happened to you?" He asked hopefully.

Draco shook his head. "No, I thought I wanted to. I thought it would be easy. There's another thing I should explain. It's not a mark, it's a curse."

"Like the unforgivable-"

"Yes," Draco said. He really needed to have a chat with Harry about James's need to share. "The Dark Mark is a sign of Lord Voldemort's influence. It wasn't just on people. It was on places he'd been, things he touched. Anything with the Dark Mark was his. Anything."

"But- you can't… own people. Can you?" Hugo asked.

"He liked to think he could. People to him were like toys, pawns in chess, things he could manipulate and use," Draco informed.

"But why would anyone agree to that?" Hugo argued.

"I told you not all people did."

"But why did you?"

Draco sighed. "I was young and stupid. I thought I wanted to be his servant. To put people down, I was always good at that. My very first mission was one to kill. From that moment on I've regretted it."

"You've killed someone? You are bad aren't you?"

"Hugo, maybe that's enough for tonight," Ron said.

Draco put up his hand. "No." He leaned across the table taking the boy's hand. "I am not bad. If I were I would have never been forgiven. Never of fallen in love with your father, never of held you in my arms, never of seen these freckles or blue eyes. Why would a bad man deserve all this good?"

Ron smiled. "Now is that good enough for you or is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

The boy looked down and shook his head hard after a small blush had already crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. Draco looked towards Ron. He could only imagine what that reckless Potter boy had told Hugo but since his own child still seemed too embarrassed to embrace the subject for a few more years he counted his blessings.

"Well, then, bedtime," Draco concluded and directed his oldest on down the hall. "And don't wake your brother."

Ron turned in his chair. "Suppose we did put that off for too long hadn't we."

Draco sighed again. "Look on the bright side now we might not have to tell Scorpius anything."

"We still have one speech to give."

"Ron, who actually told you about sex?"

"My- Well, no one I guess. I just sort of figured it out- I mean you were the first to actually talk about it."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"And we didn't just talk about it did we?" Ron grinned and leaned forward.

Draco stood up. "It's been a long day. I want to go to bed."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, following Draco out of the kitchen and turning out the light.

Draco rolled his head and rubbed his neck.

"What kept you so long at the Ministry?"

Draco turned into the bathroom, Ron continued into their bedroom. "New codes. Werewolf territory is the new debate."

Ron sank down onto the edge of the bed to untie his shoes. "Can't they just keep the same land they've always had?"

"Centaurs want it. They think they deserve it given that they lost so much during the war," Draco shared while brushing his teeth.

Ron stood up and walked back into the hallway, turning into the bathroom. "Wait, I thought part of the new codes was to treat the werewolves as humanoid creatures of magic."

Draco spit into the sink and looked up at Ron in the mirror. "That would mean they get the privilege of attending Hogwarts."

"So, it wouldn't be the first werewolf to attend Hogwarts." Ron reached across the sink for his own brush.

"One locked away in the shrieking shack is not the same as ten. During the month they're fine but what do we do with them the week of the full moon. Excuse them from classes? Send them back to the forest? Where is the fairness in that? Not to mention the risk of one not making it there."

"Keep them on wolfsbane and no problem."

"We can't exactly force it down their throats, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Stipulation then. No wolfsbane, no school."

"If dealing with people has taught me anything it's that they're messy and unpredictable." Draco wiped off the mirror and cleaned the mess the boys had made. "A piece of paper won't make them do anything they don't want to."

"There you go again, being reasonable." Ron smiled and rinsed off his tooth brush before putting it back in the holder. "So how do you think this will turn out?"

"With any luck, we can come to some kind of comprise. Maybe a teacher will volunteer to school the adults to better school the cubs."

"Look at you, solving world problems."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's what I'm paid for." He left, rounding into their bedroom.

Through the crack in the door Hugo listened to the soft murmur of his fathers talking. Even in their distant and soft voices he could tell them apart, knew Draco's laugh from Ron's. It was soothing.

Then a cold buttoned nose stuck him in the eye. "Hey! You little brat!" He jumped out of bed and crossed the room.

"Ah! Daddy!" Scorpius screamed.

"Boys!" Draco turned his head to the door. "Go to bed!"

"They fought like this all day," Ron shared.

Draco looked back up at him. "How'd it start?"

"Something about a letter," Ron said dismissively.

"Ron!" Draco smacked the other man's arm, signaling he should move.

Ron fell onto their bed beside the blond. "What?"

"He's been worrying about it for months!" His voice dropped lower. "And to be honest so am I."

"His birthday's not till-"

"It doesn't matter. He's not showing any signs. Ron, what if he's-"

"He's not. He'll get his letter," Ron stated. "Just a long list is all. Three I know of right off the top of my head."

Draco sighed. "Three more months."

"Just be patient." Ron leaned over to offer a kiss. "I know it's hard for you."

Draco gave him a pointed look. Ron laughed and kissed him again. It wasn't long until Ron was gaining ground in less innocent intentions.

"Stop it!"

"Ow!"

"DAD!"

There were muffled grunts and squeals of two boys wrestling on their bedroom floor.

"Your turn," Draco stated.

"If I go they'll be back at it in ten minutes."

"I thought this was done when they were out of nappies," Draco mumbled rolling out of bed. "That's it!" The door opened and light came on. "Who started it?"

Ron yawned and rolled onto his side.

"Scorpius threw his damn bear at me," Hugo pointed.

Draco blinked. "What did you just say?"

"No! Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Draco looked at the younger boy expectantly.

"He was snoring," Scorpius pouted.

Draco supplied an exhausted look and shook his head. "It's good he snores. Means he's alive. Now to bed, both of you and I don't want to hear another sound from this room."

"He pulled Teddy's eye out." Scorpius held up his bear.

Draco took the bear. "So you don't throw it at him again. And I'll fix it in the morning. Now goodnight, boys."

There was a muttered reply. The light went out and door left open a crack.

"You're such a baby. Only babies need a night light," Hugo whispered.

"At least I can make paper birds fly."

"Shut up!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry," was a weakly echoed reply.

Draco set the bear on a decorative chair. "Were you and your brothers like this?"

"Every day," Ron mumbled to his pillow.

"My mother would have killed me if I acted like that."

"Hm," Ron hummed.

Draco crawled into bed beside him. "Is it me?"

Ron shook his head.

"I can't keep them in one place for more than five minutes."

Ron muttered something about being half Weasley.

"I suppose. Mum won't be impressed at all."

Ron groaned painfully.

"We go through this every time. We can't ignore my parents, Ron."

Ron flopped onto his side to face Draco. "But they don't like me."

"Nor will they like the way we're raising our sons but-" Draco yawned, "you're not helping."

"I helped today."

"No, you're not at all an authority figure. You'd let them get away with murder."

"Your job is to be the mean one," Ron stated. "I get the secrets, you get the punishments."

Draco sighed. Ron put an arm around him. "Can't believe you wanted sex."

There was a snort and tired grin. "How long's it been?"

There was no response.

"Draco?" Ron sat up a little. Draco was fast asleep. He lay back down. "They think they look like me," he whispered softly. He smiled. "All I see is you."

Sometime in the early morning light a small body stood at the foot of the large bed. "Daddy."

Draco flinched and groaned, elbowing Ron to wake up. "What's wrong?"

"Hugo's not snoring."

Draco stared at him confused. "Oh." He thought a little more. "Oh!" He smacked Ron's chest. "His sleep apnea! Ron, wake up!"

Ron fell out of bed onto the floor. Draco was already running down the hall. "Floo the medi-witch!"

Ron stumbled towards the door and down the hallway to the living room.

Draco dropped down beside the boy's bed. "Hugo, Hugo, wake up."

The boy groggily opened his eyes. "What?"

"False alarm!" Draco shouted.

"What?" He sat up.

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead, smoothing back red hair. "Nothing. Scorpius was just a little confused and I forgot you have a better set of lungs now than when you were a baby."

"Is Hugo dead?" Scorpius stood in the doorway.

"No," Draco answered. "You still have a brother." He looked for a clock. "What were you doing up this early?"

Scorpius shrugged.

Draco sighed. "You're going to your grandma's today anyway. So-"

They both groaned in unison.

"Grandma Weasley," Draco corrected.

"Yay!" Scorpius's demeanor changed suddenly. "She gives me kisses and cookies and lets me lick the spoon and-" as he went on about the wonders of the burrow Hugo drug himself from his bed.

"Are our cousins going to be there?"

"It's a good possibility." Draco was already picking out Scorpius's play clothes.

"I like playing with Lily," Scorpius shared. "She has fun toys."

"Is something wrong, Hugo?" Draco asked. He put Scorpius's clothes on the boy's bed and started to help him out of his night shirt.

"I just think it's weird now. Do they know?"

"I don't know," Draco answered.

"Know what?" Scorpius asked.

"If James knew I'm sure he'd pick on us."

"Know what?"

"How could he pick on you about that?"

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"We all have the same mum!"

The room was quiet. Scorpius looked at his father deeply confused before arguing, "We don't have a mum."

"That's right," Draco agreed.

"Everyone has a mum," Hugo objected.

"We don't," Scorpius concluded and freshly dressed he walked out of the room.

"Smart little thing, that one. We'll have to watch him," Draco said mostly to himself while picking up. "I'll let you change and go make breakfast. And don't you mind anything James says if he's there today. You are who you are and your father and I love every ounce of you." He kissed his forehead.

"Dad," the boy complied wiping away the invisible sign of affection. "I'm not a baby."

"That's right you're almost eleven." Draco shifted the clothes to one arm to pet Hugo's messy hair. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Hugo looked down at the floor.

"Your letter will come, I'm positive of it," he reassured.

"Albus got his already and I can't do any of the things-"

"Don't you mind them." He dropped his voice lower, almost to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone I told you, but your uncle Harry was- still is- one of the world's most talented wizards. Comparing yourself to his children won't get you anywhere." He smiled.

"But Scorpius can do things too," Hugo insisted.

"Well, I think you're slightly more Weasley and he Malfoy. You should have seen your father's fist tries at magic. Horrendous, though I'm sure he'd blame it on that dreadful wand… All the same, each wizard is different." He turned to the door. "Get dressed."

Draco closed the door behind him and crossed the hall to the laundry room, dropping his armful into the bin. He walked back out and down the hall, stopping where it forked into the sitting room to the left and kitchen to the right. "Ron."

The body on the couch didn't move.

Draco walked into the room. "Well, it's a good thing he's fine isn't it?" There was no answer. "Ron," he said a little louder. When there was still no response Draco flicked his forehead.

Ron jumped and flinched. "What? I waited until he was okay."

"Well thanks for that. You could of made breakfast too or even showered or-"

"It's Saturday," Ron protested.

"And we have to meet with my parents."

Ron groaned.

"Get your ass up and either make breakfast or get dressed."

"Fine…" Ron rolled off the couch.

"Daddy, can Teddy go with me to Grandma's?" Scorpius walked into the room.

"I just have to fix his eye," Draco nodded.

"Okay," Scorpius said before running back to the play room.

"Maybe it's time we turn the play room into another bedroom," Draco said in thought.

Ron followed him to the kitchen. "I was holding out hope for another kid."

"Oh really?" Draco asked. "When were we going to talk about this?"

"We're talking about it right now," Ron said.

"I really think we've asked enough from Ginny's ovaries," Draco argued setting a pan on the stove.

"One more won't hurt," Ron said hopefully. He put his hands on Draco's shoulders before dropping them down to his sides, leaning in to kiss his neck. "You like kids. I know you do."

"I like our kids. They're good boys."

"They are. But I was thinking a girl."

Draco laughed dryly. "Merlin, I can't imagine."

"You're still mean," he pouted.

"I'll think about it," Draco promised.

Ron kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

"You do realize that this would make Ginny responsible for the existence of more Weasley children than your mother."

Ron shook his head. "No, Mum's still the record holder."

Draco gently elbowed him back. "Go shower."

Ron turned to go do so.

"And wear something nice!"

Hugo received a ruffle of his hair in passing. "Hey."

Ron smiled.

Hugo straightened his hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Go get your brother," Draco instructed.

Hugo turned his head. "Breakfast!"

"I could have done that," Draco said.

Hugo shrugged and sat down at the table.

Scorpius came running into the room. "Daddy, is Teddy fixed yet?"

"I haven't had a chance to even find a needle. It's next on my list, promise."

"He wouldn't need to be fixed if Hugo hadn't done it."

"I wouldn't of done it if you hadn't thrown it at me."

"It was your fault for snoring!"

"I can't help it!"

Draco wordlessly put plates of food in front of them, bringing their argument to an end. He walked out of the room, leaving them to fend for themselves. He smirked and looked briefly over his shoulder before turning into the bathroom. He opened and closed the door quietly.

Ron was singing something to himself, his voice just barely being washed out by the running water.

"It's a good thing I don't love you for your voice," Draco said, pulling off his shirt.

Ron laughed. He moved to one end of the tub and opened the curtain a little. Draco smiled at him, untying his pajama pants. Ron quirked an eyebrow. "What're you up to?"

Draco smiled and stepped out of his clothes. Ron moved aside to let him into the shower. "We have to make this quick. Breakfast can only keep them occupied so long."

Ron laughed and caught Draco's lips, pulling him close.

Halfway through their plates Hugo looked up. "Why do you want that stupid bear to go to Grandma's anyway?" he asked.

"Because he's my favorite," Scorpius shared, twirling his fork.

"You're such a baby."

"Daddy says you have to be nice to me," Scorpius pointed.

"He never said that," Hugo argued.

"Did to," Scorpius said.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"You're so annoying," Hugo shared.

Draco put his forearm against the wall and slumped onto it. "Well, that's one way to start a day."

Ron hummed his agreement while continuing to kiss his shoulder.

Draco sighed. "Okay." He stepped back dipping his head into the spray of water before shutting it off. Ron pulled back the curtain and grabbed the towel off the rack.

"I don't get one?"

"You were an unexpected guest." Ron stepped out of the tub to get one from the cupboard. "A pleasantly unexpected guest." He gave Draco a caste kiss before stepping out.

Draco wasn't far behind, closing their bedroom door behind him. "Oh right, that damn bear. I suppose accioing a needle wouldn't have a good outcome."

Ron laughed. "I'm sure your ass would make one very fine pin cushion."

"Are you implying I have a fat ass or that I have something stuck up it?"

"Well, it is where I like to keep my prick." This earned him a hard punch in the shoulder. "Ow. I was kidding."

Draco walked around their bed to the closet. Ron stepped into a pair of boxer shorts and ran a comb through his hair. Draco stared at the clothes critically before pulling two hangers. "You're wearing this." He laid it out on the bed and went to his dresser.

There was a muffled call from the kitchen. Draco sighed.

Ron pulled on the pair of pants. "I'll get them."

"Wait." Draco opened the bedroom door a crack. "Boys, go feed your Pygmy Puffs!" Then he shut the door. "There. That should entertain them long enough."

"Oh." Ron fixed his pockets and pulled the shirt from the hanger.

Draco dug through a small box on the dresser. "Ah ha." He held up a needle. He threaded it and spelled it to fix the injured bear while he dressed. "Try to do something with your hair."

Ron groaned again.

Draco looked at him over his shoulder. Then started rummaging for his own clothes. "Don't complain. We only do this once a month."

"But your parents hate me," Ron stated.

"And you hate them," Draco said wistfully. He stepped into his trousers and went to the closet for a shirt of his own. "You do realize when they die we get quite a nice inheritance."

"We, meaning you and the boys," Ron replied.

Draco turned towards him. "You know my money's yours."

"With the exception of that safety net," Ron argued.

"That was before Hugo was born." Draco started picking up clothes on the floor and decorative pillows that served no purpose.

"So you don't have it anymore?"

"Can we not fight? Not now," Draco insisted. He picked up the now repaired bear and went to leave the room.

"You do! Are you planning on leaving me?" Ron followed him into the hall.

Draco stopped and looked at him. "No. I'm not planning anything. That's why it was deemed a _safety net_ and most of it was used on the boys."

"You used _your_ money for _our_ boys?"

"Ron, it's not that big of a deal. Our funds were low so-"

"No, I can afford to take care of our sons," Ron insisted.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards the playroom. "Scorpius," he called.

The boy came running.

Draco knelt down, handing him the bear. "Now no throwing it at your brother. I won't fix it again if you do," he warned.

"Thank you, Daddy." He hugged his stuffed animal.

Draco stood back up and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the comb off the back of the sink.

Ron stepped into the doorway. "I can take care of our family."

"Not on an Auror's salary," Draco said under his breath.

"I've been taking local jobs and small missions! Not to mention you asking me to take days off!"

"Someone has to take care of the boys," Draco pointed.

"And you can't do it because you're a Malfoy."

"Be careful, half those boys' genes are Malfoy," Draco warned. "I can't believe you wanted another."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked spitefully. "Not a part of them is mine."

"Ronald." Draco stopped and rounded towards him. "They are too yours." He brushed Ron's damp hair out of his eyes. "They love you." He smacked the side of his face kindly but firmly. "Now stop being insecure." He walked around him to leave. "And do something with your hair."

He walked into the playroom. Hugo was curled up with a book while Scorpius was sitting on the floor with building blocks.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"A book I found," Hugo answered.

"Where?"

The boy shrugged.

Draco leaned forward to read the cover. He smiled. "Your dad bought me that book the night you were born so I'd stop pacing. I only read the first three pages."

Scorpius looked up.

"Really?" Hugo asked.

Draco nodded. "It was nerve raking. You were a preemie. You never wanted to be kept waiting, even for something as trivial as a pair of lungs."

Scorpius moved over to the chairs. "What was I like, Daddy?"

"Annoying," Hugo answered.

"Not uh!" Scorpius argued.

"You were hard to please. Finicky, squirmy thing," Draco shared. "You were born kicking and screaming."

The youngest member of the family laughed as Draco tickled his sides playfully.

Ron stepped into the room. "Does this work for you?"

Draco looked up at him. "Clean shaven, well dressed, I dare say were it not for children present-"

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Grandma's!" Scorpius shouted happily, running out of the room.

Hugo set down his book.

"You know, you can take that with you," Draco said.

Hugo shook his head. "James will make fun of me."

Ron handed the small boy his jacket and began to help him into it. "You're aunt Hermione will hex anyone that makes fun of intelligence. Potter offspring or not."

Draco pulled Hugo's jacket from the hook and handed it to him before sliding into his own.

Scorpius moved his bear from one arm to the other as Ron put him into his sleeves.

"I want you boys on your best behavior. No hitting, no kicking, no biting, no fighting at all. Got it?" Draco asked.

Hugo rolled his eyes.

Scorpius agreed.

"To the car then," Ron said opening the door for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Grandma!" Scorpius shouted, leaving the car and not closing the door behind him.

Molly was there to greet them at the door. She leaned down with open arms. "Oh!" She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. "Let me look at you." She clicked her tongue with an affectionate sigh. "My, how big you're getting."

The child laughed. Hugo walked towards them.

"You too!" Molly exclaimed. "In no time you'll be off to-"

"Why don't we go inside, Mum?" Ron asked suddenly.

Molly looked at her son questioningly then nodded a silent, "oh." She smiled. "Yes of course, dear. Come in, come in." She stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you so much for taking the boys, Molly," Draco said.

"Oh, it's no trouble," she waved off.

Two of the younger grandchildren went running through the kitchen and back to the sitting room.

"Viktoria!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione!" Ron greeted happily. The two hugged. "Where's Viktor?"

Scorpius pulled at Draco's jacket. "Can I go play?"

"Take off your coat." Draco held the collar and so he could pull himself free. He then ran off holding his bear out in front of him.

Hugo handed off his own jacket to the nearest adult and walked into the other room.

Draco walked to the table where Ron was already talking to his friends.

"Harry," he greeted curtly.

"Draco," Harry nodded stoically.

"We need to talk about that son of yours," he started.

"James!" Ginny called loudly.

"What'd he do?" Hermione asked.

"Decided to teach Hugo about the Dark Mark."

"He didn't," Ginny breathed. "James Sirius Potter!"

"What?" He groaned crossing the threshold.

"Apologize to your uncle right now," she ordered.

He sighed and looked at the two that had yet to sit down.

"Apologies won't be necessary. Just a little chat is all." Draco leaned to eye level. "I hear you think unforgivable curses and Dark Marks make good to scare your cousins." He held James eye, looked towards his arm, looked back with a smirk. He leaned in closer, nearly to the boy's ear. "Just keep in mind, textbooks never tell the whole story." He stood back with a reassuring smile. "Hm?"

James nodded, looked at his parents, to see if they had witnessed the exchange and threat in his uncle's voice. The answer appeared to be no, they had not. Ginny waved him back to the living room.

James walked back out.

"See you held onto some of those talents since school," Hermione commented.

"You can always trust on him to exploit one's fears and insecurities," Ron jested.

Draco didn't have to reply. The look he gave his partner was enough.

"Ginevra, I realize this is not the best moment but with any hopes Hugo will be off to school and with Scorpius three years behind him Ron and I are facing having to actually talk to each other again. Is there any way we can prolong the awkward silences?" Draco asked effortlessly.

Hermione smiled behind her tea mug.

Ron grinned. "Is this a yes then?"

"I wouldn't ask your sister if it was a no, would I?"

Ron grabbed his waist and pulled him against himself. "I love you so much," he announced. He leaned down with soft kisses to Draco's jaw. "I could do so many things to you right now."

Draco laughed lightly.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Fine with me," Harry said with a wide smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What's all this?" Hermione motioned towards them.

"The hormone therapy," Ginny shared.

Draco turned in Ron's arms to face the table. "Our two children lead to theirs."

"We'll have to find a surrogate." Ginny reached for her tea.

"Of course," Ron agreed.

"Tory, sweetie, don't eat the glitter!" Molly's voice said from the other room.

"Your daughter sounds intelligent," Draco commented.

"She's creative," Hermione corrected.

"As creative as her father no doubt. Speaking of where is he?"

"At home with the baby," she answered. It had been the same answer she had given Ron but Draco hadn't heard the conversation.

Ron was still affectionately nuzzling against Draco's neck.

"That's right you popped out another brat recently, didn't you?" He gently elbowed Ron back.

"Yes," she said simply. "His name is Hristofor."

"Elegant," Draco remarked.

"It's Bulgarian for Christopher," she shared.

Draco shrugged uncaringly.

"I think it's sweet." Ginny smiled. "How is Bulgaria?"

"Fine, fine. I miss you all though. Even you, Draco." She sent a smile his way.

Harry's hand fell from cupping his mug back to the counter he was leaning against. He motioned to the table. "You two can join us."

Draco shook his head. "We actually can't stay long."

Harry looked at the grimace on Ron's face. He smiled. "Evening with the in-laws?"

"Shut up, you. You like Ginny's family," Ron retorted.

"As far as you know," Harry shot back haughtily.

Draco looked between them. "I'm sorry I seem to have awoken somewhere in time where my partner is a teenager."

Ron laughed. "You're one to talk."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to say good-bye to Scorpius and Hugo before they left.

"I have to say, Ron, if ever I've seen an odd couple, you and Draco are it," Hermione stated.

"He's amazing with the boys though," Ginny commented. "You should have seen him when Hugo was born. He never wanted to put that baby down."

"Really?"

"First time I've seen him so happy he cried," Ron informed.

"That's almost beautiful enough to forget how he is the rest of the time," Hermione commented.

"He's only like that with you," Ginny informed her. "You were Ron's first love, he's threatened by you. Even after all these years, marriages and all."

"We should go, Ron," Draco walked through the room to the door. "Hate to keep Mother and Father waiting."

Ron sighed and grudgingly followed him. "Bye, everyone!"

"Farewell, Harry, Ginny," Draco said, purposely excluding the third party at the table, as they walked out the door.

"I still maintain he just hasn't changed," Hermione said once they had left.

Draco fell into the car, closing the door behind him. Ron wasn't far behind. He turned in the seat to look at the blond. "I-"

"Stop stalling. It will be worse if we're late," Draco insisted.

Ron nodded. He turned back and started the engine.

After driving in silence for a short while Ron sighed. "I know you heard."

Draco looked away from the window. "Heard what?"

"Draco," Ron said in a nearly scolding manner. "You're fidgeting." He reached for his hand to keep it still.

"It's your driving. It's no wonder you had to use the Confundus Charm on that muggle."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think you're threatened by Hermione."

"Of course not," Draco agreed. "She's a stupid woman who can't do nearly as many things to you as I can."

"Or as well, I imagine," Ron added with a smirk. He curled his fingers tighter to Draco's and lifted their hands to kiss the other man's knuckles.

Draco laughed. "I am sorry to make you do this. I know you detest my parents."

"I really just play it up for sympathy sex," Ron shared with a smile.

Draco snorted. "When have I ever offered sympathy, let alone sympathy sex?"

Ron laughed. "More often than you think."

"Where's my sympathy sex for putting up with you all these years?"

"I was planning on a huge helping of thank you favors." Ron looked towards him with a smirk. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby."

"In at least a year," Draco reminded him. "We need to change the play room into a nursery. I hope we can plan this for when Hugo's home from school… If he goes to school. Ron, what are we going to do if the letter never comes? We should be prepared."

"It will come," Ron argued.

"I'm sure there are perfectly fine muggle schools, even for being muggle schools." Ron could sense the pain in his voice. "It will be difficult for him."

"I'm afraid it will be more difficult for you."

Draco rubbed his forehead. "We can't tell my parents about this. Squib's are not in the Malfoy line."

"We don't know he's anything yet."

Draco sighed. The rest of the ride was in pensive silence.

They stood side by side at the Manor door. Draco rang the bell but not before one final adjustment to Ron's hopeless red hair.

A house elf opened the door for them bowing and holding out a hand for their coats, which they gave him. "Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are awaiting you in the west parlor. Does Masters Draco and Ronald need an escort?"

"No," Draco told the elf. "That is all."

The elf nodded and vanished to take care of their jackets.

Draco walked further into his childhood home.

"You know, were it not for the gloomy and antiquely grotesque nick-knacks this place would actually look nice," Ron said quietly.

"This is why they don't like you," Draco said back. He led the way through the house that Ron had yet to figure out.

Two double doors of glass were open to a room of clean white and evening sunlight. "Draco," Narcissa breathed happily. She set down her small cup on its matching saucer and stood from the beautiful white chair. "Hello, dear." Her voice was soft and well composed.

"Mother," he greeted in return with a small hug at her leisure.

Lucius stood as well, though in comparison not as hastily as his wife. He stepped forward. Father and son exchanged a look of understanding.

Draco gave a socially obligated smile. It was not kind, inviting, it just was. "Father."

Both parents then turned to the redheaded Weasley. "Ronald."

He awkwardly nodded under their scrutinizing stares.

"Where are the boys?" Narcissa asked.

"I didn't think it'd be appropriate to bring them," Draco answered. "They aren't old enough to appreciate these visits."

"How regrettable." She looked at Ron briefly as though he was the one to blame. "I suppose at the very least this will give us chance to talk."

"Something specific you would like to discuss?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we sit," she offered.

Draco found his spot on the small love seat. He nodded Ron to the chair beside it.

Ron didn't do much talking at the Malfoy's. Draco had a better handle on things; he didn't need Ron's assistance.

Lucius stayed standing by Narcissa's chair. Ron presumed to better glare down at him.

"How are things?" Narcissa asked firstly.

"Fine," Draco answered. "The boys get along some days better than others and the Ministry is treating us well."

"That's right, you work too, don't you, Ronald," the contempt in her voice was not subtle. "What is it you do again?"

"He's an-"

"I believe your mother was talking to Ronald," Lucius spoke in correction.

Draco went quiet.

"I'm an Auror," Ron shared for what must have been the fourth or fifth time in his relationship with their son.

"Oh yes," Narcissa looked up at Lucius. "Who heads that office now?"

"Potter, I believe," answered Lucius.

Narcissa tsked. "He's much too young. They're just giving away positions now aren't they?" She looked back at her guests. "How are your parents?"

"Good," Ron supplied. "Dad's office has had its hands full with the new coming technology from the muggle-borns and Mum's just thrilled with all the grandkids home now."

"Your mother always struck me as the kind," she said with disdain.

Draco looked at Ron, wordlessly pleading with him. He had told Ron several times before. "Let them insult you, let them insult your family. Please for the love of all that is tolerable between you, don't react. Keep that temper under control."

"What of your brothers?"

"Bill and Fleur are home to see Dominique off for her first year. George and Angelina just had a baby girl. I think Charlie owled not too long ago, he hasn't changed any. Percy's doing well I suppose. We don't talk much, but-"

"Ronald, please, I just wanted a brief summary," Lucius stated exhaustedly. "Though even that for each member of your family would turn into a book, wouldn't it."

Ron quietly looked at Draco as if asking him to take back the conversation.

Draco looked at his parents. "What did you want to discuss?"

Narcissa exchanged a glance with Lucius before smiling. "We were thinking, it must be horribly cramped, the three of you in that flat. I'm sure you're used to it, Ronald, but Draco, you should be more sensible. Why don't you and the boys come to the Manor?"

"Oh," Draco said quietly.

Ron struggled not to scream no.

"I don't think that would be for the best," Draco said respectfully. "Hugo and Scorpius can be difficult at times. I wouldn't want them to ruin your things, besides we are comfortable where we are."

"Difficult?" Lucius asked. "Not raising our grandchildren to be heathens, are you?"

"Of course not," Draco replied. "They just have their fits is all."

The house elf appeared to set two saucers of tea mugs on the table in front of Ron and Draco. It then disappeared again.

Draco leaned forward to retrieve his. "Thank you for the offer though and we'll keep it in mind."

"Anything you need, Draco, all you need is to ask," Narcissa said sweetly enough.

The evening continued with silences and when conversation did arise it was either with contempt or carefully chosen words.

Finally, when their dinner was had, and even a small amount of pleasantries afterwards, Draco and Ron fell into their car.

They shared a long sigh.

"Now do I get sympathy sex?"

"Can you believe they asked us to move in with them?" Draco asked.

Ron started the car down the long drive with a disgruntled sound.

"I can just see one of those heritage books being filled with Scorpius's scribbles. Or chasing each other and knocking an heirloom onto the floor."

"Not to mention we'll be under the same roof as your parents."

"One 'Daddy' out of Scorpius and my father will have a coronary. Not to mention Hugo is already self-conscious about his magic I can't imagine what just one weekend with my mother will do him any good."

"And we'll be living with your parents."

"It was almost as if they expected me to move in without you. Their invitation was to me and the boys, but of course you'd come with me. Why wouldn't you? Granted you are mostly the reason their grandchildren are a little wild but they're boys!"

"Living with your parents."

"I was only well managed because I was one, how can I possibly keep up with two? They'll break Hugo and Scorpius into wretched self-loathing in a matter of days. They don't care how beautiful their smiles are because they don't like smiling, and laughter is much too loud."

"Your parents."

"Yes, Ron! Can you not dwell?"

"How can I not! Do you realize what that would do to us? We're under enough stress normally."

"And our sex life," Draco breathed staring out the window.

Ron had the same expression as they tried to imagine a life without it. "We're not moving into the Manor."

Draco nodded agreeably. "Never."

The car eventually came back to the Burrow so they could collect their children.

Ron invited himself inside. "Hello?"

"In here!" Molly shouted.

Ron walked through the kitchen to the other room, Draco closing the door behind them. Ron stepped carefully realizing there was glass on the floor. "What happened in here?"

Molly looked away from her line of suspects. "Someone broke my china cabinet and no one will admit who it was," she informed.

"Oh, Mum, no." Ron looked sadly at what was left of it.

"Yes. I've had that over twenty years, beating you boys away from it, putting protective spells on it. It had to of been magic that broke it and not a soul here seems to know a thing."

Draco looked at the dwindled pile of Weasley kin. No Viktoria Krum and the youngest Potter child were absent. George's son Fred was currently the youngest of the group.

He took particular notice to his sons. Hugo was pointedly staring at his feet and Scorpius's eyes were terribly red from crying. The eldest Potter present was looking everywhere but at a single adult.

"I don't think it can be fixed, dear," Arthur announced, stepping back to try again. His spell died on the glass more like dust on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Well," she threw her arms in the air and let them fall back down, "that's life. Keep something nice from your children and you lose it to a grandchild."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I know Grandma gave it to you," Ron apologized.

"It's alright, deary." She smiled at him. "I don't think it was one of yours." She looked at her husband. "Nothing to do but clean it up."

"Scorpius," Draco called holding out his hand for the boy to take. "Hugo. Come on, the car's running." He looked at the cabinet as he walked by.

He gave Ron time to say good-bye to his parents while he put the boys in their coats. "Do you have Teddy?" Draco asked.

The boy nodded, hugging the stuffed animal in one arm while his father put his other into the sleeve of his jacket.

"Look at me," Draco ordered.

He did.

"Why are you crying?"

He shook his head.

Draco looked at his other son, who looked suspiciously guilty of something. He sighed and stood back up. "Come on, Ron!"

Ron walked into the kitchen and the four left together. "Hugo, help your brother into the car," Draco instructed. He then turned to Ron with a smile. "I think I know who broke the cabinet."

"Why are you happy- Hugo?"

Draco nodded.

"Did he say so?"

"No, but I know when that boy's hiding something and, Ron, he seems sorry about it."

"I'll go tell Mum," Ron started back for the door.

Draco grabbed his arm. "I don't know for certain. James is involved in this somehow. If it was him I'll have him write a letter as punishment." A smile of relief broke out across his face. "Ron, he's a wizard."

"We don't know for sure. Don't get your hopes up," Ron said hypocritically.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Scorpius asked his older brother.

Hugo shook his head. "We can't tell them what happened. We'll get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble," Scorpius argued.

"I'll thump you then. Shut up, here they come."

The car was a tense quiet for a few minutes.

"Poor Grandma," Draco started intentionally. "She really did love that cabinet."

"Great grandma gave that to her before she died. It was all she had left of her after the fire," Ron added.

"It was one of a kind too, and old, really old."

"Hugo did it!" Scorpius blurted.

Draco and Ron exchanged glances. Draco turned over his shoulder to look into the backseat. "Is this true, Hugo?"

"No!" The boy denied. "I didn't- I didn't mean to."

"What happened?" Draco asked patiently enough.

"I don't want to get James in trouble again," Hugo said.

"What happened?" Draco repeated, less patient this time.

"James called me a bad word," Scorpius shared sheepishly.

Draco's eyes turned to his other son. "What?"

Scorpius hugged his bear tighter. "I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "No, no. _I'm_ sorry. I'm mad at James, not you. What did he call you?"

Scorpius stared down that the bear's head.

Draco turned back to Hugo. He was looking at the back of Draco's seat. Draco waited. The boy took a deep breath. "That word… that that old lady in the market…" he looked up between his dads, "called you and Dad once…"

Draco's face went blank, his heart sank. The whole car was jolted to a stop.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Scorpius was playing with his teddy after Aunt Hermione left with Viktoria and he was sort of singing and trying to make it dance and James came in from throwing gnomes outside. He said- He said that's what we get for having two fathers… I tried to tell him off but he laughed and told me I have a brother who's a- that word. Scorpius tried to tell him he wasn't supposed to say that and he kind of pushed him saying it again. I got so mad and Scorpius started crying and I- I didn't mean to," Hugo told the best he could.

It was quiet, an even tenser quiet than before.

Ron turned around, ran a hand down his face, and then hit the steering wheel violently in a flourish of frustration.

"Ron." Draco gently laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" He argued strongly. "It's one thing is if it's us! I can take it if it's us! But our sons? Our boys, Draco!"

"I know, Ron," Draco said sadly. "Can we just go home now?"

The rest of the ride was in utter silence. As soon as they walked through the door of their home Ron stormed off to the bedroom, not even taking off his jacket.

Draco hung up their outerwear in the cupboard by the door. "Is Daddy mad at us?" Scorpius asked timidly.

"No," Draco said. "He's just mad." He told the boys to brush their teeth and go to bed before vanishing behind the bedroom door as well.

Scorpius didn't get his bath or his bedtime story. Hugo didn't get to listen to the soft murmur of his father's voices.

Their bedroom was quiet, things on edge. "He's dead, Draco. I'm going to kill him."

"I know how you feel, Ron." Draco sighed. "But frankly I don't think that that will go over well with Harry."

"I never liked Harry anyway," Ron said spitefully, lying through his teeth. He stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed.

Draco sat down beside him. "We can't do anything about what James says or does, what anyone says or does to us." He reached up to pull Ron's coat off his shoulders. "But if you ask my opinion Hugo and Scorpius behaved admirably."

Ron looked at him. "How so?"

"Well," Draco started, folding the coat in his lap. "Hugo could have been out playing with the other children. Instead he stayed in to play with Scorpius. He stood up for him, dare I say tried to protect him." He turned, tossed the coat onto the chair, and looked back at the redhead. "They might fight here but when they're out Hugo can't help but watch over him. He got so mad that someone was insulting his younger brother he managed to break all kinds of protection spells and to top it off our boys didn't want to betray their cousin by telling us what happened."

Ron sighed. "I just didn't expect this to happen. Not to them."

"I know, Ron, but right now we have two confused children thinking we are mad at them."

"I'm not mad at them. How can I be mad at them?" Ron asked. "I'm mad at the whole fucking world!" He stood up just to move.

"Ron, I see this daily in the political department."

"How do you deal with it?" Ron asked.

"A silencing charm and a great deal of cussing in my office." He smiled. "Then I look at the photos on my desk of my handsome partner and two lovely children."

Ron sighed and sat back down. "Are we doing right by them? Forcing them to have two fathers?"

"We'll never know. I just know that we are a family and nothing the Ministry or those idiots out there do can change it."

Ron took his hand. "I love you."

"Do you think they're fighting?" Scorpius whispered.

"I don't know. It's too quiet," Hugo whispered back.

"I'm sorry I told them," Scorpius said.

"It's okay. Go to sleep."

The room was quiet for a short while. "Hugo?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"No," the older boy answered sourly and rolled over in his bed to face the wall.

He then sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the dark ceiling. "There was a dragon in the stars. He was made of a bright white light and once a year the other stars would corner him in the north and steal one of his stars." His story began.

"After several years the dragon had to hide because he had so few and small stars left," he recited the story he had been told when he was little. "He cried so loud that the stars in the south could hear him. A little bear walked away from his mother to find out who was so sad."

Draco walked down the hallway and raised his knuckles to knock on the boys' bedroom door. There were soft murmurs inside.

"Keep going, Hugo," Scorpius insisted.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking," Hugo replied. "When the dragon saw the little bear he was afraid he was there to take one of the few stars he had left. Instead the bear thanked him for giving his mother the stars to make him. The bear laid down beside the dragon so they could make each other brighter."

Draco smiled.

"So the dragon was the bear's daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo sighed. "I guess. But that's what the stars wanted his for, to make other stars and they were thanking him in a way by telling the stars they made that he was where they came from," he explained. "I didn't tell it as well as Dad does."

"I liked it," Scorpius said.

"Now go to sleep," Hugo ordered.

Ron stopped behind Draco, whispering, "What's going on?"

"Hugo's telling him a story."

"Which one?"

Draco smiled and turned towards him. "The one you made up about Draco and Ursa."

"I thought it was nicer than the real ones," Ron said softly.

"What real ones? They're myths, Ron."

"Whatever," he replied. He walked past him to the kitchen.

Draco left the door to continue talking to him. "So what are we going to do?"

"We should tell Harry of course," Ron said. "I would want to know if my son was instigating fights."

"He's not our son; we don't know what they'll do about it."

"Harry and Ginny will punish him good, I'm sure of it."

"So let's floo-call them." Draco started for the living room.

Ron set down his glass and followed him. "It's late," he argued.

"Never too late when one's child is a wretched brat," Draco countered.

"Why don't I talk to him," Ron suggested.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Harry," Ron greeted the face that appeared in his fireplace. "Hi."

"Evening, Ron," Harry said back. He looked sideways in the coals. "Ginny says hello but in a tone that suggests she wants to know why you're calling this late." He smiled at his friend.

"It's about James," Ron said sadly.

"Oh," Harry paused. "What did he do now?"

"James?" Ginny's voice asked curiously.

"Afraid so," Ron nodded.

"Ask them if they know about the cabinet first," Draco instructed.

"Hello, Draco," Ginny's voice sang.

"Hello," Draco said back.

"What about Mum's cabinet?" Ginny asked.

"It was broken earlier today."

"Ow," Harry hissed. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me," Ginny scolded. "Didn't you notice when you picked up the kids."

"No, I stayed in the kitchen."

"Anyway," Draco announced.

"I'm sorry." Whether Harry was talking to them or Ginny was unclear. "What's this have to do with James?"

"He's partly to blame," Draco shared.

"Partly?" Harry asked.

"Hugo was the one to break it," Draco informed them.

"With magic," Ron added proudly.

"Congratulations," both Harry and Ginny said.

"I remember when James fist showed signs of magic," Ginny's voice said happily.

"Yes, back to James," Draco reminded.

"Oh, right." Ron sighed. "He was picking on Scorpius I guess and Hugo got angry enough to break the glass of Mum's china cabinet."

"We must not just be talking about friendly jesting to get Hugo that mad then?" Harry asked.

Ron looked back at Draco. "No."

"What did he do?"

"Well, keep in mind we're repeating what was told to us and we all know how well children can bend the truth," Draco said.

Harry and Ginny agreed.

"From my understanding of it," Draco started. "James dropped a term Ron and I take particular offence to."

Ron nodded.

"He didn't." Ginny groaned. "That boy will be lucky if he can sit when I'm done with him."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I don't know where he got that from, Ron."

"It's okay, Harry. I mean it's not. It's just that I've been living with it for over sixteen years but this is a first for Hugo and Scorpius."

"I understand, Ron," Harry said.

"We'll talk to him," Ginny assured.

Draco pushed off the couch to step closer to the hearth. "Why don't you come over tomorrow for Sunday brunch?"

"That sounds wonderful, Draco, thank you, but Teddy's staying with us until school. Seems he and Victoire Weasley need some time apart."

"He's welcome too," Draco said. "I've only met Teddy once but I'm sure he's well-mannered enough."

Harry turned sideways again to look back at his wife. "Sure then. We'll see you tomorrow around ten?"

"See you then," Draco and Ron said.

Ron sat back. "Bet Bill caught Teddy in Victoire's room."

Draco laughed and moved away towards the hall. "We were all teenagers once."

"I have a very vivid memory of you getting your ass kicked as a teenager."

"I have a vivid memory of you puking up slugs."

"Fair," Ron concluded.

Draco stepped into their bedroom. He untucked his shirt and started on the buttons. Ron fell back onto the bed, carelessly kicking off his shoes.

"Could you be any more of a slob?"

"Could you be any more of a tight-ass?"

Draco smiled and climbed over Ron, straddling his lap. "I can be less of one."

"I like the sounds of that," Ron smiled up at him, running his hands along his thighs.

Draco shifted onto his hands. "Hugo can do magic." He smiled down at him.

"We're planning another baby," Ron added.

There seemed to be a lot of good news today.

"And we're not moving in with my parents."

"Amen to that," Ron agreed. He leaned up to catch Draco's lips. He fell back on the bed.

"So we have a few options here," Draco said. "Sympathy sex, thank you favors, or something to celebrate."

"How about all three?"

Draco laughed. "I'm not that talented, Ron."

Ron sat up on his elbows. "How about we open a bottle of wine and just enjoy each other?"

Draco sighed. "That sounds lovely." He leaned down to briefly touch his lips to Ron's. "When was the last time we had a romantic evening?"

"Before Hugo was born," Ron answered.

"Sad thing is you're not kidding." They met again in a deeper kiss. Their tongues brushed passionately. Ron's hands made it to Draco's shoulders, almost kneading them, encouraging him to keep things going.

Draco tore himself free. He patted Ron's chest affectionately. "I'll spell open the _medicine_ cupboard. You make sure the boys are asleep." He climbed off Ron and walked out of the room.

Ron pushed himself up and carefully walked to the other bedroom door. The small crack in the door that let the light in the hall slice through the dark widened. The light spread across the ceiling and floor onto the wall, stopping short of the older boy's face. Ron looked in on them. Hugo's snores were calm; Scorpius's bear was tangled in blankets hanging off the bed.

Ron smiled and slid into the room trying not to open the door any further. He gently lifted the young boy's arm to lay the bear back in its place before putting his blankets back on him. He softly touched the light red hair. "I'm sorry you were called that awful word today," he whispered.

Hugo blinked and squinted through the hard light on his face. He saw his father kneeling beside Scorpius's bed. He watched him touch his brother's hair and kiss the top of his head before he stood up and started to leave again.

"Dad?" Hugo asked softly.

Ron turned around. He dropped down in front of Hugo like he had for Scorpius. "What are you doing awake?"

Hugo didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Of course I'm not. What happened today was an accident that plenty of other magickals have done before." He smiled warmly. "If anything I'm proud of you."

"Because I can do magic?"

"Because you were mad for the right reasons. It's okay to get angry, Hugo. It's what you do about it that's important. You could have hit James; you could have done something really bad. I'm glad you didn't."

"Ron," Draco called quietly from the doorway.

"Bed-time," Ron said. "Go back to sleep."

"Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Hugo." He touched the boy's dark red head and quietly left the room.

Ron stepped into the hall and eased the door closed behind him.

"I'm going to assume he was awake when you went in there," Draco said.

"For the sake of enjoying your company I'm going to let you assume," Ron replied with a smile.

Draco handed him a transfigured wine glass, taking a sip from his own. "In that case." He took Ron's hand and started for their bedroom.

Hugo was awoken by a small voice by his bed.

"Hugo?"

"What?" he grunted.

"I had a bad dream."

"Go get in Dad's bed," Hugo told him before rolling onto his side to face the wall.

"Their door is locked," Scorpius said.

"Because they're having sex," Hugo snorted.

"What's sex?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo sighed. "When a man sticks his willy in someone else."

Scorpius was quiet a second. "But-"

"Shut up. Go to bed," Hugo ordered.

"I can't," he whined, "I had a nightmare." His voice stressed that he hated to repeat himself.

"Fine," Hugo said. He moved closer to the wall so his little brother could get in bed with him. Hugo's bed was second choice to their parents' but it would have to do.

After a few minutes of quiet and the smaller body fidgeting in a bed that wasn't his Hugo snapped. "Go to sleep."

"I'm still scared," Scorpius argued.

Hugo flopped onto his stomach to look at him. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Daddy says talking about scary things make them go away," Scorpius shared.

"Will you go sleep?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Fine," Hugo agreed.

Scorpius moved the bear to sit on his chest so he could play with its arms. "I had a dream Daddy is going to leave us."

"He wouldn't do that," Hugo said.

"I heard them fighting about it," Scorpius shared.

"Are you sure?"

Scorpius nodded.

"When?"

"This morning." Scorpius made his bear stand up.

"Well, neither of them would leave us. Now go to sleep." He laid back on his side.

"Are you sure, Hugo?"

"Yes. They love us too much. They tell us all the time."

"But they fight," Scorpius objected.

"Yeah but-"

"Grandma Malfoy said that sometimes people need to go separate ways. What does that mean?"

Hugo sat up. "It means sometimes- Sometimes married people get sick of each other."

"So Daddy could leave?"

"They could leave each other, not us," Hugo said.

"What would happen?"

Hugo thought a second. "We'd go with Dad to live with Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy."

"I don't want them to ever leave each other," Scorpius announced.

Hugo laid back down. "Me either."

They quietly stared upward. Scorpius dropped the bear to put an arm around it. "Hugo?"

"What now?"

"I'm sorry I told them what happened at Grandma's."

"I said it's okay," Hugo said softly.

"Goodnight," Scorpius said.

Hugo mumbled a tired response.

As per usual. Draco was the first to wake the following day. He crawled out of bed after kissing Ron good morning.

He spelled the kitchen to make the meal and house to tidy itself while he woke the boys. He walked quietly into their room, picking up a bear by Hugo's bed. "Good morning," he said softly.

Scorpius made a whining sound stretching until he hit his brother in the back of the head.

Hugo groaned, putting a pillow over his head. "Knock it off."

"Sorry," Scorpius whispered.

Draco smiled and lifted the blankets so the younger boy could fall ungracefully onto sleepy feet.

"Make your bed," Draco instructed.

Scorpius yawned and nodded with his eyes closed.

"Hugo," Draco called gently. He reached out to hold his shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up."

Hugo had always been the heavier sleeper of the pair.

"Scorpius kept me up all night," Hugo mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm sorry but your aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are coming over today." Draco moved to pick out Scorpius's clothes. He handed them to the boy. "Here, go tell your dad I told him to get you dressed."

"Okay," Scorpius said and walked out of the room.

Draco sat down on the edge of Hugo's bed. "I need to ask you something."

Hugo moved the pillow off his face. He looked at the expectant face his father gave him and forced himself to at least sit up.

"As our oldest son you get first opinion. Your dad and I have discussed it and we've talked to your aunt Ginny briefly. Would you hate us terribly if we wanted another baby?"

"Why? Aren't me and Scorpius enough?" Hugo asked, noticeably hurt.

"Now don't go getting that impression," Draco sounded scolding but wasn't really. He moved Scorpius's bear in his lap. "If we wanted to talk like that than you and you alone would have been enough." He smiled at his son. Then he sighed and looked back at the bear. "Babies mean something different to adults, Hugo. When you're older you'll understand." He turned back. "So, would you hate me if I let your father talk me into this?"

"I guess not," he said.

Draco looked around the room. "Maybe we should look for larger accommodations. Though you'll be off to school half the year." His mood changed. "What would you like for your birthday? You never did say."

"A broom," Hugo said shyly.

"A broom," Draco repeated. "There's really nowhere for you to fly it around here. Though I suppose- No. I'll think about it," Draco promised. He stood up. "Now get dressed and make your bed." He deposited Teddy among Scorpius's pillow in passing.

"Hey, Dad," Hugo called.

"Yes?" Draco turned in the doorway.

"How's it work?" Hugo asked.

"How's what work?"

"Aunt Ginny having your kid?"

"Oh that." Draco stepped back into the room. He sat himself back down on Hugo's bed. "Well, your birth record has two parents listed. Me and Ron, we completely ignored the mother section." He smiled. "The thing is four people had role in making you."

"But-"

Draco signaled that he should have a chance to finish his story. "Me, your aunt Ginny, a lovely young woman we paid, and a doctor. Now the later has nothing to do with _you_ but we are very thankful to him. How it works is Ginny supplies the Weasley half, me the Malfoy, the doctor puts them together in a surrogate, and we have a baby. Does that answer your question?"

"I don't understand-"

"Frankly, neither do I. It's muggle science, nothing to do with magic." He stood up again. "Now, get dressed and make your bed before they get here."

Draco walked into the bathroom in time to see Ron putting away the small step stool that Scorpius had used to brush his teeth.

"Good morning," Draco greeted, moving between Ron and the sink.

"Good morning," Ron said back, putting his hands on Draco's hips and moving closer.

"Last night not enough?"

"With you it never is," Ron replied.

"Flattering," Draco replied sarcastically. "Believe it or not my partner turning out to be a nympho is more concerning than sexy."

Ron put up his hands. "I'm not allowed to find you attractive?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at him. His eyes drifting down and back up. He smirked and turned back to the mirror.

"Thought so." Ron stepped out of the room.

"Daddy," Scorpius came running into the hallway. "Hugo won't play chess with me!"

Ron allowed himself to drug to the play room to let his son win a few rounds of chess.

A little after ten the bell rang.

Ron untangled himself from his seat on the floor and went to answer it. He nearly ran into the blond. "Where were you?"

"I had paperwork to read."

"You're bringing work home again?"

They started for the door.

"I couldn't get it all done in the office."

"I don't bring my work home."

"That's because your work involves duels and arrests," Draco pointed.

Their conversation ended there. Draco opened the door. He narrowly avoided a little girl cutting her way into the house. "Well, hello to you too, miss Lily."

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "Long drive."

Ron hugged her even though they last saw each other yesterday.

Harry followed the gesture. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"James," Ginny called to the boy walking slowly up the walk. "Come on."

Draco stepped aside for them to enter.

"Can I go play?" Albus asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Ginny offered to take his jacket.

"The play room's down the hall," Ron directed.

The boy went running.

"I'll take your coats," Draco offered.

"Thank you," Ginny said. She turned again to eldest son taking is sweet time getting to the house. "James!"

"I'm coming," he grumbled stepping through the door.

Ron closed it behind him.

"Kitchen's though there if you want coffee, tea," Draco announced. He then smacked Ron with his free hand. "Be a good host."

Ron rolled his eyes. "They've been here before."

"No excuse to be rude," he replied and excused himself to put the Potters' coats in his and Ron's room.

Ginny followed him though. "Mind if we talk?"

"Not at all," he said kindly enough. He stepped into the bedroom and went to the closet.

She looked at the wine glasses on the nightstand with an amused eyebrow.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he told her.

She laughed. "You certainly do not." She sat down on the nicely made bed. "So, you and Ron want a third child?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't." She smiled. "Harry and I were just talking about all the changes in the Ministry the other night."

"Oh." He sighed. "I imagine as head of a department he saw that lovely new code."

"He did. Did you discuss it with Ron?"

"Do you think he would ask for another baby if I did?"

"That's what brought up this curiosity," she clarified. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Partly, because I don't have the heart to and partly because I can't believe it. When this department started the goal was to keep another upraise form happening. It was meant to keep rights and limit power in the same motion. I can't remember when it became more about one group of wizards or non-wizards, pure-bloods, muggle-borns, the traditional against the liberal…"

"What I don't understand is how they got so many officials to sign it," Ginny said.

"I knew every single one of them personally," Draco shared. "Before this code was public they were my friends. Now they can't find two minutes to talk to me."

"What if they enforce it?" Ginny asked.

"It won't get that far. Enough people will contest it… I hope."

Ron looked back at the kitchen arch. "Wonder what they're talking about."

"Probably the fine details of planning the exchange."

"Exchange?"

"Her egg, your baby."

Ron smiled and looked down at his mug. "We have a year for fine planning."

"Daddy."

They both looked to the sound of the voice even though it was clearly a little girl's.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

She came forward to his chair. "Where's Mummy?"

"Talking to your uncle. What's the matter?"

She pulled herself up to sit in the chair beside him. "The boys won't let me play with them."

"Don't mind them," Harry recommended. "Do you want something to eat?'

"Yes, please."

"How can they get away with laws like this?" Ginny asked.

"Easily. When it's proposed the right way. It's meant to protect people and families."

"At the expense of others," she argued.

"It worked for the House Elves." He sighed. He decided to end the conversation there. "We should make a reappearance."

She nodded and stood up. "I have biological right to those boys should anything happen."

"I know. If there's one thing you Weasleys are good at, it's strength in genetic numbers."

Ginny smiled and took his arm. They walked together to the kitchen.

"I was starting to worry," Ron commented.

Draco sat down at the table. "How is Miss Lily this morning? We didn't get to talk properly."

The girl giggled.

Teddy smiled from his chair next to hers. Whispering something to the small girl.

Ginny put a napkin in her lap and asked Harry to pass the plate of toast. "She decided to color the wall in the living room with exploded crayons. How she got hold of Harry's wand-" she shook her head.

"Oh, Lily." Draco propped his chin on his hand. "Redecorating is better with paint."

Ron slid his chair back. "I'm going to go get the boys." He gave Draco a small kiss for no reason before leaving the room.

"Thank you," Draco said. He looked back at the girl across from him. "Isn't it a little early to be experimenting with magic?"

The girl grinned and shook her head.

"Miss Lily, what a handful you'll be," Draco complimented.

"If she's anything like her brother," Ginny followed.

"So where did the brilliant idea come from, dear?" Draco asked the girl.

"I don't know," she said sinking in her chair with a smile.

"Why don't you tell Uncle Draco what you told me?" Harry suggested.

She shook her head.

"She was trying to make her crayons color her brother," Ginny shared.

"Well, that's understandable," Draco told her. "Your brothers are too plain looking."

"Just because you have the predisposition towards redheads," Harry said.

Draco laughed. "You're one to talk."

A short while later they were gathered around the table. Each adult with a respective child that may call for assistance, though Scorpius and Lily were plenty capable of cutting pancakes.

"What house have your fathers told you to ask for, Hugo?" Harry asked.

The boy shrugged.

"He's a Gryffindor," Draco said almost disappointedly but not quite committed.

Ron smiled. "Scorpius on the other hand."

"Slytherin," James said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Teddy defended.

"James," Ginny seemed to be reminded of his presence. "Don't you have something to say to your uncles?"

The teen sighed. "Sorry."

"For?" Ginny prompted.

The younger children watched this exchange quietly.

"What I said," James supplied.

"And?"

"I hadn't meant it," James said. He looked at the table. "I didn't know it meant-"

"Thank you," Ron decided to save him.

Under the table Draco moved the sleeve of his shirt a little higher before passing the boy a plate. "Take some more won't you?"

The head of a hissing snake peeked out towards the mischievous child. His eyes kept jumping to it as if not sure it was what it really was. Draco just smiled.

Finally he took the food offered to him but did not eat it.

The Potters and Lupin left sometime that afternoon with hugs and good wishes, Teddy adding something about Lily's crush on her uncle Draco, to which Ron and Draco laughed lightly. They also had the foundation to a stable plan for yearlong preparation on that third child.

Draco sat at the desk in the living room, turning pages of a leather-bound proposition that had landed on his desk Monday. This was the first real chance he had to get to it.

Ron leaned down over the back of his chair in a kind of hug. "Just gave Scorpius his bath, put him to bed, and Hugo is reading in the playroom."

Draco patted Ron's arm affectionately. "Thank you."

"It must be important," Ron commented. "You only bring the important things home."

"It is," Draco said.

"More werewolf complications?"

Draco turned in his chair. "Ron, I know you just want to talk and be a proper companion but this was supposed to be done Friday."

"Fine. I'll just go to bed. Don't stay up too late," he told him.

Draco sighed and turned back to his work.

Ron walked down the hall, stopping to look into the playroom. "Finish the chapter and go to bed, okay?"

Hugo nodded. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this word?"

Ron stepped into the room and picked up the book being held out to him.

"Bereavement," he read the word aloud. "It's when someone loses someone they love." He handed the book back.

"This is a dumb book," Hugo said.

"Then stop reading it," Ron reasoned.

"I can't," he argued before picking up on the word he left off with.

Ron smiled. "Finish the chapter and go to bed," he reminded on his way out of the room.

Draco rubbed his temples. There had to be a way around this.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco sat at a small metal café table. Diagon Alley had come back together well after the war. The Weasley shop continued to annoy him from across the street but it was worth it for the potioned tea. The owner was a girl that reminded him a lot of that silly Lovegood but she made exceptional tea, magic brewed or not.

A redhead walked out of the shop across the street. It wasn't unusual seeing as who owned it. What was, was that they noticed him and briefly debated approaching.

Draco sighed heavily when they decided to join him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No," Draco said.

"May I?"

"No. I don't know why you'd even think I'd want you to, Weasley."

"It's not that I want to either. I promised Harry."

"You promised Potter to sit and have tea with me?" he asked skeptically.

"I promised him I'd talk to you if ever I ran into you."

"Well there was no running into here. I was sitting, enjoying my afternoon break and you ruined it," Draco replied.

The redhead rolled his eyes and sat down without invitation. He realized he wasn't going to get one. "How are you?"

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Look, Harry told me you were still a little… off. He wanted me to make sure you're okay."

"Off?" he scoffed. "I'm exceptional. I am being paid too little to do too much with a supervisor who thinks me as low as a muggle-born. Yourself?"

"I'm helping rebuild and sort of working with Dad."

"And I thought you were as low as you could get in school."

"Apparently, I'm still not as low as you," he replied. "So, how about it then? How have you been? With the war and all I mean? Harry said it got to you hard."

"Of course," Draco snorted. "Leave it to Potter to share confidential information."

After a respective quiet Ron looked up at the sign. "The tea here's good. The coffee's a little stale."

Draco looked at him unamused with his try at small talk. "I will make this quick because I must get back to that job I mentioned. I am fine."

"No you're not," Ron argued. "I don't know what you told Harry a week ago but it was far from fine."

Draco quietly stared at his mug. His eyes didn't give anything away. "I've become very good at Occlumency."

Ron looked at him curiously.

"Still in the Ministry I'm no better than a fucking ape."

"I'm sure that's not true," Ron said.

"Really? Do you know how I know about this place? This is where they send me to get their coffee. I know how stale it is. They complain every time, yet they keep sending me back."

Ron stifled a laugh.

"No, please," Draco welcomed. "I know how bloody ridiculous it is."

"So why don't you quit?"

"It's the Political department. If I can stick it out there's a nice powerful chair with my name on it."

"So the legal genocide of muggle-borns is your end game," Ron breathed in reutilization.

"No, legally being sure I don't become part of the next genocide is," Draco argued.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Ron asked curiously. "Harry's pardon not being enough?"

Draco sighed and looked off down the alley. "There are other reasons one can be singled out. Especially when others are looking so desperately for a scapegoat."

"No one's looking to blame the war on you."

"You don't understand," Draco concluded. "Why did Potter ask you to talk to me?"

"I don't know he was pretty persistent that I do."

Draco made a thoughtful sound and took a sip of his tea. "Discussing things with Potter had been hard enough." He sighed. "The things I won't do to avoid Azkaban." Draco stood up reaching into his jacket. "Here, I don't have time for this." He dropped a card onto the table. "There's my address. Don't pass it around."

Ron looked up at him disbelievingly. "You're not at the Manor?"

"Moved out. I appreciate privacy," Draco said while walking away.

Ron reached for the card. It was curious Draco even had one. Though Ron supposed it was easier to have these than constantly writing it so you could receive owls. That and it was a lot less personal.

He tapped it against the metal table pensively. With a final sigh he stood and walked down the street.

About a week or so later Ron told his friend about the encounter. Harry seemed upset that he hadn't been told sooner. He also asked a lot of questions.

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"His job. They treat him awfully apparently but I doubt it's as bad as he said. He didn't really talk about the war. I think he just wants to bury it," Ron shared. "He said he was concerned about becoming a scapegoat or something." Ron tossed a shell back to the ocean.

They were at Bill and Fleur's, walking along the beach and tossing stones or shells back to the water.

"That's a reasonable fear," Harry said, following another shell's departure back to the sea.

"I thought you said all Death Eaters walking around were forgiven," Ron argued, walking a little ways to pick up a rock. "They were all on trial. Draco shouldn't have to worry."

"The Ministry can't help the way people feel," Harry stated.

Ron sighed, rolling the stone in his hand. "Do you think it can happen then? Another persecution?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," Harry said sadly. He walked with his hands in his pockets.

"It's too soon," Ron argued. "I thought everyone would be relived the fighting was done."

"If this does happen, it will happen slowly, unnoticeably at first. That's probably the scariest thing about it for him."

"Yeah," Ron agreed and finally tossed the rock into the waves.

"Did you talk about anything else?"

"Not really. He had to get back to work. He did give me address though… curious."

"Have you owled him yet?"

"Why would I? I got his opinion on the war, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I think you should keep talking to him," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I think it will do you some good," Harry shared. "Having someone else to talk to."

Ron gave him a sidelong glance. "Really? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry insisted.

Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. I'll owl him. I don't understand why I have to be his guardian. Can't you ask him yourself how he's doing?"

"I'm too busy, Ron," Harry pointed. "The Ministry's got me sitting in on trials I know nothing of, the Auror's office has me running all over England, and I never get to see Ginny, let alone the rest of you. Can't you do this for me?"

"I guess," Ron grumbled.

Harry started walking back up the beach towards the cottage.

Ron turned the card over in his hands and looked at the numbers on the building. With sigh he slid it back into his pocket and knocked on the door.

After a short while it opened. Draco looked down his nose at him. "I honestly didn't expect you to show." He stepped aside. "Come in anyway."

"Thanks," Ron said skeptically.

Ron looked at the card again before stepping forward and knocking on the door.

"Your letter was as awkward as you are in person, so you're aware," Draco announced. He held out a hand, inviting Ron to lead the way. "Kitchen's through here."

Ron walked down the short hall. "You live here?" It was a lot homier than he expected.

"Yes," Draco replied with contempt.

"Sorry it's just-"

"Will you be staying long?" Draco asked.

"What?"

Draco nodded to a hook on the wall beside another door that lead to a small closed in garden. "You are welcome to hang your coat."

"Oh," Ron said dumbly and slid off his jacket.

Draco moved around the cramped kitchen to a singing kettle on the stove. "Tea?"

"Sure," Ron said.

"Your manners are appalling," Draco commented.

Ron sat down at the small round table that only harbored two seats.

Draco turned around, took a look at him, made a sound of disgust and went to the cupboard for a pair of mugs. "I don't even understand why you are here."

"Harry asked me to talk to you," Ron reminded.

Draco sat down across from him, passing him his mug. "I told him everything I knew."

"Knew? Implying you've learned more?"

"Or forgotten some," Draco countered.

"Do you wish you could forget it?"

"Some days."

"Why? Harry said the war got to you much more personally than we know," Ron spoke carefully.

"We?" Draco asked.

"All of us, any of us," Ron clarified.

Draco sighed. "I suppose, yes. I played hand in horrible things and watched even worse events take place in front of me. My parents were powerless, I was powerless. Is that enough?" Draco's voice stayed shallow. The words had no emotional attachment because he forced them not to.

Ron didn't feel satisfied. This was the surface. Harry wanted the core of it. "I'm afraid not. What kind of things, Draco?"

"What if I don't wish to tell you?" Draco replied.

"I guess you're allowed not to. What else would you like to talk about?"

"Social convention dictates I inquire about you but the thing is I really don't care," he shared with a sip of his drink.

"Fine then. Have you stayed in touch with any of your friends?"

"Not really. I may have seen Zabini in the Ministry elevator before but we never say anything to one another."

"Where'd you get Occlumency lessons?" Ron was reaching to find purchase in conversation.

Draco broke his stare with the redhead to look at his drink. "Auntie Bellatrix for a while and then Professor Snape until his death. He was staying in the Manor for several months."

"I'm sorry. You must feel betrayed, finding out who he really worked for."

"Betrayal is not the appropriate feeling," Draco argued.

"No?" Ron prompted.

"I am thankful to him and everything he did for me. Whether or not it was all in part of some master plan makes no difference."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Ron supplied.

"Why? Because negative emotions are dangerous things in people with the mark?" Draco asked with snide in his voice.

"No, because negative emotions are dangerous in all of us. I think that's why Harry wants me to talk to you so badly. He wants no more hard feelings."

Draco sighed heavily. "If only."

"What's that?"

"I told you this is not the end. People need something to blame all this heart-ache on. Pure-bloods are off limits, muggle-borns have been victimized enough."

"What does that leave left then?" Ron questioned.

Draco looked at the wall beside the back door instead of at Ron. He turned back with a confident eye. "I'm gay."

It took Ron a second to fully digest it. Then he gapped and looked curiously at him. "But-"

"If you want to know everything I told Potter I'll start there," Draco said uncaringly.

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"That is the personal hardship the war brought me, having to hide who I was for three years or face instant death. For months on end I thought I faced death either way. That was when Professor Snape began giving me lessons. To give me something else to think about and a better way to shut it out. Do you understand now?"

"Draco-"

"You can spare the sympathy," Draco corrected. "I have learned a lot since those endless days. Even more when it was over. I told my parents the day He was killed. Know what they did? I expected an argument, some kind of confrontation. Instead they said that whatever I wanted I would get. Can you believe that?"

Ron was vaguely aware the blond was rambling because he was still was so composed.

"I started to wonder then at what point had I become the leader and they my loyal followers? When did they stop being my parents to become my subjects? Absurd," he scoffed. "Eventually I moved out. I couldn't stand them anymore."

Ron was still staring at him dumbly.

"What's so shocking, Weasley?"

"I think I know why Harry's been insisting I talk to you," Ron shared.

Draco looked at him curiously.

"I know what it's like," Ron said. "Hiding who you are. I did it too. Secrets are less dangerous when no one knows they exist. I was afraid of capture by scouts. Some nights I would wonder if I'd even confess under torture."

There was a moment in which they looked at each other, trying to see all that they had missed in what felt like a lifetime ago.

This moment dragged on in silence. Draco looked down at his tea, cupping it in his hands. Ron took a drink of his own.

"Is this what you're afraid of then?" Ron asked. "A revolt against our kind of wizard?"

Draco nodded. "It will be a lot easier than wiping out any others."

Ron shook his head surely. "It wouldn't. Not with all the codes being passed to protect people."

Draco saw this argument going on for days without end like a quidditch match with no seekers. "So Potter's gotten the brilliant idea to set us up?"

"Seems that way," Ron said.

Draco laughed lightly. "Well, you can report back to him that we discovered his vile little plan and I am not interested."

"I'll be sure to give him a good punch in the arm."

"For once I appreciate your brute nature," Draco shared. He stood up to refill his cup. "The notion is incredible. You and me. No matter what we have in common."

Ron turned in his seat. "We do have quite a lot in common, don't we?"

"Apparently." Draco turned to lean against the counter. "You did grow up nicely though. Good to see you can afford new clothes the appropriate size."

"Good to see you're egotistical behavior has calmed down some," Ron replied.

"Comes with being kicked around all day," Draco said smartly.

"Still no changes?"

"I won't see a promotion until one of them is fired or retired," Draco answered. "I expect another year before I get at least a desk."

"You don't have your own desk?"

"No," Draco said dismissively.

"How do you get work done?"

"I carry around folders until there's a meeting. Then I snatch whatever one is the least cluttered, sign what I need to sign, and pass it on."

"Why does it all sound so hectic?"

"It's the Political department," Draco supplied as though that was answer enough. "Organized chaos is the way things go."

"Never thought you'd take a job like that," Ron commented.

"No, I suppose not," Draco agreed. "So what is it you do?"

"I've spent most of my time rebuilding Hogwarts. Sometimes I go out to unspell objects with Dad but nothing really."

"Still close with Granger, Potter?" The later had already been answered but it was appropriate to ask.

Ron nodded. "Hermione's kind of been traveling a lot to get foreign relations back and Harry's being asked to do a lot by the Ministry. So they're busy."

Draco said something to himself.

"What?" Ron asked.

Draco moved back to his chair. "It gets lonely I imagine. Though with your family I suppose that's impossible," he said

Ron shook his head. "No, I miss them. That might be why I allowed Harry to talk me into meeting with you."

"Are you that desperate?" Draco drawled.

"Aren't you too then, for letting me talk to you?"

"I thought this was a stipulation. The threat of Azkaban still hangs in the air. Though it turns out it's a date," Draco joked with a humored smirk and sip of tea.

"It is not," Ron argued. "We're just talking."

"Well, then alert me when the conversation is over so that I may enjoy the rest of my day."

"I was under the impression you were having a good time," Ron replied. "With all the insults and smiles."

Draco looked pensively at the mug in his hands. "I guess I have had worse encounters. How is Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Standing again," Ron shared. "A little sadder than it had been but it will take time. There's actually memorial being unveiled in the courtyard soon. The public is welcome."

"I don't think my appearance would be appropriate," Draco announced.

"It's closure," Ron insisted. "No one should say anything to you."

"I'll consider it," Draco said.

Ron drummed his fingers against the table.

Draco looked at him disdainfully.

Ron stopped. "So how long have you lived here?"

"A few months is all," Draco answered.

"Do you like it?"

"I hardly see it, honestly," Draco shared. "I'm usually forced to work late and by the time I get back I just collapse. So you are interrupting my day off for idle chit chat."

"Yet I'm not getting the feeling you don't want me here," Ron retorted.

"I am not desperate for company." Draco sat up straighter. "I am desperate for sleep."

"Fine I'll let you be then," Ron stated. He stood and picked up his jacket.

Draco stood as well out of convention. Ron walked around the table towards the front door, Draco escorted him. "It wasn't a completely terrible experience," Draco offered.

"No, I guess not."

"If you owl again be more decisive on whether or not I should expect you."

Ron nodded. "Sure."

"And learn a better vocabulary."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bye."

"Yes," Draco agreed closing the door behind Ron.

Ron walked away, making sure he had a nice long chat with Harry once he was back in town.

It turned out Ron only had to wait a few days.

Ron followed him up to his room in the Burrow, watching his friend unshrink a trunk and start unpacking. "I owled him."

"Did he owl back?" Harry asked indifferently.

"Yes, invited me to his place to talk in person," Ron shared.

"You went to the Malfoy's?"

"Well, _the_ Malfoy's. He has his own place now."

Harry stopped and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you anything else about the war? Has he kept in contact with anyone?"

"No, but I have a feeling you know that."

"What?"

"You see him in the Ministry, carrying his folders, keeping to himself," Ron said. "Your chat with him was enough when it happened. I didn't need to talk to him. You were trying to set us up," he accused.

"What? No- That's- Well, maybe. It was Ginny's idea," he defended.

"Ginny told you to set me up with Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. She just suggested trying to find you someone because all of us haven't really been around and you do seem kind of… helpless in the romantic department- her words not mine," he went back to his task. "I don't really know any other-"

"So you think you can just put two gay men in a room and they'll get together?"

"No! No, not at all. I know he's changed and I thought you just needed someone to talk to. I hadn't meant to insult you."

"It's alright," Ron assured. "We actually kind of hit it off," he added with a smirk.

"So what was all that nonsense about insulting you?" Harry joked.

"It was still insulting," Ron pointed. "Just because there might be something there-"

"So you'll see him again?"

"Maybe." He dropped the shoulder from the doorjamb and stepped back at the sound of running feet down the hall.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted happily and threw herself at the brunette. She wrapped her arms around him, saying a million things at once and kissing him at the same time.

Ron smiled and walked with his hands in his pocket to his own room. He laid in bed with a book that had a sizable cover, piece of parchment, and a quill that didn't need ink.

"I'd like to see you again," he wrote. "I might just be that desperate, or you might not be as terrible company as you think you are. Lunch maybe? The Ministry does allow you to go out for lunch doesn't it?"

The letter was addressed and given to Pig. Ron laid back in bed with his hands tucked under his pillow. Maybe dating Draco wouldn't be such a bad thing. He was smart, cruel but smart, handsome, in a bratty posh kind of way but still not bad to look at, and easy to talk to once they started talking. So he had his draw backs but who didn't and Draco's temperament was milder now than it had been before.

Ron could hear Ginny talking loudly in her excitement as they told each other stories of the adventures the other missed in their absence.

He sat up reaching to his desk for a magazine and fist full of jelly slugs to rip apart while he read. Ron was still a sucker for sweets. He laid out the other way, with his feet on his headboard, swaying absent mindedly.

The flutter of wings moving air stopped in his open window. The night was mild enough for such a luxury. Pig cooed to get his attention.

Ron dropped his feet to the floor and went to the window. He took the letter from his owl.

"Firstly, don't think that my hasty response implies anything about my feelings towards you. I wanted a distraction from my paper work, also your owl is as obnoxious as you are," Draco's letter back read. "Secondly, yes the Ministry does permit a break around noon, but I am chained to my papers until I can pass them on. On Thursday there is a meeting scheduled for the morning. This means it won't come about until Friday morning so I could be free that afternoon. It would be much easier to schedule a dinner. I understand if you were trying to avoid a date setting, I too would prefer avoiding it. However my time is limited these days. Feel free to turn me down; I can't even believe I'm providing you this option."

Ron picked up his book and quill again.

"We'll be skipping a few awkward moments and weird silences but sure a date sounds fine. Friday evening?"

Pig looked up from preening with an indignant screech. Ron ignored the bird's protest and tied the letter to its leg. When he came back he only stayed in the room long enough for Ron to take the new letter before flying off to some unknown place in order to avoid having to do more work.

"It is not a date," Ron could imagine Draco's voice correcting sternly. "I also doubt you'll be any less awkward. I recall telling you to learn a better vocabulary too. Friday will be tolerable. You will meet me at the Ministry and we can go out to dinner. I will pick the place. I doubt you'll choose one that I find acceptable."

Ron smiled and dropped onto his bed, biting into another slug.

If all this worked out he'd have to owe Harry a thank you. He kept the information to himself. He wasn't ready to tell his mother.

So when it came time to skip out on a meal he offered a very brief excuse. "Where are you off to, dear?" Molly asked, watching him put on his jacket.

"Oh, I'm going to meet Neville while he's in town."

"I really wish you would have told me sooner," Molly scolded.

"Sorry," Ron offered on his way out the door.

He sighed with relief; lies did not sneak by her so easily.

Arthur was on his way to the house from the shed. "It's almost dinner," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm running out to see Neville."

"He's home?"

"Just got back," Ron insisted walking past him.

Arthur looked at his son curiously, shrugged and went inside.

"You're a little late," Draco scrutinized upon seeing the redhead.

Ron didn't reply, just changed the subject. "So where are we eating?"

Draco pointed away from the phone booth and started walking. Ron put his hands in his pockets and followed. "I found this place the other day. I had to stay late with my group of interns, incompetent as they come. We had to complete every objective that hadn't been covered and the Ministry had felt overly ambitious that morning." Draco sighed in exhaustion just thinking back on it. "A few ran out for drinks, the rest of us decided on a meal."

"Why didn't you go out for a drink?" Ron asked. He was confident that would be his more swaying option

Draco may have smirked, or it may have been a facial tick. "Here we are." He stepped forward and opened the door, inviting Ron to lead them inside.

There was a soft murmur of participants, smooth jazz, and two large chandeliers over the dining area. Draco pulled off his coat, draping it over his arm while someone came to lead them to available seats.

"I feel underdressed," Ron whispered.

"You should be used to such feelings," Draco countered.

They sat down at a finely dressed table for two. "Don't you ever feel overdressed?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You always put so much into your outward appearance. Haven't you ever felt out of place?"

"No." Draco picked up a menu.

"No?"

"I subscribe to the notion that confidence is shown before it is felt."

"And suddenly you make a lot more sense," Ron said turning to his own meal choices.

"And what pray tell is your philosophy? Dressing without expectations leaves little room for disappointment?" His chin tilted in addressing the redhead but his eyes stayed on the words.

"I don't have a philosophy," Ron argued.

"No, simpletons don't need one."

"Hard day in the office?" Ron asked in a semi-sarcastic tone and looked up.

"Hard _week_ in the office," Draco offered with a soft sigh. "Repairing Gringotts is turning out to be a bigger task than expected."

"What does that have to do with the Political department?"

"Well, given the vast amount of Ministry money hidden away in the vaults, as well as the constituents who also use the bank; this has everything to do with the Political department."

"Sorry then," Ron said sheepishly.

"Passing blame is pointless. The war left a mess for all of us," Draco excused. Their conversation took a momentary pause while the waiter took their orders.

"Everything's out of my budget," Ron said quietly.

"I can take care of it if you want," Draco offered, though not at all kindly.

"You won't use it against me will you?"

"Oh, of course I will," Draco supplied with a grin.

Ron handed the waiter his menu. "Just water then."

"Oh please, don't starve yourself." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll have roast lamb and he'll have…" He looked at Ron expectantly.

"Gammon steak with egg."

"There," Draco concluded.

"And to drink?"

"Water for the both of us," Draco said.

The server nodded and took back their menus.

"You were actually nice," Ron commented.

"Yes, I'm not a brute," Draco retorted.

"But he is a muggle," Ron pointed.

"Just because he's not someone I want to take home is no reason to be rude."

Ron shook his head. "You have changed."

"For the better I hope."

"Why does my opinion matter?"

"Who said it's your opinion I want?" Draco countered.

"Someone else's then? Are you seeing anyone? I know you said you were lonely but-"

"I never said I was lonely. I said I wasn't talking to my old friends," Draco corrected, "and not currently am I involved, no."

"Currently?"

"What? You expect me not to have a social life?"

"Not with the way you talk about your work," Ron replied.

Draco nodded curtly. "And yourself?"

"Obviously I am single. Harry was trying to set me up," Ron reminded.

"No, I mean you've had to of had some relationship between Hogwarts and now," Draco corrected.

"Oh," Ron said. "Not really. There was this muggle I was sort of flirting with for a while but nothing serious. Nothing worth dragging him into our world over. That was before I started working on Hogwarts anyway."

"You are incredibly boring," Draco announced.

"Maybe that's why I asked you out then," Ron said, "Make things more interesting."

Draco laughed. "I thought you asked me out because you were desperate."

"Well, that too."

Draco smiled. "What of your family? I heard about your brother. Sorry for your loss."

"You know it's easy to tell when you say things because it's in good manners and when you are being yourself."

"Well, then, I don't have to explain myself." Draco dropped his napkin into his lap and straightened his silverware.

"Why don't you be sincere the whole time?" Ron asked.

Draco straightened in his chair a little uncomfortably. "You're telling me to be myself?"

"Yes," Ron said. "If you know who that is."

Draco blinked, looked off to the side, blinked again, and looked back at Ron. "I don't really know who I am but I know the things I stand for, the things I oppose, and the things I tolerate."

"Sounding like a politician already," Ron offered kindly.

"It sounds horrible," Draco said forlornly. "Shouldn't a person know such a thing?"

"You have time to figure it out," Ron assured.

Draco smiled.

Their meal came and over pleasantly exchanged conversation they ate. The meal was good, the company surprisingly warm and the goodbyes just as surprisingly regretted.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Draco asked as they stepped outside.

"What for?" Ron asked in return.

"Well, I did buy you dinner," Draco pointed with a smirk. He dismissed the notion as a joke and continued. "Dessert?"

"Sure," Ron agreed with a shrug.

"Yes," Draco corrected as they started to walk down the dark evening street.

"Why do you harp on that?" Ron asked.

"Because it annoys me," Draco answered.

"I'd say get used to it but I bet you'd have some witty come back." Ron walked a little faster.

"I am not witty." Draco rolled his eyes.

"No? What do you call it then? Smart-assery?"

"Oh, what a way with flattery you have," Draco remarked sarcastically.

Ron turned to walk backwards. "Why do you think everyone is trying to flatter you?"

Draco put his nose in the air. "Because I am so worth it."

"Bullshit," Ron retorted.

"What a mouth you've got," Draco replied. It almost sounded like a compliment.

Ron laughed and rounded back to walking forward.

"Not ten minutes ago you were nearly a gentleman."

"Maybe I don't know who I am either," Ron suggested, looking over his shoulder.

Draco smiled. "For the record I prefer the gentleman."

"I'm sure you do. For the record I like this side of you."

Draco looked at him skeptically. "What side is this?"

Ron broke into a run.

"Ron," Draco shouted, "you can't possibly-" Draco was forced to chase after him for a few more blocks.

The redhead stopped, laughing and wheezing in the same breath. He smiled. "This side of you is a lot more fun."

"You're so," Draco panted, "childish."

"Maybe," Ron concluded. "This is where you live right?" He was about to go up the small stoop which Draco was standing in front of.

"How did you remember that?" Draco asked, pulling a key from his coat pocket.

Ron pointed. "Only tree on the block with white blossoms. Did you magic that?"

"Why would I magic that?" Draco opened the door and stepped inside leaving it open behind him for Ron.

"I don't know. Aesthetics," he suggested.

"Look at that," Draco said humorously, hanging his jacket. "A word better than sure."

Ron laughed closing the door. Draco smiled and stepped closer. "So where's the-" Ron was cut off by a hand on the side of his neck and lips on his.

Ron was at a loss. It was unexpected but not at all unwanted. Not to mention Draco wasn't bad at it. By the time he had made up his mind on whether or not to go with it or shove him away he was half over him on a nicely made bed.

Ron pulled himself up. "Wait- what?"

Draco laughed. "You thought I actually asked you here for dessert." He leaned up again.

Ron stumbled back onto his feet. "I'm a virgin."

Draco stared at him briefly before releasing a frustrated groan. "Of course you bloody are!" He stood up, grabbed Ron's arm, and started out of the room back towards the door.

"You're not?" Ron asked.

Draco gave a look that said he was never going to answer that. He picked up Ron's coat off the hall floor. He shoved it into his chest while opening the door. "Don't splinch yourself," he offered in a tone that suggested he wished just the opposite.

Ron stumbled onto the stoop, the door slamming behind him.

"What?" Ron asked, looking back but knowing there'd be no answers there. He sighed and put on his jacket walking down to the sidewalk.

When he got home the Burrow was dark and quiet, its patrons tucked away in their beds no doubt. Ron was still thoroughly confused so when he saw a light in Harry's room he decided to go talk to him.

Harry was lying in bed with a book in one hand and the other holding Ginny's. They always spent as much time together as they could when he was home. Ron gently knocked on the open door. They both looked up.

"Harry, can I talk to you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said sitting up a little.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "I'll go to bed. Goodnight," she said to the room, passing Ron.

"Night," they both replied.

"What's up?" Harry asked, closing his book.

Ron welcomed himself to sit at the foot of the bed. "I had a date with Draco tonight."

"I thought it sounded weird, Neville on break and not telling me," Harry said. "What happened?"

"I don't know really," Ron shared. "It started well. We went to dinner, had a nice time actually. Then he asked me back to his place."

"Oh," Harry shifted among the pillows.

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"He threw me out," Ron stated.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We were getting along great then he sort of- Threw himself at me."

"Merlin, you're an idiot," Ginny's voice scolded as she came back into the room.

"Ginny," Ron scolded.

"Look, he likes you," she went on.

"But-"

"Come on, we've known him for, what seven, eight years. We all know what kind of person he is."

"He's changed since school though," Ron stated.

"Doubt he's changed _that_ much. He's still prideful right?"

"Well, I guess," Ron forced out.

"Apologize," she suggested.

"Apologize? I didn't do anything," Ron argued.

"You hurt his feelings," she insisted. "Seriously, read a romance novel every once in a while." She turned and walked back out of the room.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked after she was gone.

Harry shrugged. "She has a point."

"I know." Ron sighed. "I'll owl him."

"Not tonight," Ginny corrected, swinging back into the doorway.

"Will you just leave already?"

"He's probably still pissed at you. Owl him first thing in the morning."

"Alright fine," Ron grumbled. He stood up. "Now I'll go to bed so I don't have to see you anymore."

Ginny stuck her tongue out as he passed.

Ron changed for bed and laid down with a sigh. He didn't get any of this relationship stuff. Maybe he should just tell Draco that right off.

It couldn't hurt.

Ron didn't take his sister's advice. He didn't owl Draco in the morning. Rather he went to his apartment a little past noon.

Ron knocked on the door. It opened, Draco glared, and it quickly closed again.

Ron sighed and knocked again.

The second time he had to wait a great deal longer for it to open. "What?" Draco asked shortly.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked.

"I don't see why you need to," Draco countered.

"To apologize," Ron said.

Draco looked at him curiously. He sighed. "Yes, fine, come in." He stepped aside to let Ron in.

Draco walked into the kitchen. Ron closed the door and followed him. The table was covered with scattered papers and one magic quill writing on its own.

"Am I interrupting?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now get out." Draco sat down and started to look over a paper on his left.

"What are you working on?"

"Hogwarts restoration bills," Draco shared.

"That involves your department because…"

"Someone has to pay for it."

"So the Political Department has to do with every aspect of everything."

"Secretly. It's much easier that way. To see everything and ignore most of it."

"That's-"

"Well, then what's your brilliant idea for solving the problems the war left? People are terrified and have no one to trust anymore. The Ministry is trying to get back to normal," Draco still didn't look up from the papers.

"What do you do?" Ron asked. "I thought you said you were an intern."

"I am, essentially, an assistant. I research the proposals, make notes, summarize, pass them to my superior, and then collect the next one."

"Do you like it?"

"I like the promise of it," Draco shared. "So you came here to apologize?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"What for?"

What was he sorry for? For misunderstanding? For leading him on unintentionally? "For um-"

Draco paused; even the magic quill stopped writing briefly. "You aren't really sorry. You don't know what you did."

"No, but you can tell me."

The blond laughed. "You didn't do anything."

"What?"

"You did nothing wrong."

"So why were you-"

"I thought given our date last night that-"

"You said it wasn't a date," Ron argued.

Draco looked at him with a fixed face. "We were flirting, I bought you dinner. It was a date."

"Do you usually bring dates back to your place for _dessert_?" Ron asked.

Draco gave the same glare he had given him the night before.

Ron smiled.

"So you've never-"

"No."

Draco looked back at his work, writing in the margin. "I'm giving you benefit of the doubt for being caught off guard of course, but someone taught you well."

"Well thanks I guess."

Draco smirked.

"Do you want a relationship?" Ron asked curiously. "Or were you hoping for a casual affair?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked back.

Ron shrugged. "It wouldn't be bad."

Draco looked up again. "It wouldn't be bad?"

"No, I mean- You're not bad at- You're- A relationship would be nice."

Draco smiled and looked up. "It would be. I do enjoy your company. Though I can't imagine why, you're not very refined."

"I don't need to be refined," Ron replied.

"It would help your case." Draco began to pile papers. He collected them in his arms while standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Come here," Draco instructed.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Don't ask questions," Draco reprimanded.

Ron didn't move.

Draco continued towards the entranceway. "Curiosity will get the better of you sooner or later." He stopped and looked back. "Why not let it be sooner?"

Ron moved off the chair and followed him. "I might be bad at it."

"What do you think we'll be doing?" Draco stepped sideways, stopping in the bedroom doorway.

"Uhm…"

Draco smirked. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

"I'm sorry. You just- and the way you-"

Draco took his papers in one arm, his free hand running along Ron's collar. He leaned in giving Ron a kind kiss.

"Not on just one date, Ronald," he said rather flirtatiously. He took Ron's hand and stepped back into the bedroom. He spun them around and kicked the door closed.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ron finished making plates and setting them in front of the awaiting children.

Draco rushed into the kitchen, picking up the briefcase Ron had set in one of the chairs. "Thank you so much for letting me sleep in."

"It was just a half an hour."

"Oh it was wonderful," Draco swooned. He kissed Ron quickly. "I'll see you later." He made his rounds kissing the tops of two red heads. "Goodbye, boys."

There were mumbled responses.

Ron followed him to the fireplace. "Good luck with the meeting."

Draco set down his things and kissed his partner toughly. "I love you," he said softly.

Ron smiled. "I love you too." He had a look that seemed to ask what all this was about but didn't get an answer.

"I might be home late again."

"I'll wait up," Ron promised.

Draco kissed him again. Shorter this time. "I love you so much."

"Go, before you're late," Ron laughed. "I'll see you when you get home."

Draco smiled and stepped into the hearth, flooing himself to the Ministry.

The cluttered hall of floo channels lead straight into the heart of the Ministry. The fountain now was a simple black stoned needle, water bubbling at the top and flowing down over names of the lives lost to the war.

Werewolf, giant, order, or death eater, their names were there.

Draco stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his department.

"Morning, Draco," the man already there greeted.

"Parintum," Draco greeted in return using the man's surname.

"No need to be so formal," he said. "I remember you-"

Draco sighed. "That was years ago. I will regard you as I please."

The man changed the subject. "Long list of briefings today."

Draco nodded.

"The third one caught my eye. As did it yours I imagine." He stood shoulder to shoulder with the blond, talking to the row of buttons as though discussing something unimportant.

"Yes," Draco said simply.

The doors opened with a bell and announcement form an indifferent voice.

Draco moved to step out. The other body got closer. "I can get you immunity," he offered with a disgusting smile.

Draco's appearance was unchanging. "I know your going price." He stepped away from him. "Someday I hope to purge the department of corruption like yours." Draco didn't look back while walking on.

He walked into his office, leaving the door open behind him. Draco set down his things.

"First hearing's at eight fifteen," a young woman poked her head into the room.

Draco nodded and began to sort papers.

"Make that eight thirty," she came back briefly. After a very short second she returned. "Actually-"

"Be prepared for a day of pushed back and postponed sessions," Draco warned her. "They're trying to get their way again."

She nodded. "I'll let you know when they sort things out then?"

Draco nodded again and finally sat down at his desk. He collected papers in front of him and picked up a quill.

Ron watched the boy struggle with his laces. He smiled and knelt to help him. "Ready to go to Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's?"

Scorpius nodded happily.

Ron looked up to Hugo. "Aren't you going to take your book?"

Hugo shook his head. "No."

"You know it's not a bad thing to read. Aunt Hermione-"

"I know. I just finished it." Hugo interrupted.

Ron nodded towards the door. "How was it?"

Hugo shrugged. "This guy's sister was raped and then she killed herself and he fell in love with her best friend," he shared. "It was really sad."

"Really?" Ron asked. He hadn't expected a hospital news stand to carry anything that heavy handed.

Hugo nodded.

They walked out onto the small lawn and started for the street where the car awaited. "I was kinda mad that they didn't even care about getting the guy who did it. That's a good mad right?"

"That's a very good mad," Ron commended with a proud smile.

"I mean he's the reason she committed suicide. Even though I don't really know why she didn't just go after him herself," Hugo went on.

Ron thought about this while getting into the car. He didn't know a lot on the subject. Human emotions were a vast a messy mystery. He had as much grip on the matter of rape as one does over a state in anarchy. He supposed that the ripping apart of vulnerability was close to the same measure of torture. Both had a victim and an immoral, both messed with one's mental capacity, emotions, and lives.

So he thought on the war. He thought on the sounds of Hermione's screams while Bellatrix pried for information. That in itself was a horrible vision. There were times, less frequently now, that he had suffered nightmares where he would be locked away, forced to hear the dying screams of others.

Eventually he looked at his eldest son and offered a little bit of an informed opinion. "It's not something someone forgets and it's not something that makes them feel capable- of anything, let alone revenge."

"So why didn't her brother do something?"

"I don't know," Ron answered.

"If something ever happened to Scorpius I'd-"

"It's a very good thing then that we all have him well protected," Ron smiled. Then he frowned in thought. "Revenge is a sticky thing, Hugo. Once it's on you it never comes off. Even if you get what you think you want, you won't be happy."

"What was the war like?" Hugo asked suddenly.

Ron looked into the back seat quickly. He looked forward again and with a tremendous amount of respect on the topic answered. "Frightening. Especially towards the end. The war stories you've heard are half of it. Everything you hear is just half, you can't just believe it."

Scorpius may have been too young to really understand but he knew better than to speak up.

"And what Dad told me, that was just half?" Hugo asked.

Ron nodded.

They were quiet the rest of the ride.

Ron led the boys out of the car to the Potter family home. "Thanks for watching them, Ginny."

"No problem. No quidditch today. Come on in boys," Ginny said.

Harry came down off the steps. "Hey, Ron. I'll be right there." He walked into another room.

"James and Teddy are upstairs. Lily and Albus are in the back yard." She leaned in close like she had a secret. "Something tells me that they're playing with mud."

"Yay!" Scorpius ran towards the back door.

Hugo followed more because he wanted to watch the little kids slip and slide and maybe even hold the hose for them than wanting to participate.

"Draco's going to kill me if he comes home caked in mud," Ron warned.

She waved him off. "It's just mud."

Harry came back with a jacket and a bag. "Alright, see you later." He gave his wife a kiss. He turned to Ron. "Mission assignments today. Draco say which one you'll be taking?"

"We didn't talk much about it," Ron shared on the way to the car. "He's been busy."

"Oh," Harry said. He didn't offer anything else, which Ron found strange. "I think it'd be good if you took a foreign case. We've got a lead that went dead somewhere in Turkey."

Ron stopped looking over the hood of the car at him. "Why would it be good for me to go to Turkey?"

Harry noticeably struggled to make ups something. "Well, it's just- I think-"

Ron laughed shaking his head and falling into the vehicle. "Harry knows best."

"It's not that I know best," Harry argued, putting his bag in the back before dropping into the front seat. "The Ministry's just getting a little- out of hand."

"What's that have to with me getting out of the country?"

Harry sighed. "Right now, let's hope nothing."

Ron still thought this conversation was strange but didn't press it. Harry had a method of not telling the whole story and usually it was for a good reason.

"So how are things?" Harry asked for a change of subject.

"Things?" Ron asked back.

"Between you and Draco," Harry clarified.

"Fine. It's a little difficult because his work takes up so much of his concentration. The boys don't make it easy either. He has a lot on his mind."

"It's not going to get any better," Harry warned. "The Ministry's got a new vendetta."

"Werewolves? He was telling me about that."

Harry was quiet.

"Think Teddy or Bill will suffer?"

"I don't know. Teddy didn't inherit the lycanthropy," Harry pointed.

"Genetics are weird though," Ron added.

Harry laughed a little.

"How are things with you and Ginny?"

"Fine. James is turning out to be a little more of a handful every year. Albus is much quieter in comparison, at least we have that. Ginny sometimes gets caught up in writing an article or something but we are getting along. Suppose that's what it's all about. At the end of the day we still love each other enough to share a bed."

"Some days I can't even manage that," Ron shared. "Not often mind you. It's just that Draco has his hang ups."

"Marriage," Harry said.

Ron laughed lightly in agreement.

The Auror Office had decidedly separated from the Ministry. This seriously depleted the salary of the employees but there was little choice Harry had. The Ministry wanted to know every detail of every assignment and some things had to stay confidential. Their work was a very need-to-know kind of work.

There were several departments still in the Ministry that agreed to this and offered funding but still things were tight.

Ron was actually contemplating leaving the Auror business, if things didn't change, especially seeing as they were seriously talking about a new baby.

"I haven't really talked to Hermione either. Have you?"

Harry nodded. "The move to Bulgaria did her good. She'll stay around for a while. Invite her and Krum to your place," Harry suggested. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"I'll talk to Draco about it. Though he never asks me anything first."

Harry smiled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"Bull," Ron replied but didn't ask anything more.

"Remember when you two first started dating? How you'd get an owl and have to vanish for an hour or so?"

Ron laughed. "What about it?"

"Just pointing out how you've always been… obedient," Harry said.

"I am not," Ron argued. "He was under a tight schedule. If I wanted to see him at all I had to go when he called and I didn't go every time."

"No?"

"No," Ron insisted. "And it wasn't like he was living just down the hall. You and Ginny were together nearly every second."

"Alright, alright," Harry agreed.

The car stopped outside a small building. It wasn't enough for businesses to look at it for real estate but it was enough for muggles to realize it was offices of some kind. Hiding in plain sight was fairly easy.

"Have you found a replacement for Williamson yet?" Ron asked.

"No. The Ministry was supposed to be sending someone over today," Harry stated, retrieving his bag.

"The Ministry?" Ron asked.

"I'm letting them give a little input so we can get some funding back. We have to do something, Ron."

"How do you know they won't be sending someone to get information?"

"Like I won't be conducting my own interview?" Harry asked back.

Ron laughed. "You could have Draco do it. His Legilimency is getting scary."

"Ever use it on you?" Harry started for the building.

"Once. A little fun, a little scary. Well it was only fun because the memories he was making me relive were-" he stopped his rambling with a cough. "Yeah."

Harry looked at him a second. "That's a new one. I've heard of the Incarcerous charm to bind someone to a bed but-"

"Really?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Also a mild Rictusempra but I've never heard of Legilimency being used like that." Harry turned to the girl at the front desk. "Morning."

"Morning, Harry, Ron. The potential the Ministry sent is waiting in the meeting room. He seemed to want to wait in your office though."

"Thank you," Harry waved passing her desk.

"Already sticking his nose in," Ron muttered.

"Maybe it's someone we know," Harry offered. He opened his office door.

Ron continued down the hall to his own. He looked over his paper work, sighed and sat down.

He decidedly put his work aside to look at the list of upcoming missions. Indeed the one Harry had suggested was on there.

"It's Nigel Wolpert," Harry announced happily, not fully stepping into Ron's office.

Ron got up from his desk, weaved his way through a hall of corkboards, post-it notes, and string lines to the meeting room. "Nigel?"

The younger redhead stood up. "Harry. Ron," he smiled widely. "They had told me you were the head, Harry, but I didn't think- Oh, it's good to see you, the both of you."

"You too, Nigel," Harry replied. "But why did the Ministry send you?"

"Because I worked with you in Dumbledore's Army and I might have caused a few problems in the Department of Mysteries… But enough about that. How are you two?"

"Fine," Harry answered with a smile. "We haven't seen you since-"

"The Battle of Hogwarts. Quite remarkable the way you- Well, anyway, I hear you and Ginny got married, congratulations on that, even if it is a little over due, huh. And sorry Ron but I haven't heard much about you," Nigel went on.

"I'm settled down with-"

"You were working in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well for a short while. Then they kicked me up to Investigations, seen a lot of weird things there. It was more mysterious than the Department of Mysteries," he joked. "Everything was assigned case numbers, not a single name on a single paper. Just numbers. I thought they'd be giving us numbers next."

"And they just transferred you here?" Harry questioned.

"Well it's a little trickier than that. They sort of asked me. I think the Investigations Department didn't want me either. Something about talking too much. Hope that won't be a problem here."

"No, no," Ron supplied sarcastically, it went unnoticed by Nigel.

"Why don't you go talk to Scarlet, she's at the front desk. She'll point you towards your office," Harry offered.

"Oh wow. Thanks, Harry," Nigel said happily walking out of the room.

"You can't really hire him," Ron argued. "They clearly just sent him here because they didn't want him. Besides he can't keep anything confidential. We let him on we might as well just post missions on the sign outside."

"It's who the Ministry wants here," Harry said. "I'll have him do paperwork to start. I want to know more about this Investigations Department. When'd that start that up again and what are they investigating this time?"

"Who knows," Ron blew off the topic. "And another thing-"

"We can't tell him anything about you and Draco." Harry wasn't even looking at Ron.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Harry finally turned to his longtime friend. He looked prepared to lie but couldn't convince himself to do it.

"Harry knows best," Ron concluded for him and left the meeting room. He went to his office and slid the picture of him and Draco into his desk drawer.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, Draco Malfoy was doing the same.

Much later that day, well after the sun had set, Draco walked out of the living room, spelling the soot off his clothes. He hung his robe and took notice of the eerie quiet of their house. The light in the kitchen was on so he decided to try there first.

Ron was sitting at the table with a mug of tea.

Draco walked around to the fridge. "Where are the boys?"

"Bed," Ron replied. He turned the page of his Daily Prophet.

"Oh," Draco said. He pulled an apple from the bottom drawer and closed the fridge again.

"I made you a plate," Ron offered.

"I already ate," Draco shared.

There was this unexplainable tension between them. They had experienced this on occasion. Being in a relationship long enough allowed people to fall into an ebb and flow, a give and take of emotions in a sense. Most days it was calm, easy, and comfortable compromise. Today was not one of those days.

"A lot of work?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded and fell into a chair. "Did you go in today?"

"Yes," Ron reminded. They planned their schedule weekly Draco shouldn't be forgetting.

"Didn't- what's his name retire?"

"Williamson did yes. The Ministry sent Nigel Wolpert as a replacement," he shared.

"Wolpert… Wolpert…" Draco repeated trying to remember. "Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Red hair. Worshiped Harry," Ron offered.

"You already work there," Draco argued humorously.

"Haha," Ron mocked. "I'm going to bed. Enjoy your apple."

Draco tossed his half eaten fruit and wiped his hands, standing to follow Ron. "I'm getting the feeling I've upset you."

"Really? What would give you that bloody idea?" Ron retorted.

"Oh, well, seeing as I am in the wrong," Draco supplied sarcastically. "I'll see you in the morning." He sat down on his edge of the bed, unbuttoning the wrist of his shirt.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ron demanded suddenly.

Draco sighed, momentarily pausing in his task. He stood, untucking his shirt from his trousers. "What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something from me. Everyone is," Ron accused. "I'm always the last to know everything. For once could you include me?"

"Include you?" Draco asked back. "I always include you."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ron argued strongly. "Something's up and it has something to do with Harry sending me off on a foreign case."

"Harry wants to send you out of the country?" Draco walked to the dresser to get his pajamas.

"Like you don't know. The way you've been acting lately you probably want me gone."

"Are you mental?" Draco demanded. He turned towards him with his clothes in his arms."We had sex in the morning not two days ago. You know how much I detest that. If anything I've been trying to keep you because who knows how much time we have left!"

"Time we have left?"

Draco shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"You did too," Ron insisted.

"Well I hadn't meant to," Draco stated. He went to walk around Ron and out of the room. He turned into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ron knocked. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Ron," Draco said shortly.

"Come on." Ron knocked harder.

Draco opened the door quickly, he had managed to put on his night shirt and that seemed it. He was still in his trousers and shoes. "You'll wake the boys," he scolded. He slid between Ron and the wall to make it down the hall.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" Ron ordered loudly.

Draco shook his head. He stepped into the play room to clean up things that could have been left alone. He sat down in one of the chairs suddenly. He looked up at Ron with a profoundly disheartened look. "Ron," he started seriously.

Ron stepped forward. "Why do you have to keep things from me?"

Draco reached for his hands. "Because I love you."

Ron sighed. "So tell me what's going on so we can handle it together."

Draco stood up, keeping Ron's hand and leading him out of the room. He brought the redhead to the living room where his briefcase resided at the writing desk. He pulled a paper and handed it to Ron finally letting him go.

He walked back to the kitchen then, leaving Ron where he stood. Draco spelled himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"What is this rubbish?" Ron asked waving the paper. "I can't understand a word of it." He tossed it onto the table.

Draco spun it around to face himself. "It's the Protection of Families Act. They passed it last week and all repeals were rejected."

"What is it? Protection of Families, can't be all that bad can it?"

"It's protecting families that aren't ours, Ron," Draco corrected.

"How do they know what kind of family we have?" Ron retorted.

Draco drummed his fingers against his mug. He supplied an ill-humored look. "We can't hide two illegitimate children and a thirteen year partnership so easily."

Ron sat down across from him. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know." Draco sighed forlornly.

Ron quietly reached out for Draco's hand again. "What's the worst that can happen?" Ron nodded towards the paper between them.

Draco looked at it and decidedly recoiled his hand back to his mug. "I'm afraid to find out."

"What happened to we are a family and nothing the Ministry does can change it?" Ron asked.

"That was before I couldn't get a repeal," Draco argued. He stood suddenly and put his mug in the sink. He kept his back to Ron. "We have to hide. We have to erase everything."

"What?" Ron demanded standing angrily. "No. No! I don't care! They can toss us in Azkaban if they want but I'm not hiding! Not again."

"We don't have a choice, Ron!" Draco argued strongly. "The only hope we have is to forget-"

"Forget, forget what? That I love you, that I've ever loved you, that I've laid with you as a husband?"

Draco shook his head. "We aren't-"

"Married? Like I don't know that! I don't care what this is called I just know it exists and only obliviation can take it away!" Ron took a stride towards the blond.

Draco pulled his wand, he kept it at his side but the message was more than conveyed. "Don't tempt me."

Ron stopped. He stepped back, looking at Draco fully. There wasn't a single hint of triviality in either his posture or his face. Draco meant what he said.

"You'd do it?" Ron asked. "Erase everything we had to save your own ass?"

"And my sons," Draco added.

"Well, don't bother," Ron said sourly. "I'll leave." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Draco looked down at the kitchen floor, listening to Ron stomp his way down the hall followed by a slamming of a door.

Draco left his wand on the kitchen table in passing it. He gently knocked on their bedroom door to which there was no answer so he invited himself in.

Ron was at the closet packing a bag violently. Draco watched for a few seconds. Ron knew he was there but didn't acknowledge him.

"That's mine," Draco said to an article being shoved into a duffle bag.

Ron threw down the bag, kicked it once, and slammed the closet door. He collapsed onto the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

Draco welcomed himself further into the room. He climbed across the bed on his knees to sit comfortably behind the redhead, even if such an embrace was uncommon given the events. "Ron," Draco said softly. "I'd never be able to do it, you know that."

"I'm not sure what I know anymore."

"You know I love you," Draco corrected. He sighed sadly and put his head on Ron's shoulder. "I can't do this, Ron. I can't."

Ron moved and turned to look at the blond. "What?"

"Lose you," Draco stated. "I can't. I want you safe. Take that mission."

Ron shook his head. "Not until I have to. We have time still. I want to spend every second I can with you and the boys."

"That's the Gryffindor way to do things," Draco pointed a little jokingly, as if in attempt to bring a pleasant mood back.

"Well I am one," Ron said.

Draco sighed and leaned towards him. "I love you so much, Ron."

Ron moved to hold Draco. "I love you too." He laid them down on the bed; disregarding the fact they were both still in their shoes and in the opposite direction one usually lays in a bed. He sighed softly.

Draco laid his head on Ron's chest and busied himself removing invisible lint from his shirt. "What are we going to do, Ron?"

Ron rubbed his back gently. "We'll wait it out," Ron said.

They laid there quietly, sharing a moment.

They both turned their heads when the bedroom door opened a little further. "Daddy…?"

Draco sat up. "Nightmare?"

Scorpius shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Come here," Draco instructed.

Scorpius climbed onto the mattress between his fathers. Ron kissed the top of his head. "We're done fighting."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded. He looked up at the other boy in the doorway. "You too."

Hugo seemed to need a little more convincing. "Are you leaving, Dad?"

Ron sighed. "Not right now."

Scorpius looked at him with a certain amount of fear and sadness that broke Ron's heart.

"Ron," Draco addressed, "maybe it'd be better to-"

"We can't not tell them," Ron argued. "We can't just go through this and not explain. Just let them be blindsided."

Draco stared at his partner with an unwilling pride. It disappeared with a sad nod. He turned to his son. "Hugo," he called.

Moments later the four of them sat on the large bed. The parents talking in some silent language of chicken, willing the other to speak first.

Ron claimed defeat. "I promise," he started, looking away from the blond, "no matter what I've loved you all." He looked at Draco briefly. "No matter what happens to us don't forget it."

Scorpius nodded. Hugo still looked unsure.

"And I promise," Draco added, "that everything I do is to protect you." He looked at Ron the way Ron had looked at him.

There was so many unanswered questions floating around in the eldest son's head but he didn't voice them, he was too tired.

Ron watched Scorpius yawn and drop his head.

Draco kicked off his shoes over the side of the bed and laid down properly. Scorpius took this as an invitation to snuggle up to his father, a bear between them. "Would you like to hear the tale of Babbitty Rabbity?" Draco asked, sending a smile to Ron.

Ron was standing, about to offer to tuck the boys back in. Hugo seemed to realize retiring to his own bed was the proper adult thing to do but staying behind was much more comforting.

Ron walked around the end of the bed, losing his own shoes. He laid down on the other side of the bed. "This is my favorite story," he defended.

Hugo looked at the father that didn't always baby and spoil them. If a bedtime story was good enough for him then he could be man enough to admit he wanted to be a child a little longer.

Not even half way through the story the two boys were asleep.

Ron propped himself up to look across the smaller bodies to Draco. He mouthed quietly. "I love you."

Draco speechlessly replied. "I love you too."

Ron looked down at their sons with a smile then he looked back and with the most suggestive head nod he could muster, nodded towards the door.

Draco shook his head insistently though he smiled and laughed quietly.

"Come on," Ron let the words be heard but not above a whisper.

Draco looked at their children again before rolling his eyes and supplying a series of facial tics that let Ron know he had won.

They carefully removed themselves from sleeping bodies. Draco walked around the bed. Ron took his hand and turned out the light.

They laughed lightly as Ron lead them into the living room. "If either one of them wakes up-" Draco began to warn.

"Shh," Ron corrected. He sank onto the couch, pulling Draco with him.

"If we get caught-" Draco went on, despite lifting his knees to either side of Ron's lap and lowering himself into it.

Ron leaned back into the couch. "They're out cold," he assured.

Draco smiled and leaned down. They exchanged brushing kisses, that faded into thorough meetings and lingering caresses.

Ron rolled his wand in his hand, looking for the best angle. He brought it between their bodies, touching it lightly to Draco's chest, sliding it under his shirt.

Draco hummed and moved to Ron's ear, asking quietly, "What are you doing?"

"I learned something today," Ron shared. He wordlessly cast the spell.

Draco giggled softly. "That tickles."

"I know." Ron smirked, dragging the tip of his wand down Draco's skin to his naval.

Draco's giggles turned into a low moan. "Oh, Ron."

The redhead smiled, tossed his wand away, and pulled Draco closer. They met in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Draco groaned with his first conscious thought.

"You have to go to work," Ron said sleepily. He lifted his arm to rub his blurry eyes and attempt to see his wrist watch. It was early but Draco's schedule would have started ten minutes ago.

Draco hugged him tighter. "What's the point?"

Ron held his shoulder. "Maybe you'll get that repeal today," he offered positively.

Draco snorted but still rolled off the bed. He walked the short way across the small room to his bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

Ron groaned with the effort to sit up. He turned on the mattress to touch his feet on the ground. He picked up his shirt off the floor and pulled it on. "Hey, I was thinking," he started loudly so Draco could hear him. He reached for his watch off the nightstand.

"Yes?" Draco prompted from the shower.

Ron stood, grabbing his pants and moving towards the bathroom. "Do you want to be my date to Harry and Ginny's wedding?" He pulled on his jeans and leaned against the doorjamb, closing his watch around his wrist.

The water stopped. "You're serious?"

Ron nodded even though there was a shower curtain between them. "I mean only if- You said to treat this like- and well-"

"I thought you said your mother didn't know," Draco said.

"I'll tell her between now and the wedding," Ron reasoned shyly.

There was a second of silence. "Alright," Draco agreed and turned the water back on.

Ron smiled to himself. "I'm leaving then. See you later. Good luck today."

"Thank you," Draco replied.

Ron turned to leave.

"Oh wait, Ron!" Draco moved the curtain to look at him.

Ron stopped. "What?"

Draco smiled. "Three galleons it's a boy."

Ron snorted and shook his head. "How about you forget I ever told you? Harry told me in confidence."

"Anyone who can subtract two from nine will know," Draco defended.

"Not for another seven months," Ron argued. "So shut up about it."

Draco laughed and stepped back into his shower. "Oh the secrets Weasley children hide from their mother."

"If you knew her you'd feel the need to keep things to yourself too," Ron insisted. He started out of the room again. "Bye!"

Draco was too dignified to shout back and answer.

The Burrow was a happy mess. The older siblings home to jeer and jest with one another over the news of union. Bill and Fleur had a bouncing baby that Molly could just love to pieces if they let her.

Bill liked to play humored spectator while Fleur kept arguing that Victoire need her nap or she'd keep them all up at night.

Ron walked through the door into this scene. Bill looked at his younger brother curiously for a long second. "Are you just getting in?"

"No," Ron said. He went to pass him.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Bill continued.

"No," Ron lied unconvincingly.

Bill remained rightfully skeptic. He followed his brother leaning closer than necessary. "You smell a little different than usual."

"You're not that much of a werewolf," Ron argued.

Bill took his brother's arm and started to drag him into the other room.

"What's going on, dear?" Molly asked, looking away from her granddaughter.

"Nothing, Mum," Bill said, looking back with a smile.

Once they were free of other ears Bill released him. "You're seeing someone aren't you? His scent is all over you."

"I am no-" the denial died on his tongue. "What do you mean his?"

"Well it's not a _girl_," Bill said. He smirked and continued, "Besides, Harry told me your preference."

"Rotten prat. I don't go telling his secrets."

"Yeah, yeah," Bill waved off. "What's his name?"

"No," Ron said firmly.

"Is he still in the closet then?" Bill asked.

"No." Ron said honestly. "I am. Was," he corrected. "Damn Harry."

Bill laughed lightly and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Listen, Ronny, it was no surprise when Harry told me. You can't hide something like this from your family. Great master of mystery you're not."

"It still wasn't his place to tell," Ron said.

"Maybe not," Bill reasoned. "So this bloke of yours- he is yours right? Not some kind of one off?"

Ron shoved him away, albeit playfully. "Yes, we're dating."

"Just checking," Bill defended. "So you were saying you love him," he prompted.

"Will you come off it? We've only been dating a few weeks."

"And already sleeping together." Bill smacked his shoulder in an almost 'that a boy' fashion.

"We are not," Ron insisted. "I just spend the night there sometimes and we snog… a lot. But not like with Lavender, I like kissing him," he added without much thought. Realizing what he said he tried to explain further before he had a chance to stop himself. "Of course I like kissing him more I mean I'm gay and she was a girl and he is not so-"

"Ron, I think I get it." Bill nodded slowly.

Ron sighed. "Sorry, I'm not used to talking about this. Harry and I barely even talked about it. I think he found it weird or something. Well, no actually I find it weird."

Bill laughed a little. "So what's he like?"

"Who?" George asked coming down the stairs.

"Ron's boyfriend," Bill answered simply.

"Bill!" Ron scolded.

"Oh," George thought a second. "Is he that bloke that came into the shop the other day?"

Ron gapped at him. "No!"

"Huh," George shrugged. "Could of sworn you two were going to go at it right there on the counter." He winked. "Ah well."

Ron's face continued to be on of shock and insult. "George, that's- I'd never-"

George looked unfazed. He turned to his older brother. "So you've finally gotten him to talk about this? We've all been dropping hints for months."

"What?" Ron asked.

Bill shrugged. "Still won't tell me the bugger's name."

"Hey!"

Bill looked at Ron innocently. "What?"

"Don't call him that," Ron ordered.

"Sorry," Bill offered.

"So has he been in the shop before?" George asked as if trying to recall all the men his brother paid particular attention to most recently.

Ron laughed. "Dr-" he cleared his throat. "He'd never. Not the prank loving kind."

George hummed in thought.

"Well, we have a syllable," Bill said happily. "Where's the rest of it, Ronny?"

"Why do you have to know so badly? No one cares who you're dating," Ron retorted.

"I'm married."

"I've been with Angie… kind of," George said.

"She still got you flying in circles?" Bill asked curiously with a touch of humor.

George nodded. "Says she's got things to do before settling down. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask Ginny," Ron offered.

They both made a sound. Bill laughed lightly. "She's as nosey as Mum… Does she know who this mystery fellow is?"

"You're as nosey as Mum," Ron pointed.

"No need to be insulting," George said. "We just want to make sure he's someone to trust with our little Ronnikin's heart." George pinched his freckled cheek.

"I don't think it's Ron's heart he's handling." Bill grinned.

"I told you-"

"You just snog?" Bill asked disbelievingly. "You come home early in the morning, dressed in the same clothes you wore the day before, and covered in another man's scent. Ron, you're eighteen. I'm not dumb."

George put an elbow back on the railing of the stairs to be more of a bystander to the conversation.

"It still doesn't mean-"

"Just be smart about this, alright?" Bill asked seriously. "I know you kind of got the short end of the stick being the youngest son and probably whatever talk Dad tried to give you won't qualify."

"You can always ask me," George offered with a smile. "I'm sure I can make something up."

Ron glared at him.

Bill excused him to move along. George agreed to without protest. "Look, Ron, I know I'm just your older brother. Go ahead and ask George if you want," he smiled, "but I hope you know that if you ever need to talk that you have a whole family willing to listen."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"So what's his name?"

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He'll be my date to the wedding. Maybe I'll tell you before then. Maybe." He smirked and started up the steps.

"Prat!" Bill shouted up after him.

About a week later Ron had fully kicked around all the things his brothers had made him aware of. He stood in the kitchen sometime in the evening making himself a mug of tea.

Family members had been in and out of the house all day. All in preparation for a quick wedding. Molly was busy with greetings and grandbaby. She seemed to love every second of it. Sometimes Ron suspected that she missed all the chaos that came with a house full of children.

Ron cupped his mug in his hands and took a drink leaning against the counter.

At the moment the house was quieter than other hours. George was out meeting Angelina at the train station, Harry and Ginny somewhere with regards to their ceremony and Bill and Fleur left Victoire in the capable and willing hands of her grandmother.

Speaking of which the pair came down the steps. Molly was talking to the babe happily with exaggerated features just to make her smile.

Ron watched her a second. "Hey, Mum?"

"Yes, dear?" She asked, wiping some drool off Victoire's chin.

Ron looked into his drink for the courage to say what he wanted to. "I'm gay."

"I know, dear," she said simply, flashed him a smile, retrieved a bottle, and walked back out of the room.

Ron stared after her in disbelief. His family was mental. He put his mug in the sink and pulled on his coat by the door. "I'm going out!"

There wasn't an answer.

Ron walked out of the door and went to the shed where his father was hiding. "Hey," he made to make the meeting brief but it seemed his father had other plans.

"Ron, perfect! Come look at this!"

Ron walked further into the small and cluttered building. "What?"

"It's a muggle cellular."

"What's it do?"

"I don't know," Arthur said.

"Huh," Ron fanned interest over the large brick looking thing on his father's work bench. "Well, I'm actually heading out so I'll see you later."

"Out where?" Arthur asked curiously.

"To see a friend from school," Ron answered.

"Did you tell your mother?" Arthur rotated the cellular thing on the table.

"Yes. But I don't think she heard me so could you be sure she knows?"

Arthur nodded. "I wonder what will happen if I…"

Ron smiled to himself and started to leave. He stopped and spun back around. "Oh, and Dad?"

"Yes?" He leaned over his curious work.

"I've decided to- Well, come out I guess."

"Out? Out of where?" Arthur asked, still not looking up.

Ron stepped back towards him. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Arthur looked up.

"The rest of them knew," Ron insisted.

Arthur shook his head. "Sorry, Ron, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I," Ron stated carefully, "like," it was then he realized he cared what his father thought of him, "blokes."

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear. Did you say jokes? Well everyone likes a good laugh."

"No." Ron shook his head tensely. "Blokes, I said blokes. Men. I like men."

"Oh," Arthur nodded surely, not really thinking, still more concentrated on his work. His voice dropped to a much more stunned octave. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "I thought you knew. I hadn't meant to just spring this on you."

Arthur nodded in understanding. He smiled. "As long as you're happy, Ron."

"I am," Ron said.

"Good," Arthur looked back at his puzzle. "Good."

"I'll see you later," Ron promised.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Arthur waved.

"Bye." Ron awkwardly walked out of the shed and sighed before apparating.

Draco hadn't owled him beforehand so Ron didn't expect him to be home. Draco had told him before to let himself in on such given circumstances. That was the proper protocol of those in a relationship. So that is what Ron did.

Instead of opening the door to a quite apartment he stepped into some light laughter and chatter from the kitchen.

"Hello?" He asked heading in that direction.

Draco turned in his chair. "Oh. Hello, Ron," he greeted. He stood up to make formal introductions. "This is Corbin Parintum. We work together."

Ron looked at the pair of wine glasses on the table.

"You must be Ronald," Corbin stood and held out a hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Ron shook his hand even though every fiber of his being hated this man already.

Corbin picked up his coat from the back of his chair. "I'll see you Monday."

Draco nodded. "Yes. Have a good weekend."

"You too." He smirked looking between the two and heading for the door.

Ron was still more fixated on the glasses. He waited for the sound of the front door closing to speak up, "Celebrating something?"

"No," Draco said simply.

Ron was more upset than he cared to realize. They had never agreed to commitment or monogyny. Had Draco been seeing other men this whole time or was it just Ron?

"Draco, I don't mean to sound-"

"We dated once," Draco shared firstly. "He cheated on me."

"Oh."

He moved closer to Ron. "Your jealousy is more flattering than necessary."

"But you were laughing and being friendly with him," Ron argued.

"We work together." Draco shrugged. He put the glasses in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "So why are you here?"

"To see you," Ron said. "It's been awhile since you last owled."

"I've been busy," Draco excused. He spelled a fire into the hearth and sat down on the couch.

Ron sat down next to him with one leg tucked under himself to face the blond. "When did you date?"

"A few months ago. I told you how some interns went out for drinks, he and I went to dinner," Draco shared.

"So did you… sleep with him?" Ron asked.

Draco gave the same look he always gave whenever Ron asked about his former bedmates.

"I have a right to know," Ron argued. "If we do decide to actually do it."

"_It_ is called sex, Ron," Draco stated officially. "Stop acting like your mother will scold you for saying it."

"I'm sorry I have a sense of decency about this."

"Decency," Draco scoffed. "We're not in public." Almost as if to prove his point the leaned forward to kiss Ron.

The redhead smiled and led them into a snog that ended as pleasantly as it began. "I decided to tell them," Ron stated. "Well, Bill sort of forced it out and everyone else seemed to know already. Except Dad."

"Good," Draco said. He leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted a little longer.

"I haven't told them about you yet," Ron went on between touches.

"I haven't told my parents about you either," Draco replied.

Ron smiled. "I'm sure they'll be disapproving."

"If I was still seeking my parent's approval I wouldn't be sitting here."

Ron laughed a little. Their more intimate actions taking a pause. "Is that why you joined the war?" Ron asked innocently enough.

"No." He sighed. "I joined because I wanted to. I wanted to be a part of the war. I'd like to say I regret it but I'd be lying if I did."

Ron nodded. "I had a chance to abandon them, Harry and Hermione, but after taking it I realized that I learned more about myself facing hard times than sitting back and watching. So I let myself be drug back into it."

Draco changed the subject. "So are you spending the night tonight?"

"Probably not. I didn't really tell Mum not to expect me for dinner."

Draco hummed in thought. "Why don't you come back?" Draco proposed. "You can stay the weekend with me."

"Make a bag and everything?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Draco retorted. "You could even leave a change of clothes here. Don't you feel cheap going home in the clothes you wore the day before?"

"Maybe I would if we were having sex." He smiled.

"Maybe that was what I was planning for this weekend." Draco smiled.

"Oh really?"

Draco moved closer. "I think it's time I teach you more than how to do more than leave an impressive hickie."

Ron laughed. "They are pretty impressive though."

"Sore too," Draco added.

The redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. "You make the most interesting sounds," he insisted.

Draco chuckled lightly. "You haven't heard anything yet."

"So you have had sex before," Ron concluded.

"I thought we had already settled this," Draco drawled.

"No," Ron denied, "_you_ settled this."

"Go home," Draco instructed. He gave a brief but lingering kiss. "Pack a bag, and come back. If we don't have sex there's no reason to tell you." He climbed off the couch and walked down the hall.

"That's horrible reasoning!" Ron shouted.

"Maybe so but it works!" Draco shouted back.

Ron shook his head and stepped out to apparate home.

The house was full again when he got there. They were all getting ready for dinner. Ron walked through them towards the stairs. "How was your friend's?" George asked knowingly. Bill hid his snicker.

There was a loud calamity on the steps as Charlie came down them to jump the last few. "Ronny!"

"Hey, Char!" Ron greeted. "When'd you get here?"

"While you were at your boyfriend's," he said loudly.

Ron sighed. "Do you people have any sense of respect?"

"Oh, we respect you plenty," Charlie said with a grin. "It's this secrecy we don't care for." He pinched Ron's cheek.

Harry and Ginny looked up as if they had been addressed.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, though his tone suggested it was less than sincere, "he hasn't told his family either."

"Ron's seeing someone?" Arthur asked.

"Shush," Molly instructed quietly and made to pretend like she wasn't listening again.

"Ron, why don't you just tell them," Ginny said.

"It's not like they'll care," Harry added.

"Same goes for you then," Ron retorted warningly.

Both of them went quiet.

There was a knock as the door opened. Hermione stepped into the crowded room. It erupted into its noisy normality full of happy greetings.

Ron shoved his way through to give her a spirited hug. "Mione!"

"Hello to you too, Ron," she laughed. She then turned to receive a slightly less enthusiastic but still overjoyed gesture from Harry. "Congratulations, Harry! You too, Ginny!"

"We thought you were busy in-" Ron started

"And miss this?" She asked. "Not in a million years!"

"Ello?" Viktor Krum stopped in the doorway with a wave, carrying a trunk marked suspiciously HG.

"Hi, Viktor," Harry greeted.

"Hermione said you were to be married, Harry?" Vicktor's accent seemed thicker if that was possible.

Harry nodded. "She didn't say to expect you," he replied.

"Oh, dear," Molly started to try and arrange bedrooms in her head already.

"He can stay in my room," Ron offered. "I can stay with-"

"Your boyfriend?" George elbowed him.

Charlie laughed.

"No!" Ron defended. "I was going to say Harry."

"Boyfriend?" Hermione asked. "How long have I been gone?"

Vicktor seemed just as shocked.

"Ron's gay," Harry announced.

"And has a boyfriend," George added.

"One he's not telling us about," Bill went on.

Charlie stepped forward grabbing his youngest brother by the shoulders. "Spends more time there than home I hear."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks he says," Bill announced.

"But if you ask me I think he's been a little off his whole life," Charlie stated.

Ron stepped away from him. "Seeing as you all want to talk about me shouldn't I leave?"

"There, there, Ron," Fleur spoke up around her own accent. "It took me time to get used to their joking too."

The brothers all laughed varying degrees of humored. Bill being the most reserved for it was his wife.

"You're all so mean," Ginny scolded.

"I know their kidding, Fleur," Ron said. "I just wish they'd come off it."

"Who are you dating?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not you too," Ron begged.

"We're all just curious," Bill defended. "Except for Ginny and Harry."

"Can I set this down?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, sure." Hermione seemed to remember he was there.

"You can stay with me, Hermione," Ginny offered. She stood from the table to show Viktor the way.

"My room's right down the hall," Ron said, starting to follow them up the steps.

He turned into his bedroom and drug out a bag from under his bed, putting it on top of it. He opened the first drawer of his dresser.

"I thought you and Hermione were together," the Bulgarian announced from the doorway.

"We were, sort of," Ron sighed. "It's complicated."

"But it is okay now? For me to ask her out ya?"

"Go for it," Ron said.

"You are- khomosekualist- uh-"

"If that means what I think it does, yes," Ron laughed a little.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Ron asked back.

Vicktor stepped out of the way of their conversation.

Ginny looked at him then back at her brother. "Draco's."

Ron also glanced at their visitor before continuing. He didn't care at this point. "Yes. He invited me to spend the weekend with him and to be honest it's a lot quieter there."

"Aren't you worried he only wants one thing from you? You seem to be going pretty fast, Ron."

"This coming from the girl that's six weeks along."

"Doesn't that make me experienced in these matters?"

"I don't want to know what you're experienced in," Ron retorted.

She huffed dismissively. "Don't you think you should wait a little longer?"

"Don't you think you should of?"

"Enough of that," she ordered.

"You were the one that insisted I find someone. I found someone," he concluded.

"Harry found you someone," she corrected. "Don't go ruining it."

"You are my _younger_ sister," Ron stated. "I don't take orders from you."

"Maybe I should-" Viktor began to say.

"Fine, I'll tell Harry," she said, turning and heading down the hall.

Ron picked up his bag and ran after her.

Viktor stayed where he was.

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him!"

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

Ron came down the steps. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Where are you going, dear?" Molly looked towards Ron's bag.

"His boyfriend's," George offered jestingly.

"Actually yes!" Ron announced. "It's just a little too crowded here for my liking." He started for the door. He stopped and turned back to the full kitchen. "Oh, and for anyone that cares, which seems to be all of you, it's Draco Malfoy. Good night." With that he left.

"I didn't know Draco was gay," Hermione said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy," George repeated. He was the only one of the older siblings to recall the Malfoy from Hogwarts. The rest knew him from stories and rumors.

"Wasn't he on their side?" Bill asked.

"He was," Harry said.

"Can't wait to meet him," Bill ended on a happy note.

Draco swung the door open and put his forearm on the doorjamb. He smiled down the stoop at the redhead.

"Were you waiting for me?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"No, I was in the kitchen, saw you apparating in," Draco excused, stepping back to let Ron in.

Ron stepped just into the door. "Um…"

"Take your things to my room. Dinner's on the table," Draco instructed walking towards the kitchen.

"You made dinner?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I ordered out."

Ron laughed. "Of course." He walked down the hall, only entering the bedroom far enough to abandon his things. He walked back through the hall into the kitchen. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs, straight backed, beautifully postured, fingers laced, and forearms on the edge of the table.

"Where'd you order out from?" Ron asked.

"Are you particular about your food?" Draco asked back.

Ron shook his head with a little shrug. "Not really."

"Then take solace in the fact that I did not make it," Draco replied.

"You're that bad of a cook?" Ron took his seat.

"No, I can spell meals just fine. It's the eating it that some people take offence to."

"Some people meaning…"

"Boyfriends," Draco said dismissively while putting a napkin in his lap and picking up a container.

"I'm sorry, boyfriends?"

"What? You didn't think Corbin was the one and only, did you?"

"Well, I don't know," Ron defended. "You don't talk much about it." He reached for another container.

"There were three," Draco stated officially. "All after Hogwarts, clearly. The first before I started working in the Ministry. That was the very reason we did not work out, it ended a little chaotically to be frank. The second was charming but fairly bland beyond conversation. Most recently was Corbin, and I already told you how that ended."

"No names?"

"I see no need for you to know them," Draco retorted. "How are your career prospects going?"

Ron just shrugged and continued eating.

Draco made a pensive noise. "So how would you like this evening to play out?"

Ron coughed awkwardly. "Um…"

"I have a chess table here somewhere, we can go a round, or we can just retire-"

"Sure. I mean, yes. Chess sounds good."

"You know, Ronald, if you're having second thoughts we don't have to go further than we have before." He pointed to the container across the table from him, besides Ron, "Would you mind-"

Ron passed it to him. "It's not that. It's just that I don't want to disappoint you. I could be complete rubbish at it."

"Rubbish at it? It's almost certain that you will be." Draco laughed a little, but not harshly. "But I think I've trained you up properly enough in foreplay."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"You can do it but you can't talk about. My how shy you are."

"Come off it. I just want to finish eating."

"Alright then," Draco agreed. "I can't remember, are you any good at chess?"

"I guess. Are you?"

"I am exceptional."

"Of course you are." Ron snorted.

Draco stood up suddenly. "Do you doubt me?"

"Wha-?"

Draco grabbed his arm on his way around the table. "Come on."

Ron was forced away from his barely eaten food. "But-"

Draco smirked at him. "If I win we go to bed. If you win we continue eating."

Ron looked at him unsurely. "Can we see who wins first?"

"What? Suddenly feeling incompetent? Well, I suppose it wouldn't be the first time," he said dismissively. He walked to the end of the hall to a door. Ron watched Draco open the cupboard and stretch onto his toes, reaching for the top shelf.

Ron's eyes wandered over the blonde's body, all stretched and taut. It wasn't that he didn't want to. In fact he very much wanted to. It was just they had only been together such a short while and he'd hate to disappoint Draco.

"Got it," Draco announced, getting his bearings again. The wooden box rattled with the noise of the pieces inside. "We can have this match in the-"

Ron leaned down touching his lips to Draco's. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. The wooden box fell to the hallway floor with a clatter. Draco's arms rose to warp around the redhead.

"You win," Ron announced officially.

"Good." Draco smiled and kissed him again, pushing him back a little, before pulling him into the bedroom.

Draco fell onto the bed. Ron crawled over him. He leaned down over him to keep kissing, noises muffled by playing tongues as their bodies touched.

Draco hadn't been lying. Ron had been taught a few things about proper bedroom etiquette among other things. He learned to reciprocate favors as a general rule and a few things that pertained mostly to Draco.

For instance he insisted he hated being slobbered over. If Ron was going to lick him it had to be more than his neck.

He also had his sensitive spots. One brushing kiss to his stomach would have him arching and mewling beautifully. Then adding the right amount of pressure to a thigh in his hand would make the blond gasp and shudder.

Ron laughed lightly, kicking at tangled bed sheet wrapped around his leg. He looked over at the blond, lying on his stomach with his arms folded under his pillow.

"So?"

"It was nice," Draco answered. "Much better than that second fellow." He smiled widely.

"So you did sleep with him," Ron pointed.

"And Corbin," Draco added.

"Well, I figured that much," Ron said.

Draco moved closer, leaned to one side. The kiss missed a little but it didn't matter. "Now what do you want to do?"

Ron rolled over to the side of the bed, pulling the sheet with him before he managed to free himself. "Finish eating." Ron grabbed his boxers off the floor to put them back on.

Draco laughed and made to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

With an exhausted huff Ron fell into the grass. "No!" Scorpius cried. "You're supposed to run, Daddy!"

"Let's play a new game," Ron said. "It's called nap."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head, pulling at Ron's arm. "No, come on!"

"Let's look at the clouds, hm?" Ron suggested. "What do you see?" He pointed skyward.

Scorpius looked up. He stared, not moving, the bear's arm slipped from his fingers. Ron sat up with a sudden surge of panic. "Scorpius?" The boy kept looking upwards. Ron took his hand small hand in his. "What do you see?"

Scorpius didn't look at Ron, instead he looked past him. Ron followed his gaze across the street. A body stood there.

An ominous feeling chilled Ron to the core. His heart dropped into his gut. Maybe it was the color of the person's cloak, or that they stayed fixed to a single spot without a single movement.

Ron jumped up, collecting his son in his arms quickly. "Inside. Come on."

"Teddy!" Scorpius argued.

Ron would of picked it up were it not for the fact he could of sworn he had just seen a Death Eater.

"Hugo!" He called desperately. He slammed the door closed, spelled the curtains closed, and ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy, who was that?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," Ron confessed. "Hugo!"

The boy came running from the play room. "What?"

Ron kneeled in front of him, holding his shoulders. "I need you to listen to me," he spoke urgently.

Hugo nodded.

"I need you to take your brother-" Ron looked to see where his other son was. Scorpius was no longer at his side. "Stay here," he ordered strongly.

He ran back to the door calling, the youngest boy's name. The door was open, filling him with all kinds of fears. Ron looked out to see Scorpius picking up his bear and running back to the house. He looked to the spot where the figure had been standing. They were no longer there.

Ron pulled the boy inside and spelled the door to lock.

"Don't ever do that again!" he scolded loudly.

"Sorry," Scorpius said timidly. "But Teddy-"

Ron shook his head. "I can replace a bear! I can't replace you!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Ron took his hand and drug him into the kitchen. "Sit."

Both boys sat at the table. Ron went to the window. There was still no one across the street.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "Stay here," he ordered them both.

Scorpius hugged his bear.

"What happened?" Hugo asked his brother.

Scorpius shrugged.

Ron was at a loss. History dictated that they move and they move now. But he had to keep calm, keep reminding himself this was not then. This was not the same.

So he paced the living room, hoping for his panic to disappear and a plan of action to actually happen.

When Draco came home the lights were out and only a few candles were lit. "Hello?"

Ron came bounding out of the kitchen.

"Ron, what's-"

Ron threw his arms around him. He held him close and tight. "We're being watched."

Draco dropped everything and hugged him back. "It's starting. Ron, we have to-"

"Not yet," Ron said. "They're just watching."

"Where are the boys?" Draco asked.

"In their room," Ron informed.

"Did you tell them-"

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't know how to."

Draco nodded in understanding. He left his things there and approached the boys' room. It was as dark as the rest of the house.

Scorpius and Hugo were sitting on Hugo's bed against the wall. Draco hadn't expected them to be sleeping, neither did Ron honestly.

Draco tried to turn on the light, when it didn't work he looked at Ron expectantly.

Ron used the device Dumbledore had left him to put light back in the room.

Draco sat down on Scorpius's bed. It didn't take more than a second for the youngest to leave the little comfort of his older brother to put himself at Draco's side. "I didn't mean to," he cried.

Draco looked at him then up at Ron curiously. "What?" Draco asked softly.

"He thinks he called the man here," Hugo said.

Draco looked at his eldest son then youngest. "How do you think you did that?"

"Daddy wanted to look at the clouds and I saw- I saw something scary."

"What did you see?" Ron asked. He had completely forgotten the events before his panic.

The boy shook his head.

Ron dropped down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Scorpius and hugging him close. "It's okay."

"Who was that man?" Hugo questioned.

"The Ministry sent him." Draco sighed. "He was here to watch us."

"Why?" Hugo asked.

"Because as of a month ago we are living against the law," Draco shared. "Do you remember the stories of the war? How Uncle Harry saved us all?"

Scorpius turned his head, nodding.

"Before then all the muggle-borns were being hunted down, cast out of the Ministry, disappearing… It's okay now because Harry proved that muggle-borns are just as important as the rest of us. That's what your Dad and I have to do. Prove that we are just like them."

"But-"

"Hugo, you asked why you have two fathers and we told you the truth," Draco reminded. "We love each other, but it's not normal, and some people think it's not right. Do you understand?"

Hugo shook his head.

Ron looked down at Scorpius, petting his hair. "Do you remember when James called you that word?"

The boy nodded.

"The reason why that's a bad word is because to us it's the same as calling a muggle-born a mudblood," Ron explained.

"It's not your fault that man was here today," Draco said, "it's ours."

"We'll handle this," Ron assured. "We'll keep you safe, but you have to promise to listen to us."

They agreed.

"Now try to get some sleep," Draco instructed. He removed himself from the bed.

Ron stood up too. He moved the covers, letting Scorpius crawl under them before tucking him in.

Draco crossed the room to Hugo. "I need to ask you a favor."

Hugo looked at him expectantly.

"Whatever happens you have to stay with your brother. Keep each other safe."

Hugo nodded.

Draco leaned down to hug him. "I love you both so very much."

Hugo hugged him back. "I love you too, Dad."

Draco kissed his forehead without getting a groaned reply. He did the same for Scorpius and forced himself out of the room.

Ron wished both boys goodnight and stepped out into the hall.

They fell into their own bed wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"Your mother's?" Draco suggested.

Ron shook his head. "That's the first place they'll look for them."

"Bill's?"

"Maybe but they don't really have enough space."

"George's, Hermione's, Potter's, Ron, it doesn't matter. Just get them out of here."

"Harry's," Ron thought aloud. "He's untouchable. With all that he did for the Ministry, and the country, hell the world. He's a hero. They wouldn't search and seize any of his children."

"Neither one of our boys looks like they came from Potter," Draco pointed.

Ron smiled a little. "They look like they came from you."

Draco kissed him in a way that seemed to mean, had they not more pressing matters it would have been more than a kiss. "They are Ginny's though. They can even test it if they want."

Ron nodded. "So they'll go to Harry and Ginny's."

Draco hugged him tighter, putting his face in Ron's collar. "I'm scared, Ron."

Ron kissed the top of his head. "Me too."

They stayed like that all night, not having enough sleep between them to get up in the morning.

Ron broke tradition and was the first out of bed. He made eggs for the boys but couldn't bring himself to even drink his coffee as he stared out the window.

Draco yawned. "You take them over today. I'll see what I can do in the Ministry."

Ron shook his head. "I haven't seen them since yesterday morning. What if I didn't see what I think I saw?"

"Now is not the time for self-doubt," Draco scolded. He sleepily sank into a chair and put his head on the table.

"You're in no condition to go into work today," Ron said.

"A pepper up potion and I'll be-" he covered his mouth to yawn. He stood up and went to Ron. "Don't stare out the window all day." He rubbed the freckled shoulder warmly and left to go shower.

Ron woke the boys and called them to the breakfast table. He sat with them but still couldn't eat.

Draco came down the hall. "Have a good day, everyone. Ron," he called walking into the other room.

Ron got up to follow him.

"Even with all this don't forget about Hugo's birthday."

"Of course not," Ron said.

"He wants a broom."

"I don't know if it's a good idea…"

"I think if he flies it at the Burrow. You said you and your brothers had a quidditch pith there. If you want to talk about underage use of magic-"

"Alright, alright," Ron agreed.

"I'll look into getting one after work today," Draco offered.

Ron smiled. "He'll love it." He leaned forward to kiss him goodbye. "Good luck today."

"Thank you."

Ron watched him disappear in green flames before walking back to the kitchen. He knew he wouldn't heed Draco's advice.

No matter what room he was in that day his eyes were on a window.

Instead of showing up at his sister's and crying sanctuary he decidedly just owled her.

Draco walked through the hall of offices. Doors lined each side; stained dark wood framed them and the deep green walls.

His steps echoed through the empty hall. Not many people toured these parts of the department. The chaos was had in the front offices the organization came from this section.

Draco stopped outside a pair of double doors where the hall ended.

He didn't knock. After a deep breath of forcing that Malfoy blood-status confidence to fill his head like it had ages ago, he pushed open the doors and marched through the receptionist's room.

She tried to stop him.

He kept on like she didn't exist, opening the second set of doors.

The man at the impressive desk looked up. "May I help you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco said royally. "I have followed all protocol to hold conference with you but keep being put off. Let me tell you, sir, I do not like being ignored."

"Clearly," he replied stoically. "You do realize who I am."

"And you realize who I am."

The man stood from his desk. "The son of Lucius Malfoy with what seems like an even larger Napoleon complex."

Draco's face was unchanging. "My father may have been incapable but I assure you I am not." A folder of papers dropped onto the desk with a loud thud.

"What's this?"

"All the codes and acts I have handled, passed, and repealed in all my years working for you."

He looked at the folder curiously before pulling it closer to himself. He opened it, leafed through the first few proposals and looked at Draco again. "I'll be taking them as your resignation notice."

"Excuse me," Draco asked without faltering.

"There are many ways for me to explain this to you, Mr. Malfoy, but I will go the most direct route. You simply do not fit in with the new direction we are heading."

Draco stepped back, his features turning a little harder. "I will be the most direct with you as well then. You are running this department into the ground. You are as filthy and corrupt as the most of your constituents. You are out of touch, outdated, and _outnumbered_."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It certainly is," Draco concluded before walking out. He didn't close the door behind him so that the other man could see him continue on down the hall with his head high.

"Goodbye, Susan," Draco said striding past her desk. He went into his own office picking up the pictures from his desk and emptying the drawers.

"Oh, no," she said. "You've been sacked."

"In a way I quit," Draco corrected. "It was only a matter of time." He walked back to her. "You'll be getting my office. Good luck."

"But-"

"I'm sure you'll do well in your aunt's memory." He told her, walking back out of the office. "Will you do me a favor though?"

She looked willing to listen.

"I know we haven't always been on the best of terms here…" he looked down at the moving photographs. The one on top was a small boy looking into his younger brother's bassinette then turning with a smile to the photographer.

He picked it up and handed it to her. "Please, let me know if anything changes."

She looked at the picture and back at him. "Are you asking me to be your informant?"

"Begging," Draco corrected.

Susan nodded. "For Ron not for you."

He held her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Whatever it takes."

She sighed.

"Thank you," he said and went on through the aisles of desks and flying memos. He stepped into the elevator and looked up prepared to watch the department numbers change.

Draco didn't make it to Diagon Alley to pick up Hugo's present.

Ron was sitting on the living room floor, a chess board between him and Hugo. Scorpius was tossing a ball at the wall. George had spelled it to keep bouncing until it was caught.

Sometimes Draco would be awoken in the middle of the night by it still going back and forth in the play room from ceiling to floor.

"What are you doing home?" Ron asked.

"I was canned," Draco stated, walking past them.

"Hugo, why don't you teach your brother how to play," Ron suggested, standing up.

Draco spelled the pictures to hang themselves in the hall as he walked to the bedroom. "Can you believe this? Fourteen years I've put in countless hours, arriving early, staying late, breaking my back for that damn office, and probably two more years away from an even nicer one! And I just don't fall in with where they want to take the department. Of course I don't! They want to exterminate me."

"I don't think they can get away with killings," Ron pointed.

Draco tossed his cloak onto the bed and Daily Prophet into Ron's chest. "I picked that up on my way home."

Ron looked at it. "Wizard stops plane crash?" He held it out. "Impressive but what's this have to do-"

"Of course it's not on the front page," Draco scolded, snatching it back. "Why on earth would a faggot going missing be on the front page?" He turned the pages, folded it over, and handed it back pointing out the small little article at the bottom corner of the second to last page.

"A wizard from Farmlingham, Suffolk was reported missing on Thursday morning after failing to return home Wednesday evening," Ron read aloud. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement released a statement that the area was unmanned and little is known about the case. It is suspected however that this is just a lovers' spat and the wizard in question will return home to his partner soon." Ron looked up. "Not a single name or-"

"It is rather suspicious isn't it," Draco commented. "We'll be next."

"I owled Ginny. She'll take the boys, but I'm starting to think that we're not being watched at all. Maybe that person, whoever they were, was just passing by, or maybe they-"

"Ronald, people don't go around dressing in all black and standing outside people's homes for the fun of it. It was a warning. Just thank Merlin you saw it," Draco insisted. "Now get out of the country before this gets any worse."

"I'm not leaving you," Ron argued.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley-"

Ron stepped forward, grabbing Draco and putting his arms around him. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're an idiot Gryffindor. No good can come from you staying."

"I can die fighting," Ron argued.

Draco weaved his arms around Ron's shoulders. "Don't talk like that."

"Besides," Ron started, "what if I go missing away on this mission. You won't know, just like I won't know if something happens here."

Draco put his chin on Ron's shoulder. "I want to go back. Back to where this was all just a paranoid nightmare. Back when you told me it'd never happen for a million years. It hasn't been a million years, Ron."

Ron didn't say anything back, just held him.

Draco broke the embrace. "Let's go spend time with our sons."

Ron smiled in agreement, taking his hand. They walked back into the living room.

Draco sat down next to Scorpius at the chess board. He leaned into him, whispering a move.

"That's cheating," Hugo argued.

"I don't want to play anyway," Scorpius said officially. "Let's go play with my blocks, Daddy!"

"Those are baby toys," Hugo retorted.

"Be nice to your brother," Draco scolded. "Go get your blocks," he instructed. "We can play in the living room today."

"Okay!" Scorpius said happily, running off to go get them.

"Dad, this isn't fair," Hugo said. "I can't move without losing my knight!"

"This is why we don't play chess with your father," Ron said.

Draco moved back to lean against the couch. "Move your bishop," he suggested. "Sacrifice your knight, take the king."

Scorpius dropped an armful of blocks onto the carpet. He dropped onto his knees in front of them and set to work.

Draco played spectator until he was asked to join the construction crew.

"Oh," Ron said suddenly, resetting the board. "Hugo, don't you have something to show your Dad?"

"Oh yeah!" He remembered, jumping up and running out of the room.

Draco looked at Ron with a happy but forcefully unoptimistic, expectant kind of look. Ron just smiled.

Hugo came running back. He held out a letter.

Draco looked up at him, his unoptimistic appearances fading a little more with each passing second of wide smiles being thrown his way.

Finally he looked at the letter.

He threw it down and grabbed Hugo around the middle. "Congratulations!"

Hugo and Scorpius laughed.

"This is wonderful, Hugo!" Draco shouted. "Next week we'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your things." He picked back up the letter.

"Can I have my own owl?" Hugo asked.

"We'll see." Draco looked at Ron. "We need to owl your grandparents with the good news."

Ron shook his head and looked back at the board. "Why don't we all go out to celebrate for dinner?"

"Okay!" Scorpius agreed readily.

"What do you say, Hugo?" Ron asked.

Hugo nodded. "Sure."

Draco hugged him again. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts-"

"Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts," Ron finished.

They both burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco bent down to pick up the blocks that had been left scattered across the floor. Ron sighed coming back from the hallway.

"How is he?" Draco asked.

"He wants to sleep in our bed. I told him I'd ask you first," Ron answered.

Draco stopped with his armful of blocks. He gave up and spelled them off to their chest in the other room. "He's been having a terrible amount of nightmares lately. Our poor little prophet." It was like he tried to smile but it wasn't working. "Suppose they're about what's going to happen to us?"

"It doesn't matter," Ron argued. "We agreed not to use him like that."

"I know." Draco sighed.

"Besides he can't make sense of it until it happens."

Draco sat down on the sofa. "Maybe it's a good thing I was fired. I realized how much I've missed around here."

Ron sat down beside him. "You loved that job though."

"I love you and the boys more," Draco argued.

"We know." Ron put his arm around him.

"I have a great aunt that insisted she had the eye; everyone thought she was just loony though."

Ron laughed a little. "Let's just hope he won't come to hate it."

"Let's hope that he does," Draco corrected.

Ron moved away from him.

"So he won't abuse it," Draco explained.

"That's quite the reasoning."

"What?" Draco asked in a defensive tone.

"You want our child to hate himself," Ron pointed.

"Not hate, more like respect. The way I do with Legilimency and Occlumency."

"Respect," Ron scoffed. "You use it to get your way all the time."

"I do not. You just think I do," Draco retorted.

Ron's retort died. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

Draco sighed. "You've noticed too."

"What happened to us?" Ron asked.

"This is all too much." Draco sighed. "Maybe we should…"

Ron quickly grabbed his hand. "I hadn't meant it like that."

Draco shook his head, gently removing his hand from Ron's. "Twelve years is a long time."

"Please stop," Ron said softly.

Draco leaned into him, kissing his lips carefully. "Twelve years is a long time," he repeated in a lighter tone. "Too long to simply walk away from."

"So you aren't suggesting we break this off," Ron asked.

"I told you once already that I can't lose you." He brought a hand up to touch Ron's freckled cheek.

Ron turned on the couch, wrapping his arms around Draco's middle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ron." Draco dropped his hand and put his head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron sighed and kissed Draco's shirt collar. "Not knowing is the worst," Ron said soberly. "Are we just imaging this because we've been though the war? Did that man in Suffolk really just get in a fight with his partner? How can the Ministry be doing this? How will it end?"

Draco wrapped his arms around him. "Merlin, Ron…" He put his face into the bend of Ron's neck.

Ron held him tighter.

"We could be being watched right now." Draco said. "I feel like I'm paranoid."

"I know what you mean." Ron took his shoulders and moved him back. "I'll talk to Harry. I'll take the mission. If I'm not here it'll look like it's just you and the boys. Just… don't erase me completely."

Draco nodded. "I'll put our pictures in our vault. Make up a story if anyone asks questions… We should of seen this coming years ago when they refused us our-"

"It will be okay," Ron assured. "This will all probably just blow over. Once Kingsley finds out, he'll put a stop to it."

Draco donned a forced smile. "I'm sure you're right. Still-"

"For ease of mind," Ron agreed with a smile.

Draco smiled in return. He laughed a little. "This is the first night in a long while I won't have to do paper work."

"What will you do with your free time?" Ron asked.

"Sleep," Draco answered happily.

"That sounds so good." Ron stood up from the couch and held a hand for Draco to join him.

"I'll check on Scorpius first," Draco reminded.

Ron nodded and continued on down the hall.

Draco walked carefully into the boys' room. Scorpius was asleep, kicking at his blankets, arm draped over the edge with the bear on the floor.

Draco sat down on the edge of his bed. "Scorpius," he called quietly. He gently moved red hear from his forehead.

The boy blinked and looked up with confused grey eyes.

"Hey," Draco said softly.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked groggily.

Draco smiled down at him. "Were you having a nightmare?"

The boy nodded and started to sit up.

Draco reached down to pick up the bear. He handed it to his son. "Tell me what it was about."

Scorpius looked at the black eyes of his bear. Shook his head and passed it back to his father.

Draco looked at him curiously. "What is this about?"

"Teddy will protect you," Scorpius said.

Draco gapped at him. "Protect me from what?"

"It was just a dream, Daddy," Scorpius argued. He sat up on his knees and kissed Draco's cheek. "Goodnight."

"No, Scorpius," he took his shoulders, "you have to tell me. What was-" Looking into frightened eyes he sighed and let him go. "You're right. They're just dreams." He forced another smiled and helped the boy back into bed. "Are you sure you don't want Teddy?"

Scorpius nodded and lay down. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Draco whispered. He looked across the room to a sleeping Hugo and snuck back through the open door.

He sighed and walked into his and Ron's room. "That did little to ease my mind."

Ron looked up from pulling, what were in his opinion stupid, pillows off the bed.

"What?"

Draco shook his head and set the bear in the chair. "Nothing, Let's just go to bed." He undressed, haphazardly tossing clothes to the floor.

Ron watched. "You alright?"

Draco nodded. "Fine."

"Alright," Ron said skeptically. He set his watch on the nightstand and pulled back the covers. "When I go into work tomorrow I'll talk to Harry."

Draco nodded numbly, doing the same to his own side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine," Draco insisted, reaching over to turn out the light.

Ron knew when to let conversations die and this was one of them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Come morning things were a little more relaxed.

Draco was the first awake, as always, but today instead of getting up and getting around to go to the Ministry he laid in bed.

Ron groaned something, maybe a mumbled "morning" as he rolled onto his side, realizing there was another body still in the bed.

Draco yawned.

Ron opened his eyes and crawled closer.

The blond snorted and started laughing. "Ronald!"

"It's morning," Ron defended humoredly.

Draco smiled and leaned closer to kiss him.

Ron hummed a low moan.

"Dad!" Hugo's voice called. "There's an owl here!"

Draco moved back with a small laugh. "You're in no condition to get that. Go shower."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Draco rolled out of bed and went to the dresser for a pair of pajama pants. He pulled them on, despite the sultry invitations coming from behind him, and then walked out to the living room.

"Does it say who from?"

Hugo handed him the already opened envelope. Apparently Draco had taken too long to get there.

He sighed and held out an awaiting hand to witch Hugo placed the letter.

Draco unfolded it again and read the contents.

"I think it's from the Ministry," Hugo said.

"It is," Draco confirmed.

"Does it really say-"

Draco tossed it into the fire place. "It's rubbish. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Daddy usually makes breakfast," Scorpius argued.

"Daddy has to go to work today," Draco pointed. "I've made you breakfast before," he added.

"Daddy's is better," Scorpius said.

"Oh really?" In his mind he was issued a challenge.

After Ron had dressed he went to find his family in the kitchen. The room was filled with children's giggles and flying pans.

He ducked to avoid one.

"What' all this?"

"Daddy's making breakfast," Scorpius shared.

Ron looked at the fare. He sat down at the table. "I'll take my pancakes without, what I presume to be, chocolate chips."

"Blueberries?" Draco offered.

"Sure," Ron shrugged.

A few minutes later they landed on Ron's plate with a comical flip.

Both boys laughed.

Draco smiled, leaning against the counter with his wand still in his hand. "What I lack in taste I make up for in presentation."

"That's always been your motto," Ron said.

Draco moved to the empty chair. "So boys, what are we doing today?"

"I got my school list," Hugo suggested.

"That is a possibility. Do you want to be let lose in your uncle's shop?"

Scorpius nodded excitedly.

Ron finished the last large forkful of his breakfast and stood up. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"I won't, promise." Draco smiled up at him.

Ron leaned down, kissing him quickly.

He turned to his sons. "Keep an eye on him," he ordered comically, pointing at Draco.

Both boys laughed.

"Bye," Ron said leaving the room.

"Bye!" They all called back.

Draco spelled the dishes to wash themselves. "Hugo, you go shower and we'll head out."

"I showered last night," Hugo pointed.

"I know," Draco said. "Go on," he insisted anyway.

Hugo agreed though not without a curious look and disgruntled breath.

Draco leaned closer to his youngest son once he was gone. "Teenage boys stink."

Scorpius giggled.

Draco stood and led him down the hall. "Do you know what you are going to beg your Uncle George for today?"

Scorpius hummed pensively. "A flying car like Daddy's."

"Well, that's thinking big, isn't it," Draco commented.

"A toy one, Daddy," Scorpius scolded.

"Ah," Draco laughed. He collapsed onto the boy's bed. "What do you want to wear today?"

Scorpius looked at his dresser before pulling open a drawer.

Draco sat back waiting for him to pick out his own clothes. "A fine choice, master Scorpius." He picked up the shirt the boy chose for himself while Scorpius started to wriggle out of his pajamas. A few days a week Draco let him explore more independence. He wasn't quite ready to let him go entirely yet.

"Scorpius," Draco said in a more serious tone, giving him his new shirt.

Scorpius mumbled something his head blindly searching for the appropriate hole.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

Scorpius laughed and squirmed his way into the rest of his clothes.

Draco smiled. It could wait. "Let's go play while your brother gets dressed."

Scorpius led the way to the playroom.

"Sometimes Daddy makes a doggy that knocks down my buildings," Scorpius shared.

Draco smiled and leaned onto his hand. "Really? That's not very nice."

"It's funny," he corrected. "Can you do that, Daddy?"

Draco shook his head. "No." He was never able to fully conjure a patronus. He had several theories as to why but never truly cared enough to find the exact reason. The most present was that his happy memories of his youth were not enough and the happy memories of the current were too powerfully personal.

Ron had tried to encourage him to pick it up so they could communicate while he was on missions. That and he had twenty galleons on it being a dragon. Draco argued that his namesake and his magic were completely separate and wagered a king cobra; though he never really tried, he'd hate it turn out to be a ferret.

Hugo came into the playroom, wet messy hair dripping onto a nice clean shirt. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the chair. "I'm tempted to braid this mess!"

Scorpius laughed and cheered at his older brother's misfortune.

Hugo struggled and twisted against Draco's clutch.

"Oh stop wiggling!" Draco kept reaching for his red hair.

"Dad! Girls braid their hair!" Hugo shouted.

Draco let him go. "Fine then, you're getting it cut while we're out today."

"Fine." Hugo didn't put up much fight.

Draco recognized how much he and Ron had in common. Both had this insistent need to appease their maternal parent figure. Though Draco would never openly admit it, he didn't mind being seen as such. There were other things of course. Hugo had always looked up more to Ron than him.

When he was much younger Ron would give him shaving soap and a spoon. The two would stand side by side, one on a step stool, looking into the mirror.

It was these things Draco didn't see. Leaving early and coming home late.

"Did you ever send a letter to your grandma, apologizing for breaking her cabinet?"

"Yes," Hugo answered, sitting down in the other chair.

"So if I asked your dad he'd say the same thing?"

"Um…"

"I thought so. I want it done by the time I finish getting dressed," Draco warned, standing to leave the room.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron approached his friend. Harry was standing, staring pensively at the string covered board.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked even though he wasn't looking at him. He put his finger on a string and started to follow it, weaving his way through the office.

Ron followed him. "Draco thinks I should-"

Harry stopped and looked around. "Is Nigel in yet?"

"Yeah, I just saw-"

"Ron, you shouldn't talk about- your family, at work anymore…" his voice dropped lower, "Nigel's as good as a spy."

"Spy? He's our friend," Ron argued. "I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt either one of us."

Harry nodded. "Not intentionally." He went back to tracking, stopping when he eventually got to a spot on a map. "Is this where we lost her?"

"I think so," Ron answered.

Harry put up a sticky note. "So what were you saying?"

"I'll take that mission. He's afraid for us."

"He?" Nigel asked stepping into the hall with an armful of papers. He shifted trying to keep them steady.

"Bill," Harry answered quickly, "thinks all Auror's do is duel with fugitives all day."

"Oh." He laughed a little. "The only thing I've had to use my wand for was to get some spilt ink out of my tie, ay, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry offered with a forced laugh.

Nigel continued on down the hall, struggling with his papers.

"If he's a spy, then I'm straight," Ron stated.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "He's more naïve than malicious."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm taking that mission. When do you want me to go?"

"I've got all the paperwork in my office. Didn't we get a tip about this one last week or so?" He pointed to a picture and changed folders in his arm.

"Dean spotted him somewhere in Italy when he was there to arrest- who was that- um…"

Harry sent for the past three months of Dean's papers. "Horrible note-taker," he mumbled. "Here we go. In Umbria?"

"Maybe." Ron shrugged.

The papers went flying back to where they came from. "Close enough."

"I'll get you the information on the way out of the office latter," Harry promised. "Sorry again to hear about what happened with the Ministry. Kingsley's gone missing and we're all starting to get worried here."

"Kingsley's gone missing? Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" Ron started to follow Harry down the hall.

Harry was moving the suspect's piece of twine to the new spot. "I swear I told you," Harry said.

"No you did not."

"Oh. Sorry, I've been sort of swamped here. Well, I sent Seamus out to see what he could find and so far his last report was that Kinsley was on some kind of diplomatic tour."

"Isn't there a Ministry ambassador for that?" Ron asked.

"That's why Seamus isn't back yet," Harry stated. "It's all a little too curious for my liking."

"I wonder if Draco knows."

Nigel had turned out of an office and stopped just short of running into them. He looked at the pair questioningly. "Draco?"

"He's an informant," Harry said quickly, "It's not bad to have a former Death Eater willing to share."

"Wow, there's a lot to this place isn't there?" Nigel laughed.

"Yeah," Ron said with a tone of displeasure walking past them to his own office.

Draco walked back into George's shop, new purchase securely shrunk and hidden away. He spotted his sons on the second floor, looking very interested in something Verity was holding. He smiled and started up the steps. "What kind of rubbish are you trying to give them this time?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy," Verity greeted, standing up straight.

"Extendable ears," Draco mused looking at what they were playing with. "I don't think-"

"I didn't know you lot were here!" George exclaimed, his rolling ladder coming to a stop at the shelf beside them. He slid down to his feet. "Evening, gents! What brings you all to Diagon Alley?" He looked at Draco. "They closed down Knockturn Alley some time ago," he said quietly.

Draco looked at him with a stern displeasure.

"Only joking." George smiled. "So, really what can I do for you, boys?"

"We're just getting Hogwarts supplies," Draco shared.

"Doesn't he need his letter first? Though I wouldn't put it past Draco Malfoy to force his child into school without knowing if he can even do magic."

"I got my letter," Hugo said.

"Really?" George asked happily. "Well then, forget everything I just said!" He grinned widely. "Hugo, how about some quills? Their great for essays, practically write it themselves."

"No thank you," Hugo said. "I'll just get some Candy in a Can."

"Sweet tooth like you father's," Draco said quietly.

George smiled warmly at the comment. He never really liked that his brother was excluded from the genetics of his nephews. His opinion was that they should have sought a different compromise entirely. So he enjoyed knowing they all considered Ron a second father and not some addition.

"Alright then, let's go," Draco said.

"Uncle George," Scorpius asked shyly. "Can I have this car?"

"No," Draco said sternly. "You won't turn it off. It'll be bumping around the house all night just like that ball."

"Sure!" George said happily. "How about another ball too?"

"Yay!" Scorpius went running down the steps to get his new ball.

"Careful!" Draco scolded. He sighed and looked at George. "You do these things just to undermine me. You do realize it's your brother I live with."

"Why do you think I do it?" George asked. "Hey, Hugo, take three cans and a trick wand. They're great for pranks."

"Alright, now let's really go before he gives you any other useless things," Draco instructed.

As they were leaving the shop Draco's attention was turned sharply from two happy children to a curious looking man in a black cloak.

He walked past them with a certain amount of significance in his stride. Draco turned his head to watch this stranger go right for the front counter, not even sparing a glance at the things on the shelves.

George relieved Verity of her post to talk to him, seeing as he was there what seemed like an important purpose. Draco watched the smile on George's face make a noteworthy drop.

"Come on, Daddy," Scorpius pulled his hand.

Draco came back from horrified musings. He forced a smile, glanced back, and followed his sons out of the shop. They walked a little ways before Draco stopped. "I think we're missing something."

"What?" Hugo asked.

Draco pointed to the shop across the street. Peeling gold letters were scrolled above the door. "How could I of forgotten?" Hugo asked himself and went quickly into the shop.

Draco followed with a smile. He sat down in a weak looking chair and put Scorpius on his knee. "Don't say anything. This is for your brother."

Scorpius nodded.

Hugo walked towards the counter carefully. "Hello?"

The wandmaker came out of the back, wiping his hands on the breast cover of his apron that didn't seem important enough to fasten to his neck. "Hello there." He smiled.

He was much younger than the Ollivander that provided Draco his wand so the blond was forced to assume this was the man's son taking over the business.

"First wand?" He asked.

Hugo nodded.

"Well then, let's see…" he hummed in thought and turned to the shelves. "This is my first year selling wands. I've mainly made them before. So none of my guesses will be very educated." He laughed a little.

Hugo watched him pull a box from the stack without disrupting it, surprisingly. The man set it on the counter in front of the ten year old. "Here, try this one." He opened the box and invited him to take the wand.

Hugo timidly picked it up and then looked back at his father.

Draco gave a nod of encouragement.

Hugo looked back at the wandmaker. "I'm not very good at magic…"

"No one is at first. Some say they were but if you ask if they have any witnesses, well there are none." He smiled kindly and leaned onto the counter on his elbow. "Just give it a good wave. Don't aim, don't think," he suggested, "we'll see what happens."

"Okay." Hugo swallowed, and flicked his wrist. The wand went flying out of his hand and stuck in the wall. "Sorry!"

"Hm." The man looked at it, gave it a tug. "Well, it's not that one." He put it back in its box and went back to the stack. "Let's give this a shot." He pulled another one and put it besides the first.

Hugo flicked his wrist. A loud screech made them all cover their ears. Hugo set it down quickly.

"Quite a puzzle you are," the wandmaker mused.

"Sorry," Hugo apologized again.

"Let's try one of unicorn hair." He produced another wand for the boy.

This time there was a red spark from the end of the wand with a little pop, something like a firecracker.

"Well, we're on the right track." The man said happily and went back to the wands. He paused and looked back at the boy who was waiting. "What's your family name?"

"Malfoy," Draco answered before Hugo had a chance to say anything.

"Mr. Malfoy," he nodded his greetings.

Hugo just looked at his father questioningly.

Draco waved him to look back at the wandmaker.

"But mother is Prewett in relation?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

The wandmaker smiled and hummed to himself again. He ran his fingers along the wand labels. "There was a boy in here just the other day… Mother was a Weasley. Family magic is much easier to determine, most usually. There are exceptions, of course." He pulled another wand. "Here we are."

Hugo took it carefully and gave it a cautious wave. The box on the counter shook and trembled, its ends doing a kind of seesaw motion without a proper fulcrum but it stayed in the air a good long second before it dropping down lifelessly.

"Well there we are then," the wandmaker said happily. "This wand, young man, is yours. Twelve inch hazel and made with a nice strand of unicorn hair, plucked it myself. It's a fine wand indeed." He punched buttons on a dust covered and old cash register.

Draco moved Scorpius and stood up to purchase the wand.

The man pointed at Scorpius with a smile. "And I'll remember all this when I see you in a few years, yeah?"

Scorpius laughed and nodded. Draco smiled and handed the proper amount of coins to the wandmaker. Hugo put his new wand back in its box. Draco held his shoulder and the three of them left the shop.

"Now, about that owl," Draco started. "I think you and your brother can share one. Once you graduate Hogwarts you'll have one of your own. Alright?"

Hugo nodded. "Okay."

"I want a bat!" Scorpius protested.

"You'll have an owl," Draco stated. He looked down the alley. There was a lot less people than before and much darker for it only being early in the evening.

They walked into the emporium anyway. Draco went straight to the desk. "I want a nice, well-mannered owl. Not one that will screech and hoot and make all kinds of noise late into the night. Yes, I understand they are nocturnal, I do not care. It will not nip at, peck, or pinch my boys. Got it?"

The man nodded boredly and slid off his stool, dropping his Daily Prophet. Draco watched him wander off to the cages. Hugo and Scorpius were oohing and awing at the larger owls.

Draco looked down at the paper. First he turned his head to get a better read. Then he looked up to see the man still with his back turned. Draco gently tilted the end of the paper to look at it fully.

A cage was set atop of it. "Horrible isn't it? Those poor witches." His tone suggested he barely actually cared.

"Yeah," Draco agreed soberly. "How much?"

"Ready to go, mate?"

Harry looked up, his hand on his forehead. "Huh? Oh yeah." He spun in his chair and opened a desk drawer to retrieve a folder.

"Nigel and Scarlet left. I think I saw Dean for a short while."

"Just dropping off some paperwork." Harry held it up. "He's on a week's rest before he gets the next one."

Ron nodded. "And Seamus is…"

Harry looked up. "Following Kingsley. We just talked about this-"

"Just making sure they're safe too."

"What do they have to worry about?" Harry turned out the light and stood up. He pulled on his jacket and picked up the folder to pass to Ron.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. What are you on about?" Harry walked down the hall, fixing the collar of his coat.

"Dean and Seamus."

"What about them?"

"Oh and everyone said I was so _clearly_ gay."

"Well you kind of are," Harry defended. They left the building and used a spell to lock the doors.

"And nothing about them is?"

"No," Harry stated. "Their flat has two different rooms."

"So does mine and Draco's," Ron argued, opening his car door.

"Yes but you only had one large bed when you first started living together as opposed to two small ones."

"Well to anyone watching the outside of their house it'd be a little curious."

"They live in the city. It's probably not that- Alright, fine. But they'll survive any kind of trial."

Ron sighed. The drive was quiet for a short while until Ron spoke again. "We have to make up some kind of story. In case anyone asks. Teach it to the boys get them to relay it convincingly."

"That's probably not a bad idea," Harry agreed sadly.

"You have to get it through the family while I'm gone. I don't know who they'll question."

Harry nodded. "Everything will be okay, Ron."

When they got to the Potter home there was a broom propped up against the wall besides the door. "Wonder who's here," Harry said out loud. "Wait isn't that George's?"

"Could be," Ron shrugged. He turned off the car and got out for follow Harry in.

They both entered a fairly quiet home. They looked off to the left where Harry's brother-in-law and wife were sitting at the table.

"Why's your broom outside, George?" Ron asked.

"It was raining when I flew over," George answered. "You won't believe what happened today."

"My family swindled you out of some more toys?" Ron asked.

"Well yes," George rolled his eyes, "that too. But this bloke came in asking me to hang this in the shop window."

That's when Harry and Ron took more notice to the poster on the table.

"Support family, not _homosexuality_?" Ron read aloud.

"He had a whole lot of 'em," George shared. "Figured I'd take one to burn right and proper."

Ron stared at it a long second. He shook his head. "No, hang it."

"You're joking right? You know this is-"

"I know what it is. It's a warning. Any of us that see it will know it. Give some a chance to go into hiding maybe. This isn't a war like before. It's quiet, it'll stay quiet."

"Ron," Ginny began to protest.

"For years I've seen and heard this rubbish. It's nothing new to us. Hang it, George."

"I'll hang my own damn poster," George said.

Ron shook his head with a dying laugh. "Thanks. Well, night, everyone."

"Night," the three replied.

"Stand up," Draco instructed to his youngest son. He reached over, pulling the rubber stopper from the drain of the tub. "I'm going to turn on the shower and you'll count to ten dragon eggs really loud."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed.

Draco turned on the water and pulled the curtain closed.

"One dragon egg!" Scorpius shouted. "Two dragon eggs, three dragon eggs, four dragon eggs-"

"I'm home!" Ron's voice came from the hall. "Draco?"

"Six dragon eggs!"

"Hey, there you are," Ron stopped at the bathroom door.

"Eight dragon eggs!"

"What's going on?"

"Nine dragon eggs!"

"This is how I taught Hugo," Draco explained.

"Ten! Daddy, ten dragon eggs!"

"Very good," Draco said. He moved the curtain a little to turn off the water before opening it fully. A warm towel was in his hand waiting to envelope the small boy.

"You taught Hugo how to use the shower?" Ron asked unsurely.

"Yes. Remember when we split days in half? You had mornings, I had evenings," Draco prompted.

"Oh yeah, why did we stop that?"

"We never saw each other," Draco stated. He finished rubbing Scorpius's hair with the towel and sent him out of the bathroom. "Go put on your pajamas."

Scorpius left and Draco started picking up, putting things back where they belonged as opposed to where they were for conveniences.

"How was your day?" Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. "Took them out, got everything on the school list, and just a few things that weren't."

"Yeah, George said you were in the shop today."

"You saw George?" Draco asked. "If you were getting Hugo's present I already-"

"No, he was at Harry's," Ron stated.

"Oh." Draco walked past him out of the bathroom. "We ate out but I ordered you a container. It's in the fridge." He started down the hallway.

Ron followed him. "Thanks. Anyway, I was going to tell you that George was-"

"I got the boys an owl. I'm keeping it in the play room right now. I have yet to discover how it will do outside its cage."

"That's nice but-"

Scorpius came running into the kitchen. He looked like he was about to climb onto the counter to reach the cupboard.

"Don't do that," Draco scolded. He moved a chair away from the table. "Here, try this."

"Thanks, Daddy," Scorpius said retrieving a glass. He stepped down off the chair and went to the fridge. Both fathers watched as he struggled with the pitcher of water. It spilt and sloshed onto the floor before he managed to get it in his cup.

Ron stepped forward to offer help.

Draco held up a hand and shook his head.

Scorpius put the pitcher back in the fridge and walked back out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"It's called independence," Draco stated, spelling up the mess off the floor. "Hugo went through it too."

"I just realized he's going to school in five weeks."

Draco nodded. "Odd isn't it, doesn't seem like he's old enough yet."

Ron walked around the table to the fridge to get his meal. "Do you miss work? I'm sure if you wanted the Auror's office would take you on. Harry's always looking for help."

"No thank you. If I wanted to traipse around the country, living in shacks, and risking my neck at every turn I would have stayed a Death Eater."

Ron set the container on the counter to get a plate. "Change of heart had nothing to do with it."

"Threat on my life," Draco corrected. "Not a change of heart."

Ron didn't add anything to it, just spelled his food warm and moved to the table. "Did they behave for you today?"

"Of course they did," Draco stated. "I'm the strict parent."

Ron smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot. Tell me, which one of us agreed to getting their underaged son a broom?"

"He deserves it. Now shut up about it or you'll ruin the surprise."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Have they named their owl yet?"

"Hermes," Draco stated, "Hugo's idea."

Ron nodded while eating. "Sometimes I think he's too smart to be my kid."

Draco sat down across from him. "He is too smart to be your kid."

"I meant- I just forgot…"

"Good," Draco said. "You're supposed to, because he is yours too."

"I know," Ron nodded.

They shared warm smiles.

"How was work?" Draco asked.

"Alright." He shrugged indifferently. "Harry thinks Nigel is a spy," Ron shared, turning back to his plate to continue eating.

"A spy?" Draco asked, "For what? I've been in that office; it's nothing but a jumbled mess."

"Harry thinks the Ministry put him there just because he talks too much."

"Oh, that could be a problem."

"Yeah, so now I'm not allowed to talk about you or the boys at work."

"That's wise," Draco commended.

"You think so?" Ron asked. He had expected some kind of passionate we are who we are kind of speech. Then he realized that Draco was the kind to shrink and hide rather than stand in fight in the name of something as idiotic as principals. Pride on the other hand, Draco was a man of pride. He'd rather lie in the mud than admit he was wrong.

Draco nodded. "For now, with the mess in the Ministry."

That's what they were calling it now, the mess in the Ministry, like it wasn't as serious as it was? Ron thought. It did make things easier to swallow. Denial is a man's best friend, however fickle it may turn out to be in the end.

"I got an owl from them this morning. I think it was just something every wizard and witch got about the new code. Someone had the decency to warn us before they started making a secret police and arresting people in the dead of night."

"You don't think it'd get that far do you?" Ron asked.

"I think it already has," Draco stated.

The subject was dark and ominous the mood of discussing it was nicely shrouded in that beautiful coping method.

Draco rubbed at a scratch on the table before fully noticing that it wouldn't move. "Where's this from?"

Ron looked at what he was pointing to. "Hugo did that cutting an orange I think. No, maybe that was at the other end." He looked down the table. "I don't remember."

Draco kept rubbing it as if trying to learn more about what kind of instrument would carve such a gouge in an otherwise nice table.

He smiled a little. "Do you remember that beautiful vase we had?"

"The one with the snakes on it?" Ron asked. "If that's what you call beautiful," he added with a mumble.

"Yes, the one with the snakes on it," Draco said, "how long did that last? One, two years? That boy is more a Weasley than anything else."

Ron shook his head. "You hated that tacky thing."

"I did not."

"Are you really getting nostalgic over a vase?"

"I miss having nice things."

"Shut up," Ron scolded playfully. "You do not."

"Just because you're unrefined," Draco replied.

"Unrefined my ass," Ron scoffed.

Draco leaned forward onto his hand. "Speaking of," he donned a wide smile, "what are you doing this evening?"

Ron raised a brow. "Last I knew I'd be sleeping with my life mate."

"Suppose he won't mind if I barrow you for a short while?"

Ron smiled, laughing a little. "As far as I know you can have me for more than just a short while."

"We have a date then," Draco concluded.

Ron nodded. "We have a date."

The blond stood from the table walking out the kitchen fully aware of where Ron's eyes were. He walked down the hall to the play room. A magic car was flying around the ceiling, doing all kinds of dips and waves.

Hugo was in a chair with a new book and Scorpius lying on the floor with group of toys.

Draco leaned on the doorframe. "What are we up to?"

Hugo held up his book in reply. Scorpius rolled onto his side. "Want to play, Daddy?"

Draco looked at the clock on the wall above the bookcase. "I think you should be going to bed."

"Aw," Scorpius groaned, "but I'm not tired."

"If that was how we did things you wouldn't go to bed until one in the morning. Now, put your toys away," he instructed. "Hugo, you can show your dad your wand. I'm sure he's like a look at it."

Hugo's book was suddenly forgotten. He had an excuse to play with the very thing Draco had told him he wasn't allowed to see since it had been purchased. He practically ran out of the room to go get it.

Draco smiled and watched Scorpius gather his toys in his arms and drop them into a trunk that formerly had been labeled with a DM. Then he followed his father out of the room and across the hall.

Draco stood watching him pull back the covers of his bed and climb into place. "Do you want Teddy back?"

Scorpius shook his head. "You can keep him, Daddy."

"Why?" Draco asked innocently enough.

"I had a bad dream," Scorpius said shyly.

Draco sat down on the edge of the boy's bed. "You know, talking about things that scare you make them less scary."

Scorpius nodded and began.

Ron stood and pushed in his chair before walking to the sink to retire his plate and silverware.

"Hey, Dad!" An excited voice came from behind him.

Ron turned. "Yes?" He saw the box in Hugo's hand and smiled happily. "Your wand? Let's see it."

"Okay," Hugo said impatiently and made to remove the lid. He set it on the table. "I made the box float with it and the guy said that it meant this was mine."

"Really?" Ron asked. He held out a hand in offering to examine it more closely.

Hugo handed it to him.

"You always pass a wand like you pass a knife. Handle first," Ron corrected taking it from him.

"Oh," Hugo said.

Ron tipped on end to see the stain of the wood better. "It's very nice. It doesn't seem to mind me any but its loyalty is definitely not with me." He smiled and passed it back.

"Thanks." Hugo looked at it curiously. "Wands have feelings?"

"Not feelings really, loyalty. Wands chose their masters. Didn't Ollivander explain it to you?"

Hugo shook his head. "No."

"Really? It was always the first thing he told us," Ron said. "Maybe the crazy old cook is slipping."

"The guy in the shop wasn't old."

"No?"

Hugo nodded.

Ron thought on this a moment. "Must have been his son. He'd be about- well younger than me." He smiled, and then stopped. "Did your dad go with you into the shop?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing," Ron shook his head with a soft chuckle. "That's a very nice wand, Hugo. Treat it well."

"I will," Hugo promised.

Draco leaned forward to kiss Scorpius's forehead. "You can have Teddy back." He grinned kindly and stood up. He made to leave the room when Hugo came in. "A little early for you to turn in, isn't it?"

Hugo shrugged. "Dad said I should get used to Hogwarts curfew."

"Oh really?" Draco smirked. He released a dramatic sigh. "Well I guess he's right."

Draco left the light on and went down the hall to his own bedroom. Ron was getting ready for bed himself. "So what's this nonsense about Hogwarts curfew?" Draco asked.

Ron grinned. "What? Like you've never lied to get your way."

"True," Draco agreed. He picked up the teddy bear off the chair. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here."

Draco walked back out of their room and down the hall to the boys'. He handed the bear to its child. "Sleep well, alright. No more nightmares."

"Thanks, Daddy." Scorpius gathered the bear in his arms.

"Same for you," Draco said considerately to Hugo.

Hugo nodded with a slight laugh. "Thanks. Night."

"Goodnight," Draco said to the room.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Scorpius replied.

Draco turned out their light and left the door open a crack before heading back up the hall.

Ron was lying in bed, sitting up against the pillows. Draco smirked closing their door fully. He kicked off his shoes and started pulling off his shirt walking around to the foot of the bed.

Ron watched him climb onto the mattress and crawl his way up over him until their faces were nearly touching. Draco finished leaning forward to make the space between them fully disappear. Ron kissed back readily. He invited Draco's tongue into his mouth after briefly exploring his. They went back and forth in an easy snog.

The kiss ended mutually. Draco moved towards Ron's neck with soft, fluttering brushes of his lips to freckled skin.

The redhead laughed lightly. "So where's all this from?"

"What do you mean?" Draco sank down further to Ron's shoulder, now giving gentle nips to his kisses.

"You don't come by these moods often," Ron said. He gasped at a particularly hard pinch of Draco's teeth.

"Do you want the truth then?" Draco dropped back on his knees to slide down Ron's abdomen.

"Yeah," Ron said lightly.

Draco's tongue performed a delicious little loop across Ron's skin, making him gasp a little louder than the last.

"Alright," Draco agreed. His hand moved down to Ron's thigh, his fingers barely touching the soft red hair. His grey eyes looked up at Ron's blue ones. "I may have found another man attractive today."

"Knew it," Ron laughed gently.

"How?" Draco asked. He moved both hands back onto the mattress on either side of Ron's sides to look down at him.

"Hugo said the Ollivander that sold him is wand was not the Ollivander that sold us ours. That this Ollivander was younger, Ollivander's son I figured, and he has to be in his what twenties now. So is he cute?"

"In a sense," Draco said indifferently.

Ron smirked. "In a sense doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well he wasn't unattractive."

Ron shook his head.

"Are you upset? Do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that," Ron corrected. "Where you get your motivation is irrelevant, just as long as I can still motivate you every once in a while."

"Of course," Draco said sweetly enough. He moved up to kiss Ron's lips. "Whatever fantasy I had of him died at the foot of the bed. It's just you and me now."

Ron leaned forward for a deeper exchange. "Thank you for stroking my ego."

Draco reached a hand back to Ron's thigh sliding it up with a firmer touch than before. "I'll stroke anything you want me to."

Ron's breath hitched, his body shuddered and moved with a low moan. Draco smiled over him. His eyes traveled down the redhead's body then up again. "You are what gets me all hot and bothered."

Ron's ragged breath barely let him get out the next words. "Just fuck me already."

Draco leaned forward again, his lips meeting Ron's in a rough kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ron took Draco's hand, leading him down the sand pathway that was lit by torches. "This is where Bill and Fleur live," he shared.

Draco hummed and nodded, looking around even though all they could see was the other torches along the beach.

At the end of the trail was a large tent full of tables, lined with torches and hanging lights.

"This place is a fire hazard," Draco commented.

Ron laughed a little. "It's all been spelled not to catch." He set down his gift on the table at the front of the tent. There were a few already sitting there from the family members who had arrived early.

"Ron!" He turned and was caught in a hug. "Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione said.

Draco stood back, watching the exchange.

"Harry's three ticks away from going mental and I have to go help Ginny. Can you please go see him?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"His tent's that way," she pointed. "Neville's already here and- Oh, hello, Draco."

He nodded. "Granger."

"You can call me Hermione," she offered friendly enough. "You are dating one my best friends."

"I will stick with Granger," he stated.

"Oh, okay," she didn't look that upset over it. "See you in a short while." She smiled and started up the path to the cottage.

"You can come with me," Ron proposed. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

"I'll stay here," Draco denied. "Potter is your friend."

"Alright," Ron concluded. "I'll be right back." He walked between two of the torches towards a lit tent down the beach a little ways.

He walked in, greeted by Neville first. "Hello, Ron."

"Hey, Neville," Ron replied. "Where's Harry?"

Neville pointed in the direction and went back to his attempt at his tie.

Ron followed the direction he was sent in. "Harry, mate? How are you doing?"

"Ron!" Harry hugged him quickly. "Ron, I can't do this."

"Harry, what are you talking about? You love her," Ron argued.

"No, be a father," Harry corrected. "I have no idea what I'm doing and the only father I had was Uncle Vernon. What if-"

"Just don't go locking _her_ in cupboards under the stairs and you'll be fine," Ron suggested. "Don't worry about it. Ginny will make a great mother."

Harry began to smile. "She will be."

"There," Ron settled.

"Why are you worrying about this now anyway?" Neville asked.

They both looked at him.

"Ginny's pregnant," Ron stated.

"It's supposed to be a secret," Harry retorted.

"Only fair," Ron reasoned. "Hey, Neville, where's Hannah? You two are still together right?"

"Yeah, she'll be here later," Neville shared. "I didn't think she'd like waiting around while I helped out."

"Oh. I should have just had him do that." Ron sighed. "You okay now, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I've never been more nervous in my life."

"Not even when you defeated the dragon?" Neville asked.

"Or when you went into the Forbidden Forest," Ron added.

"Yeah. This is worse than that." Harry nodded.

"You love her?" Ron asked.

"I do," Harry agreed.

"That's it then. Don't worry about anything else," Ron instructed.

"You're not just saying that to get back to your date, right?"

"Of course not," Ron said. He smiled. "But if that's all you needed-"

"No." Harry turned and went to a desk that seemed to just come with the tent. He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling words down quickly. "Can you take this to Ginny?"

"Sure." Ron held out a hand taking the note.

"Thank you," Harry hugged him again.

Ron laughed a little. "Everything will go great, mate." He waved the note in his hand and left the tent to go deliver it.

Draco was where he had been left, looking at place cards.

"What are you doing?"

"We're sitting next to Longbottom, Abbott, Loony Lovegood, some Scamader fellow, and what I assume is one of your brothers."

"Maybe if you paid more attention to first names instead of last."

"I'm tempted to trade them out for less annoying guests."

"Don't," Ron scolded. "Hermione and Ginny worked hard on the seating arrangements."

"Makes no difference to me." He shrugged, picking up a place card.

Ron grabbed him around the waist, though playfully. "You wouldn't want someone mixing up the place settings at your wedding."

"Are you trying to get me to feel empathy?"

"Is it working?"

Draco hummed in thought. He sighed. "I guess." Ron let him go so he could set the card back down. "There."

Ron smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I have to take this to Ginny." He held up Harry's note. "Do you want to come with me or continue looking at who will be here?"

"I'll stay here," Draco said. "Try and find someone worth talking to."

"He'll be sitting next to you," Ron replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll move your card."

Ron laughed.

The best way to depict the inside of the house was organized chaos. "Shoes! Where's my shoes?" Ginny was shouting.

"Do you really want to wear shoes on the beach, dear?" Molly asked.

She came racing down the steps, disregarding the fact she was just in a slip.

"Ginny, I need to finish your hair!" Fleur came down after her with a hand full of pins.

"They're thongs, Mum," Ginny corrected her mother.

"That's a little too much information," Bill chimed from a couch faced away from the steps.

Ginny picked up her shoes and smacked the back of his head with one. "Flip-flops you idiot."

Bill laughed and held the back of his head. "You'll wake Victoire. I don't need another screaming girl in this house."

"Then get out," she offered, reaching down to slide on her shoes.

Bill looked up at the door. "Oh, hey, Ron."

"Hey," he greeted. "Ginny, Harry sent this."

She reached over the couch to get it.

Fleur dropped her hands. "Stop moving."

Ginny huffed and planted her feet.

"Veil," Hermione offered.

"Thank you," Fleur said.

"Bill, read this for me," she tossed it at her brother.

"Um…" Ron started.

"Right, right," she smacked his arm without looking, "give it to Ron."

Bill still read it.

"Bill! Give it to Ron!"

A baby started crying upstairs.

Fleur looked over Ginny's shoulder at him. "Bill, chérie, could you please-"

"I'm going," Bill said, passing the paper back to Ron. "If I'd of known my sister would be running around my house half naked I wouldn't have agreed to this."

Fleur mumbled under her breath angrily before shouting at him, "Je suis d'accord à ce! Maintenant, ferme et laisser les choses romantiques arriver!"

Bill continued up the steps a little faster.

Ron opened the note. "Dear Ginny, I love you. I love you so much and can't wait to start a life with you. I know we'll have a lot to handle in the next…" he stopped reading aloud.

"Aw," Ginny swooned. "Go tell him I love him too."

"Can't you tell him when you exchange vows? I didn't sign up to be a messenger," Ron argued.

All three women glared at him.

"You're the best man," Ginny countered. "Go!"

"Fine," he concluded and went back towards the door.

"Ready for the dress yet?" Molly asked.

"Not yet!" Hermione called back.

Ron shook his head and left.

Draco was now sitting at a table wandlessly spinning a butter knife in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "Come with me. We can walk along the beach."

Draco set down the knife. "In these shoes, at high tide? No thank you."

Ron moved the blonde's chair and sat down in the chair beside his. He reached down grabbing the front of Draco's pant leg and pulling it up.

"What are you-"

He slipped Draco's foot from his precious shoe, sock went after it. He dropped them under the table and held out a hand expectantly for the other foot.

Draco leaned down get them back. "You're mental. Sand will get in my-"

Ron grabbed his other leg, forcing him back.

Draco laughed loudly. "Fine, fine." He brushed Ron's hands away after he succeeded in pulling off his second sock. Draco rolled up his pant legs a little and stood up.

Ron smiled, sliding out of his own shoes, kicking them under the table. He stood and pulled off his dress coat and putting it on the back of his chair. Draco did the same. Ron took his hand and they walked out between the torches.

Draco stayed outside the tent while Ron went in. "Still okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Great. Ginny says she loves you too. See you in… ten minutes. You might want to head up to be there when people start arriving."

"Right. Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Not far, promise," Ron replied. "Might practice my speech," he added on his way back out.

He and Draco wondered through the sand. They moved up and down to stay in wet sand but avoid the water; Ron figured Draco didn't want salt water touching even the hem of his pants.

"Who would choose to get married at night?" Draco asked. He swayed a little, almost stepping on a shell.

"It's romantic," Ron defended. "Moonlight on the ocean and all."

"Never figured you as the kind to notice such things," Draco laughed lightly.

"Well this is romantic isn't it?" Ron asked. He spun around towards Draco. "Just the two of us, alone on a beach, nice summer weather." He stepped forward, testing an embrace.

Draco welcomed it, putting his arms around Ron's neck. "Moonlight on the ocean and all."

Ron smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

Harry followed Neville out of the tent. He looked down the beach to a black silhouette. "Ron!" He waved for him and shouted.

"Who's Ron's date?" Neville asked.

"Uhm, you'll find out," Harry answered dismissively.

Wizards and witches started apparating in, the gift table filling. Luna had even offered to fetch Harry's muggle relatives, which he did invite, more for social convention. His aunt and uncle sent a congratulations letter out of the same social handbook but declined in appearing.

Dudley, however mortified by the thought of being surrounded by witches and wizards, did agree, as long as the food was free.

Harry suspected that maybe he just wanted to be there to tell his parents how horrendous it was. But they did have a better relationship now, so it was anyone's guess really.

They showed up with him clinging to her, screaming with his eyes closed. Harry just smiled.

"I've never traveled with a muggle before," Luna said. "Are they all like this?"

Harry shook his head. "Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome, Harry. Is Rolf here yet?"

"I think I saw him," Harry offered.

She hummed to herself and walked away.

Harry offered his hand to Dudley. "Felt the same way when I first apparated. You can take the portkey back if you like."

"Is it better?"

"Um, sure." Harry smiled.

Dudley wandered off to sit down.

Ron came up to Harry's side. "What'd I miss?"

"You look like you've been off snogging," Harry said.

"Really?" Ron ran his fingers though his hair like that had been the giveaway. "Better?"

Harry rolled his eyes. When he looked back to Ron, Ron was looking at the blond sitting at his table. Every so often someone would approach him to make sure he was really who they thought he was.

Harry just sighed.

"He has no one here to talk to," Ron said.

Harry looked over at the blond at the table. "He's talking to Luna."

Ron didn't believe him until he saw for himself.

"Hello, Draco," Luna said kindly enough. "I don't mind, you know, sitting at the same table with you."

"Well, thank you I suppose," his tone implied the opposite.

She smiled and took a seat. "May I sit here?"

"It is where you are assigned," he pointed.

"Oh, it is." She laughed a little. "Did Harry invite you?"

"Not quite. I'm a plus one."

"That's nice," she said.

"There," Harry concluded. He looked down. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh, ha. I'll be right back." He went back to the table quickly. He dropped down into his chair and reached under the table. "Hey. Harry would like his best man to have shoes on."

"You didn't put them back on yet?"

"No. I suppose it was the first thing you did." Ron reached down to hold the heal of his shoe.

"Of course."

"Of course," Ron repeated a little mockingly. He sat up again. "I probably won't see you again until after the ceremony. Which reminds me I have to go light the torches and make sure Ginny's ready. So…"

"Ron, really, I'm quite capable of mingling on my own. I just don't want to."

"If you say so." He leaned forward quickly for a very brief kiss before standing up and walking off.

Draco looked at the blond across the table as if daring her to comment.

"Luna." Hermione stopped at their table. "There you are. Come on, we have to set up."

"Okay," Luna agreed. She looked to Draco. "Will you be staying?"

He looked at her curiously. Had she not seen Ron? "Yes."

She smiled and followed Hermione.

Draco shook his head. He straightened his silverware and looked up at the other participants. Most were close friends and relatives. There were a few that the families had in common though they were closer to the Prewett side than his own.

He wasn't surprised when even these relatives did not approach him.

He was in the most metaphorical sense, the black sheep among them. Pardoned or not, he still had the stain on his arm.

The ceremony was on the beach with a string of torches and floating jars of fireflies. It was incredibly simple and in that way intimate.

When everyone returned to the larger tent it was filled with music and the alcohol started making its rounds. Ron sat down in his chair next to Draco after attending to his few remaining duties of best man and brother of the bride. "Is it weird for you?" Draco asked. "Your friend marrying your sister."

"It was at first but when it comes down to it Harry's a good guy and Ginny isn't as sweet as I like to pretend she is," Ron answered.

"Well that's mighty big of you," Draco commented.

"Not really," Ron argued. "I figure that baby as karma."

Draco laughed. "So what do you think of all this?"

"What?"

"Weddings and such," Draco clarified, waving around the tent at the loud and happy going-ons of the families.

Ron shrugged. "It's sort of nice. Standing in front of people and telling them you'll love one person forever."

"I suppose I never saw it that way. In my family marriage is about convince and prosperity, not love."

"Well, your family is a great bunch of ninnies."

Draco laughed loudly. "It's hardly insulting when someone uses the word ninnies."

Ron laughed too. "You have a point."

Draco grabbed a glass of Champaign from a passing tray.

Ron leaned closer, putting an arm on the back of Draco's chair. "If you get all liquored up am I more or less likely to spend the night in your apartment?"

"I thought it was a given you'd be staying there anyway," Draco replied. "My inebriation has nothing to do with it."

"I meant in the name of sex."

"Ah. Well in that case you'll be wanting me drunk enough to comply but not so much so that I'd be vomiting all night."

Ron laughed. "Forget it. You don't flirt very well."

"Why do we need to flirt? You're already a sure thing," Draco retorted.

"Me? I'm not the one who-"

"Ron," Neville stopped by their table.

The couple looked up expectantly.

Neville was pulled off course, looking at the blond. "Malfoy?"

"Indeed it is me," Draco supplied. "Please tell why you have decided to grace us with your unwanted presence."

"Be nice," Ron instructed quietly. "What is it, Neville?"

Neville looked between them curiously. "Are you two…" He looked at Ron. "Is he your date?"

"Those Auror investigation skills are really getting good I can see," Draco mocked.

"Draco," Ron scolded.

Draco turned to the redhead. "You know what amazes me is that you think _you_ are in control of _me _in this relationship. In actuality it is I that makes you subservient."

"How so?" Ron challenged.

"You have no idea do you? You are so much like a dog in heat. It's a very limited list, the things you won't do to stay in my bed."

"That's not fair," he argued.

"People have been using sex to get what they want for ages," Draco pointed.

"So can I use it on you then?" Ron asked.

Draco scoffed. "Like you could hold out that long."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, alright. Guess I'll just be your loyal sex slave."

"Oh please that just sounds disgusting."

Ron looked up expecting to see the other groomsman but he was not there. "Where'd Neville go?"

Draco shrugged.

"Want to dance with me?" Ron nodded to the group happily moving to the playing music.

Draco quickly swallowed the remainder of his glass, throwing his head back to do so. When he set it back down it started refilling. He stood. "If anyone here has any hope I suppose it's you."

"You know the only reason that's not hurtful is because I know you're joking," Ron pointed, moving to join him.

"How do you know I'm joking?"

"The corner of your mouth twitches. It does that when you laugh real hard too."

"And here I thought you were about to say how you've gotten to know me." He sighed dramatically. "So, this is you coming out?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of only a handful of people here know your date is another man."

"Guess it is then," Ron agreed, taking the blond's hand.

They had made a couple turns of the dance floor before Ginny interrupted. "Did Neville tell you?"

"No," Ron said.

"Bill was looking for you."

"Me? Why?" Ron asked

"Hard to say. Fleur's drunk, of course, and he was looking for her. Maybe he needed your help."

"That woman really needs to hold her liquor better." Ron sighed.

"Wish I could have a drink, damn kid," she mumbled while walking off.

"Ronny!" A red haired man shouted happily approaching them. He stopped looking at the blond. "Draco?" He held out a hand.

"This is my oldest brother Bill," Ron introduced them with a regretful sigh.

"Hello," Draco greeted. He took the offer shaking the other man's hand, purely for manners.

"Ron hasn't told us much about you," Bill said sadly. "Well no that's not true. He used to talk all the time about what a rotten prat you were."

"That's quite alright I used to complain about his lack of tact. In fact I still complain about that." Draco looked over at Ron.

Bill laughed a little and looked at his brother as well. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Go check on Victoire."

Ron looked at his brother disdainfully.

"Please," Bill pleaded

"Fine," Ron agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks, she's in the house." He patted Ron's shoulder and disappeared to find his wife.

Ron grabbed Draco's hand and started out of the tent towards the lit cottage.

Draco went with him quietly.

They walked through the front door and Ron wiped his feet on the mat to kick off some of the sand. Draco did the same.

A baby was crying from the upstairs nursery. Ron welcomed himself further in and up the stairs. Draco followed merely because he figured it would be amusing to watch Ron struggle with appeasing a baby.

Ron stepped into the nursery, clicking on the light, putting an end to the witches and stars of a nightlight swirling around the room, as well as its musical chimes.

He went straight to the crib and reached inside, picking up his niece with all kinds of care.

Draco stayed in the door.

"She doesn't bite," Ron said, taking her over to a changing table. "And even if she did she doesn't have any teeth."

Draco stepped into the room finally. "I've never even held one of these."

"These? It's a baby," Ron corrected humorously.

"Yes, whatever it is," Draco stated.

"Here," Ron picked her up again and turned towards Draco.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"She doesn't need changed. She's probably hungry. I'll go get a bottle." He moved her into one arm to make a reception for her out of Draco's.

"But-"

"Mind her head," he said softly.

Draco was tense and stiff not moving more than he had to.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He started for the door.

"No. Ron, this isn't funny. Don't-" Ron was already gone.

Draco looked down at the girl. "Hello…"

The baby had a small curled lip with which unpleasant squeals started to emerge.

"No. Don't do that," Draco pleaded. "I don't know what- Please stop." He moved her in his arms to get the fit a little more comfortable.

She made some sort of subdued noise but still whined.

Draco moved his arms up and down softly a little, though he didn't know why. It just seemed the thing to do. She stretched one small hand up to his face. "What?" Draco asked her like she understood and would respond.

She made a demanding kind of squeal and reached out another hand.

Draco looked at the small fingers stretching towards him. He leaned towards her so she could obtain her goal and touch his nose.

She became more concerned with his face than her hunger and made a gurgling laugh.

Ron came back into the nursery. "What are you doing?"

Draco stood up straight again, disappointing Victoire to the point of tears. "I- She was- She's a demanding little thing."

"She's six months old. Of course she is." He held out the bottle for Draco to hold so he could take her back.

"Um…" Draco looked at the girl and awkwardly tried to figure out how to move her from his arms to Ron's.

Ron shook his head and introduced the girl to her bottle. "You're hopeless."

"I am not," Draco corrected. "I made her laugh."

Ron smiled and looked down at Victoire. "Did Uncle Draco's pointy nose make you laugh?"

Draco looked up at the redhead with a humorless face. "Uncle Draco?"

Ron looked back at him. "Well, I just- I hadn't meant to imply we-"

Draco leaned forward with the girl still in his arms and Ron still holding her bottle to kiss the other man.

"What's this mean?" Ron asked after a short while of trying to sort it out by Draco's facial features. They were giving him the same kind of curious look.

"I want a serious relationship," Draco said quietly.

Ron nodded. "I think I do too."

Draco smiled and leaned forward again.

When they broke apart Ron looked down at his niece. He carefully maneuvered her back into his arms to let her finish her bottle before putt her back in her crib.

Ron walked to Draco's side, taking his hand. "So now what do you think of weddings and such?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's just go back to the party."

Ron smiled and kissed his temple before leading the way.

When the night was done Ron went with Draco back to his apartment. The very first thing he did was take off his shoes. "That was nice wasn't it?"

Draco was in the bedroom.

Ron stood from leaning on the wall to walk down the hall. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was fairly decent," Draco said. "I enjoyed all the stares," he added sarcastically.

Ron smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "How did you find the evening?"

"I like being with my family," Ron shared, welcoming himself to sit on the edge of Draco's bed.

Draco nodded as if to imply he knew such a thing already. He reached down to put his shoes properly away at the bottom of his closet. "I would invite you to spend the night but I'm rather tired."

Ron looked up at him. "We don't have to have sex."

Draco shrugged. "Alright then." He walked through the room to the bathroom.

Ron untucked and unbuttoned his shirt. He let it slide off his arms and then tossed it onto the floor.

"Hey, I was thinking," Ron began.

Draco came back into the room in just his boxers. He went to his usual side of the bed and began to pull back covers. "Yes?"

Ron stood up to kick off his pants, letting them land with his shirt. "It's nearly our two month mark. Do you want to celebrate it or is something like that dumb to you? I know it's not a big deal but when we started this I sort of thought we were just going to be- well, convenient."

Draco looked at him a second before sliding into bed. "I don't mind."

Ron crawled in beside him. "Really?"

"Nothing too ridiculous of course, it is just two months. But a dinner would be nice, maybe a few candles."

Ron smiled. "I can do that. Sex after?"

"It's no longer a guarantee. This is a serious relationship now," Draco jested, "You no longer need to put out."

Ron laughed. "Neither do you I guess."

"Goodnight then," Draco moved in for a small kiss before rolling over and turning out the light on his nightstand.

The following weekend Ron walked down the staircase of the Burrow. It was much quieter now. Charlie had gone back to Romania, Ginny and Harry were off celebrating, Vicktor had gone back to Bulgaria and Hermione was on a strange sleeping schedule from all her travels.

Molly watched Ron slip into his jacket. "Have a good time."

"Thanks." Ron smiled. "I hope it turns out as good as yours."

"Of course it will, I taught you how to make it." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said in parting.

Draco wasn't home when he got there and Ron was actually happy. He invited himself to the kitchen and its utensils, however limited they were.

Draco had requested dinner. He didn't say where from and as far as candles went a few didn't seem at all good enough.

Draco walked out of the phone booth and along the sidewalk towards his apartment. He liked not having to apparate to get somewhere.

He walked up the stoop and found the door already unlocked. He stepped into his apartment expecting to find Ron or some sign of Ron. Instead the only light was a few floating candles in the hall and a wonderful smell form his kitchen. That's where he decidedly ventured to.

Ron was sitting at a nicely made table, food in place, spelled to stay warm.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked.

"All afternoon," Ron answered.

Draco sat down in the chair opposite him. "You are a romantic aren't you."

Ron smiled. "I try."

"This is very nice," Draco complimented. He put his napkin in his lap and reached for a fork.

Ron made to do the same.

"Ron, may I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ron agreed.

Draco looked at his plate, busing himself with making the meal smaller. "What are you looking for out of this relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked back.

"I mean long term," Draco said.

"Oh. I don't know," Ron said honestly. "I just know I enjoy your company and want to be with you. Who says we need any kind of plan long term or otherwise?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose."

"Why what are you looking for?"

Draco evaded the question. He leaned forward onto his hand. "You're very sweet, Ron, a lot more open-hearted than I remember."

"Thanks…"

"I never thought I'd be on the receiving end of it." Draco smiled.

Ron smiled in return and they continued eating.

When the pleasant dinner came to a close Draco took Ron's hand and led him to the bedroom.

After a few heated kisses and well-practiced discard of articles Draco fell back onto the bed, Ron climbing over him. Another very passionate kiss ended. Ron sat back on his knees to pull of Draco's final piece of clothing. With it carelessly tossed away Draco moved up and into Ron's lap. They met again in another hard kiss, Draco's tongue moving against Ron's. Their bodies rocked and moved deliciously. Ron panted against Draco's pale neck, kissing his way to his shoulder. "We've never done it like this before."

Draco groaned and weaved his fingers into Ron's hair. His back arched with a loud moan as Ron bit his shoulder.

It wasn't that either of them liked it rough, in fact Draco liked things slow and well done in his opinion. It was more that rough made it rushed and rushed was sometimes fun.

So they both took a few bruises and Ron a few scratches. In the moment the pain melded nicely with the pleasure, making the experience all the more intoxicating.

Draco fell back onto the bed with an exhausted pant of breath. He reached up, brushing hair from his face and laughing lightly.

Ron fell next to him, smiling up at the ceiling.

Another breathy laugh came from the blond.

Ron looked over at him. He had learned that when Draco laughed after sex it meant the sex had been really good.

The blond swallowed thickly, hummed something and rolled onto his side.

Ron moved closer and put his arm around him.

Draco looked back at him then relaxed again.

Ron's hand sought out Draco's. Draco sighed.

Ron kissed his shoulder. "Draco," he addressed carefully.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Draco snorted and moved away from him. "You love having sex with me. Don't confuse the two."

"No," Ron insisted, pulling him close again. "I love you. I love the way you laugh, and smile, how you kick my ass at chess, and I love the man you're turning out to be."

Draco sighed and looked back at him again briefly. "It's not that I don't love you back. In fact, I very well could. It's just given everything… the war and all. I'd like to make sure first."

Ron nodded. "Alright."

Draco slid back, closer to him. "Now go to sleep. I need to work tomorrow."

"You always have work," Ron argued.

Draco nodded. He reached up and moved his pillow.

Ron kissed his shoulder again before falling against his small corner of Draco's pillow. If he really wanted to he could move one of the other ones closer but he didn't care that much, and Draco's hair smelt nice, with sea air and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter** **9**

Ron walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen where two boys sat eating bland waffles. Draco was at the stove pouring himself some tea.

Ron walked up behind him giving him a kiss on the cheek and sly pinch to his backside. Draco jumped a little then playfully hit his arm with his free hand. Ron smiled and reached into the cupboard for a mug.

"Done," Hugo announced. "Can I go play with Hermes now?"

"Me too!" Scorpius added.

Draco nodded. "Fine."

Both boys jumped up and ran off to the play room.

Draco pointed his wand at their dishes, flying them off the table into the sink. "Scorpius had a dream I'll be eaten by a crow and be trapped in its belly," Draco shared.

"Well if that comes true we'll have much more to worry about than being hunted by the Ministry," Ron said humorously.

Draco gave a small laugh. "The Prophet's on the table already."

"Ah ha," Ron said finding it under the syrup.

"Two more witches went missing," Draco said.

Ron sighed. "Otherwise slow news week then."

Draco nodded.

"What are we doing for Hugo's birthday?" Ron asked looking up.

"I was thinking we have a small family dinner just the four of us the day before, and then a visit to both grandparents the day of. My parents for brunch, yours for dinner."

"I'm sure that'd work," Ron agreed.

"Speaking of, are you going in today?"

"Why?"

"Well with me home now you could go to work regularly. I doubt I'll be finding work again soon."

"You can always work with George," Ron pointed.

"I'd rather turn myself in to the Ministry," Draco said.

Ron laughed and looked down at the Daily Prophet. "Oh hey, George was approached by some person asking him to hang a poster in his shop. We shouldn't go through Diagon Alley anytime soon."

"Great. Hope we have everything we need potions and tonics wise."

Ron sighed and set down his paper. "What are we going to tell people?"

"I've been thinking about that too." Draco leaned back against the counter. "I think the four of us will have to sit down and figure out a detailed story."

"Four of us?" Ron asked.

"You, me, Ginny, and Harry," Draco said. "This would look much better if a woman was involved by name and Ginny is their mother in a biological sense. Their red hair is a dead giveaway to Prewett breeding."

"But what about Albus and Lily. Their less than nine months apart from Hugo and Scorpius," Ron pointed.

"That's why we need a well detailed story," Draco insisted.

"Alright when I go into the office I'll ask Harry if we can arrange some time to talk about it," Ron said.

"Thank you," Draco replied.

"Without mentioning you or the boys," Ron went on.

Draco laughed a little. "We'll have to start a secret language just for queers."

Ron snorted.

"Daddy!" Scorpius screamed, running down the hallway. "Hugo gave Hermes a chocolate frog and now he's-"

"I did not, you lying git!" Hugo protested. "You gave him the frog!"

Draco sighed and went to investigate. "What have I told you about giving pets sugar? Remember what happened to the Pygmy Puff?"

Draco opened the door to the playroom to see their usually calm, well-mannered barn owl flying around and knocking things about. He threw open the window and shooed it out.

"But what about when I go to school? What if he's not home by then?"

"He'll be back," Draco promised. "Owls are smart. Now what were you doing with chocolate frogs after breakfast."

"Probably trying to get the taste of your cooking out of their mouths," Ron said in passing.

"I am a perfectly fine cook," Draco stated, stepping out into the hall. "I made that meal for the Potter's they never said anything."

"You spelled that meal," Ron pointed before closing the bathroom door.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, Scorpius, go get dressed." He looked at Hugo, "You get the shower when your father gets out."

The blond in the house of redheads walked down the hall to his bedroom. He was really planning a rather boring kind of day. They had nowhere to go, no one to see, and given his usual fast-paced work day that all seemed rather dull.

Of course he'd be proven wrong. Sometime around noon he was exhausted. Keeping Scorpius entertained and Hugo engaged in more than a book was proving more difficult now than when they were toddlers. At least then he could put them down for a nap and reclaim an hour of energy.

Hugo was too old for naps and Scorpius was too excited to even fathom it.

Ron was the fun parent. Ron was the one that could go for hours making forts out of blankets and chairs, crawling on all fours, being a hippogriff, a dragon, or some other creature.

Draco preferred quiet. Draco liked solitude. He realized it was these qualities that made him a Malfoy still and let Ron have all his Weasley fun.

This is why he never stayed home with the boys. This is why he was the one that worked, and Ron the one that only worked if the office needed him.

Ron walked through the hall when Harry called him into his own. Ron obliged, stopping at his door. "Yeah, mate?"

"Did you finish that paperwork?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, didn't get to it sorry."

"I need that back before you can go," Harry warned.

Ron nodded in understanding. Then he smirked a little. "Did you know that Ollivander's son took over the shop?"

Harry shook his head. "No…" He looked at him curiously.

"Well, apparently he's quite attractive," Ron stated.

Harry rolled his eyes starting to dismiss the topic and go back to his work when he seemed to realize something. "Oh..." He breathed with an interlay new realization: "Oh. That would explain it."

Ron smiled. "Ginny do the same thing to you then? Well, probably not the same thing…"

Harry held up a hand. "Ron, I've never really known the details of your sex life and I don't want to be informed anytime soon."

Ron laughed again. "Alright, alright," he dismissed. "So I'll do those papers."

"Please," Harry said.

Ron turned and started to walk away before going back suddenly. "Oh and it's not that complicated. We take turns."

Harry threw a paperweight in his direction. "Get out of here."

They both laughed and Ron left the office.

After finishing the owl to his mother, Draco laid out on the couch.

That's when Ron got home.

The children were ecstatic. Scorpius began pulling him towards the playroom without a single question of if Ron wanted to.

"I'll be right there," Ron promised. He walked over to the couch where Draco's feet were hanging over the one arm. "Hard day?"

"They hate me," Draco stated.

"Doubtful," Ron argued.

"Fine they don't hate me," Draco agreed. He moved his feet and sat up so Ron could sit beside him. "I'm not good at this, being the fun one. This is why I worked."

"You're the fun one to me," Ron said playfully.

"I better be the only one to you," Draco retorted.

Ron smiled. "So you're not the fun one," he proposed, "you're the one that teaches them respect and manners, makes them good and useful in the real world. The fun one can't do that."

Draco put his head on Ron's shoulder. "I can't do this every day."

"So don't," Ron suggested. "I'm sure Ginny can still take them."

"Did you ask Harry what he thought of us getting together?" Draco asked.

"Oh, no. I've got that mission assignment to finish."

Draco sighed. "Ron, it's important. We need Hugo to tell his classmates something other than stories about his fathers."

"I know," Ron said. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Maybe we can go to the Manor tomorrow," Draco said. "I want to sit down with Father and discuss my recent employment outcome."

Ron nodded. "It's been a while since they've seen the Malfoy grandparents."

"That too," Draco agreed. He sighed. "It will get better, right, Ron?"

"It has to," Ron said with a smile. He kissed the top of Draco's head and removed himself from the couch. Draco laid out again, watching him walk away.

Ron stepped through the door. "Hey, Hugo."

"Hi, Dad."

Ron sat down on the floor with his back against a chair. "You know what next Tuesday is?" Ron asked, tipping his head back to look at him, even with the arm of the chair and Hugo's book disrupting his view.

Hugo lowered his book and smiled with a nod. "Do you?"

"Hm… Draco mentioned something… What was it?"

"Dad!" Hugo sat forward and reached over to his the spine of his book on the top of Ron's head.

"Ow!" Ron fanned. "You've spent too much time with your Aunt Hermione."

Hugo laughed and sat back.

Scorpius was digging through his toy trunk. He retrieved his desired things and sat down by Ron. "Here, Daddy you can have this car and I'll race this one."

"But this is a muggle car, that one's magic," Ron argued.

The boy smiled. "I know. You can race it after me."

"You win once I win once, huh?" Ron asked knowingly. "Alright to the hall!"

Draco groaned when a flying car went zooming over his head. "Ron!"

"Scorpius did it," Ron said back childishly.

Draco laughed to himself and then sat up. He walked to where the redheads were sitting on the hall floor. He leaned against the wall while they started the next race. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

Ron nodded. "Harry treated us for staying late."

"That was nice of him. Why did you have to stay late?"

"Meeting. We had to discuss a few things is all."

"Like what?"

Ron finally looked up. "Why?"

"Just showing interest in your day, am I not allowed to?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Ron looked back at the toy car. "Well, Kingsley's gone missing and Seamus-"

"Kingsley's gone missing? That would certainly explain why things are progressing so quickly all of a sudden. "

Ron looked at Scorpius, sitting there, innocently listening to them. Ron handed him his car. "Here, go tell your brother to stop being a bookworm and play with you."

"Susan sent me an owl," Draco announced. "The Investigations Department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Political Department have a leader in common now. They're using all their resources, following paper trails, passing laws, and arresting anyone they suspect. We can't put this off any longer."

Ron nodded. "I'll go work on that assignment." He picked himself up off the floor with a groan. "Merlin, I'm getting old."

Draco smiled and shook his head. He walked into the play room and welcomed himself to the chair, watching the boys play exploding snaps.

"I want no whining or complaining," Draco warned, "tomorrow we're going to Grandma and Grandpa Malfoys'."

Both boys grimaced but did not say anything.

"You'll be on your best behavior," Draco stated. This was not a compromise. "I mean it. You won't beg to go play. If I tell you to sit in a chair and be quiet you will sit in a chair and be quiet," he said firmly. "You will be nothing but nice to your grandparents and answer their questions unless I answer them for you. If you do these things I will make our visit short, I guarantee it." He dropped his voice lower and leaned towards them. "They are my parents and I don't like them almost as much as you do. Please don't fight me."

"Why don't you like your parents?" Hugo asked. This was the first he ever thought of the relationship between his father and his grandparents.

"Because they do not like your father," Draco explained simply.

"Why wouldn't they like Daddy?" Scorpius asked sitting up on his knees.

"It's a very long story," Draco said.

"You can make it our bedtime story," Hugo offered.

Draco sighed. He never really wanted to tell them all about what it meant to be a blood traitor before the war and a homosexual after. "I don't know, Hugo. It's not a very good story to hear before bed."

"But we already know how it ends," Hugo argued. "You and Dad together and raising us."

Draco realized how oblivious the boys were to what was happening in the Ministry and the outside world, because the story was not yet over.

"Alright," he agreed finally. "It will be your bedtime story."

"If we get ready for bed now can we hear it?" Scorpius asked.

"Why so excited?" Draco asked.

"You've never told us a story that was real," Hugo pointed. "Dad's the one that tells us stories about Uncle Harry and them. We've never heard one from you."

"My stories are meant for when you're older," Draco replied.

"We're older!" Scorpius defended.

"It's almost my birthday," Hugo added.

"Yes, yes, alright," Draco said. "Go get ready for bed then."

Scorpius ran out of the playroom. Hugo followed him.

Draco shook his head and picked up the toys on the floor.

He heard Ron's laugh from down the hall. "Ron! Finish your work!"

"Yes, dear!" Ron replied sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and left the playroom. He walked to the wash room to see how their laundry was doing. He decided there was a nice enough sized pile and spelled them to wash and hang themselves on the short line drawn between the two walls.

There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that at this hour?" Draco mumbled while walking down the hall. He opened the door with a scowl. "Yes?"

The man on his stoop stumbled and stuttered. "M-Malfoy?"

"I should think so, this is my house. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I-I'm sorry," he struggled, looking again at the house number. "I thought-"

"Who is it?" Ron asked loudly walking towards the door.

"Oi, what are you doing? You've got work to do."

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Nigel? What are you- Oh. Draco was just-"

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled. His bare feet thudded against the wood floor. "Daddy, you promised us a story." He pulled on Draco's arm. He noticed the stranger and moved to cling to his side. Draco moved his hand to touch the top of his head affectionately.

What a questionable scene the three of them must have been.

Ron looked at the blond. "Why don't you go take care of the boys, I'll deal with this."

Draco looked at him skeptically but turned, encouraging the boy to go with him. "I did promise you a story."

Ron stepped out onto the stoop, closing the door behind him. "Nigel," he greeted.

"Ron, what's going on here? Why's Malfoy-"

"Firstly, why are you here?" Ron interrupted.

"Oh, I was- I thought maybe… I could go on that mission with you? When they told me to look into the Auror Office I thought it was going to be more exciting but-"

"No, you can't go. You have to earn your stripes, Nigel," Ron stated.

"Oh," he said disappointedly. "So what's he doing here? This is where you live right?"

"Yes," Ron answered.

"But he said it's his house," Nigel pointed.

"Yes," Ron agreed.

"And that boy…?"

"His."

"Where's his mum?"

"It's Ginny," Ron said simply.

"Ginny?" Nigel was shocked. "What? I thought-"

"It's a really long story, Nigel, and mostly family business, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh sure," Nigel agreed. "Night then."

"Night," Ron replied before going back into the house. He walked into the bedroom. "Well, we now have a crazy, complicated family," he announced.

"As if we didn't before," Draco commented. He was reviewing the papers Ron had been working on. "Turkey?"

Ron crawled onto the bed to snatch the paper out of his hand. "Those are confidential."

Draco moved his hand up to avoid his reach. "Why are you going to Turkey?"

"It's where they were last seen," Ron stated.

Draco pensively looked at the paper before setting it down with the others scattered across the bottom of the bed. "Just be careful."

"Of course," Ron said simply. He moved forward to kiss him quickly. He then fell onto the bed, reaching for the papers and inviting himself to use Draco's leg as a pillow.

Draco adjusted the real pillows behind him and reached for a book off the night stand.

"I thought you were going to tell the boys a story," Ron stated.

"I was. They fell asleep. Guess I'm not the only one exhausted."

"What'd you do?"

"Played, kept them entertained, fed, and generally content. Children are demanding."

Ron laughed. "Like you didn't already know."

"It's just been a while," Draco excused.

Ron dropped his papers and craned his neck to look at him.

Draco looked over the top of his book.

Ron smirked. "This can wait…"

Draco raised a brow. "What would you rather do?"

"You."

Draco laughed and shook his head. He looked down at his page again but was still smiling. "Oh alright." He tossed his book onto the floor. The papers fluttered off the end of the bed.

They met in a strange compromise of positions. They eventually sorted it out and fell onto the mattress.

Waking up the next morning Ron stepped off the bed. Draco was still sleeping soundly in the bed, so he moved the covers back up after he removed himself from their warm embrace. He sighed and walked around the foot of the bed to pick up his paper work, ushering it back into its folder. He set it on the night stand in passing.

The house was still quiet. He didn't really like silence. He supposed being part of the Weasley clan made him conditioned to find noise and distraction comforting. Hugo and Scorpius made plenty of noise surely, but not nearly as much as seven children on break.

He sort of missed it some days. Mostly though he liked being able to hear himself think.

He showered and walked back into the bedroom to change. Draco was remarkably, still sleeping. "Hey," Ron said softly, leaning over him.

Draco made some kind of sound and rolled over.

Ron smiled and went to go find his clothes.

"What time is it?" Draco groaned.

"Seven," Ron answered.

Draco moved onto his back and pulled himself up. "I've never slept this late."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Ron said, looking up from the buttons on his shirt.

Draco narrowed his eyes, though not in a threatening way before quirking a playful smirk. "You'll take it however I want you to."

"Ooh." Ron grinned widely. "I like this well rested mate." He moved back to the side of the bed to give Draco a proper kiss. "A lot more fun."

Draco laughed lightly before stretching. "Don't forget to talk to Harry today."

Ron nodded. "I'm going to grab some breakfast and head out. Want me to wake the boys?"

"I'll get them," Draco said. "You go."

Ron paused. "Look at us, all domestic and shit. Only took thirteen years."

Draco rolled his eyes and threw off the covers. "Go to work."

Ron laughed and walked out of the room.

Draco yawned and stepped out of bed. It had been quite a while since he had slept well. It was sort of nice. He did still miss work but he figured it was because he spent so much of his time there. It was like a relationship suddenly terminated without warning.

Ron walked through the messy corridor of strings and post-it notes. They probably should have had a better system, but none would be this fun to get around.

They were blessed with a muggle coffee maker, spelled to brew three times a day. The Aurors sometimes ran on wonky schedules, coming back from missions across time zones and such. Some relied heavily on that silly little coffee pot.

Depending on the morning it was Ron's saving grace. He wasn't used to working a full week. The last he had done that was when Hugo was just a baby.

"How should I know?" Dean protested shortly.

"You're his friend aren't you?" Nigel insisted.

Ron stopped. He moved to a wall of the corner to stay out of sight.

"Yeah but I wouldn't know a thing like that," Dean argued.

"But it's weird isn't it? A bloke living with the father of his sister's kids and she's not." Nigel went on.

"The Weasleys have always been a close family," Dean excused carelessly. "Maybe Ron wanted to help raise his nephews… or maybe Malfoy got disinherited for sleeping with a blood traitor and Ron took him in. I don't know," Dean went on.

"It's just odd," Nigel said.

It was the last thing spoken between them because Harry called for Nigel to help him with something. Ron left his hiding place and went to where Dean was tacking pictures onto the wall.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said humbly.

"No thanks about it," Dean corrected. "I wouldn't like anyone stickin' his nose into my business either."

Ron smiled. "How is your business?"

Dean looked away. "Better since the last we talked."

"Don't worry about hiding it so much. I tried pitching it to Harry and he wasn't having any of it," Ron assured. "I think you're safe."

"Thanks." Dean sighed. "Wish he'd realize it."

"Yeah?"

"I feel like- Maybe it's all in my head." Dean dismissed and turned to a piece of string to move it.

"I doubt it," Ron argued. "When Seamus comes back throw everything you got at him." He smirked.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe I can have a chat with him," Ron offered.

"Think that'd have the opposite of the desired effect," Dean said.

Ron laughed a little and was about to reply when Nigel walked back into the hall. "Hey, Ron. Harry said he wants to see you."

"Thanks." Ron nodded. He stepped into Harry's office. "What'd I do this time, Head Master?"

"Very funny, please shut the door," Harry remarked.

Ron turned and closed the door. "This must be serious."

"It is. Where are those papers?"

"Um… I must have left them at home."

"Are they done?"

"Kinda." Ron shrugged.

Harry sighed. "I gave you that folder before everyone else got to choose. I can't keep showing favoritism, Ron."

"So don't," Ron proposed.

"Monday's your deadline alright," Harry said warningly.

Ron nodded. "Sure." He turned to leave but turned back. "Oh, hey." Harry looked up from his papers. "Draco wants to get together with you and Ginny for a chat."

"Chat?" Harry asked.

"Something about needing a story we can all agree on. He doesn't want Hugo telling anyone he has two dads when he goes off to school."

Harry nodded and looked down again. "Yeah, alright. I don't think we're doing anything Saturday."

"Tuesday is Hugo's birthday. You'll be at the Burrow right?"

"Of course," Harry said.

Ron made to leave again. "And one more thing. Nigel came by the house last night… I was forced to make up something so… Ginny's their birth mother."

"But-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't imagine how Ginny'll take it, having to say she- well…"

"Remember when you first wanted kids… It'll be like that actually happened," Harry replied.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Thank Merlin for that muggle doctor, huh."

Harry nodded.

Draco finished the top button of Scorpius's nice shirt.

"Dad, do I have to wear this?" Hugo whined.

"Yes," Draco stated. "Now stop complaining. You may look like Weasley children but you are Malfoys… Merlin I'm sounding like them already." He smoothed down a piece of Hugo's hair. "Now, what is the first thing you do when you see your grandparents?"

This was by no means their first meeting but Draco always felt the need to reteach them as if it were.

"Hello, Grandmother and Grandfather," the boys droned.

Draco sighed. "I know you don't like them and you think they don't like you but they do. They like you both very much. It is me and your dad they are mad at and when my parents are mad… well, they can hold grudges for ages." He stood up straight and looked down at them. "Alright, let's go."

"You never told us why they don't like Dad," Hugo pointed.

"It's not my fault you fell asleep," Draco argued.

"We'll be good if you tell us," Hugo bargained.

"You'll be good and maybe I'll tell you," Draco shot back warningly. He had been the king of getting his way with his own father and was not about to renounce the throne.

The conversation ended there. He offered his hands for each boy to take before apparating the three of them to the Manor.

Neither Hugo nor Scorpius liked the Manor. It was daunting, scary, in comparison to the Burrow. So Scorpius would not wander far from Draco's side and Hugo would watch nearly every shadow.

Draco didn't understand. He liked the Manor, having grown up there. He found it impressive, a symbol of power, money, and pride.

They gave their things to the house elf at the door.

Narcissa met them in the entrance hall. "Hello, Grandmother," both boys said.

"Hello, darlings," Narcissa smiled. "It has been so long since we've seen you last."

Draco did his best not to sigh at the tone in her voice. It was a remark meant to make him feel guilty.

"Mother, how are you?" Draco asked politely.

"I am well. Your owl said you would like to speak to your father?" She asked.

"Yes, is he home?"

"In the study," she stated. "Why don't I take the boys out to the garden?"

Draco looked down at them. He had visions of them chasing each other through the flower beds, wrestling in the dirt, making him look bad to his mother for raising them in a way that such things were acceptable.

"As long as they don't sit in the sun. Hate for more freckles to be popping up," his voice was annoyed but he gave them a small smile.

Narcissa seemed to sympathize. "Yes, Weasley heritage. Unfortunate little things," she said like they couldn't hear her. "Come along, darlings." She started out of the hall.

Draco moved Scorpius gently to go follow her, mouthing silently, "be good."

Hugo took his brother's hand, seeing as Scorpius needed more encouragement. "Grandma isn't so bad. What she says isn't meant to be mean. Grandpa though…" He whispered as they walked away.

Draco walked in the opposite direction. He passed through hall and room to get to his father's study. "Good afternoon, Father," Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco."

The air was tense, even with their understanding.

"May I sit with you?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked at the second chair besides the fireplace and then back at his son. "If you wish."

"Thank you," Draco said, taking the second seat. The chairs were a nice green with dark wood legs that matched the large desk off besides the wall that was a bookshelf, as well as the mantel.

They sat a short while in silence before Draco attempted conversation. "I brought the boys. They are with Mother in the garden."

"How nice of you to allow her to see her grandchildren."

Draco looked over at him. There was no outwardly displayed displeasure between them just general contempt, as if they were strangers.

"Can you really blame me, with everything we've been through?"

This always happened when they were alone together. Bygones could not stay bygones. They were so much alike in the way they remembered ill-wills done to them and how only one side was right, their own. Draco despised this fact more than anything, that he was so much like his father.

"It was meant to be a phase," Lucius said, as he had said several times before.

"It was never just a phase," Draco argued, as he had argued several times before.

Lucius did not reply for a long time. He stared at the fire in the hearth pensively, putting his anger there.

"I'm sure you've heard about my unemployment," Draco changed the subject, looking to the fire as well.

"I have," Lucius confirmed. "Dreadful… I did not raise you to be a housewife."

"Is that all you care about, my masculinity?"

Lucius looked at him and then back again. "Why are you here?"

"I need you to disown me," Draco announced.

For the first time Lucius looked insulted outright and maybe even a little shocked.

"I know you want to. Erase me from that book upstairs," Draco said meeting his eye. "It shouldn't be that difficult for you."

"Why would you want such a thing?" Lucius asked.

"Our lives are in danger. Yours may be as well. I do not want Harry Potter saving us a second time. Erase me from your records as you would were I not the last namesake."

"I cannot," Lucius stated, turning back to the fire.

"Father, I implore you-"

"I already have," he announced.

Draco was taken aback quite harshly. He gapped at him, stared a short while. "When?"

"Draco-" he began.

Draco stood up from his chair. "I've been dead to you for a long time. Thank you, I suppose, for keeping me on for Mother's sake. You'll be lucky if you ever see your grandsons again," he finished before leaving the room.

He stormed angrily through hall and room and out of glass double doors. His sons were sitting in the shade of the pavilion where he and Ron had been unionized, upon his mother's request. His father had been absent. He should have seen this day coming.

Narcissa was sitting in a nice iron chair with a parcel keeping her fair skin from the sun.

Scorpius was pulling grass out of the ground, Hugo sitting boredly listening to their grandmother go on.

"Come on, boys, we're leaving," Draco said hastily. He grabbed Scorpius's arm, pulling him up.

Hugo stood quickly when Draco reached for him.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Draco said. "This is between me and Father. I don't mean to hurt you but it looks as though I will…" He looked past her to where Lucius was standing just outside the doors. "Good-bye." He kissed her cheek and picked up Scorpius, dragging Hugo behind him as he passed the other man.

He called for the house elf to bring their coats.

Narcissa was following him through the house to the door. "Draco, what's going on?"

"Ask Father, or better yet, go look in the heritage book," he directed. He took their jackets in his hand, not stopping to bother putting them on their respective child before walking out the door and disapparating.

Draco dropped his sons there just inside the door and walked off to the bedroom.

Hugo and Scorpius, dazed and confused just stood there. Hugo sighed and picked up the jackets on the floor to put them in the cupboard.

"Daddy's mad…" Scorpius said. "Should we go talk to him?"

"I don't know," Hugo said honestly. He had never seen Draco like this. Ron was usually the one that ran off to brood. Draco liked fighting, liked raising his voice. It was odd given their upbringings but neither of the boys knew anything about that.

"He's not mad at us though," Hugo went on. "Why don't you go see what's wrong."

"What if he yells at me?" Scorpius asked.

"He won't yell at you. He likes you better," Hugo pointed.

Scorpius remained unsure but with a reassuring nod from his older brother he stepped forward and went down the hall.

Hugo stayed behind while the younger went into the bedroom.

"Daddy…?"

Draco looked at him and sighed. "Come here." He patted the bed besides where he was sitting. "You too, Hugo!" he called.

Hugo walked into the room carefully. Scorpius pulled himself up on the bottom of the bed besides Draco. Hugo sat down on the other side of him.

"Weasleys and Malfoys have a long history," Draco began. "My family does not like them and they do not like my family."

"Why?" Hugo asked.

"Blood," Draco answered. "This is all about blood." He sighed again. "The Weasleys were cast off the family tree for being blood-traitors a long time ago. That means that they liked to play with muggles. Malfoys were the most respected of the families because they did not. Do you understand?"

"No," Hugo said. "Muggles aren't bad."

Draco nodded. They did away with most of these notions since the war, but he had been raised with them. "Pure-blooded wizard, you accused me of being one; do you know what it means?"

"Your parents are wizards."

"And their parents, and their parents, and their parents…" Draco added. "It traces back to Merlin himself."

"Really?" Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded. "Not so long ago it was the family that had the purest bloodline that was the most powerful. Malfoys were it, the last pure bloodline. That is why the Manor is so large; the estate has been in the family for generations."

The boys listened intently.

"That is why they do not like your father. He is a Weasley, he sympathizes with muggles. They do not like me because I like him, and though they like you, you are not a creation of ideal circumstances. Your grandfather can be very stubborn."

"But-"

"The Malfoys and the Weasleys have always hated each other. It's not about to change because I fell in love with one of them. In fact it made matters worse."

"How?" Hugo asked. "I thought feuds were settled by marriages."

"Marriages between men and women," Draco corrected. "Very few people like it when two men are married."

"Oh," Hugo recalled their earlier conversation.

"Not everyone rejoice at once, but that will be the last time you see your grandmother and grandfather." Draco stood.

"Why?" Hugo turned to keep talking.

Draco paused. "Some things… Some things we inherit that we are not particularly fond of. Your grandfather gave me the power to hold grudges." He flashed them a very brief smile before walking towards the closet. "You may go change. Thank you for behaving today."

"You're welcome," Scorpius sang.

"Come on," Hugo ushered his brother out of the room.

Draco made sure they were gone before sighing and sitting back on the bed with his face in his hands.

Later that evening, Ron hummed to himself walking through the front door. "Hello!"

"Kitchen!" Draco called back.

Ron went in that direction. "Smells good, take out?"

"No, actually, spelled it," Draco corrected.

"Ah," Ron breathed. He walked around the table to give Draco a kiss. "How was your visit with your-"

Draco shook his head. "We aren't talking about them right now."

"Bad then." Ron frowned and gave him another kiss. "Sorry."

"Boys, dinner!" he called. "You're home early."

"Boring day," Ron replied, leaving to go hang his coat.

"You left your papers," Draco stated when he returned.

"I know. Caught hell from Harry."

Scorpius came running into the kitchen and pulled out his chair to sit at the table.

"Where's your brother?" Draco asked.

Scorpius shrugged and reached for some food.

"We wait for everyone to be seated before we start eating," Draco scolded.

Scorpius put his hands in his lap.

Ron was looking towards the hall. He whispered quietly, "Is he old enough to be locking himself in his bedroom?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Draco said back falling into his chair.

"Hugo's in the bathroom," Scorpius announced.

"Why didn't you say that when I asked?"

Scorpius shrugged again.

"How long has he been in there?" Ron asked.

"Awhile. He's just staring at himself in the mirror."

"Willing the whiskers to grow, aye?" Draco said lightly.

"Better than the alternative," Ron replied. He started out of the room. "I'll get him." As he walked away he heard Draco scold Scorpius again on proper etiquette.

The bathroom door was open and Hugo was indeed staring at the mirror. "What are you doing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Are my freckles ugly?"

Ron was taken aback. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Grandma said-"

"Forget that frigid bitch," Ron waved off.

Hugo tried not to laugh.

"Your grandma thinks that white hair, pale skin, and pointy faces are pretty."

"Dad's face is kinda pointy…"

"Pity you got his nose," Ron jested. He smiled. "Your freckles are not ugly. They are Weasley. Every single one of us has them."

Hugo smiled. "Uncle Carlie's covered in them…"

"Right. See, nothing to be ashamed of."

Hugo looked back at the mirror. "Is my nose really pointy?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, you. Dinner's ready."

Hugo laughed and went to follow him.

"There you are," Draco said. He looked at Scorpius. "Now you may make your plate."

He didn't need to be told twice.

"Stomachs the size of pits you lot got."

Ron smiled. "You remember Christmas dinner at the Burrow."

Draco laughed a little and shook his head.

"How were your days?" Ron asked.

"Hermes threw up a mouse!" Scorpius shouted happily.

Draco sighed.

"Owl pellet," Hugo corrected.

Ron hummed some kind of humored sound.

"Right on the rug in the living room," Draco added.

Ron laughed a little. "Sorry I missed it. I bet the look of disgust on your face was priceless."

"How was your day?" Draco asked.

"Fine. Dean's a great friend, saved my hide today. Speaking of friends, can Hermione come over sometime? She's back in town for a while."

"Krum, and the little ones too, I imagine."

Ron nodded.

"Yay!" Scorpius chimed. "Viktoria plays tag the best."

"Only because you can out run her," Hugo pointed.

"I like winning," Scorpius defended.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He is so your son."

"I know," Draco said proudly.

Ron laughed and shook his head.

The rest of the meal was filled pleasantly with Hugo and Scorpius's stories.

Afterwards Hugo retired to his books and Scorpius to his toys, Ron to his paperwork and Draco to the Daily Prophet.

He finished his article and abandoned it there on the table. He walked to the parlor soberly. "Ron…"

Ron was laying out on the couch. He dropped his head over the arm to look at Draco, albeit upside-down. "Yep?"

Draco moved around to the front of the couch. He welcomed himself to lay over the other body. Ron moved to accommodate him. "What's wrong?"

"The first killing…"

Ron dropped his papers onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, kissing the top of his head. The walls were closing in around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The Manor was beautiful in Draco's eyes. It was the place he would run through only on days his father was working. He and his mother would sit on the floor of any one of the many rooms, sharing sweets and silly giggles they weren't allowed to have on the weekends.

Come those days of lessons and business, being tutored on family and obligations, those were not what he thought of when he thought of his former home.

He pushed away all the memories of the war. The blood baths that took place on the dark floors of this parlor or that study, he willed himself to shut those away in some closet stowed in the deepest part of his mind.

So that when he looked at the Manor, walking through that magic gate and up the drive, all he thought was about his wonderful mother.

The way she gossiped, and endured, the way she fought and in the most subtle ways, that her sting was not one of a hornet, but the sharpest of whips, it would sting deep and for days, maybe even scaring, he loved her.

Draco handed his cloak to the house elf. "Tell your mistress that she has company."

The elf bowed and vanished.

Draco's hands met behind his back with proper posture.

Narcissa came through the doorway to another room. "Draco," she said happily and made to hug him. "It has been too long since you last visited."

"I owl at least once a week," Draco pointed.

"That's not nearly enough. You should be visiting twice that much."

"I've been busy in the Ministry," he excused.

"You should still make time for your mother. The library's lovely this time of day."

Draco nodded and began in the appropriate direction, offer his arm for her to take, which she did. "Where is Father? I have news for you both."

"In his study. I'll send the elf to get him. What is it?"

"I want to tell you both." He smiled.

"Very well. You wait here. I will get him myself." She slid her arm from his and left the room.

Draco sighed and crossed the room to the long sofa below the large window, sitting between two tall book shelves. He sat down in the middle with his perfect posture. His nerves leaked out through use of his hands, soothing the pleat of his trousers, raising it again, soothing it once more.

Finally he ordered them to stop and set them calmly in his lap.

His mother and father sat down in the chairs across from him, positioned to look nicely on the round rug.

"How are you, Draco?" Lucius asked, looking down his nose at him.

"Well," Draco answered. "Things are really improving in the Political Department."

"Is that what you're here to tell us?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, actually." His hands picked up to fidgeting again. His posture suffered a little blow. "I'm here to tell you: I'm seeing someone and it's gotten serious."

"Who?" Narcissa asked. "Do we know their parents?"

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid so." He took a deep breath. Why couldn't he just do this? It had been so easy to tell them he was gay!

"Draco, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Narcissa asked.

"No, Mother I'm fine," Draco answered. "I'm just going to tell you right out... It's Ronald Weasley."

Both of their moods took a noticeable turn, which was really saying something.

"Weasley?" Narcissa demanded. "As in those poor, filthy, little- Well, I'm sure he's lovely." The words were clearly forced.

"He is," Draco assured. "One of the better of the lot." He looked at Lucius who was being scarily quiet, staring out the window instead of at his son.

Draco decidedly went on. "I'd like you both to formally meet him, if it would be alright with you of course. He's very nice but a little-"

"How could you?" Lucius interrupted. "Disgracing this family not only once but now twice."

"Lucius," Narcissa scolded softly.

"No," Lucius argued. "Look at him. Going on about this disgusting Weasley boy."

"And look at you, going on like I'm some defiant child," Draco replied.

All tact and composure were gone.

"You are a child," Lucius insisted. "Men wouldn't be wasting time on these pointless whims."

"Whims? Hadn't I just finished saying it was serious?"

"With another man? What kind of life can you hope for? Come off this, Draco."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand and you won't even try to." He stood up and walked past their chairs. "I'm sorry, Mother."

She glared at her husband and then went to follow him. "Draco, stay."

"I cannot," Draco denied, pulling on his cloak. "I can't be in the same room with him."

Narcissa took his arm. "Draco, you are my son," she said affectionately. "Stay." She reached up to touch his cheek. "I've missed you terribly."

Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him. "I know, Mother. I am sorry for that but how can I stay when he still expects me to follow his orders?"

"Indulge him, just for a short while," she suggested. "He is your father."

Draco sighed again. "He doesn't respect me."

"You don't respect him either," she pointed, leading them back to the library.

"He started it," Draco said.

"No more of that," she scolded. "Come on."

All his life Draco was trained how to appease his father. The same was said for his mother. It wasn't something they did happily; it was something they tolerated in order to keep the Malfoy name. Without it they were nothing.

Draco released a deep breath, straightened his back, and looked ready to try again. Narcissa patted his arm.

They walked into the room where Lucius was still sitting, staring at the peacocks running along the hedge outside.

"Father," Draco addressed without a sign there was more to follow.

Lucius looked at him critically. When Draco made no move to sit, Lucius stood. "Draco."

"Here, I'll take that," Narcissa offered to take his cloak. "I don't know where that stupid elf went to. Maybe now that they're independent it went off and left us here," she went on while leaving the room.

Both men watched her leave before addressing one another.

"You will put an end to this nonsense and come home," Lucius ordered.

"I will do no such thing," Draco argued. "You will stop treating me like a child and realize this is who I am."

"I will do no such thing," Lucius scoffed.

"Well then, how do we proceed?"

Lucius looked to the door as if to see if his wife was returning. They only had a short amount of time to conduct their business.

"I will tolerate that this is what you believe is right, if you stop seeing the Weasley," Lucius proposed.

"I will keep seeing Ron, you do not have to tolerate it," Draco countered.

"Merlin's beard you are using nicknames," Lucius said hopelessly. "You will visit regularly and we will have tea with him."

"How regularly?"

"Once a week."

"Once a month," Draco replied. "The second Sunday for tea, you do not have to be in attendance."

"You will not speak of our discrepancies to your mother."

"Nor will you to Ron."

"This is our agreement?" Lucius asked.

"We can negotiate further arguments as they arise."

Lucius nodded quietly and looked to the door again as Narcissa returned.

"Why don't we all sit? The elf will bring tea."

Draco walked through the door, dropped his cloak onto the floor, not caring for it to find its appropriate place before dragging his feet down the hall to his room, where he collapsed onto the bed.

"Um… tired?" Ron asked.

Draco looked up. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, I came by this afternoon but you weren't home."

"I was with my parents," Draco dropped his face into his pillow again.

"I thought you said you'd be having lunch with them. Not dinner."

Draco turned his head sideways. "Silly me, forgot to mention that they like to keep me as long as they can. Well, Mother more than Father, lately he's wanted nothing to do with me."

"Yeah?" Ron welcomed himself to lay next to the blond with his head on his hand.

"Yes," Draco hissed in correction. "We're having tea with them next Thursday," he announced before rolling over to face away from the redhead.

"Did you say we? As in me too?"

"Yes," Draco groaned.

"Why?"

Draco fell onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his arms. "Because I want you to properly meet them! I don't want them thinking you as that dumb boy in the bookstore that glared because he had nothing to say, or that dumb boy that was nabbed by scouts and left us to deal with one very pissed off Dark Lord."

"I never thought of it like that…"

"You wouldn't." Draco collapsed into his pillow again. He mumbled something that could have been: "now go away I am too annoyed to entertain."

Ron sighed and looked at him a long second before smirking and moving closer. He touched Draco's shoulder and ran down his back.

Draco rolled his shoulder and turned up to buck the hand off of him. "No."

"Tell me what happened then?"

"They do not like you."

"They haven't even met me."

"Nor have you them. You still do not like them."

Ron sighed. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if we were having sex."

"Merlin, what have I done?" Draco rolled onto his side to face Ron. "I am not a wind-up toy."

"I know that," Ron defended.

"Do you?" Draco asked. "You know how sore I get or that I do not need you ravishing me to get off?"

"No, but if you do it to me I will."

Draco was taken extremely off guard. "What?"

"If you-"

"No, I understood." Draco propped himself up. "Do you want me to?"

"Have you ever done it?"

"No."

"Then yeah." Ron smiled.

"What if I had said yes?"

"It'd be the same answer," Ron replied and moved in for a kiss. After a light snog he fell back, encouraging the blond to climb over him.

Draco sat on his knees, straddling Ron's waist. "Are you sure? It'll hurt."

"Isn't that what that ever-filling vial in your nightstand is for?" Ron smirked.

Draco looked displeased with his answer. "Even with that."

Ron sat up to kiss him again. "I know."

"It's not just about that, you realize." Draco went on anyway. He leaned over to the nightstand, opening the drawer.

"I know. I've thought about this," Ron said.

"If you're sure." Draco set the vial on top of the nightstand at an easy reach before leaning down, putting his lips to Ron's.

While they kissed Draco moved up and to one side to maneuver between Ron's legs instead of over them.

Ron laughed a little between them. "This seems so… strange. In a good way."

Draco smiled in agreement and closed the gap between them again. He kissed a little more aggressively and put his body comfortably over Ron's. "Still good?"

"Mmm yeah," he mumbled, turning his head to the side for a little room to talk. All that did was create an angle for a deeper kiss. Ron brought a hand up to the back of Draco's neck.

Draco sat back, pulling at Ron's shirt. "Good."

Ron sat up again, moving his legs around to do so. He squirmed out of his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor.

Draco smiled down at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"This is definitely not a phase…" Draco answered.

"Good to know," Ron smiled back.

Draco laughed and shoved him back onto the mattress playfully. He stared down at the freckles on Ron's chest before sinking down to kiss his shoulder and collar. "I want to draw a line connecting all these stupid spots…"

"Maybe some other time with washable mark-ER!" Ron gasped as Draco's tongue moved across his skin. "Or you know, that works too."

Draco chuckled, his breath rolling warmly against him. Ron moaned and dropped his head against the pillows. The Weasley shuddered as Draco's tongue did a serpentine across his stomach, as if actually trying to connect dots.

Draco's hands drifted down his sides reaching for the belt of Ron's jeans.

Ron took to wearing muggle clothes, a fact Draco wasn't very fond of. He nearly begged for him to at least put on a cloak whenever they had to go out together. Ron wouldn't have any of it though, claiming muggle clothes helped them blend in and they were much more efficient.

Draco argued that they were wizards, not meant to fit in and that it just looked nicer, more important. He liked his nicely pressed, collared shirts and pleated trousers and a dark cloak that made his white skin and nearly white hair, even more so. It also allowed him to say he hadn't changed completely, his parents could still claim him because he looked the part. Looks were very important to the Malfoys.

"You're wearing something nice when you meet my parents," Draco announced.

"Now you decide to discuss my wardrobe?" Ron replied breathlessly.

Draco sat up to look down at him. "It was on my mind so I said it."

"That's what you think about when you- You're-" Ron stammered.

"Not always. Sometimes I think about the paperwork I should of gotten done."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Surprisingly no." Draco stated.

Ron just stared at him with the most perplexed and disbelieving face.

"I am an enigma," Draco announced airily before leaning down over the redhead to kiss him properly on the mouth again.

"Whatever the fuck you are you should be a naked one," Ron replied quickly, pulling at the buttons of Draco's shirt.

"E-nig-ma," Draco said slowly.

"Now is not the time for a vocabulary lesson," Ron retorted, now struggling with Draco's trousers while the blond took over his shirt.

"There is always time for a vocabulary lesson," he said haughtily.

Ron dropped heavily onto the bed, looking up at him expectantly.

Draco seemed to think a moment, tossing his shirt onto the floor with Ron's clothes. "That does seem a little ridiculous doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright," Draco soothed. "Don't get your knickers in a knot." He chuckled at his own joke and then grinned, leaning down again.

He moved onto his elbows, bringing his body closer to Ron's as they continued kissing.

"Still want to do this?" Draco asked softly between kisses.

Ron swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

"Yes," Draco corrected playfully.

"Shut up and lose the pants." Ron laughed lightly.

"How can one argue with that?"

"You're not meant to," Ron replied. His finger weaved into Draco's hair and pulled him closer again.

Draco leaned onto one arm, the other reaching down between them. Ron's hand slid out of the blond hair and reached over towards the night stand.

"Ron…" Draco pulled away from the freckled neck.

Ron abandoned his struggles to stretch towards the vial. "Yeah?" He turned up to meet Draco's eyes.

"I- I love you…" Draco said carefully.

A wide smile spread across Ron's features. "Well, duh."

"Shut up," Draco breathed. He grabbed the vial Ron had been reaching for and kissed him again. "It's a big deal for me." He looked down at his hands while they worked.

"I know." Ron grinned. "But I knew like a week ago."

Draco didn't say anything. He seemed a little put off.

Ron nudged the blond's hip with his knee. "Hey."

Draco paused to look at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making sure you meant it before you said it." Ron smiled a soft kind of affectionate smile. "I know you really do love me because it is important to you."

Draco stared at him, waiting for the punch line; but this apparently was not a joke. Ron meant it, he really did. "I do, Ron. I've never felt this way about anyone." He closed the distance between them quickly, nearly falling forward, aiming for Ron's lips.

Their tongues met and brushed in a fury of some urgency that came upon them suddenly. Ron wrapped his arm around Draco's back, wanting just to be as close as he could.

Draco was leaning on one arm, half trapped under Ron's shoulder after it had moved itself there.

Ron gasped loudly, his head tossing back, chin now to Draco's lips, which he kissed the end of sweetly. Ron shuddered and grabbed for a handful of sheets while his other hand held tighter to the blond. He hissed and forced himself to breath. "Is that- Is that what it's like?"

Draco shook his head and kissed his way to Ron's collar. "We're just getting started."


	11. Chapter 11

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ron dropped to one knee, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He opened his arms to get a hug from the youngest boy. "I'll miss you," he promised.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," Scorpius said.

Ron released him back to Draco. Scorpius reached up to take the blond's hand. Draco smiled down at him and touched the top of his head, welcoming his son to cling to his side as he often did when looking for comfort.

"Hugo," Ron stayed on his knee and looked up at the eldest. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, of course, Dad," Hugo nodded.

"I want you to take it easy on your father while I'm gone. Try not to fight so much with your brother or be too much trouble okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

Ron focused on fixing the boy's jacket though there was nothing wrong with it. "I'll be home in time to see you off for school." He smiled up at him. "I love you." He hugged him.

"Dad," Hugo whined embarrassedly.

Ron laughed a little. "Alright." He stood back onto his feet. "No flying that broom until after your first lesson."

"Yeah, okay." They both knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Ron smiled and stepped towards Draco. He gave him a hug just as he had the boys, though theirs lasted a while longer. "Come home," Draco ordered in a whisper, still in their embrace.

They moved an arm's length away. "It's just a reconnaissance mission. I doubt the target's still anywhere near the last sighting," Ron assured with a smile.

"None the less, be safe," Draco commanded, touching the side of Ron's face affectionately.

Ron pushed his hand away as nicely as he could. "Don't do that." He looked around the platform.

Draco sighed. "I wish I could say good-bye properly."

"I know," Ron said sadly. "The best part about leaving is the night I come back." He smirked.

Draco laughed lightly. "Just go."

Ron stepped back regrettably. "Be good, boys," he reminded. "Bye." He walked towards his train, waving to them one last time before stepping inside.

Draco sighed and took Scorpius's hand. They stayed a short while before leaving.

After apparating through the door and hanging their coats Draco lead them to the kitchen. "We need to talk."

Scorpius pulled himself up into a chair. Hugo sat next to him and Draco on the other side of the table. "What's the matter?" Hugo asked.

"It's about us," Draco began. "You know how we told you we're breaking rules just by living the way we do?"

Both boys nodded.

"Well… It used to be that people didn't care because it was an alright rule to break. Now though, some people think that it shouldn't be. Remember all the stories your dad told you about the war?"

They nodded again.

"It's sort of like that. No one really said that being a muggle-born was wrong, it just was. Now it's-" He never thought he'd be having this conversation with his children. He never prepared for it. But they had the right to know, if it was going to be what they were fighting against. "It's being gay. You're father and I, we're gay. You don't know what that means right now, what it _really_ means, and hopefully you never will… It's not a good thing, at least not right now, it's not. So, it's time to tell you both the truth…

"We've been lying to you your whole lives because the stories we made made us feel better. It may sound horrible but when you grow up you'll understand." Draco stared at his hands. "Hugo, you already know this, but now it's time to fully realize it. Your father is not your father."

"But he's raised us," Hugo argued. "You said that made him-"

"Not now, not anymore," Draco corrected. "I am your only father."

"Daddy won't like-" Scorpius started.

"He is not your daddy," Draco said sternly. "You can't call him that."

"He is so!" Scorpius shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

"No he's not," Hugo sided with Draco. "He's not our dad! He's not! Just grow up and accept that!"

Scorpius looked at Draco. When he did not argue it the boy dropped from his chair and ran out of the room.

Draco sighed and put his forehead on his hand, his elbow on the table. "I'll talk to him later… Hugo, if anyone asks you-"

"He's my Uncle Ron," Hugo said soberly. "We're living with him because Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy didn't like our mother."

Draco dropped his hand and looked at him curiously.

"We heard you," Hugo shared. "James thought it'd be funny listening to adults talk about us. Him, Albus, and I, we heard you talking."

"I'm so sorry," Draco breathed.

"It's okay," Hugo said sadly. "You think they'll take us." He stared at the table. "They'll kill you and take Scorpius and I to some place kids shouldn't see… We heard you crying… and Dad- Uncle Ron-"

Draco shook his head. "He's your father, call him your father," he ordered. "I don't want you living like a- Hiding everything about- Not again, not you." Draco's hand dropped heavily onto the table. He stood up quickly and walked to the counter.

The closet hidden deep, gathering dust in the corner of his mind, it came unhinged. Terrifying memories, horrible memories, memories that were things of nightmares, they came to him then. It was a dark swirl of war and fear, things he hadn't felt in so long, that he never wanted to feel again.

He fell onto his elbows on the counter, sobbing into his arms. These very same things would happen to his children.

"It'll be okay, Dad," Hugo tried from his seat at the table. "It feels like a lie, what you said is the truth." He sat watching Draco for a few more seconds. "That's what I'll tell Scorpius." He slid off his chair and walked out of the room.

Draco shook his head desperately. "It's not supposed to be like this. I should have listened to my father."

Hugo opened his bedroom door to see his little brother curled up on the floor with his bear.

"Go away," Scorpius groaned with a sniffle.

Hugo didn't listen. He sat down next to his brother. "It's okay." He put a brotherly arm around him and pulled him closer. "Dad was lying before because he's scared."

"Really…?" Scorpius asked skeptically but hopeful.

Hugo nodded. "He knows we'll get in a lot of trouble, so he wants us to lie for him."

"Like with Grandma's cabinet?"

"Just like that," Hugo answered. "Only he doesn't want to ask us to lie for him because that'd be mean."

Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"So we're going to lie for him, right?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius kept nodding.

"Yeah," Hugo agreed. "It'll be fun, like we're Uncle Harry in those stories. We're lying to keep people safe."

"Okay." Scorpius sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"So if anyone asks we live with Uncle Ron and our dad is Draco Malfoy, that's our name too, okay?" He pointed to his brother. "Your name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and mine is Hugo Phineus Malfoy."

Scorpius hugged his bear.

"It'll be alright," Hugo promised. "If you forget just look at me."

"Okay," he said meekly.

"Do you want to play a game now?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius nodded.

Hugo stood and offered his hand to his little brother so they could cross the hall.

Draco sank onto the couch. He never wanted this for his children. After hiding who he was for years he didn't want them to have secrets too.

Hugo came to the end of the hall. "Hey, Dad, we're going to play chess, do you want to help Scorpius?"

It was a slice of normalcy in all this painful chaos. Draco nodded and followed him to the playroom, a distraction was a welcome guest.

Days went by, just the tree of them in the house, too scared to venture out. Draco allowed himself to smile and laugh with them, to forget about the ugly things outside.

Their home was a tiny little fortress surrounded by rabid wolves and until their provisions were completely gone there was no need for risk.

After the first killing things escalated in a scary consistency, people were disappearing one place and showing up another, bloody, bound, and obliviated.

The people that reported on these events kept claiming not to know the reason why. After fourteen cases, it is no longer a random act of wizarding violence.

There were protest groups popping up here and there, but after an interview they'd disappear, and unlike the others, they wouldn't pop up again.

It got to the point that Draco stopped reading the paper. Took it from the owl straight to the fireplace.

Ron rushed to finish his paperwork, maybe not even manage to get it done all the way before Harry stamped it.

He was safe, out of the country. Draco took solace in that.

They all kept their promises and missed him more than they could bear though.

Draco would lay in bed, staring at the moonlight on the ceiling, wishing to look over at freckled shoulders poking out from under the covers and red head on the pillow, instead it was an empty space.

Scorpius and Hugo talked about him more than ten times in one day. Whenever one told a funny story the other would say, "we should tell Dad that when he comes home."

They were safe in their fortress.

Scorpius laughed so hard he fell over, holding his stomach.

"It's true," Draco insisted. "Slugs!"

They were sitting on the living room floor, toys and play things scattered all around them.

There was a knock on the door.

Draco unfolded his legs and made to get it. "Reset the board! I'll be right-" He stopped opening the door and seeing the body dressed in black on his stoop. "Corbin."

"Evening, Draco." He smirked and bowed his head mannerly enough. "Mind if I come in?" He didn't allow time for an answer before forcing his way past the other blond.

Draco glared and closed the door again.

"Hello, boys," Corbin waved to the children before turning into the kitchen.

Scorpius stared stiffly.

Draco followed the other man. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Hugo asked his brother, picking up the pieces of the chess board.

"The crow…" Scorpius said quietly.

"I just want to chat," Corbin said, dropping a folder onto the table and welcoming himself to a chair.

Draco did not move.

"Sit," the man suggested. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "Those are cute kids you got."

"You won't touch them," Draco seethed.

"Oh, relax would you," Corbin soothed. He pulled his wand from his pocket, playing with it in his hands. "Sit."

Draco pulled a chair out and sat down, keeping his eyes on the wand.

"Always did like my _wand_, aye, Dray?" He waved it in the air playfully.

"What do you want?" Draco repeated.

"Take a look at what I got." He motioned to the folder.

Draco didn't move.

"You're a lot less fun now, you know that." Corbin sighed and dropped his feet. He leaned forward, sliding the folder back to himself. He pulled out two papers and held them up. "Two very confusing birth records."

Draco continued to glare at him.

"Hugo Phineus Malfoy-Weasley," he read aloud. He dropped the paper. "Now why does a boy need two last names?"

"Born out of wedlock," Draco said quickly.

"Ah, there's that but… No mother listed." He smirked and held up the paper again. "What's odd though is that there are two fathers here. Funny…"

Draco didn't say anything.

"You know this right here would be enough to get you a trial and a one way trip to Azkaban. And we both know how much you hate Azkaban…"

"What do you want?" Draco demanded.

Corbin hummed. "What _do_ I want…?" He slid the papers back in the folder. "Let's go negotiate, shall we?" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, swinging the folder at his side.

Draco stared at the wall a second with the same glare with its undertones of fear. Finally it fell into just fear itself. He stood up sadly and left the room. "Come on, boys," he called. "Why don't you play in the playroom until we're done talking."

He shut down everything, like he had when he was younger. There was no emotion in his stare, noting in his voice, he was a shell that called itself Draco Malfoy.

"But-" Hugo began to protest but was pushed into the playroom.

"Don't come out until you're called," Draco said before shutting the door.

Scorpius crawled into one of the chairs. "Hugo, I'm scared."

"Me too," Hugo admitted. He walked over and sat down on the arm of his brother's chair. "But everything will be okay. Dad said he'd protect us."

"What do you want?" Draco said again, watching Corbin move around the bedroom.

"I want…" Corbin picked up a trinket, looked at it critically and set it back down. He turned to Draco with a smile. "You."

"No," Draco stated.

"Hm," he tapped his wand on his chin, "pity. That means I'll have to kill you and you always did have a lovely arse; but more than that what am I going to do with those boys? I suppose the older one, someone will want. Memory charms are such a difficult task though… The younger, now he is a fortunate case." He leaned against the dresser. "Maybe I'll just take him on myself. He is blessed with your looks, maybe he'll get your ass as well. I don't know if I could wait though…"

"You won't touch him!"

Corbin looked at him as if waiting for something else to happen. When it didn't he smirked and rolled his wand towards the bed. "Well, then."

Draco breathed and closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry, Ron."_

"Be good and I'll make it quick," Corbin promised.

"You were always good at that," Draco commented. He reached out pushing the door, though not with enough force to close it all the way, before starting in on his shirt.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Corbin said playfully although the implications were less than.

Hugo slid onto the other chair.

"Do you think Daddy's okay?" Scorpius asked timidly.

Hugo nodded. "He has to be. They're probably still talking."

"What are they talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"About… About work, yeah. Dad's getting his job back and we're going to go out to dinner to celebrate. Then we'll go to Uncle George's and get lots of sweets and toys. Then when we get home Dad will be here with great big hugs for us."

Scorpius smiled. "Then we'll have ice-cream!"

"Mountains of it!" Hugo agreed. "We'll throw a big party welcoming Dad back, and everyone will be there. Uncle Harry will tell us cool stories and Grandma will bake a cake. Then we'll play with all our cousins."

"I like this story, Hugo," Scorpius said.

"Yeah…" Hugo sighed. That was all it was, a story. "Why don't we play with the blocks that are still in here?"

"Okay." Scorpius slid off his chair and ran to the trunk.

There was only a small handful of toys still in the room. Scorpius frowned. "Can you read me a book instead?"

"Sure," Hugo agreed. He reached towards the bookshelf picking one at random.

Scorpius walked to his brother's chair. "Can I sit with you?"

Hugo nodded and moved over as far as he could against the arm. Scorpius pulled himself up in the limited space, managing to fit with minimal discomfort.

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune?"

Scorpius nodded approvingly.

Hugo opened turned the pages to get to the story. "Do you like this one?"

"I like any story," Scorpius said.

Draco sighed and sat up.

"Told you it'd be quick," Corbin supplied.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his pants. He slid his feet into them before lifting his hips and finishing the process. He then leaned down to get his shirt, putting his arms into the sleeves. "You got what you wanted, now leave."

"Oh, Draco," the other man tsked. He had just finished sliding on his own trousers as well. "You didn't think it'd be that simple did you?"

Draco looked at him.

Corbin picked up his wand and rushed back onto the bed, grabbing Draco's arm.

"No," Hugo said to his brother. "I don't think you get it. They-"

There was a scream from somewhere in the house.

"Hugo… what was-" Scorpius jumped and clung to the other boy as the sound repeated itself.

"Hugo, what's happening?" Scorpius cried, covering his ears.

"I don't know." Hugo put his arm around him. "It'll be alright. It has to be… he promised…"

They sat there, listening to the screams of their father down the hall. It felt like an eternity passed. A powerless, vulnerable, and terrified eternity, until it was deathly quiet.

There wasn't a sound anywhere.

The boys listened, waiting for a sign of life.

They got one. Heavy footsteps walking down the hall. They weren't their father's, that much was clear and with every impending step to their door they were brought closer together in paralyzing fear.

Scorpius started crying. Hugo hugged him, unsure who he was comforting anymore.

The steps passed and went on, followed by the sound of the front door.

"What do we do?" Scorpius asked between sobbing breaths.

Hugo was terrified.

They could stay in their room, their nice safe room, where they were unsure if their dad was alive or dead, or venture out and see what truth they had to face.

Hugo had never felt such fear. He swallowed hard and carefully moved his brother. "I'll go look. You stay here."

Scorpius shook his head hard and followed Hugo off the chair to the door. He stayed close behind him.

Hugo touched the doorknob and took a deep breath. He didn't want to see bloody footprints in the hall and fortunately, he didn't have to.

Scorpius latched onto Hugo's hand as they crept down the hall.

The bedroom door was wide open, but it was too dark to tell what was inside. "Dad…?" Hugo called.

They reached the doorway.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a bloody hand, using the back of it to rub his eyes. His chest heaved, he hissed and put his hand back on his wounds, trying to will them to stop bleeding.

"Daddy?" Scorpius's small voice broke through the thick silence.

Draco looked up sharply. He closed his shirt with his hand. "What are you doing!" He stood. "I told you to stay in the-"

"You're bleeding," Hugo pointed, he looked at the red seeping through the nice shirt.

Draco rushed forward and closed the bedroom door. He fell back onto the bed with labored breath, rocking himself and wiping at his chest as if that would get the letters off.

Hugo and Scorpius stood there in the hall, dumbfounded.

Suddenly there was a loud noise at the door. Feverish knocking. "Draco! Boys! Please!" It was a familiar voice.

Hugo dropped his brother's hand and ran to get the door. "Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny, there was a man and Dad told us to stay in the- There was screaming and Aunt Ginny, he's bleeding! Dad's-"

"Where?" She demanded.

Hugo pointed down the hall.

She pushed him out of her way and ran to the bedroom.

Hugo came to Scorpius's side again. "Everything will be okay." That time it was more for him than his younger brother.

Ginny came back out of the room, the blood on her hands, smearing here and there as she ran into the bathroom, throwing open the cabinet behind the mirror. "Dittany… Dittany… Where's the bloody dittany!" she mumbled, pulling vials and dropping them into the sink carelessly when they were not the one she wanted. Finally she did find the correct one and ran back to the bedroom, throwing the door closed behind her.

She unscrewed the dropper. "Harry told me to come over here. There's been a spy in the office. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Draco, I'm so sorry."

He hissed and squirmed as she put the medicine on him.

"Who was it? Who did they send? Did you know him?"

Draco nodded before bringing up his arm, sobbing into it.

"I'm so so sorry. The boys… Draco, this won't scar. I won't let it."

Hugo and Scorpius sat down on the couch, staring at the hall.

It was late in the evening when Ginny came back out. She walked right past them, turning into the kitchen. They listened to the water run and her mumbled curses.

They didn't move. She came to them. Blood was still trapped around her nails and on her clothes. She sat down on the coffee table across from them.

They waited.

"Boys," she started. "That man that was here… He was here to do some very bad things… He was here to kill your dad."

They stared at her, too numb from their emotional ride to really feel.

"Instead he made him sick," she shared. "I need you to promise not to go in there for a while."

They nodded.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get more-"

The house was interrupted by the sound of the shower.

Ginny jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. "Draco! I don't have enough dittany!"

Draco's sounds of pain were heard on the other side as water met open flesh.

Ginny had to rely on magic to get the door open. By then Draco had collapsed into the bottom of the tub. He was still in his clothes. His shirt open and clinging to his sides, revealing the word on his chest to the boys that had followed their aunt down the hall.

Draco cried and shook his head. "I don't want them to see..."

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand, the door slammed shut.

Scorpius looked at his older brother. "That was the bad word…"

Hugo pulled his brother out of the hall. "Let's go find something to eat."

Scorpius sat down at the table and Hugo opened the fridge. Neither of them knew how to make food the muggle way, never seen it done before, nor did they have magic to do it the way they knew.

So they were pretty much hopeless. Not that either wanted to eat anyway. Seeing your father bloody and drenched had a certain effect on a child.

There was some noise down the hall and then Ginny's quick steps coming to the kitchen. "Idiot…" she muttered under her breath.

"Aunt Ginny, is Daddy going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Oh, he'll be fine. He's just a melodramatic nutter."

Under normal circumstances they might have giggled.

"I need to write an owl, then I'll make you dinner, okay?"

"Thank you, Aunt Ginny," Hugo said.

"It's alright," she smiled reassuringly. "He'll be okay." She walked out of the kitchen and went to the writing desk in the living room.

_"Dear Harry, _

_Get here now!_

_Your wife."_

Days would pass before Hugo or Scorpius would see Draco again; really see him. Occasionally Hugo would pass him in the hall or watch him go from the bedroom to the bathroom, never farther.

Draco seemed wounded, sleep deprived, empty…

Hugo wanted his father back.

The day they really saw one another, the day Draco was forced to come out of his room and past the hall, was the day they left.

The adults capable of really seeing Draco's depression had decided that in his state it wasn't safe for him or the boys to stay where they were.

So Hugo helped his brother pack and their aunt Ginny came to get them.

It was a quiet day. Hugo didn't know if they were coming back. Everyone told them it was just until their dad was feeling better, but Hugo was old enough to see that Draco wasn't a kind of sick he knew.

Scorpius would just stare at the adult telling them these things blankly. The first time their Uncle George sat down with them, trying to put a nice spin on it Scorpius blew up at him, yelling, screaming things that even Hugo didn't understand.

He was saying Draco had been eaten and they had to save him, over and over until he was crying so hard he couldn't breathe.

Hugo was lost. His father was a kind of sick that was alien and his little brother bordering on psychotic.

Scorpius would break into fits. He'd start screaming and crying. Hugo tried. Hugo tried all the ways he knew to sooth him, but none of it worked, he wanted his daddy.

The worse part of it was the nights. Aunt Ginny or whoever was there, looking over them, would go home and it'd feel like it was just the two them alone in the house.

They were promised things would get better if they went to stay with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. They were promised so many things.

The four of them walked out of the house. Draco locked the door behind him.

Scorpius went to hold his hand. Draco shook his head and motioned to Ginny. He walked past them to apparate on his own.

Scorpius nearly started crying again.

Hugo took his hand and then looked at his aunt hopefully.

She smiled and took his other hand, picked up his bag for him and apparated the three of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hugo sat on the couch by the nice bay window reading a book.

At first his cousins were kindly sympathetic. Albus would sit with him sometimes, the two of them quietly staring at a window or a wall. Hugo didn't want to talk.

Scorpius and Lily would do the same, only after a short while Lily would start asking him if he wanted to play and he would eventually go and do so.

Scorpius was doing better, like he forgot all his fits and started playing and laughing with Lily.

Hugo was too old to forget so easily so his cousins gave up on him. James had tried to get him to participate in many a prank and Albus to get help doing chores. Hugo declined all offers and the other boys took to leaving him alone.

It was frightening after a few weeks, the adults kept talking about Ron.

Then they stopped talking about him. Aunt Ginny would look at Uncle Harry when he first got home, he would shake his head and so much would be said in that.

There was still no sign of him.

Hugo took to sitting in the living room, looking like he was reading but keeping an ear on the door. Waiting…

Draco had moved locations but not moods. All day there'd be no sign of life coming from the spare room behind the stairwell by the back door.

That whole hall was quiet.

Harry came home, hung his coat by the door. Hugo watched expectantly. Instead of a silent shake of the head, he hugged her. It wasn't a happy, celebratory gesture. "I'm sorry, Gin… He's gone."

Hugo stared.

Ginny tried to hit him, telling him he was wrong, that her brother wouldn't be stupid enough. She started crying and held him back.

Hugo dropped his book. His hand just gave up.

The leather bound spine hit the hardwood floor with a thud before it fell onto its side with a slap.

Harry looked at him, he started to say something.

Hugo wasn't listening. He didn't remember standing but he was running past them and up the stairs. He rushed into the bedroom he had been sharing, throwing the door closed behind him with an anger he couldn't explain.

"You can't tell Draco," Ginny stepped back. "Harry, this will kill him."

"I have to."

She looked up the stairs. "Maybe I should talk to Hugo."

Harry sighed and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

She hugged him again. "How'd it happen?"

"Scarlet… A bus was attacked. They think he was on board."

"Think?" Ginny asked.

"Gin," Harry scolded lightly. "Just because they can't identify the bodies…"

"I know." She sighed. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Mum will cry for days."

"I'll have to owl Hermione…"

"Oh…" Ginny sobbed quietly. "Ron…"

Harry hugged her tighter.

Hugo sat on his bed after he had thrown nearly every book from his pile that he had been collecting.

They were scattered across the room. A few open and lying on the pages, ruining them for sure. He didn't care. He had even torn one up.

Pages of the fairytale book Ron would read from were strewn as widely as the books themselves.

Hugo was fighting back tears. He hated it. He hated him! He promised! He promised to be back in time to see him off and now he wasn't coming back at all. Now he was dead and they never got to say good-bye.

The hatred flared red-hot but burned out too quickly. He clung to it desperately and brushed away the stay drops that managed to break free. "I hate you!" he screamed to the empty room. He dropped forward putting his chest to his knees. "I hate you…"

He looked down at the page under his foot. It was ripped and wrinkled through the image of a wizard with a pointy hat at a gate.

He thought of the words to the story without looking at them because Ron had read it to him so many times.

Hugo shook his head and closed his eyes. Tears streaked down his freckled cheeks. "Why…" He dropped off his bed and slid onto the floor.

With his knees to his chest he picked up the ripped page of the wizard with the pointy hat. He stared at it, blinking away his tears, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

He crawled across the floor picking up the torn pages and empty binding. He wanted to put them back together. He wanted the book back because Ron used to read it to him.

That's when his aunt knocked on the door asking to come in. He nearly started crying again when she opened the door. He felt stupid and ashamed.

She closed the door gently, looking at him sadly.

"He used to read it to me…" he did start crying again.

She moved a book aside to sit on the floor next to him, offering her arms so they could cry together.

"Draco?" Harry asked carefully, opening the bedroom door.

Draco was lying in the bed, the curtains drawn, and the room too dark to know if the blond was awake or asleep.

"What?" Draco's voice was hoarse and there was a sound of sheets as he rolled onto his side away from Harry.

"It's about Ron…" Harry started.

Draco sat up quickly, hopefully. It died just as soon as it begun, he wouldn't be there to tell him Ron was home, Ron would.

The only light in the room came from the open door Harry was standing by.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said sadly.

Draco looked away from him to the wall, nodding in comprehension. "Get out."

Harry left again, shutting the door.

Draco was amerced in darkness once more.

"This was my brother," Ginny shared handing the boy a picture. "Your uncle Fred."

Hugo nodded. He had heard plenty of stories about his uncle's twin brother.

"It was sad when we lost him, just like it is now." She put an arm around his shoulders and welcomed him to another embrace. "But just because it hurts now doesn't mean it will hurt forever."

Hugo nodded again.

"It's like a wound. It'll heal."

Harry came into the boys' room. The four beds lined the walls, headboard to footboard, no room for a dresser, no space for them to get to the closet. Their things were kept in trunks under their beds.

Harry sat on the other side of Hugo on the edge of the boy's bed between James's and Albus's.

He looked down at the picture they were sharing. "Fred," he said sadly.

Hugo handed her back the picture. "I wish I had one of Dad."

"I'll see what I can find," Ginny promised.

"I think there's one of their union somewhere," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. She moved closer to the edge of the bed before kissing the top of Hugo's head and standing. "It will be okay." She walked towards the door.

"Mum," Hugo said shyly.

She turned around, a mild look of shock.

"Sorry," Hugo apologized looking down. "I just wanted to know what it felt like."

She stepped towards him. "I'm not your mum, Hugo. A mother can't ever give her child up, can't watch him be raised by someone else, can't let him hurt because it hurts her to think about it. I have a mum, Hugo," she dropped down in front of him to get his grey eyes to look at her, "and let me tell you, she's not half the woman as that man downstairs is." She smiled widely.

Harry stifled a laugh.

Hugo looked at him curiously before looking back at his aunt. "But he-"

"He's sick," Ginny said. "If he weren't though-"

"Yeah…" Hugo agreed weakly.

She ruffled his hair. "You still have two fathers; one just isn't with us anymore. I'll find you that picture."

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny."

She smiled sadly and left the room.

"How are you feeling, Hugo?" Harry asked.

Hugo shook his head unsurely.

Harry nodded in understanding. "He was my best friend, you know. I could tell you any story you want if you think it'd help."

"The day I was born… Dad told me once but I want to know how he would of told it."

Harry smiled at him briefly. "He liked to pretend it was Draco that was the crazy one; but it was the two of them together pacing that hall. I don't know how many times he went to go get coffee but didn't drink it.

"Ginny and I weren't allowed in the room until sometime after them but I can tell you what I saw. You were all wrapped up in a tiny blue blanket, Draco was holding you, he couldn't let you go. You had your hand around Ron's finger and they were both talking to you in the softest voices, welcoming you to the world over and over."

"Dad wasn't holding me?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron knew babies; he had held Teddy and Victoire, James even. Draco wasn't as quick to like kids, you though, you were his and he loved you the moment he saw you. Ron understood, let him cling to you and when Scorpius came they took turns."

Hugo seemed a little disappointed. All these stories kept coming back to how much his father downstairs loved him. If he loved him that much than why was he keeping himself away in a bedroom?

"What about Dad? Did he love me…?"

Harry looked surprised at him. "Of course he did."

"I just," Hugo rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. "I just need to hear it."

"Ron loved you so much I had to physically go to your house and get him to come back to work. You were one spoiled baby, Hugo."

Hugo smiled weakly.

"They both loved you very much. I'm sure Draco still does."

"Uncle Harry," Hugo began cautiously, "everyone tells me he's sick… is he really?"

"He is. It's not a kind of sick you can see. It's a sick that's ripping him up inside."

"I wish he wasn't," Hugo said. Mourning Ron would be easier if he could do it with his surviving parent.

"We all do," Harry concluded.

They sat staring at the door a long moment.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you feel about it?" Hugo looked up at him.

"About what?"

"Them. Did you hate them like everyone else?"

"No," Harry said quickly, "and not everyone hates people like them. That number may seem very small, fewer than the people that do, but they're out there. When your dad first told me… I wasn't angry, I wasn't even shocked; I was sort of honored because he had decided to confide in me first."

Hugo stared at his hands.

Harry touched his shoulder reassuringly. "We can always talk more later."

Hugo nodded. "Can I go see Dad?"

"I don't know, Hugo… After dinner Aunt Ginny will check on him first, okay?"

"Okay," Hugo agreed.

"Let's go back downstairs, yeah?"

Hugo picked up his old fairytale book that Ginny had spelled back together, hugging it to his chest and following Harry out of the room.

The rest of the children weren't told what was going on but they knew enough than to talk too much around the table.

Dinner was quiet. The seven of them said hardly a word. The empty seat set for the constantly absent house guest was the loudest.

"Can you take him a plate?" Harry asked beginning to pick up after the meal.

Ginny nodded. "You told him?"

"In the best way I could."

She sighed, walking out of the kitchen. She picked up the empty plate, filling it with food and then walking down the hall.

"James, your night to do dishes," Harry announced.

"If I could use magic I could just make them do themselves," James grumbled walking into the kitchen.

Harry smiled.

Ginny knocked on the door. "Draco…? I have dinner if you'd like some."

There was no answer so she welcomed herself inside.

Draco was lying on his side, the covers nearly up over his head. There was no sign he was either awake or asleep.

Ginny set the plate on the nightstand and picked up the lunch dish that hadn't been touched. Today had not been a good day apparently.

"He's dead…" Draco's voice said suddenly.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah."

"Idiot." Draco scoffed indifferently.

Ginny frowned and left the room.

She walked back to the kitchen, dropping the dish on James's pile. Harry was putting away leftovers.

"I hate him, Harry! I can't stand it anymore! He's got us all doing bloody circles and he can't even care about his own children anymore! He doesn't care that Ron's-"

"Ginny," Harry took her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Finish your chores," he added to James as they left.

Hugo had his younger brother and cousin in the living room reading them a story from the fairytale book he had brought down.

James came over and sat down besides Hugo on the couch. He didn't say anything, didn't have to. Hugo understood his brand of sympathy.

Telling Scorpius was the hardest. Hugo sat beside him, took his hand while their aunt and uncle broke the news.

It was one of those memories that will be branded in Hugo's mind forever; right beside the one of Draco's carved up chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Draco yawned behind his hand before turning the page of his book. The sound of the front door shutting got his attention. He looked expectantly to the doorway of his room but didn't move.

"Draco?" Ron called.

"Library!" Draco called back, looking at his page again.

Ron appeared in the doorway, leaning against it. "There you are."

"Yes, that is what I said," Draco replied callously.

"I like what you did. Do it today?" Ron asked looking around the room.

"Yes. Spelled it three times before landing on the color. Thank you, by the way, for vetoing green," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, you got no orange, I got no green. Relationship built on compromises," Ron concluded.

"Orange would be a terrible wall color," Draco drawled, "and I don't know about our relationship but this flat certainly is."

"I like it. You get your library, I get my quidditch room. Speaking of… mind joining me over there for a second?"

Draco looked up from his book. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Really?" Draco arched a brow. "You requested that I take the day off to sit alone all day while you disappear, then when I finally manage to get a moment of something near peace you barge in and ask me to abandon it without telling me why? I think not."

"You talk way too much. Was that all one sentence there? No wonder you're exhausted," Ron joked.

Draco was blatantly ignoring him.

"But if you insist," Ron stepped into the room. He walked right to Draco's chair and pulled the book from his hand.

"Hey," Draco protested.

"You'll like this better, trust me," Ron assured.

Draco watched him set the book on a side table. "I didn't mark my spot. Ronald, if I have to- What are you doing?"

Ron smiled looking up at him from his kneeling position. "Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

"No. Stop this," Draco's protest sounded nothing like a protest.

"I love you."

"Ron, please, don't- Don't-"

Ron didn't listen to him. "I love you so much."

"You're not doing this. You're not doing this-"

"Would you mind so terribly being my husband?"

"Merlin, you've gone bonkers, completely- Well, do you have a ring?"

Ron laughed and reached into his jacket pocket. He took Draco's hand and put the box in it. Draco looked at him briefly before opening it.

He stared.

"You don't have to like it," Ron said. "Ginny helped me pick it out. I know nothing about these kinds of things." He started to stand. "I know it's not really spectacular or anything it's just that men's engagement rings are sort of limited but if you don't like it I can just-"

Draco reached up grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a very passionate kiss. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

Ron laughed. "You like it then?"

Draco looked down at the ring, pulling it out of the box. "I like the gesture immensely, and although it is kind of… plain and homely looking, I know it's all you can afford. It reminds me of you in a way," he smirked.

"Plain and homely or poor?"

"Yes," Draco smiled.

Ron smiled back leaning down again. "I don't know why I love you."

"Because I have one fine ass."

"Well, there is that," Ron agreed.

"Who knows why I love you," Draco replied smartly.

"Why do you love me? Not for my ass surely," Ron joked.

"I must have told you before. We've been on for eight months I must have told you." Draco slid the ring onto his finger to get the full effect of it.

"Clearly we don't know each other that much then. Maybe I should take the ring back." Ron held his hand out.

"You will do no such thing." Draco smacked it away and then looked back down at his hand.

Ron smiled. "Tell me then. I tell you, it's only fair."

Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"And don't you dare say my prick because I know you're lying."

Draco huffed. "Fine. I decidedly love you because… you make me different."

"What kind of selfish-"

"No, no," Draco insisted. "Let me finish."

Ron waited expectantly.

"I love you because you are different and thus make me so. I love that you've changed me into a man that you love. There, is that what you wanted?"

"It's kind of like the dragon and the egg kind of thing though isn't it?"

"Regardless, it is your answer," Draco dismissed.

"I think there's more to it than that." He braced the arms of Draco's chair. "Come on then, really, why do you love me?"

"Truthfully?"

"Lying would be pointless," Ron pointed. "How about for once you let go of your Occlumency and let me in."

"Let you in? Ron, where do you think you've been these past months?"

"With you, but not really. All this joking and flirting it's nice when it's happening but I was hoping that maybe," he looked at the ring, "you'd open up more if you know just how I felt."

"This is incentive then?" Draco asked. He plucked the ring from his finger. "You take it back and when I'm good and ready to be your husband I'll let you know." He moved Ron's arm and slid out of the chair, leaving the ring on his book.

"Draco," Ron scolded.

The blond stopped in the doorway.

"You don't have to push me away. It's alright to be terrified. I am too," Ron smiled.

Draco looked at him over his shoulder then forward again. "Your smile."

"What?"

"That is something that I love about you, your smile." He turned back around. "I am terrified. I do love you, I love you wholly. A month ago I would of said yes, but things have changed."

"Things? What things?"

"The Ministry. The Ministry's changed."

"How so?"

"Laws, codes, they don't make sense now but they might, someday they might. I'm not afraid of that though, that's an excuse. I'm afraid of you."

"Me?" Ron stepped towards him.

"Yes, you! All the things you can give me, all the things you can take away, I can't imagine losing you now and here you are promising to be with me forever. Forever is a long time, Ron, a long promise."

"That's the point though," Ron argued. He reached back, snatching the ring off the book. "So I'm not giving you a choice." He grabbed Draco's hand. "You will marry me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and that's it. There is no other option, because I know that you really do want to."

"I can't."

"Rubbish," Ron dismissed, putting the ring on his finger. "You very well can and you want to."

Draco looked into Ron's blue eyes for a long moment, almost as if there was a vicious tug of war between them. Who would be first into the mud? The tension seemed to settle in that long moment and vanish into the air like it was never there. "Your eyes," Draco said softly. "That's the second reason I love you."

"How many reasons are there?" Ron asked lightly.

"Twenty or so," Draco answered indifferently.

"You would make a list wouldn't you," Ron chimed. "What's the third?"

"The way you snog," Draco shared with a grin.

"I quite like that." Ron smirked before leaning down to do such a thing.

"Then you'll love number eight," Draco replied, falling back against the doorjamb.

"Eight?" Ron asked sadly. "Surely it'd be more within the top five."

Draco laughed. "You can try…"

Ron grabbed his hand and moved to drag him down the hall.

Draco fell onto the bed with a delighted breath. Ron climbed over him quickly leaning down meet Draco's mouth with his.

Draco's fingers tangled into Ron's red hair as they snogged. He moaned against the onslaught of kisses, their bodies moving comfortably in familiar arrangements.

"What else is on this list of ours?" Ron asked with a humored breath and a few light kisses to Draco's neck.

Draco laughed. "When did you last shave?"

"Why? Tickles?" Ron moved up to look down at him, smiling.

"Just a bit," Draco replied.

"I'm being serious though." Ron stated. "Number, what are we at, four?"

"It's killing you isn't it?" Draco asked back.

"Just a bit," Ron agreed. "To think you actually sat down and numbered reasons one through twenty."

"Well, it wasn't quite like that."

"What was it like then?" Ron dropped onto the bed beside him.

"It was more like I had one good reason for loving you and then the rest just sort of fell into place."

"So what is it? Your one good reason?"

"Oh no, I won't tell you that," Draco denied. "Some mystery is good."

"Alright then," Ron decided, "two through twenty, let's hear 'em."

Draco laughed and turned onto his side. Their legs tangled together and hands touched. "Two: your smile, three: the way you snog, four: your nails."

"My nails? You're making this rubbish up as you go," Ron accused.

"No, really," Draco insisted. He picked up Ron's hand. "Look, nice, clean, cut, very good grooming, even if you ignore the rest of you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright I'll buy it. What else?"

"Five: your sense of humor, though you can be a bit obnoxious... Six: your freckles."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Ron commented.

"Deep dark secret," Draco explained sarcastically. "Seven: your arms."

"Now you're going to say that each finger and each toe is a reason," Ron drawled.

"No, though I could say the _opposite_ for that one toe of yours."

"One?"

"I don't know, but as nice as your nails are you have a few other nails that could use a trimming. Seriously some nights I think I'm sleeping with a Hippogriff, the talons you've got."

Ron laughed. "Alright."

"And yes I love your arms; they are nice to have around me."

"See, now it makes more sense."

"Eight," Draco moved on. He leaned closer, saying softly in a slightly sultry voice: "the way you make love."

"That just doesn't seem right though," Ron argued.

"It's a compliment trust me. The one bloke wasn't even in the top twenty," he shared.

Ron laughed lightly. "If you say it's a compliment... I still think I could fix it."

"What you should be improving his number twelve."

"What's twelve?"

"A certain other sexual activity and that is an insult."

"Oh, well, I can live with that." Ron smirked.

Draco looked at him indignantly. "Number nine or are you satisfied?"

"No, nine," Ron pressed.

"You're laugh. Ten: your cooking," Draco shared.

"Well, thanks," Ron remarked.

"At least it's not reason one," Draco replied. "Eleven: you're temper, I know you'd protect me to the death if you had to. Twelve: we've discussed, and if you ever do want to fix that feel free. Thirteen: your family, except for George."

"What's wrong with George?"

"He doesn't like me," Draco defended. "Makes a point of it too."

"I never noticed before," Ron mused.

"Well, he doesn't."

"Maybe I'll have a chat with him. Keep going."

"Fourteen: you're supportive, fifteen: you're easy to talk to, sixtee-"

"Hold on a moment, why is that so low?" Ron asked.

"Who needs to talk, really? I'd of been fine barely speaking as long as the sex was amazing."

"Fine then." Ron went to roll over.

"Oh come on, I was only joking," Draco called. "The reason it is so low is because you're other qualities are too good."

Ron humored him, staying on his side facing the blond.

"Sixteen," Draco started again, "you're good nature, that's low because it can get annoying sometimes. Seventeen: your hair, yes I know… Eighteen: your bravery. No, I am not secretly a Gryffindor, don't even think it. Nineteen: the fact that you love me, see it is a reason, and twenty: you don't care… about the mark."

"You've had boyfriends that have?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Made the one uncomfortable and the other frighteningly intrigued."

"Let me guess Corbin?" Ron asked.

"Corbin," Draco confirmed.

"What'd he do; not pick a side?"

"Precisely, he was waiting to see who won first," Draco shared.

"And you suspect he wanted-"

"Let's not talk about the war."

Ron agreed with a soft sigh. "Sorry." He leaned in for a small kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

"I got an owl from Hermione this morning. She should be home next week."

"Ron," Draco groaned, "you promised me a proper date, remember."

"I know but she's only home for a few days. I can take you out after."

"No, you'll be spending all your time with her and forget. You did this last time too. If I didn't know any better I'd say you still-…" His sentence died.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Love her?" Ron asked knowingly.

Draco glared, he didn't like being reminded.

"I told you that's not the same," Ron insisted.

Draco continued to stare discontently.

"You know I love you. I proposed to you, didn't I? I want to be with you, not her." He took Draco's hand. "See."

Draco sighed.

"Would you rather me not be friends with her? Are you that kind of man?"

"I just don't like it is all. Do you see me being friendly with my exes? No."

"Hermione's not an ex anything though," Ron pointed.

"But you loved her," Draco argued. "Still do."

"As a friend, nothing more. I've figured it out," Ron pressed.

"I don't care," Draco declared. "I don't like it."

"Why? You wouldn't care as much as if I said I loved Harry once would you?"

"Of course not but that's a very different thing."

"How so?" Ron asked.

Draco shifted, sitting up. "If you told me you loved Harry once it wouldn't matter because here you are with me now and Harry is straight."

"So what's wrong with Hermione?"

"She is a woman. You loved a woman. It's not a question of who you love more it's… your sexuality that bothers me."

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You don't get it." Draco sighed. "So go. Have your fun with your silly friend and I will reserve our outing for some other week where it won't run the risk of being forgotten."

"Thank you," Ron said. He sat up quickly kissing Draco appreciatively. "You could join us."

"No thank you," Draco denied. He looked down at his hand. "It really is nice." He rolled the ring using his thumb cut across the underside of his fingers.

Ron smiled. "I knew it."

Draco looked up. "What?"

"When I was with Ginny today I told her you'd piss and groan, saying it was ugly or undignified, and then after all that you'd say you loved it. In a way I was right."

Draco stared threateningly.

Ron looked back challengingly.

"Alright fine, you're right," Draco admitted. "It'd be sad if you didn't know anything about me after all this time."

Ron smiled. "I have known you quite a long time haven't I? Before school even, I heard stories of you just like you did me, probably. We were meant to hate each other you realize? The things our parents fed us."

"What are you going on about?" Draco was staring at his hand, turning it this way and that.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Us, school, our families; have you ever thought it odd?"

"Odd?" Draco looked up at him. "What?"

"That we are what we are now when we were what we were then," Ron said.

"I blame the war," Draco dismissed.

Ron laughed a little. He moved to grab Draco's waist and pull him into a closer position. "Blame? Shouldn't it be thank?"

"No one _thanks_ a war," Draco pointed.

"True." Ron nodded and sat back into the pillows. Draco moved to straddle his waist. "I'm glad whatever it was that made us like this."

The blond smiled while leaning down. Ron turned his face up prepared to accept a kiss. Draco pushed on his chest and sat back suddenly. "This is an engagement ring?"

"That was its intention yes," Ron answered.

"Girls get engagement rings," Draco argued.

"Alright fine, it's not an engagement ring," Ron agreed quickly.

"But you are now claiming me as your fiancé?"

"If you want."

Draco looked at him pensively before climbing off the bed suddenly and going to the box on the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," Draco ordered.

Ron did so.

After a short while Draco came back, sitting on the bed beside him. "Okay."

Ron opened his eyes. Draco was holding out a silver band. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, would you be my husband?"

"What's this?" Ron asked, taking the ring from him.

"You did not propose to me, I did not propose to you, we agreed," Draco explained.

"But I did propose to you," Ron argued while sliding on the ring.

"Now I to you."

Ron sighed humorously. "Alright, I get it. Yes." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lover. "Where'd you get this?"

"Transfigured my old ring," Draco shared. "A very expensive item reduced to this."

"Reminds me of you," Ron said.

"Expensive or hiding behind a façade?"

"Yes," Ron replied. He kissed him again. "Thank you."

Draco's brief face of contempt before looking slightly more amused. He climbed back over the redhead. "Now, if I recall correctly, were it not for this mess of conversations you would be turning that eight into a five, a three, a two maybe?"

Ron laughed lightly, smiling and pulling at Draco's shirt.

Ron walked through the door of the Burrow. "Anyone home?" he called.

Molly came through the door to the other room. "Ron!" She hugged him like she hadn't seen him in ages. "How'd it go? What'd he say?"

"Ginny told you?"

"Of course I did," Ginny said coming down the steps.

"Told her what?" Hermione was right behind her.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted happily.

She hugged him the same as Molly had, only she really hadn't seen him in a while. "I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too, Mione," Ron replied. "Is Krum with you?"

"No. I was in Italy last. How have you been?"

"I've been good." He realized he was still holding her and stepped back.

"Well, aren't you going to tell her?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"I proposed to Draco," Ron answered sheepishly.

"Oh really!" Hermione breathed. "Ron, that's wonderful!" She hugged him again. "What did he say?"

"He said yes of course." Ron smiled.

"I still think you're going too fast," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"Oh hush, your brother's happy," Molly scolded.

"Oh sure but when it came to Bill and Fleur you weren't at all happy for them."

"That's different," Molly concluded. "Congratulations, Ron."

"Besides," Hermione began, "we've known Draco for years. I don't think you're going too fast, Ron." She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"What's he like?" Hermione asked. "The last I saw him was your wedding, Ginny."

"He's fine if you get past his first impression," Ginny shared. "He's a little… distant, is the kind word for it."

"He is not," Ron argued. "Well, maybe."

"But he seems fond of Ron and that's enough," Molly said.

"Well aren't you oddly comfortable with all this," Ginny pointed.

"I-" Molly started awkwardly.

"It's because I'm gay. Isn't it, Mum?" Ron said knowingly. "She thinks she has to be overly supportive or it'll come off the wrong way. You can say what you want, ya know."

"He's very nice, dear," Molly began, "he always puts… his best foot forward…"

Ron looked at her curiously.

"Tea?" she asked, going to make some.

"What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, he just…He's very…"

"What, Mum?" Ron demanded.

"Maybe he could be a little less lavished and more relatable… I'd hate to see you turn out to be- Well, I'd hate for you to change, dear." She smiled.

"She has a bit of a point," Ginny said. "Seeing you two side by side…"

"Oh come off it. His upbringing, this is what you two are on about? He's a Malfoy, I know that, royal ass doesn't begin to cover their condition but he's not like that all the time.

"He dresses the way he does to cover the mark, surely you all remember that. He doesn't like it, he's insecure about it and believe me it takes a lot to make him insecure. You would hate it too if you had to go through what he had to."

He turned to his sister. "We talk. Good long talks that have us up at one in the morning. We talk about the war, about what we want out of life, about where we see ourselves in three or five years. We're not moving too fast, we want the same things, and we want to be married. So you just take your nose right out of it."

The girls were quiet.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Hermione assured. "Not so sure I could hold back if someone was picking Vicktor apart."

Ron smiled. "How's that working out? Long distance and all?"

Ginny walked over and sat down at the table. "Oh she's loving it."

"Ginny," Hermione scolded.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I'll take some tea out to your dad; been locked up in that shed all day." Molly walked around the table and kissed Ron's cheek. "We'll have to get together to make wedding plans."

Ron laughed. "Sure, Mum."

She smiled and left.

"So what's all this, about being glad?" Ron asked Hermione, taking a seat at the table.

"He has to have an intellectual relationship before a physical one," Ginny shared.

"Will you shut up," Hermione ordered.

Ron looked at his friend. "Really…?"

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You're afraid of-"

She smacked the back of his head. "Shut up. You don't have room to talk; you're the pin not the cushion."

"How would you know?" Ron replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"It's all speculation," Ginny pointed. "I told you I don't know for sure."

"You're joking! You don't actually talk about this stuff do you?"

"We talk about everything," Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's none of your business then, what Draco and I-"

"He's the cushion," Ginny concluded. "I owe George a galleon… I hate when he's right."

"I am not," Ron defended. "I'm the pin more often than the- Why am I even talking to you about this? You're my sister!"

"You take turns?" Hermione asked.

"That's sort of sweet," Ginny added.

"Just shut up about it," Ron ordered. "I don't care if you are married, you're still my little sister. You shouldn't know anything about pins and cushions or any other euphemisms."

Ginny turned to Hermione with an indignant expression.

Hermione laughed and went to go get herself some tea. "How is Harry? Last I got an owl from him I was in Norway."

"He's fine, running the Auror office now."

"Really? Does he like it?"

"Oh sure, finds it better than running around all the time, no offense."

"None at all. I'm not enjoying it much either," Hermione shared.

"Why don't you come stay in London then?" Ron suggested.

"Too much to do," she dismissed. "Besides if I were to settle down I think it'd be in Bulgaria, with Vicktor."

"Why?" Ron asked sadly.

"Well, he still has family there and with my parents and all…"

"But you have us," Ron argued.

"I know, Ron." She sighed. "I just- You don't need me here like he does there."

"What if I need you," Ron argued, standing from his chair.

"No you don't, you have Draco," she argued.

Ron stared at her like he had forgotten. Maybe Draco had been right? He was still in love with her…

The air got heavy and awkward.

Ginny stood from her chair slowly. "Maybe I'll see what Dad's up to…" She kept her eyes on them and walked out of the kitchen.

"What's going on, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I- I loved you once, a while ago. I never told you but you must of known."

She nodded. "What's that-"

"What's that mean? If I loved you and now I love him? If I can forget him when you're around? Isn't that bad?"

She looked at him sadly.

"Hermione, I can't hurt him. I can't. I do love him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but now, you telling me you're-"

"Ron," Hermione stepped towards him. "You're my best friend. We've seen a lot of things, done a lot of things, for a while we were looking right at death waiting for our turn, that effects people."

"But it wasn't that," Ron argued. "It couldn't of been that."

"You thought you were going to die. You latched onto me because I was there… It doesn't mean anything, Ron."

"Don't tell me that. Don't tell me that! It meant something to me! I was in love with you."

"No, Ron, you weren't. You were afraid of being alone… So was I, so was Harry. It's alright," she assured.

"But that time in the woods," Ron went on, "I came back because of that light. I know what I felt, Hermione."

"Ron!" She took his face in her hands. "Look at me. You don't love me. You loved the idea of me. Now you love a man. You love Draco. Ron, you're gay, you always have been, always will be. I know, I've known, maybe even before you did." She let him go. "I worried about you all through the war. I knew you were hiding it, don't tell me differently."

"How did you know?"

"You talked in your sleep… I heard your nightmares. Harry and I figured out your ramblings. We knew before that even. When you were dating Lavender you would say things, we put it together. We're your friends, of course we knew."

"Hermione," Ron hugged her again, "I'm a mess."

She hugged him back. "I know. Maybe Draco can help you sort it out."

Ron laughed. "He's a mess too. He just doesn't like to admit it."

Hermione smiled, holding his shoulders tighter and putting her head on his shoulder. "I loved you too you know. It feels like it was forever ago… Even knowing what I knew I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized soberly.

"It hurt for a while… thinking I could never be that for you."

"You could of," Ron pointed.

"No," she argued strongly, pulling away from him. "I couldn't of. You'd of been tortured, Ron; never wanting to hurt me, keeping this part of you tucked away. I know you, you wouldn't of been happy with a life with me. It might of hurt us, Ron, but you'll be ten times more happy with him than you would have been with me."

They smiled at each other because they knew she was right.

It was late when Ron got home. He sighed and fell onto the couch lazily.

"Ron? Is that you?" Draco called from down the hall.

"Yeah!" Ron shouted back.

"Come here, won't you?" Draco replied.

Ron groaned and forced himself up. "You're ass better be naked on a bed of roses or something because- Oh…"

"Mother and Father are here," Draco announced after Ron stepped into the library.

"Yes, I see that… Hello," he said awkwardly.

"Ronald," Lucius greeted disapprovingly.

Narcissa just glared.

"I was telling them of our engagement," Draco shared.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Did you not hear him or do you like people to repeat themselves?" Lucius asked coldly.

"N- No I heard… I was just- never mind… Draco, can I- Um- Hall please?" Ron stuttered and waved towards the door.

Draco followed him into the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were going to be here?" Ron whispered.

"I owled them and then they just showed up," Draco replied. "I didn't invite them, I swear."

"It's late, shouldn't they be going?"

"I've tried getting rid of them, trust me. I think they were waiting for you."

"Shit…"

"Come on." Draco took his arm and pulled him back into the library.

"So, Ronald, how were you planning on providing for your family?" Lucius stated.

"Oh, well, I'm sort of looking into becoming an Auror."

"When were you going to tell me?" Draco asked, insulted.

"I was just thinking," Ron defended quietly.

"So you were expecting Draco to be the homemaker."

"I don't think he was saying that," Draco objected.

"I'm talking to Ronald," Lucius said.

"I'll just go get us some tea then, seeing as I'm the _homemaker_," Draco retorted and walked out.

Narcissa followed him.

Draco walked down the hall and tuned into the kitchen.

"Draco," Narcissa started, "don't take it that way. Your father simply meant-"

"I know what he meant. I know what he thinks, Mother," Draco interrupted. "He thinks that one of us has to play the female role and it won't be me, not his son, but it's nothing like that. We're both men!"

"We are well aware of that," Narcissa said sternly.

"Yes, and it must be tearing you apart."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you take that tone with me. Have I ever given you reason to? I've sat there quietly, letting you- Whatever you want to call this excursion of yours."

"Mother, fake support is not support. I'm going to marry him now. Can't you be happy for us?"

"I'm trying, Draco. I really am."

"I know." He looked at her sadly.

Ron looked around the library nervously. "Draco decorated this room…"

"He told us," Lucius stated indifferently.

"Oh." Ron continued to look at the shelves. "It's nice I suppose…"

Lucius didn't say anything.

"What do you think?" Ron was just trying to find conversation.

"I don't like you," Lucius stated.

Ron looked at him. "Oh. I was talking about the room- But- um- yeah… I got that."

"Do you know why?" Lucius asked.

"Well, there's several theories… Many reasons really," Ron answered uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, take a guess," Lucius encouraged, much like a spider to a fly towards its web.

Ron so hated spiders.

"Alright then… Um- Blood-traitor? Weasley? Red hair, freckles? My parents? My best friend's Harry Potter?" None of these seemed to appease him. "I'm gay… Dating your son? Unemployed… I'm poor and unrefined?"

"You're ruining his life," Lucius said.

"So it is that one then…" Ron said quietly.

"Can't you see that?"

Ron started to answer but it died somewhere in his throat. A smile started to form. "No." He shook his head confidently. "All I see is him." His eyes drifted away from Lucius. "He's beautiful, yes not handsome, that doesn't do him justice. I love him, more than anything." He looked back at the other man. "I don't care what you think. I care what he thinks."

Lucius stated at him. He stood slowly and stepped forward before he walked out of the room.

Ron sighed in relief.

"Narcissa, we're leaving," Lucius announced.

"Alright," Narcissa agreed. "Good-bye," she said to her son, hugging him again.

"Bye, Mother," he replied.

Lucius looked down his nose at him and then moved towards the door with his wife following.

Draco walked back to the library tiredly. He sat down on Ron's legs, leaning back against him. Ron wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Hard day?"

Draco nodded with a weak groan. "Passed ten codes, rejected twenty, and came home to them."

Ron hummed his apologies. "Good codes?"

"The best," Draco said with his eyes closed.

Ron laughed a little and kissed the side of his neck. "To bed then?"

Draco nodded sleepily.

"If I could carry you I would but-" He gently pushed Draco onto his feet.

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not. I'm saying you are not a frail little damsel." Ron let Draco lean on him as he walked down the hall.

"That's a nice way of saying I'm fat," Draco replied.

"That's a nice way of saying you're a man," Ron corrected.

Draco laughed a little. "That'd be the funniest insult."

"You're tired," Ron accused. "I'm surprised you managed to hold it together for your parents."

Draco fell into bed after kicking off his pants and pulling his button down shirt off over his head. He mumbled something and moved his pillow.

Ron made himself more comfortable as well, crawling in on his side of the bed. "What was that?"

"You always keep a promise," Draco repeated. "Number one."

Ron smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

Draco rolled over with a weak: "Night."**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Draco sighed, looking off at the sunlight touching the dresser across the room. His body felt restless but there was no reason to move. His life had come down to this room, these dark four walls. He was consumed with painful apathy.

He sighed and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling.

He felt stagnant. His world had stopped turning.

Draco closed his eyes. He was trapped.

He dropped his head to the side and looked off at the bear sitting on his dresser. Scorpius must have put it there before they had left to take Hugo to the train station.

Draco shook his head and forced himself up and out of the bed. He grabbed his wand off the dresser and opened the closet.

Hugo stood up taller and looked around. "He said he'd try."

Harry guided Albus after the boy had fallen behind to tie his shoe.

Ginny put a hand on Hugo's shoulder. "I'm sure he did."

Hugo looked down. "He's not coming is he?"

"He's really sick," Ginny said. "I'm sure he'll be fine to pick you up come Christmas break."

Hugo sighed sadly. "Yeah."

"You best get going, boys," Harry said.

James made to leave but Ginny gave him a hug. "Be good this year. Take care of them."

"Of course, Mum," James smirked.

"Have fun, Albus, Hugo," Harry added.

"Bye, Hugo," Scorpius said shyly.

"I'll be back," Hugo promised.

They each got a hug and were released to the train.

The door hung crooked on its frame, the curtains were shredded and strewn across the entranceway. Glass from broken windows, destroyed picture frames, knickknacks, decorative items, all ruined and out of place. Stuffing from the sofa was all over the floor, moved more by the chilling wind coming through the abandoned house.

The orange sunlight made an eerie feel to the daunting hallway.

Walking through this wreckage, Draco kept a hand on the wall, feeling like he'd fall over in sheer sadness. This was what had become of the home he had made?

He glanced into the boys' room. Their pillows ripped open, down feathers on every surface, blankets, mattresses, all of it worthless. Even the walls had gotten some of the spell that tore up the room.

Draco moved on down the hall. The bathroom hissed, a pipe leaking somewhere inside, water coated the floor.

Finally he reached what was his and Ron's bedroom. He heard a sound coming from inside and pulled his wand, holding it tight. Water had soaked the carpet, making his footsteps audible.

The body sitting on the end of the bed looked up from the picture in his hands and grabbed his wand from beside him.

They stared at each other a long second. Draco nearly collapsed. "Ron?"

The redhead rushed to his feet, his sob from before came out again only with a smile. He threw himself towards the blond and put his lips to Draco's.

Draco closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fists around the other man's shoulders. He didn't believe it. Ron was dead. But seeing those blue eyes brought back so much feeling he hadn't dared to feel before. He had caught himself not caring if this person really was Ron or not.

"Wait!" He declared and forced himself to break away. "Ron's dead!"

"No, Draco, I'm not," he argued reasonably.

Draco shook his head.

Ron reached towards him again.

Draco held out his wand. "Please," he pleaded with the cruel stranger. "Please…" Tears welled in his eyes, begging this stranger not to hurt him. "No!" He shook his head hard. "Prove it," he ground out in the most threatening tone he could muster.

"How?" Ron asked.

"What's our eldest son's name?" Draco demanded.

"Hugo Phineas Weasley-Malfoy," Ron stated.

"You could have gotten that from the Ministry birth records," Draco argued.

Ron sighed. "Draco, it's-"

"Where was our first date?" Draco asked suddenly.

Ron looked about to answer before he paused. "That depends. You say it was at that restaurant and I say it was Ginny and Harry's wedding."

"Ron!" Draco dropped his wand and stepped into a very close and interment embrace. He held his face in his hands, their mouths and tongues moving just to touch and taste, feel. Feel!

They ignored their lungs pleading for air and fell onto the mattress in its state of disarray.

Hugo walked down the row of doors in the railcar looking for a place to sit. He came across three boys sitting with an empty seat and opened the glass door. "May I sit with you?"

All three looked up at him.

One was a little on the chubby side, the others long and lanky with pointy faces.

"What's your name?" asked the fat one.

"Hugo," he answered.

"No, idiot, your _last_ name," he corrected.

"Oh," Hugo said shyly, "Malfoy."

All three of them burst into laughter. "Malfoy! He thinks he's a Malfoy!" It was a riot to them, like they had never heard anything funnier.

"I am!" Hugo insisted.

"Who's your father then?" One of the others asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

They stopped laughing. The fat one smirked. "Really? I hear he's a blood-traitor and a faggot. What's that like? He watch you undress?"

Hugo was about to reply something, probably not at all intelligent and regrettable given his anger and lack of thought, when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Everything alright here?" James asked.

"Just having a laugh at this bloke here," the boy answered motioning towards Hugo.

"You leave my half-brother alone, you got that," James warned. Before the others could answer he slid the door closed. "Lowly group of Slytherins. Come on," he said in a nicer tone. "You can sit with us." He led Hugo down the car to a cabin where Albus and their cousin Dominique were sitting.

"Thanks," Hugo said.

"Don't worry about them," James said. "We've got a system all set up, don't we, Albus?"

Albus nodded.

"Since I'm a third year and they're only seconds I've got a good long hold of them and anyone else that'll make trouble for you two. When I'm good and out of here you two will have Lily and Scorpius to watch after and they'll have Fred, and the whole rest of 'em that keep coming down the line. We Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys got to stick together."

Hugo smiled. The way James was talking was like he was expecting a war to break out between their family and the bullies of Hogwarts. It was fantastic.

"So which house are you going to ask for?" James asked curiously.

Hugo shook his head. "Dad said not to ask for any house. That the hat will put me where I belong."

"That's very noble," Dominique commented.

"That's stupid," James corrected. "Now that you're going by Malfoy the hat will just hear your name and put you in Slytherin."

"It will not," Dominique argued. "Victoire was not put in Gryffindor for being a Weasley."

"No, she just wanted to follow Teddy into the Ravenclaw house," James said.

Albus laughed a little.

Dominique looked purely put out. "Once I find my own friends I won't be talking to any of you."

"If you make any friends," James shot back.

"It's alright, Dom," Hugo said kindly, "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."

Draco's back arched with a long moan. Ron kept moving his hips against the pair below him. They groped and felt through their clothes. They couldn't bare losing contact long enough to shed them.

Draco's cloak was awkwardly hanging in the middle of his arms, his shirt half untucked from his trousers. He reached up, fingers weaving into Ron's hair as the redhead came down again for another kiss.

Their bodies rocked desperately. Touching, feeling, loving. Ron fell onto one elbow, kissing Draco's neck in a way he knew the blond hated, but the taste of his skin was enough to risk it.

Draco didn't correct him.

Ron reached his other hand down to hold Draco's thigh, moving it for a better angle. He wanted to hold flesh, feel it tense and shudder directly against him. "I've missed you," he breathed with a few kinder kisses.

"Oh, Ron!" Draco arched again, hugging him tighter.

They panted and moaned together.

Ron put his face into Draco's shoulder. He was close, so close. His hips moved rhythmically, fast then slow again, grinding their groins together hard.

Draco made some kind of sound and put his mouth to Ron's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron said desperately.

So many emotions flooded them. Happiness to the point of heartache, clinging to one another.

Ron leaned up, seeking out Draco's lips again. "I love you so fucking much."

Draco sobbed dryly before their smiles melted into one another.

Hugo and Albus walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the third years, staring in awe of the bewitched ceiling and floating candles.

The Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall stood with her list and sorting hat. It sang its song about the houses and then she gave her instructions for the first years.

One by one name was called and student was sorted down the alphabet.

"Hugo Malfoy," the woman called, a little disappointedly.

Hugo carefully made his way through the group of awaiting bodies and started up the steps. She looked at him curiously as he took his turn on the stool.

The hat touched his head.

"Bright, very bright," the hat said. "Timid but loyal… Where to put you? Do we stay with tradition and tradition only? No, not a priority for you." The hat answered itself. "Alright then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hugo smiled widely and rushed over to the table cheering the most. He sat down next to James, making sure to leave room for Albus and Dominique, though it looked like she was making friends with a few girls lumped in waiting to be sorted already.

"Albus Potter," the Head Mistress called.

Albus walked up the steps and sat down on the stool.

The hat hummed and debated a short while before calling out the word that brought Hugo to his feet again, along with the rest of the table.

Albus ran over to sit with his older brother happily.

The first Weasley was called shortly after. She was sorted into Gryffindor as well and sat down with some girls at the other end of the table waving and calling for her.

The second Weasley called forth was Molly. Though Hugo and the rest of the cousins weren't close with Percy's family they knew who she was.

Molly was put into Hufflepuff. Collectively they realized this was a blessing and a little bit of a disappointment. They didn't want to wind up regarding their cousin the way their parents regarded her father and at the same time this made them less likely to seal the mistakes their parents had made. Though none really thought on it like that.

Tears welled in Draco's eyes as he hugged Ron's shoulders. Ron moved his hands against the bed to move over him completely.

"I'm afraid this is just a dream."

"Me too."

"Let's never wake up."

Ron sat up a little to look into grey eyes and touch blond hair. "Let's go comatose, right now."

Draco laughed a little and reached up to touch the freckles on Ron's cheek. "Let's go to a better bed."

Ron put his hand over Draco's and brought it to where he could kiss his knuckles. "Anything to keep you."

Draco smiled and regretfully moved out from under him. "I've been staying at the Potter's."

Ron slid off the bed and took his hand so they could apparate together to the Potter's back yard. Draco quietly let them in and directly to the spare bedroom.

Hugo walked with the large body of students walking through the corridors. The castle was everything he had been told it was, huge, impressive, and wonderful.

The boy next to him was much more amazed. Hugo smiled at him every time he pointed out something new he found interesting.

"Are you a muggle-born?" Hugo asked curiously.

"What's a- muggle?" He asked back.

Hugo smiled. "Nothing. Just don't talk to any Slytherins. My name's Hugo. What's yours?"

"Albert."

"Hello, Albert. Are you a Gryffindor too?"

"No, Hufflepuff. Funny isn't it? This- all of it. I mean golly, we're wizards!"

Hugo laughed quietly.

"Wasn't it a shock when you found out?"

Hugo shrugged. "Not really. I come from a family full of them. My little brother though, he's scary good at magic and he hasn't even got a wand."

"Gee," he breathed.

The prefects up ahead were shouting at them to separate into houses.

"I'll see you around, Albert," Hugo said.

"You too, Hugo," he replied.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes as Ron kept touching the side of his face and brushing his hair. "I've missed you so much."

Ron moved into their already tight embrace to kiss his forehead. "I've missed you too."

"This past month I couldn't leave his bed. Harry had told me-"

"Shh," Ron said softly. "Never mind that. I'm alive. I'm here."

"Ron," Draco breathed and moved closer still putting his face into Ron's collar. "I love you so much."

Ron wrapped his arms around him. "I know."

Hugo laughed. Albus and another boy, Lorcan, were trading wizard cards, a fact which had the latter's twin brother in all kinds of protests.

"We're not even supposed to have those," Lysander said. "Mum doesn't let us have candy."

"What?" Hugo asked. "Here!" He reached for a box of Every Flavor Beans.

"No," Lysander whined.

"Don't listen to him," Lorcan dismissed. "Mum lets us have candy. It's the frogs we can't eat. Something about even spells being alive. Dad'll let us sneak one every once in a while."

"My dad'll let me and my brother have treats like that too whenever-" Hugo stopped himself.

Albus cringed and both boys looked at him curiously.

"Never mind…" He said quietly.

Lorcan looked up. "Do you have a Harry Potter card?"

"Well, he ought to," another boy said from his bed, reading a magazine. "He's his dad."

"Really?" Lorcan asked. "I guess I wasn't paying attention when they called your name."

"It's alright," Albus shrugged. "I don't have any. I don't need to, I see him every day. How about you Hugo? Does Uncle Draco let you have them?"

Hugo wasn't sure how to answer. Draco didn't like that they put Harry on a card but Ron let him collect as many as he wanted. "I think I have one," he answered and went to go find it.

"You're cousins?" Lysander asked curiously.

"Half-brothers," Albus corrected. "We have the same mum."

"Oh," the twins said.

"Here you go. Do you have any of Alberta Toothill?"

"Yeah, sure," Lorcan handed him the card.

James came into the dorm room. "How's it going? Aye, Cedric, you babysitting?"

"It was quieter in here than in the common room," the other boy said. "You're brothers are a nutty lot."

"Tell me about it," James said. "You know the four of you used to get along as babies."

"Like you're old enough to remember that," Albus retorted.

"Our sister is named after their mum," James went on.

"Not-uh," Albus argued. "Lily's named after Grandma."

"Her middle name's Luna, ya dunce," James stated.

"Our mum's name is Luna!" The twins chimed happily.

James sighed. "I'm going back out to the common room. You coming, Ced?"

"Yeah," the older boy abandoned his magazine to follow James. He was a little taller than the Potter's son, with dark brown hair and almond eyes.

Ron kissed Draco's forehead. "Draco?" He was afraid he had fallen asleep. The room was rather dark and their embrace was warm and comfortable.

"Hm?" Draco hummed.

Ron moved away a little, prompting Draco to meet his eyes. "I want you to use Legilimency on me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Make me relive all the happy memories we've shared."

Draco thought a second on the repercussions of doing so. He nodded and untangled himself from Ron's hold. He reached back for his wand on the nightstand. He moved forward again, touching the tip of it gently to Ron's temple. "Let me in," he said softly.

They both went spiraling into Ron's memories. They played like a reel. Smiles and laughs on their faces, tangled in sheets, listening to children cheer, Hugo and Scorpius as babies, as toddlers, their first words, their first steps, messes big and small that Ron had found amusing in Draco's absence.

Them looking into a bassinette, them playing chess, them dancing in the Manor's garden, them lying in bed on a self-made holiday…

There were so many memories. So many smiles and laughs, chuckles, sighs…

They dropped into a Hogwarts corridor. Ron saw the younger version of himself across the hall, leaning forward on the bench to talk to Hermione around Harry. All three were laughing about a joke or something. He could see them but chose not to, he was the focus, and this wasn't his memory.

He turned to see himself standing next to a blond Slytherin, staring off across the hall as three Gryffindor's got up from their bench and walked towards class.

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched in a way Ron knew now, as his partner. The teen corrected his features into their scowl and walked the opposite direction, ending the memory.

It all fell away and the two were back in the dark guest room of the Potter's home. "I hadn't meant you to see that," Draco said.

Ron looked at him curiously, cracking a sly smile. "Did you have a crush on me in school?"

"No," Draco stated.

"But you liked to watch me smile and it made you happy," Ron retorted.

"It did not," Draco insisted. To anyone else it would have seemed the truth but Ron had the largest suspicion it was a lie.

He grinned. "Did you ever wank thinking about me?"

Draco sighed disgruntledly and looked away.

"You did!" Ron laughed. "Show me."

"What? No!" Draco argued.

"Come on," Ron persisted. "I've never wanked to you."

"Have too," Draco pointed.

"Well yeah, now we're together," Ron drawled. "Never before. Come on then."

"You do realize how incredibly strange this is," Draco continued. "You asking to see a sixteen year old masturbate."

"That sixteen year old happens to be my husband now. Not to mention he was using a sixteen year old me as inspiration. I feel violated."

"It's personal," Draco tried.

"Like none of the memories I showed you weren't."

"It isn't a happy memory, Ron," Draco said honestly. "Times were different then- Actually; they're exactly the same as they are now."

"Show me," Ron said a lot more gently and seriously.

Draco sighed. Ron reached for his hand. Draco slipped out of his hold to bring his wand back to Ron's temple.

Ron found himself in the Slytherin dorms, looking at a four-post bed with the curtains drawn. He looked around almost like he was expecting someone to tell him he didn't belong there.

He didn't belong there.

He walked into the curtains, going through them to the bed. It was crushingly dark but he could see Draco's face, his brow furrowed in frustration, panting and hissing at the canopy. It appeared he had been at this a while.

With a groan he threw himself onto his pillows. "Come on," he said desperately.

His brow relaxed some, trying to think up a new fantasy. Suddenly he moaned and started breathing hard again. "Oh." He smiled and licked his lips. "Oh, ooh…" His head fell back, mouth fell open. Quiet mewls and curses were mumbled against the darkness.

His breath hitched and body arched. He relaxed again with laughing breaths and euphoric smile.

Then realization crept into his features. A strong sense of fear washed over Ron.

Draco sat up quickly, staring wide-eyed at the mattress. He was near tears. His clean hand ran through his blond hair, where it stayed, tugging at it, trying to keep from panicking.

This is the moment Draco realized what he was, that that bitch denial was done being his friend. He would have to hide this secret or lose his life.

"You look absolutely terrified," Ron said quietly.

He was back in the guest room with his Draco looking sadly into his blue eyes. "I was."

Ron reached out to touch his cheek again. "Was that the first you had ever thought of a bloke?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm honored." Ron smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was trying to think of your sister," he said only in jest.

Ron shook his head and continued to smile.

"My turn then," Draco said suddenly. "Let's relive your first wank to a man."

"No," Ron argued.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine for me-"

"Yours was about me," Ron defended.

"So?" Draco countered. "It's only fair."

"Fine." Ron sighed.

Draco stood near Ron's school trunk. It must have been in the summer because there were no Gryffindor colors, the room was small, and so was the bed. It also must have been midday, for the sun was still shining through the window.

A magazine lay on the floor by the bed, looking suspiciously like it had fallen there. Draco stepped towards it curiously, paying no attention to the teenaged Ron, shamelessly abusing himself.

Draco turned his head to get a better look of the lad on the page. He was what appeared to be a quidditch player in some kind of advertisement for broom friendly underwear.

Draco couldn't help the smirk on his face from growing. The bloke on the page was nicely built, but Draco not being a teenage boy didn't feel the need to go rub one out over him.

He looked at the satisfied smile of Ron's completed accomplishment and ended the memory.

"You thought too highly of your orgasms then too," Draco noted.

"Shut up," Ron ordered.

Draco smiled and put his wand back up. He moved closer to Ron again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Why don't we go wake up Scorpius?" Draco asked suddenly sitting up excitedly.

"It's late," Ron said.

"You have precedence over sleep," Draco argued, rolling over and sliding out of bed.

Ron followed him out of the room. They quietly walked down the hall and went up the stairs. Ron was instructed to wait there in the hall.

Draco eased open the bedroom door and stepped inside. He walked to the only occupied bed out of the three of them and dropped to his knees beside it. "Scorpius," he called softly.

"Daddy?" The boy blinked tiredly and wiped his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco whispered with a wide smile. "It's in the hall, come on."

"What?" He asked.

"Come on," Draco insisted.

Scorpius yawned and fell out of bed, dragging his bear by the arm. He walked uneasily, guided by Draco out the door.

Ron stood there in the light of the hall.

"DADDY!" Scorpius screamed, all sleepiness forgotten, his bear fell to the ground and he ran into the reception of Ron's arms.

Ron smiled and held him tight. "Hi, Scorpius. Oh, I've missed you." He picked him up despite his five-year-old size and put his face in his small shoulder, tears welling in his eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Daddy," Scorpius said. "This is better than Christmas!"

Draco smiled.

"What's all the-" Ginny stopped halfway through the door. "Ron…? Ron!" She rushed forward and hugged his side.

Harry and Lily were right behind her.

"Sorry," Ron said thickly, "I hadn't meant to wake you all up."

"Sorry," she scolded with a small laugh that sounded something like a sob.

"I'll go make some tea," Harry offered, walking past them and down the stairs. Lily went to follow him.

"Thanks," Ron looked over the two redheads in his way.

"Good to have you back, Ron," Harry said.

Ron heard Scorpius sniffle and felt him rub his face on Ron's shirt. "It's okay. I'm okay. Shh."

Ginny patted his other shoulder and went on down the stairs.

Draco stepped forward. He kissed Ron's cheek. He rubbed Scorpius's back. "We'll have to add this to the happy memories."

Ron smiled at him and bent down to put Scorpius back on his feet. He kissed the top of a strawberry blond head. "Let's go downstairs."

Draco pointed. "Get your bear."

Scorpius ran back to pick it up then back again to take Ron's hand so they could walk together. Draco followed them down to the table.

Ron sat down at the table and pulled his son into his lap. Ginny set a mug of tea in front of him and sat down next to Harry.

Lily was sitting with her head on the table

"Did you just show up here?" Was the first thing Ginny asked.

"No, I went to our place. It was ransacked, a complete mess. I thought- Well, the worst." He looked at Draco. "That's when he got there."

"I went back to the house looking for something of Ron's," Draco shared. "It was a mess."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"It's alright, what's important is that we're all here, we're all safe, and the Ministry has no idea." Ron smiled.

Draco put his hand on Ron's.

"The Order's getting back together," Harry announced with a certain amount of excitement.

"No," Ginny scolded. "He just got home. You aren't dragging him off to risk his neck again. Harry Potter, I am sick of fighting wars."

"I know," Harry said. "But what are we supposed to do? Let them kick people around?"

She glared at him. "You're men now, grown men, with families and children. Don't go risking it if you can avoid it."

"We can't avoid it," Harry insisted. "People are dying, Ginny."

"People are always dying, Harry," she retorted.

"Why are you against this?" Harry asked. "It's your brother being threatened."

"Because I can't lose you, not again!" She left her chair and went off into the other room.

Harry sighed.

"Sorry to cause all this trouble," Ron apologized.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He looked at his daughter. "Come on, Lily, you should go back to bed."

"Okay," she said sleepily.

Ron looked down at Scorpius, his head back against his shoulder and arms dangling lifelessly at his sides.

Draco smiled. "Bed sounds good."

Ron returned the gesture. "Can you take him? I'll go talk to Ginny."

Draco nodded and gently roused the boy up enough to comply with walking on his feet again.

Ron walked in the opposite direction, going for the kitchen. The door swung announcing his presence.

Ginny was looking out the window with her back to him. "Harry, I don't-"

"I'm not Harry," Ron corrected.

She turned. "Oh. Ron."

"Hey," he greeted.

"It's not that I don't care about you, really. I hadn't meant it to come across that way," she explained.

He nodded in understanding. "I know."

"I just want him to- settle down. He had his adventures. Can't he be happy with us the way we are and not go looking for an excuse to go gallivanting off again?"

"It's not an excuse, Ginny," Ron said.

"I know that," she insisted. "God, Ron, I know that! You've been dead for the past month. Draco's been completely crippled by it. He couldn't even see Hugo off to school."

Ron sighed. "I would have come home if I could of. Watching that bus blow up- They were after me. The whole mission was a sham. I was afraid… I was afraid that when I got home, there'd be nothing there at all."

She looked at him a long second. "There's no way around this is there?"

"They aren't providing many options," Ron stated.

She nodded and sighed. "You can take Harry. I want him back though."

Ron smiled. "Of course."

She shook her head. Draco walked into the kitchen cautiously. "Alright in here?"

"I guess," Ginny said.

"Can I steal Ron then?" Draco asked.

"Take him," she waved.

Draco took Ron's arm and started back out of the room.

"Hey, use a silencing charm," Ginny ordered.

Draco laughed. Ron looked like he was about to say something back but was drug out of range to shout such a thing.

Entering the guest room again Draco pushed him towards the bed. Ron fell back onto it a little too easily to be resisting. A wide grin spread across his face as Draco moved to straddle his waist.

Ron's eyes fell downward, looking at the perched position of the man over him. His hands went to Draco's hips, urging them to move a little.

Draco smirked and slid his hips back upon request but at the same time leaned down to put his hands on the mattress. Ron looked up expecting a kiss and was rewarded with such.

The kiss was deep and perfect, just the right amount of subtleties and tenderness. Draco moved his body according to Ron's guiding hands, this angle or that angle, whichever felt the best and kept the heat between them at an upward climb.

Draco made a soft moan against Ron's mouth and sat up again. Ron moved with him to keep the kisses going. He led Draco's hips to sit the blond nicely in his lap, differently than before.

Draco rolled his body and finally looked down to open the stubborn buttons of his shirt. Ron only offered help in removing it from his trousers.

The final button undone, Draco leaned down again, catching Ron's lips and throwing him back to the mattress. He reached back behind him, trying to hastily pull his arms from the sleeves as Ron's hands roamed up his sides. Draco moaned under the firm press of Ron's hands.

Suddenly he stopped moving. Ron's end of the heated kiss became dead, forcing Draco to move back.

"What's this?" Ron asked, his thumb rolling over the bubble of scar tissue.

"A scar," Draco said uncaringly and moved to peruse their original actions.

"Where from?"' Ron asked after a very short and one-sided engagement.

"I've always had it," Draco dismissed. His efforts were again thwarted.

"Where's it from?" Ron repeated.

"Septumsempa, when Harry did it," Draco stated uncaringly.

Ron looked up at him, unconvinced. "I thought you put Dittany on it."

"How would you remember a thing like that?" Draco smiled.

"Draco, where did this scar come from?" Ron demanded as nicely and sternly as he could.

Draco shrugged. "I've always had it."

Ron remained skeptical. He kept looking into Draco's face, waiting for the sign he was lying.

Draco smiled and went to lean down again. Ron pushed him back. "Where did you get it then?"

"All this over a silly scar?"

"It's not the silly scar it's that you're avoiding answering me on where it came from," Ron retorted. He slid his arms back to sit up against his elbows.

"Ron," Draco said softly, "Do you really want to talk about this now?" Draco moved his hips suggestively.

"Yes," Ron insisted. He shifted his weight onto one side and reached a hand out to stop Draco from moving again. "Did you…-"

"Ron, if I was going to commit suicide it wouldn't be by cutting up my chest."

"I didn't mean that," Ron said quickly. His panicked expression became sadder. "Did you think about it?"

Draco looked down at his nails and squared his shoulders. "No."

"Liar!" Ron accused. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, how could you even let yourself think about such a thing?"

"Don't use my middle name like I'm a child." Draco crossed his arms.

Ron stared at him. "Where'd it come from?"

Draco sighed and fell off of him, onto the bed. He brought his leg to his own side, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "A week after you left, Corbin came by the house. He said he had some questions. He had copies of the boys' birth records. It was clear he had no intention of listening to anything I had to say. It was really pointless to lie anyway, seeing as he knew perfectly well our situation."

Draco took a long pause.

Ron rolled onto his side.

Draco didn't acknowledge him. "He welcomed himself to our home, started looking for pictures. He went into our bedroom. I shut the boys in their playroom. I knew what he wanted… I'm sorry, Ron." He turned away from him and sat up onto the edge of the bed. "I thought- He said Hugo had a good chance of being rereared only someone would have the task of Obliviating his memory… but Scorpius… Ron, I couldn't. He knew it too. He… Ron, I'm so sorry."

Draco stood up and walked towards the window. He moved the curtains that had been drawn for all of his stay at the Potters'. The slice of moonlight touched his face and made a line down his chest. Ron was hoping he would turn far enough into the light so that the new scar would have a shape he could see.

"After… After he got what he wanted I thought he would leave and the next time we heard from the Ministry would be when he was removed and all his cases looked into. That was my mistake." He turned towards Ron, his finger touching the scar. It was small and curved, far to his left on the muscle of his ribs. His finger moved up and made a loop, tracing the invisible letter. Then moved over, creating the semi-circle and line of an 'a'. The imaginary letters moved up and across his chest. He paused before beginning to finish the word with a long line upward.

Ron jumped up off the bed before he had a chance to make the final line. He grabbed Draco's hand. "Stop that. Someone should brand him with 'Hypocrite' then."

Draco turned away from him, back towards the window.

Ron sighed.

There was this giant sized weight between them now and neither knew how to continue. Draco kept looking into the Potters' yard and Ron at the side of Draco's face.

Ron felt too many things to really sort. Anger, betrayal, guilt, confusion, doubt. He didn't know what Draco needed of him and that was what left the biggest tear. He could bury his hatred if Draco just gave the sign but he wasn't moving at all.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ron said. He turned and started for the door.

Draco looked up suddenly, something died on his tongue though his mouth had already prepared to say it. He just moved back to the window.

Ron looked back, opening the door. He wanted him to say those three faithful words that would make this situation so much easier to tackle. Instead all he got was dead silence and cold distance. So he left, closing the door behind him.

Draco sighed and closed the curtain before falling into bed and staring at the ceiling.

They had become quite acquainted this past month. With a groan he put his head back and arm over his face.

Ron crossed his feet on the arm of the sofa and laced his fingers over his chest. How could they possibly hope to move past this?

The next morning he awoke to Ginny standing, staring down at him. "What are you doing on the couch?"

Ron sighed and rolled onto his feet. He walked past her towards the kitchen. She followed him relentlessly. "When I went to bed last night you two were particularly cozy and affectionate. I was going to let you have the day all to yourselves, but here you are on the couch."

Ron ignored her and welcomed himself to some coffee.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Ron asked.

"It usually is," she answered.

Ron forced himself to take a deep breath. It was not his fault. Draco, his boyfriend, lover, fucking life mate, the father of their two beautiful boys, had handed himself over to another man! He was angry enough to spit fire. "It's none of your bloody business."

"If you're going to go off and murder someone it is," she argued.

He stared at her. "Do you know?"

"I had my suspicions. No one risks scarring just to shower."

"What?"

"I couldn't keep the Dittany on him. He was locking himself in the bathroom at least three times a day, some five. I had to bring them here to keep an eye on him. I thought he was trying to drown himself or something."

Ron gapped at her. "Why? That had to of been before you all thought I was dead."

She shrugged. "I imagine that it had something to do with whatever Corbin did to him…"

"I'm an ass," Ron breathed. He was still angry but now it was directed away from the blond in the other room. He left his coffee and walked out of the kitchen. He went down the hall to the guest room. Not knocking, just inviting himself in.

Draco looked towards the door when it opened. He did not say anything. He didn't have to. Ron closed the door behind him and approached carefully. "Hey." He smiled awkwardly. "So… I've got to tell you. There's this bloke who's the most amazing father."

Draco arched a brow.

Ron smiled more confidently and sat down on the end of the bed. "He's a lot smarter than me too. See, if someone told me that horrible things would happen to my children unless I slept with them, well, they wouldn't be able to offer that ultimatum ever again by the time I was done with 'em."

"Ron," Draco said sadly as if telling him to stop.

Ron went on anyway. "The problem with my plan though- He'd probably kill me, and then horrible things would happen to my children. But this bloke, he was smart enough to know that and in a matter of seconds decided he'd sacrifice anything to keep his boys safe, even his marriage."

Draco looked off to the side of the bed.

"Thing is," Ron began. "Technically, we aren't married, so technically you didn't cheat on me."

"You don't have to be married to-"

"Did I ever say to you: Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"No, but-"

"I promised to be your life-mate," Ron agreed. "That can mean anything though. As far as wording goes, I promised to be your friend forever and I plan on seeing that through, even if- Even if you don't want more."

"I do, Ron," Draco corrected quickly.

"Well then." Ron smiled and moved up to kiss the blond. "It's pointless for me to blame you isn't it?"

Draco turned away from him, onto his side.

Ron laid down in bed besides Draco. He reached his hand out to hold the blond's.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Draco began. "I shouldn't of- I should have fought him… for you."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Ron began. He held the hand in his tighter and raised it up to kiss his knuckles. "I love you. Sometimes more than magic."

"Ron," Draco knew what he was doing and didn't feel he deserved it.

Ron continued regardless. "Now that you're in my life I can't imagine you leaving it. I'm standing here in front of family and friends promising to love you forever."

"Ron, stop." Draco closed his eyes.

"It'd be stupid of me not to say through the good times just as well as the bad. So whatever the world has to offer us, it can't be any worse than being without you."

Draco shook his head.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley vow to be your partner, your life-mate, and maybe someday your husband."

Draco choked on a quiet sob and shook his head again.

"Hey," Ron said softly. He took his hand from Draco's to gently touch his face. "We'll get through this."

Draco looked across the pillow into Ron's blue eyes. "I slept with another man, Ron."

Ron nodded with a deep breath. "I know." He leaned towards him for a kiss but Draco turned away. "Draco, I still love you. Do you still love me, or has your own guilt made it impossible?"

"I-" He let out a shaky breath and then sighed. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy," he began, a smile breaking through another sob, "promise to be yours, if you'll have me, with all my shortcomings and all my flaws, all my imperfections and weakness, that you seem to think I have. I swear, from this day onward to act as your partner, your life-mate, and with any luck, someday your husband."

Ron smiled and finally succeeded in getting his lips to Draco's. They shared a few brief kisses and smiles. Ron touched his forehead to the blond's. "Did he hurt you before the-"

"Let's not talk about it," Draco insisted. "He was not you; we can leave it at that."

Ron smiled. "Are you implying I'm the best you've ever had?"

"That's what you're inferring, not what I'm implying."

"You're lying," Ron accused.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What were they like, your other boyfriends?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. You've never really told me much about them and I've never really cared."

"Until now," Draco added. "They were much different from you."

"Can you show me?"

"Why this obsession over sharing memories lately?" Draco asked.

"I like to see things the way you saw them. I know I'm getting the whole story then. Also makes me feel more like you trust me, letting me in."

"I do trust you. Was that ever a question?"

"Briefly…" Ron answered. "When you decided not to tell me what happened."

"That wasn't about mistrust. I just thought it would be easier if you didn't know."

"I know that now," Ron said.

"Alright fine," Draco agreed. He leaned into him, touching his lips to Ron's. He encouraged the kiss to go deeper, gently parting his lips and inviting Ron's tongue inside.

With a deep breath through the nose the snog became harder.

Ron found himself staring at a door. It looked like a plain apartment door, with the number and letters screwed into place under a portal.

He stepped through it into the studio apartment. There was a small kitchen off in the corner, a table, a bookshelf, and a few chairs.

He turned towards the partial separation which looked to house the bedroom.

He heard Draco's distinctive laugh and maybe even a squeal. He was there suddenly, watching his now partner squirm and giggle while a body moved under the sheets.

"Marcel!" Draco scolded. "Stop! That tick-" He cut himself off with a moan.

Ron felt an undetermined emotion. He was glad Draco's first lover was not a selfish one, but upset it was not him.

Finally the man emerged from the sheets, his brown hair messy and smiling widely. He laughed a little and leaned down to kiss the blond.

Ron thought he recognized the man. He looked to be in his early twenties as opposed to the clearly seventeen year old below him.

The man kissed Draco's neck softly, whispering something Draco did not remember. He frowned and looked confused as the man climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco rolled onto his side.

"I have a meeting with the Ambassador, you know that," he said while pulling on a pair of pants.

"So you're just leaving me here?" Draco argued.

"Draco," he paused and leaned over the bed to kiss him gently. "I'm not just leaving you here."

Draco glared at him, sighed and rolled back over.

"I'll make it up to you," the man offered.

Ron realized who he was with that famed smile he gave.

When there was no answer he laid back in bed with the blond. "I don't want to leave you, really. It's the last thing I want to do." He walked his fingers up Draco's side. "I'll be back this afternoon. We can continue this then, alright."

"Fine," Draco forced. He turned his head to gain a parting kiss before the man left.

The memory ended and they were back in the bedroom.

"You were dating Marcel Spencer?" Ron nearly shouted.

"I just called him Marcel," Draco said carelessly.

"The Ministry's liaison of foreign affairs with India?" Ron went on. "You could have had any job you wanted in the Ministry."

"I thought, given the state of things, it'd be best to build my own reputation," Draco said.

"How did you two even meet?"

"Trough Father, and then again through Harry," Draco shared. "He was very nice, just too… clingy. So I chucked him."

"You chucked the Ministry's liaison of foreign affairs with India?" Ron demanded.

"Again, to me he was just Marcel," Draco dismissed.

"Who else have you dated? An ambassador, a Minister?"

"An Unspeakable," Draco added.

"Really?"

"At least I believe that was what he was. He went to work every day in the Ministry, insisted on riding a different elevator than me in the days we went in together, and did not speak much about his work. I was forced to assume that was what he was. He was charming everywhere else though, with the exception of the bedroom."

"How did you meet him?"

"We were leaving and the floo network was down. While we were waiting we started talking and well, it was a nice conversation."

"How bad was he?"

"Every single thing I hate done to me, were his favorite things to do."

Ron laughed. "How long before you chucked him?"

"We came to a mutual agreement that a friendship was better than a relationship."

"Are you still friends with him?"

"He'll owl once in a while but no," Draco said.

Ron grinned and held Draco tighter before rolling onto his back, pulling Draco onto him. "Could you show me what happened with him so I can take notes?"

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled.

Ron looked at a young Draco sitting up among white pillows. A body was propped up over him, face in his neck. The cringe on Draco's face was priceless as he shuddered unpleasantly. "Adrian," he called, pushing him back gently. "Adrian, stop. It's not happening."

"Oh." The man sat back to look into the blond's face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm just not in the mood," Draco assured kindly.

"Would you like some tea then?" He asked beginning to slide out of the bed.

"That'd be nice thanks," Draco replied.

Once the man was out of the room Draco sighed and sank into the bed. "Bloody idiot…"

Ron began to smile when the memory was replaced with another.

Draco was lifted onto a desk, a body between his legs, kissing him hard. Draco panted and moaned, moving against the other man. He moved to Draco's ear, playing with it while his hands moved down his back.

"Oh, Corbin," Draco moaned. "This new bloke's an idiot. I haven't been laid properly in two weeks."

The other man smirked. "I can fix that."

Draco quickly ended the memory.

Ron gapped at him.

"And… that's why I started dating Corbin."

"Before breaking it off with the other bloke?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. "I really hadn't meant for you to know that about me… I got it right back though. He was always checking other blokes out when we were together and then I caught him in his office with someone else. He was a royal ass about it too. Said I shouldn't have let it bother me and tried to convince me that a relationship between men was never monotonous even after I told him-…"

"What?" Ron asked, "Told him what?"

"That I was in a serious relationship with you."

Ron stared up at him. "Explain."

Draco sighed. "I was with you, you were taking proper care of me but he wouldn't hear a word of it. Kept trying to snog me at work… One day he managed to actually corner me. I hit him with a paperweight and that was the last I really talked to him before… last month."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Draco shook his head and leaned down to lay over Ron, putting his head on his chest. "I'm done talking about it."

Ron craned himself to kiss the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ron smiled and looked up at the streak of sunlight on the ceiling.

Hugo decidedly loved Hogwarts. The library was vast and limitless. It was quiet and he was allowed to spend hours there with his stack of books that would put themselves away when he was done.

His friends had great stories to tell about their families, even if he tried not to talk much on the topic. Classes though, he could go on about classes with no problems.

James kept to his word, staring down anyone that tried to make trouble for him or Albus. Albus was sort of popular, he made friends easily, but he still included Hugo.

Mostly Hugo kept to himself, realizing that Albus would rather go be with his new friends. So he spent his free time in the library.

"May I sit with you?"

Hugo looked up from his book. It was a girl. She had horn-rimmed glasses and short brown hair, as well as muggle braces. "Sure," Hugo said. He moved his bag out of the chair besides him.

"Are you Slytherin?" She asked skeptically.

Hugo shook his head. "No. I'm Gryffindor."

"Oh good." She sighed with relief and sat down. "They've been nothing but rude to me." She slurped around her braces. "My name's Iris. What's yours?"

"Hugo," Hugo replied.

She smiled at him. "What are you reading?"

"A charms book," he answered.

Iris adjusted her glasses to read the title. "I read that one. There's jinxes towards the back. I don't think they work though… I tried one."

"Maybe it's just more advanced magic than you're used to," Hugo offered.

"Maybe. I don't really have much practice. My parents are- what do you lot call it- mugs?"

"Muggles," Hugo corrected. "And how did you know I was one of the lot?"

"Oh. Um… You're a Malfoy aren't you? I read a little about your history once I found out I was a witch…"

"I am a Malfoy," Hugo agreed, "but I look more like my mum, a Weasley. So, how'd you know that?"

"I watched you be sorted…" she said shyly.

Hugo looked at her curiously. There was a good amount of kids in their year. She couldn't have remembered all of their names.

"I think I'll go sit somewhere else," she said, hugging her book to her chest and leaving the table.

For the first time in a long time Draco awoke feeling well rested. It was dark, clearly night had fallen some time ago. He smiled and hugged the body beside him a little tighter.

In all their years of unionship they had never awoken in each other's arm, never fallen asleep spooning, never clung to the other so desperately.

Maybe it took the fear of losing each other to bring them closer together.


	15. Chapter 15

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Draco sighed and dropped his head on Ron's shoulder. "We can't get married," he finally said it out loud.

Ron put his arm around him. "Looks that way."

Draco looked at the paper again. "We should have never asked. We should have just done it."

Ron sighed heavily.

"Father will be elated," Draco shared sadly.

"We have to cancel everything," Ron breathed, dropping his head onto the back of the couch.

Draco let the letter slip from his hand and curled up closer to the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Ron said. "I really wanted this."

"It's just a ceremony," Draco assured hypocritically.

Ron stared up at the ceiling. "It is just a ceremony," he forced himself to agree.

They were quiet a long moment. "It's just a ceremony…" Ron said thoughtfully. He sat up suddenly Draco moved to look at him. "It's just a ceremony!"

"What?"

"It's just words," Ron began to explain. "We can stand up in front of people and say whatever we want. We don't need the Ministry's approval. They don't want us married so we won't get married but will still have a ceremony."

"Can we do that?" Draco asked.

"Why the hell not?" Ron asked back. He moved off the couch. He picked up the paper and tossed it into the fire. "I don't give a rat's ass what the Ministry says." Ron dropped down onto his knees in front of the blond. "I love you and no stupid code can stop that."

"You're mental," Draco accused with a smile.

"What do you say? Be mental with me."

"Well, we already sent invitations, got an army of house elves catering, florists, tents… we couldn't possibly cancel."

"It's settled then," Ron concluded. He stood up. "A non-wedding wedding."

Draco shook his head. "I'll have to rewrite my vows."

"You wrote yours already?"

"You haven't?" Draco asked back. "You've had three months."

"Two," Ron corrected, "had that mission."

"Oh yes because you couldn't spare paper and ink held up in a shack," Draco remarked.

"I was working. I don't make fun of your job you don't make fun of mine."

"I suppose it's better than your brother's shop." Draco stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you and George get along?" Ron asked, following him.

Draco sat at the table in front of an organizer that had sat there in constant use for months. Ron thought it was ridiculous but didn't mind. It was all Narcissa's fault, turning this thing into this huge event. "He started it."

Ron sat down across from him. "With what?"

"Asking stupid questions, telling stupid stories…"

"Oh, just because he knows you from school," Ron realized.

Draco was leafing through papers. "Of course he does but he doesn't have to go talking about it in public. I was an immature child why does he feel the need to bring it up?"

Ron smiled. "Aw, he embarrass you?"

Draco looked up with a glare. "Shut up."

Ron laughed and stood up. "You can stay up if you want, but I'm going to bed." He walked around the small table to give him a kiss. "Night."

Draco leaned towards him. "Good-night."

"Oh, who's your best man?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't having any," Draco stated.

"Come on, I promised Harry," Ron begged.

"Well, un-promise him," Draco said indifferently.

Ron was about to say something else on the matter but was distracted by the bill now sitting on the table. "What the hell is this?"

"Drink menu," Draco continued carelessly.

"Superior Red, Draco that costs-"

"I know what it costs," Draco interrupted. He looked up at Ron. "We make it." He looked back at his task. "It's what I prefer to drink, when I drink."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be _kidding_ you?"

"My family can't afford this," Ron stated.

"Your family's not the one paying for it," Draco replied. He pulled the bill from Ron's hand and slid it back to its place.

"I thought we agreed to split this equally."

"We have… Well, not really. Everything the Malfoys suggested the Malfoys pay for. Which is most of it. I constantly get the feeling your family would be fine if we just jumped a broom in their gnome garden."

"Yes! We'd be perfectly fine with that. You don't need all this extra stuff. It's just stuff! It's not any different than if we did just jump a broom in a gnome garden."

"Do you hear yourself?"

Ron sighed. He had learned that there were things to argue about and there were things that were just best to let Draco have. Material objects were one of them. He didn't care either way but Draco was extremely stubborn so why fight about it?

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "You have your fancy-ass wedding. Just tell me where to be at what time and we're good."

Draco looked at him skeptically before smiling. It wasn't a condescending, arrogant, I-just-won, kind of smile it was soft, almost appreciative. "Thank you."

Ron leaned down kissing him again. "I am going to bed now."

Draco nodded. "Good-night."

"Why don't you come with me?" Ron suggested.

"I told you, I have to rewrite my vows."

Ron watched him move a bottle of ink and a quill closer. "Don't stay up too late," he told him before leaving.

Ron walked into the shop. George was up in the third floor, doing a demonstration to a group of children. Ron interrupted. "Don't go showing that to your mothers."

The kids laughed and ran off to go buy their pranks.

"Hey, Ronny!" George greeted. "What brings you by?"

"The wedding."

George walked around his brother to move some display items. "What about it? That little prat hasn't left you at the alter has he?"

Ron sighed. "Why don't you like him?"

"He started it," George dismissed. He picked up a box and moved a ladder closer.

"Anyway… Ministry changed its mind. We can't get married."

"What?" George demanded. "They've been letting your lot get paired for years."

Ron shrugged. "Not anymore."

"That's not right," George stated. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"We've decided we're going to do it anyway," Ron informed, looking up the ladder his brother started to climb.

"That's the ticket!" George said happily. "When's the party?"

"What party?" Ron asked.

George came sliding back down. "The bachelor party." He smacked Ron's shoulder. "Remember Bill's? I guess yours will be a little different." He winked and went towards the stairs. George stopped. "Know what maybe Ginny should handle it."

"No," Ron protested. "I don't think we'll be having any kind of party."

"Drat. Suppose we could just get sloshed at some pub."

"Speaking of," Ron followed him. "Do you know what he's ordered for the reception?"

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell me," George replied.

"Superior Red!"

"Nice," George offered.

"No, not nice," Ron corrected. "I don't make that kind of money."

"What do you expect? You're marrying a Malfoy, they do make the stuff. Hey is it open bar or…"

"Will you stop enjoying this so I can talk to you?"

Ron leaned against the counter as George tossed the box under the register. "I'm not the one paying for it so I think I will. Unless, are Mum and Dad paying for it?"

"No but-"

"So don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone else will love it. Especially Mum. That woman's never had anything high-class in her life."

"But what if he wants the rest of his life to be as lavished?"

"Then let him deal with it. He's Malfoy- Does he have an inheritance or something? Are you marrying into money?"

"He can't get it until his parents die," Ron stated. "Though… He does have his own vault that they've been putting money in since he was born…"

"How much do you think in in there?" George whispered as if they were planning on robbing it.

"I don't know," Ron replied defensively. "We don't talk about money much."

"Hm," George said thoughtfully. "Suppose I could convince him to marry me instead?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind a vault full of family funds… Though that would mean I'd have to sleep with him…"

"What?"

"He's not too unattractive…"

"George!"

"But it is Draco… So you can have him."

"Well, thanks!"

"You're welcome." George smiled. "Ange is out if you wanna come up and chat," he offered.

"She wouldn't let me if she was in?"

"I don't know… it's a bit touch and go with her."

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I think it has something to do with Fred…" A ghost passed over him. The shine in his eyes was gone; his brilliant, ever-there smile disappeared in such a way that made his laugh lines age him. There was no getting him out of these spells, not in a way anyone knew.

"I can't," Ron said apologetically. "I have to go tell Harry he's not my best man anymore."

"Why not?" George asked.

"Draco doesn't want a wedding party."

"Just because he doesn't have any friends."

"That's not entirely his fault," Ron pointed.

"Yeah, yeah," George agreed. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded and went to leave.

"Really?" Harry asked. "He has no one?"

"All his friends left him when he fell out of favor with Voldemort, you remember," Ron explained.

"But he hasn't made new ones?" Harry asked.

"No… He hasn't changed _that_ much," Ron laughed a little.

Harry smiled. "You love him?"

Ron nodded. "Absolutely."

"You've only been dating a short while."

"Not you too," Ron whined.

"Sorry, I live with her," Harry apologized. "I'll tell her off if you'd like."

Ron shook his head. "I just don't think she understands is all."

"Understands what?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to explain," Ron denied, looking away from him.

"Try," Harry prompted.

"It's like… Him and I were never friends, never could have been friends, because we needed that much _more _from one another and never really came to terms with it until it was too late. I don't know… I hated his guts in school and he hated mine just as much but it's like if we could have been together then we might have. We had to grow up and figure out all this stuff first."

"Are you saying you've always had the potential for a relationship? With all the fights and-"

"No, I don't know, what it is really. It's like we were hiding behind this hatred and jealousy for years just because we couldn't admit to ourselves who we were. He said he knew he was gay since third year, just kept putting it down, burying it, denying it, that puts a lot on a normal person, Harry, we were just kids."

"You used each other as outlets then?" Harry tried.

"No, it's not that, maybe if it had been different, if he hadn't of been so scared, he wouldn't of been such an ass, and we wouldn't of hated each other."

"Ah," Harry breathed. "But you love him now because he isn't hiding behind insecurities by overcompensating and taking it out on you, and you want to spend the rest of your life getting to know this new Draco without bothering to figure out if you really do want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"I do love him, Harry!" Ron defended.

"You loved Hermione too," Harry pointed rationally.

"That was different," Ron argued. He shook his head, "you don't understand."

"Make me."

"I was so deep in denial then," Ron explained. "I was scared too, okay? I know you know what it felt like to be a hunted man but my scar would only show up if I was tortured first. Being put in the basement of the Malfoy's was probably the scariest moment of my life."

"And here you are dating your once captor…"

"It's not like he had a choice! You of all people-"

"Ron," Harry interrupted, "I was teasing."

Ron elbowed him. "That wasn't funny."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "Honestly, don't tell Ginny this, but I like you and Draco together. You can tell just by looking at you that you care about each other. Don't ever give that up, Ron, no matter what they tell you to do."

"Thanks." Ron smiled at him. "How'd the lecture go today?"

The new D.A.D.A. professor was a big fan of Harry's, kept writing him, asking for him to teach a class. Harry took him up on the offer.

His friend shrugged. "They kept asking questions about the war. I barely got to talk." He smiled a little.

Draco dropped onto the couch exhaustedly. Ron rested his arms on the back of it, looking down at him. "I wrote my vows."

"Nothing like last minute," Draco remarked.

"I finished them last week," Ron stated.

Draco raised a skeptic brow.

"Okay, three days ago." Ron laughed a little.

Draco made another sound of displeasure and put his hands over his face. "Wake me when it's over."

"Oh, come on," Ron said softly. He stood back up and walked around the couch. "We get married tomorrow…"

Draco looked at him, a smile growing as Ron moved over him. "We do."

"I will stand before everyone, declaring to be yours forever…" He moved more comfortably in Draco's lap. The blond's hands moved up his legs. "Yours and only yours, Draco Lucius Malfoy." His voice dropped to a nicely suggestive tone while leaning down.

Draco smirked, running his hands higher. "Say it just like that."

Ron laughed softly. "What? That my ass is yours?"

"Yes it is," Draco stated happily.

Ron shook his head with a dismissive smile and closed the gap between them. His lips met Draco's in an exciting little spark that he always got whenever they kissed. Sometimes he wondered if it was magic.

"We get married tomorrow," Draco said as Ron moved away again.

Ron sat up further moving his hips. "I don't know about you but waiting for the honeymoon seems a little… pointless."

Draco hummed in agreement, his eyes roaming down Ron's body.

They smiled at each other and Ron came down again.

"What brought this on?" Draco asked between kisses.

"Just been awhile is all," Ron answered. "You want it the other way?"

"No, no." He grabbed Ron's hips moving them and his own. "This is fine."

They both laughed a little and kissed a little harder.

They were shocked right out of this interlude when the door flew open. Ron sat up suddenly, they both just stared, dumbfounded at the Weasley brothers welcoming themselves into their home.

"Look at this!" George whistled. "I win the pool."

"You do not," Ginny corrected, shoving her way past Bill. "They take turns."

"Ha!" Bill shouted. "Pay up, the lot of you," he ordered.

"Later, Billy," Charlie excused. "Hope you don't mind…" He moved over to the couch, grabbing Ron's arm. "You'll have a lifetime of shagging. Come on, Ron."

"Draco, I'm sorry- Guys do you really-" Ron kept protesting while being drug out the door.

"What'll Harry say when we tell him about your-"

"Don't tell Harry!"

Draco stood up and went to pass the three women standing by his doorway when Ginny locked her arm with his. "You too, come on."

"What?" Draco asked.

"They can go have their drunken lunacy we'll have our own."

Draco looked at her skeptically before withdrawing himself from her hold and walking back towards the kitchen. "I must decline."

"I don't think you understand, dear Draco, this is not an option." She grabbed his arm again and spun him towards the door.

Bill roared with laughter and tipped back on his stool almost far enough to spill his drink. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. "It really happened!"

"No!" George argued. "Mum wouldn't!"

Ron shook his head with a laugh of his own.

"Can you believe it?" Harry asked quietly in a sort of private conversation while the Weasley brothers went on.

Ron looked towards his friend. "No. It almost doesn't feel real."

Harry smiled. "Tomorrow it will."

Ron dropped his head and stared at his drink. "I'm nervous as all hell right now…"

"I'm sure he is too."

"Sweet Salazar does she have to scream like that?!" Draco shouted over the music.

Ginny laughed and leaned closer. "Sorry! Fleur's always like this when she's drunk!"

"She's only had two drinks!" Draco argued.

"Secouez vos fesses!" Fleur screamed falling over herself and moving wildly with the music. She giggled and came between the two. "Going to… prendre une autre boisson…" She started moving towards the bar.

"I can't believe you thought I'd find this fun!" Draco scolded.

"Ginny!" Hermione waved through the crowd. "I found a booth!"

"Draco, go ahead, I'll get Fleur." Ginny started to follow the path her sister-in-law had taken.

Draco sighed and shoved his way to Hermione. "Stop flailing about like an idiot," he told her.

Hermione didn't say anything. She fell into the booth with a happy little laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable," Draco replied sitting down across from her with a disgusted face. "I am sitting here in what I hope is a clean booth but who knows what drunk muggles do in it, and listening to idiot girls giggle drunkingly and make sex jokes! I could be home making Ron practically beg for-"

"Why, don't we sit down now, Fleur," Ginny suggested to her bringing her to their table.

Fleur fell in besides Hermione with a huff. "Le barman is cute no?"

"Very, now, we should-" Ginny started.

"J'adore cette chanson!" Fleur shouted suddenly hopping up. She grabbed Ginny's hand. "Dance with me!"

Hermione laughed. "You were saying?" Hermione prompted unfazed.

Draco glared. "Shouldn't it bother you?"

"Why? Would you like it to?"

Draco was quiet. He crossed his arms and looked off.

"Come on!" Charlie insisted. "This is supposed to be a stag party!"

"Not all of us are stag's," Bill pointed, surprisingly sober.

"Well, I am, and George too, kinda, and Ron, it's your last night- don't you want to do something?"

"I'm not!" George defended. "Just because she hasn't come around to it-"

"Oh, come off it," Charlie scolded. "This Angelina girl is using you, mate. She's probably got a bloke like you in every country her quidditch team travels in."

"Shut up!" George threatened.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry.

"Alright, alright, enough you two," Bill stepped in.

Harry smiled at Ron reassuringly. "Tomorrow will be great."

"I have to wake up early tomorrow!" Draco started in on the redheaded leader. "Incase it's escaped your attention, I'm getting married!"

"Then leave!" She proposed reasonably. "We aren't holding you hostage!"

"I think I'm going to cut Fleur off!" Hermione joined them at the bar.

"Don't you ever just leave people alone, Granger!" Draco yelled angrily.

Ginny looked between them and slid out of the way. "I don't think Fleur should be alone…"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Look at you! You're not pretty, you're not refined, you're not-"

"Male?"

He glared.

She shrugged and picked up the drink Ginny had ordered, after telling the bartender to put alcohol in it.

He huffed and rolled to lean against the bar.

She leaned closer to him. "You know you're meant to have fun here. So have some fun." She walked away towards their table.

Draco reached back to grab his glass. He stared at it pensively before looking around at the dancing muggles.

Ron listened to his brothers tell stupid stories and laugh until they were sore.

Harry excused himself and a girl sat down like a vulture that had been circling the stool. Ron looked at her. "My friend was sitting there."

"I'll move when he gets back," she promised.

Ron looked at his brothers who were oblivious to this new development.

"My feet are killing me," she added, reaching down and undoing the straps of her heels. "Do you blokes know how much it takes for us to get all fancied up?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but my fiancé takes hours getting ready just to go to market."

She laughed. "One of _those_ kinds, huh?"

Ron smiled and nodded.

"Well… I actually sat down here because I thought you were cute… but here you are talking about your fiancé… Are one of them available?" She pointed to the Weasley brothers, now drunkenly shouting on happy notes.

Ron nodded and looked at them. "The one on the end there. His name's Charlie, my older brother. Just… don't ask to see his dragon."

"What?" She laughed.

"No, really. Trust me on this."

"When would I even… Does he have a tat or something?" Before getting her answer she was on her way to find out.

Ron shook his head with a small laugh.

"Hey, there." A body leaned obnoxiously close to Draco.

Draco regarded him without amusement. "Hello…"

"Scotch?" He asked looking at Draco's glass.

Draco looked down as well. "No, caramel water. Yes, scotch."

"That was my father's drink," the stranger shared.

"Fascinating," Draco remarked and turned away from him.

The man laughed and leaned to try and get his attention again. "It's a real man's drink, that's what he used to say."

Draco didn't dignify that with a response.

"Just thought… maybe scotch wasn't the only manly thing you had a taste for…"

Draco turned towards him sharply, stared at him. He set down his glass, grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to a group of giggling girls that called themselves women. "Did you do this?" He pointed at the stranger.

The three girls stared at him curiously. Fleur took one look at this dashing new bloke and started to play with her hair as if it could be fixed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Did you tell him to hit on me?" Draco demanded.

Hermione giggled and Fleur stopped fixing her hair.

"No," Ginny stated seriously.

"Oh." Draco regarded the other man again. "Thank you but no thank you."

"He's engaged," Ginny shared, "to my brother."

"Well, congratulations… How about just a dace then?"

Draco looked at the bodies distinctively not waltzing to the fast music and then back to his soon to be sister-in-law. He turned once again to the stranger. "Again, thank you but no thank you."

"Shame," he walked away.

Draco sighed and watched him leave before sliding into the booth next to Ginny.

"You could have danced with him," Ginny said.

Draco shook his head. "He wasn't my type."

"Well then," Ginny sat up a little taller looking out at the muggles, "let's find someone who is."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"How about him?" Ginny pointed.

Draco looked. "Firstly, he's with a girl, secondly, he looks like Potter."

Ginny laughed. "I guess he does."

"Regardez! Regardez! Look! He's a une belle, eh?" Fleur waved to get his attention.

Draco followed her stare to a man awkwardly waving back. He had a nervous kind of grin, sort of flattered, but politely declining with a shake of the head.

"No, no, no," Fleur insisted, waving her arm in a motion for him to come over.

Draco eyed him clearly a little more than he had the first suggestion. "Well… he's not… terrible looking…" The tone of his voice suggested he found him much more intriguing than he would like to lead on.

"Oh my god!" Ginny shoved the blonde's shoulder. "You fancy redheads!"

Hermione laughed and turned in her seat to see the man approaching.

"Yes?" He asked stopping at the end of their table.

"Vous êtes très chaud. Danse avec mon ami," Fleur insisted.

"French?" He was elated. "J'aime les Français. Am I saying that right? Been awhile…"

Fleur was about to reply when Ginny interrupted. "Actually, she's married, I'm married, and Hermione's involved… The real question is: would you like to dance with a man? This man." She motioned to Draco.

"Ginevra," Draco scolded.

The man's awkward perplexity returned. "Um… Well… thank you, I suppose, but- I- I'm afraid- I'm just not-"

"See," Draco crossed his arms. "Just because a bloke is nice looking doesn't mean he's-"

"You think I'm nice looking?" He asked.

"We all do," Hermione shared, reaching for her drink.

"So, have you ever danced with a man before?" Ginny pushed.

"No. I'm not- I mean no offence," he looked at Draco quickly, "I'm not- I've never-"

"Not and never are two very different things," Hermione pointed smartly. "For instance, I can't say I'm not a drunk if I've never had one single drink."

"That's a very fine point yes," he said quickly, "and you are a- What I presume is an attractive man- It's just that I-…One dance. Just- Just one dance."

Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid that this is not my wish, it is theirs."

"Oh, go on you!" Ginny shoved him out of the booth. "Be his first."

Draco braced a hand on the table to get closer to her. "I swear if Ron _ever_ finds out-"

"Why would I even want to tell him? It's your last night single, go have fun like you're meant to."

"Have fun!" Hermione sang as they walked away.

"Let's order a round!" Fleur suggested.

"Bill, you're drunk," Ron accused.

Bill laughed. "I am not. Fleur is the one that can't hold her liquor."

"We remember," George supplied.

Charlie and his new found affair were chatting by themselves away from the group.

"Ron," George addressed, "my younger brother, married before me."

"Ginny is younger than me," Ron pointed.

"I know," George drawled before another drink.

Bill laughed and put a hand on George's shoulder. "She'll come around, mate."

"You all keep saying that," George pointed.

Ron smiled. "She will. Have you talked to her about it?'

"Enough about me!" George hollered suddenly. "This is about Ron!"

"To Ron!" Bill held up his glass.

"To Ron," they all agreed.

"Hey," Charlie fell back into their conversation after their toast. "Hey, this lass knows a place just up the block. Sounds fun, we going?"

Bill looked at Ron. "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not." Ron shrugged. He slid off his stool and followed his brothers out of the pub, Harry beside him. "I'm glad they care enough to try but I'd really rather be in bed with Draco right now."

Draco sat back down next to Ginny. She slid some kind of fruity looking drink towards him. "So? Is the wedding off?" She joked.

"He was very nice, we just talked. I'd rather have Ron, thank you."

"Awww!" The three girls sang.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fleur, I thought your sister was going to be here," Hermione changed the subject.

Fleur shook her head. "She has exam in the morning."

"I always was curious as to what wizarding college is like. Neville and I have never been able to talk," Hermione went on.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, Granger, pick your panties up off the floor."

Ginny laughed a roaring laugh.

"Well, well, well," Bill was standing at the end of their table.

"Bill!" Fleur screamed and climbed over Hermione to get to her husband. She hugged him like it had been years since they saw each other last.

"You're drunk," Bill accused lightly.

Hermione slid in further to make room for the group moving their way. George moved in beside her. "Sorry to interrupt you, girls, and yes, I do include Draco." He grinned. He looked at the glasses on the table. "What are you drinking?"

"Shut up, you," Ginny ordered. "We were having fun. Well, they are." She took a sip from her rum and soda, hold the rum.

"So were we until Char decided to grab a date and drag us here," George pointed out to where their older brother and complete stranger were getting better acquainted.

"Who's she?" Ginny asked.

"Better not be his date to the wedding," Draco stated royally. "It's strictly non-muggle."

"We got that. It was on the invitations," George retorted sourly.

Draco threw down his arms with a disgusted huff and climbed out of the booth. "I'm going to get something stronger."

Harry laughed lightly, taking his seat and putting an arm behind Ginny.

"Knock it off," Ron ordered kindly, sitting next to his brother. "Try being nice to him."

George sighed.

Fleur was whining in French and dragging Bill away from the table.

"That girl is plum loony," George commented.

"Do you remember when she got drunk at the Christmas party?"

"The Christmas party, our wedding reception, Bill's last birthday…" Ginny added. "You all think it's funny, I'm the one holding her hair."

Draco leaned against the bar looking at the Weasleys that had consumed their booth. It was like a cult of redheads had swept down and took over with shinning blue eyes and wide smiles. It was sickening.

They exchanged laughs over inside jokes and brotherly jests Draco found uncomfortable. Was this really what he wanted to marry into? These bonds of family so close that spouses became referred to as children? Molly was already regarding him with such sickening pleasantries.

He did not belong there, in that group. His family was cold and distant. In his house a good day was judged on how often he had to actually see his parents and it was a big house, good days were nearly every day.

Him and his father were now associates, not father and son, and his mother guilted him into loving her or doing favors for her. They were vindictive and spiteful, his relationships in his family.

Draco turned around, putting his back to the disgusting scene.

There was suddenly a hand on his back that started in an innocent kind of touch but quickly slid its way down his spine. "Hey, handsome, want to get out of here?"

Draco turned and looked at the redhead. "I don't know," he drawled, glancing back at the table. "I'm supposed to get married tomorrow."

The man hummed and moved his hand. "She nice?"

"_He_ is, most of the time. His family is nutters though." Draco smiled.

"In-laws." He shrugged. "This bloke, I guess he's got to be one looker huh? I mean if he managed to snag something like you."

"Something?" Draco asked back. "Now that is one way _not_ to get into a bloke's pants."

He shook his head. "No, I can still win you over."

"Oh really?" Draco drawled, taking another drink.

The man slid closer, even though he was already sharing personal space. "Is this bloke… adventurous?"

Draco smirked. "Oh, this bloke will do what I ask when I ask."

"And what are you going to ask him to do on your wedding night?"

"I can think of a few things," Draco answered.

"You can practice on me."

Draco laughed and looked at the table again. He took a final drink and set the glass on the bar. He shook his head happily and took the freckled hand. "I believe there is a bathroom somewhere…"

"What's this? Draco Malfoy willing to have sex in a filthy muggle bathroom?"

Draco laughed and drug him along.

Somewhere in the middle of the floor the man's arms were wrapped around him and pulled Draco against his body. "Dance with me first."

Draco spun around. "Aren't we supposed to have our first dance tomorrow?"

"Oh, a stoic, stiff waltz is nothing compared to muggle dancing." He started swaying his hips.

Draco stepped back quickly with a surprised squawk. "Ronald!"

Ron laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him close again. "Oh come on."

"When have you ever danced with a muggle?" Draco asked.

"I haven't, but it seems easy enough to learn." Ron kept urging him closer.

Draco looked around at the other bodies. "It looks like dry humping."

Ron laughed. "And we've done plenty of that. Haven't we?" Ron put a hand around Draco's waist and held his other hand. "But we can dance like this."

Draco laughed and held Ron's shoulder. "So, you're leading?"

"Looks that way, huh?" Ron spun them around.

They didn't match the rhythm of the music. It went to fast for this kind of dancing but it didn't matter. On beat or off, it was light, and Draco was just buzzed enough to enjoy it.

Thankfully, neither became too pissed to be in utter hangovers the following day as well.

Draco walked through the Manor garden, its flowers in full bloom, hedges trimmed, and peacocks strutting here and there, trained to display and not fight in the event of a party and not an intrusion.

It was a pollen allergen's worst nightmare.

"No, you stupid elf, those chairs go over there!" Narcissa shouted.

Draco walked up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. She was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, Draco," she took a long look at him and then fixed his already perfect collar. "You look so handsome."

He smiled. "Is Father here?"

"Shut in his study." She sighed. "I'll get him later. For right now he's perfectly fine out of the way."

Draco laughed lightly. "The garden looks wonderful. Thank you."

She touched his cheek. "Anything for you, Draco."

"Are the Weasley's here?"

"Yes, a few anyway. I sent them upstairs."

"Thank you," Draco said. He let her go and walked into the house.

He avoided a house elf hurrying to appease the lady of the house. He walked on through corridors and hallways and finally turned into a second study. A house elf was folding the clothes he had put on the chair. The elf bowed and walked out.

Draco picked up the pocket square from the writing desk and began to fold it.

"How the hell do you- fold this- damn thing!" Ron waved the handkerchief in frustration.

"Calm down." Harry scolded and stepped forward, taking it from him. "Here, I'll take this to Ginny. Maybe she'll know," Harry offered. "You finish getting dressed." He tucked in his pockets and walked out of the guest bedroom.

Harry turned down the hall and the nice impressive staircase. He hated this house. He really did. Everything about it screamed money and don't touch. He felt uncomfortable the very moment his foot touched the front walkway.

He nearly ran into Ginny on her way up the steps.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She scolded.

Harry touched Ginny's pregnant stomach. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, a little nocuous, I think it's the heat."

"It's not hot out."

"Shut up, I'm pregnant."

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh hey," he remembered the thing in his hand. "Do you know how to fold these?"

"No…" She shook her head. "What is it for?"

Harry turned it over in his hand, trying to put it in its triangle. "It goes in the pocket… I don't know."

Ginny laughed a little.

Draco was on his way back out to the gardens. He groaned and pulled the item from Harry's hand. "You really are useless, aren't you, Potter?" He put it in his hand and folded it to its proper points before handing it back. "Here, and I do hope you were paying attention because I have other things to do than help you," he said in parting before continuing on out the door.

"Well, isn't he a right old bitch today."

Harry laughed. "He's under a lot of stress."

"Yeah," she agreed and the two of them went up the steps.

"Mother, are you sure Father even wants this here?" Draco asked before moving aside to let some elves do their work.

"What did I tell you? Don't worry about your father."

Draco sighed, said nothing else, though the look on his face said plenty. He walked around the chairs to where the two hedges failed to meet, making a kind of entranceway to the fountain on the other side.

Narcissa turned away to address a house elf awaiting new orders.

Draco walked on into the small maze they had out of the taller plants. There was a stone bench around the corner which he brushed off and welcomed himself to.

"Harry, is this right?"

"I think so, that's how I did mine."

"No, the wedding," Ron corrected. He dropped his hands away from his bowtie. "Am I with the right person?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Nevermind." Ron turned back to the mirror to have another go at his tie.

There was a knock on the door.

Harry went to get it. "Come in. He's having a crisis."

Hermione laughed a little and looked past Harry to Ron. "A crisis?"

"I can't get this fucking thing straight!"

Hermione handed her purse and shawl to Harry. "Hold these won't you?"

Harry set them on the dresser.

Hermione marched over to the redhead. "Ronald Weasley, you've never been such a mess."

"I know! It's these damn hands, they won't stop shaking."

Harry laughed. "A little nervous, Ron?"

"Shut up." He scowled.

Hermione took his shoulder and squared him to stand straight. "This goes in the front," she moved an article. "This gets buttoned all the way. And this," she started on his tie, "isn't all that hard." She finished the task and fixed his collar. "Draco would be downright ashamed of you."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

She hugged him. "Oh, Ron, I'm so happy for you."

He held her in return. "Hermione, I'm so nervous."

"Everything will go over perfectly." She stepped back but kept holding his shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here."

Harry watched them carefully but kept quiet. Finally he suspected that their embrace had gone on too long and cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll go… see how Ginny's doing." He excused himself from the room.

"Why do they all think we're going to-"

"You brought that thing?" Draco nearly shouted, striding towards the second oldest Weasley brother, whose arm was currently locked with his new muggle friend.

"Thing? Did he call me a thing?" She demanded.

"Yes, dear, because _you _do not belong _here_," he said strongly. "How dare you?" He pointed a finger at Charlie.

"Geesh, you'd think this was his wedding," she muttered, looking off at the flowers.

"It is…" Charlie answered.

Draco huffed. "And it is strictly non-muggle. So get her out of here before my father sees her. He's already hosting a gay wedding it's not the time to start introducing him to bloody muggles…" Draco walked off too busy to think on one topic for too long.

"What was all that?"

"Oh, um, there might be a few things I have to tell you st-"

"What the hell is that!" She pointed at a house elf, setting one of the tables.

"Hello," one came to their side. "May Lucy take your names and invitations please?" the small elf asked.

"Oh, sure," Charlie said. He took his arm from his date, busy staring at the house elf, and reached to the inside pocket of his jacket. "Charlie Weasley plus one." He handed his decorative invitation to the elf.

The elf looked at it critically. "Lucy sees it is not fake. Thank you, Charlie Weasley," she bowed her head and then turned to the female. "May Lucy see your papers, mistress?"

"Lucy was it?" Charlie leaned closer to the elves big ears. "Are you getting paid for your work today?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded happily.

"So can I pay you to let this lass stay?"

"Oh no, sir. It is not right for Lucy to be taking bribes."

Charlie sighed. "Alright then… Well, I guess I'll just have to miss my little brother's wedding."

"Oh please, sir!" she cried, shaking her head furiously. The elf's poor ears flopped about violently. "Lucy wishes not such a thing! Mistress can stay."

"Thank you, Lucy." Charlie patted the elf's head and took his date's arm again.

"What on earth is going on here?" The girl demanded.

"Charlotte, I told you I'll explain." Charlie laughed lightly. "Let's go sit down."

"George!" Harry shouted in surprise.

"You're jumpy," George stated, patting his shoulder. "Ron in there?"

"Yeah but-" Harry struggled. "When'd you get here?"

"Apparated in with Mum and Ange. They're downstairs. You should probably tell him to hurry it up." George said, pointing to the door, before walking back down the stairs.

Harry sighed.

Draco watched Molly and his mother have their forced smiles and pleasantries.

He went to pass when Molly grabbed his attention. "Draco! How are you, dear?" She hugged him. "I was just telling your mother how lovely everything looked. You too." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Where's-"

"Arthur? Oh he'll be along."

"Draco, why don't you send the elves cleaning inside out to receive their pay and disappear before guests start showing."

Draco nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Draco did as he told, finding an elf and relaying the order before going up the stairs, passing George on his way down.

"Well, well," George whistled after him. "Don't you make one pretty bride?"

Draco raised his middle finger and continued up the steps.

Harry was standing outside the door, nearly guarding it.

"God, Potter, you haven't even got your coat on!" Draco shoved him aside.

"Wait!" Harry threw himself in front of the door again.

It opened on the other side of him. Hermione stood there dumbfounded and surprised.

Draco looked at her and then past her to the redhead.

Ron rushed forward as if about to defend himself.

That action alone arose all kinds of doubt. Draco hurried on down the hall and into a room. Throwing the door closed behind him.

Ron sighed and went to walk around them to go talk to him.

"I really don't think you can say anything to help…" Hermione advised.

Harry was already walking down the hall.

"Go away you asshole!" Draco's voice shouted from inside.

Harry tried the handle. "You know that's a horrible thing to call the man who saved your life."

"Fuck you." Draco sank down on the vanity stool.

Harry closed the door behind him. "They were probably just talking."

"I don't care," Draco replied sourly.

Harry pulled one of the nice chairs by the tall window towards the blond. "He doesn't have feelings for her."

Draco snorted and looked away from him.

"You think he does?"

"Of course he does."

"Why 'of course'?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "When she's around he forgets I exist."

"He didn't last night," Harry pointed.

"Because he was- Forget it." Draco spun to his feet and walked to the full length mirror.

"He loves you," Harry said.

"He does," Draco agreed. He fixed his perfectly fine tie. "It was never a question of whether or not he did…"

"So what is it a question of?" Harry put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

Draco sighed and stopped fidgeting. He took to staring at his reflection.

"If it's loyalty, Ron would never-"

"He does love her. He loves you. He loves, his siblings, his parents, his friends… Ron loves so easily, so quickly… I don't." Draco folded his arms, putting his hand over his inner forearm. "I can't…. I know I have my issues, Harry, believe me, I know. But I love him. I love him so much. I can't stop myself, and I've tried." He dropped his eyes. "I realize it seems idiotic. That I would be hurt by such a notion, my lover being open-hearted, but the fact is that to her I am second, and always will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"He loved her first. He thinks of her first. I come second. I thought I could live with it. She is out of the country most often and I have him all to myself but I don't know anymore. Ron is mine. He is meant to be mine and solely mine from this day forward and… he still clings to her."

Harry didn't know how to argue.

"If he had to choose between me and her, who do you think he'd pick?" Draco turned to the brunette. "Do you honestly think it would be me?"

Harry sat back again.

Draco forced a smile. "Well, when I woke up this morning I thought I'd be married by the end of it so… I guess I have some things to do…" He walked towards the door.

Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's arm. "Hold on." He let him go as soon as he had stopped him. "You can't say it if you don't mean it."

"I can say anything I want, Potter."

"Draco, it's your wedding, don't be spiteful about it."

Draco sighed again.

This was so much like when Harry had gotten the Ministry to pardon him. He felt that weak and small again, relying on the very person he hated to save his life for a second time.

"So what am I to do?" Draco asked. "Call this all off because I'm questioning something I've known the whole time?"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't. You know him, Harry. He'll insist that I have nothing to worry about and be his awkwardly charming self until I'm happy again, and then he'll see her and smile at her the same way he does at me and all doubt will re-arise…"

Harry didn't argue because he knew it was true.

"I love him, my vows will be honest, and his, as long as he says them, I will take them," Draco concluded before leaving.

Harry sighed. What more could he expect from Draco Malfoy? Of course he'd be selfish, even in love.

George had his arm around the back of Angelina's chair. She smiled at him and patted his knee.

Molly walked down the aisle of chairs and sat down behind them. "This is beautiful isn't it?"

George looked over his shoulder at her. "Sure, if you like huge obnoxious Malfoy's waving their wealth in your face."

"Oh, shush, they are doing no such thing," Molly scolded. "I had a lovely chat with Draco's mother."

"Look at this place," George insisted.

"I like it," Angelina said. "It's a little like I expect the bride to have one of those huge white dresses that they can't sit in."

George laughed. "Yeah, Draco is that kind of woman."

"George." Molly smacked the back of his head with her small clutch purse. "I will hear no more of that."

Angelina covered her smile with her hand.

"Oh come on, Mum, he's the biggest-"

"Is that Charlie?" Molly asked suddenly. "Is he with a girl?"

Before anyone answered Molly was up and butting in.

George looked at his girlfriend. "Bet she's over there making some more wedding arrangements. Charlie getting hitched is the least likely thing to ever happen. We all thought he was going to say he proposed to one of his dragons," he joked.

"Who is she?" Angelina asked.

"Some lass he met at the bar last night."

"And he's bringing her to his brother's wedding… must have been one good lay." She rolled her eyes.

George smiled. "It's not like he could bring his other love. Doubt the Malfoys would like _another_ fire-breathing bitch in their garden."

"You are terrible today," she accused humoredly. "Some would say you're down right jealous."

"Jealous?" George snorted.

Angelina just shook her head.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, dear," Molly told the girl on Charlie's arm. "Why don't you two come sit with us? Arthur should be here soon."

"Sure, Mum, we'll be right over." Charlie replied.

Molly smiled and started to walk away when she saw her husband and went to retrieve him instead.

Charlie motioned for the girl to lead the way towards the chairs.

"So that's your mother?"

"Yeah, she's a bit-"

"Is she a- witch then?"

Charlie nodded with a smile like he was answering an obvious question. "Yeah. Mostly everyone here today will be, I imagine only a few will be half, and you will probably be the only that isn't one of us."

"It's just… So do you all not make a lot of- what was it muggle- friends?"

"What? Oh no! My dad loves muggles, there's whole sciences and careers built around understanding your lot. He works in the Ministry- that's our government I guess- dealing with bewitched muggle things, unbewitching them." He laughed a little.

Charlie sat down in one of the fancy white chairs, right behind his brother. Their parents were back to talking to Narcissa like she wanted them to, it was clear to everyone else she'd rather not.

"Hey," he asked for George's attention.

George turned in his chair to look back at him.

"When's this thing taking off?"

"Hello, my name's Angelina," Angelina cut across their conversation to greet the other woman.

"Hello," she said back, "Charlotte."

She smiled. "Charlotte and Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," George answered. "All I know is that the bride's family is staying nicely on his side."

"Why do you keep calling him a girl, we all knows they take turns. We learned last night," Charlie reminded. "Or are you still sore because you lost the bet."

"So did you," George reminded.

"Yeah but I exchanged my losses for babysitting work."

"Bill leaves you alone with Victoire?"

"Why not?" Charlie asked, "I'm perfectly responsible."

"Where are you from, Charlotte?"

"Stotfold, grew up there. I moved closer to the city a little over a year ago. I don't mind it much."

"I hate staying in cities," Angelina shared. "Never get a wink in."

"Have you seen Draco yet?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Oh yeah. He seemed…"

"Like there was a pole up his ass?"

George laughed. "Yeah, that's it."

"Has Charlie told you what he does yet?" Angelina asked.

"Maybe we should have that chat with Ron."

"No, why?" Charlotte asked back.

"How to keep your lady happy," George said.

Angelina turned towards him. "Like you're the expert."

Charlie laughed.

"I haven't heard you complain," George pointed.

"How can I get a word in with you-"

Arthur sat down on the other side of Charlotte with Molly beside him. "Hello there, my name's Arthur."

"Charlotte, this is my dad," Charlie introduced.

"Are you the muggle? Oh, this is wonderful, one of our boys has never dated a muggle before."

"Well, thank you, I suppose."

"You're an oddity," Charlie nudged her, "a rare gem in our world."

"There's billions of us," she pointed.

"No, muggles that know about us," Arthur corrected. "Yes there's billions of people in the world, subtract the number of wizards, subtract the number of muggles that are oblivious and you only have a handful or so."

"Why is that then?"

"To keep you valuable," Charlie said smoothly, putting his arm around her, much like George had his around Angelina.

Arthur smiled and turned to his wife. "Well, we should find our seats. See you all later," he said lastly to his children and their dates before him and Molly moved to the two empty seats up front.

Ginny and Harry joined them sometime later. "Are we going to start soon then?" Charlie asked.

"Afraid not," Harry answered.

"So Bill and Fleur still have some time to get over her hangover," Ginny added.

Draco walked into the guest bedroom after both Harry and Ginny pressed him to.

Ron was sitting on the foot of the bed. He looked up sharply and dumbly when he saw Draco. "We weren't-"

Draco put up a hand to stop him. "I don't care. I want to say a few things to you."

Ron nodded like a child expecting to be scolded.

Hermione sat down with a great huff. "Where've you been?" Ginny asked.

"I've spent the past ten minutes being given wrong directions by people I suspect were from Draco's side of the family."

"Lucky that's all they did," Angelina added.

Charlie leaned closer to his date. "Draco's family are pure-bloods, Hermione's half-witch, they aren't too fond. That's why invitations were non-muggle."

"What are you then?"

"Complicated," George answered. "We're probably the biggest blood-traitors in the family tree."

"Blood-traitors?"

"See, the families got this notion, back when witches were being hunted and they had to hide, muggles were evil, bad, our enemies, I guess. Then when we started gathering up some we just thought muggles couldn't handle really knowing we existed," Charlie explained. "But most pure-bloods couldn't let go of those old feelings. We, the Weasleys, decided to let bygones be bygones, and thus being cast off of the pure-blood line and into the phrase blood-traitors."

"Never heard Charlie sound so smart," George said. "This girl must be something."

"I love you," Draco stated.

"I love you too, Draco. I swear-"

"I'm not done. I may love you now, but I can easily not, Occlumency allows that."

"Draco, why are you-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have risked everything for you. I faced being disowned for you, and here today I would promise to continue sacrificing for you, and here you are with this- this girl in your dressing room and Potter standing guard at your door! What am I supposed to think?"

"I didn't ask Harry to keep watch," Ron defended. "Anyone could of come in. We were just talking."

"About what then?"

"Her and Krum, and you, and love…"

Draco's hard, unforgiving glare broke and he turned away from Ron.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"Not with her!" Draco's anger was back.

"Draco," Ron said softly walking towards him. "I love you, not her, we've talked about this."

"Shut up." Draco shoved his shoulders. "I don't care anymore," he said sourly.

"I know you're lying…" Ron said playfully.

Draco crossed his arms and looked off.

Ron took his hand, pulling it away from his arm to reach the other against his chest.

Draco sighed and looked down between them.

Ron pulled him closer. "Draco, I love you, that's what we talked about."

Draco looked at him finally, though he seemed unamused.

"Look at you," Ron added. His hand slid up his arm to hold his neck. "God… you've never looked so breathtaking."

Draco tried not to smile.

Ron's thumb moved against the blond's jaw. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me? Right now. In this room. I can't wait another second."

Draco laughed lightly and shoved him back again. "Stop it, would you?"

"I'm serious," Ron insisted. "I love you so much, in ways I've never felt before. I want you. I want you now and forever by my side. What do you say?"

"Those better not be your vows."

Ron laughed and started to say something.

Draco put a finger over his lips. "We're late for our wedding."

"Are you sure they're not shagging?" George asked his sister and her husband.

"They better not be," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't blame them," Angelina added, "it's better than being out here with all those Malfoys complaining up a storm."

"We were early?" Vicktor asked.

Hermione laughed. "No, they are late."

"Kinda like Ginny was," George joked.

His sister glared at him.

"What a shock it'd be if Ron was late the way Ginny'd been," Bill pointed.

They all laughed, except Vicktor. "What is so funny?"

Hermione patted his arm. "It was a joke."

All whispers became silent. Two bodies walked out of the glass doors of the Manor.

"About time," George said.

"Hello there," Ron greeted the guests awkwardly.

Draco looked at where his parents should be sitting. His mother was sitting by herself.

He frowned briefly before stepping forward and took Ron's hand, pulling Ron along to where the flowers made a ridge for them to step in.

Ron turned towards him and coughed awkwardly reaching into his jacket.

Draco smiled at him.

Ron took Draco's hand in his again, sliding the ring into place. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," Ron began. He took a deep breath. "I love you. Sometimes even more than I love magic."

Everyone was quiet as Ron struggled with his nerves.

Draco stifled a laugh.

Ron continued finally. "Now that you're in my life I can't imagine you ever leaving it. I don't think I could handle it. I'm so glad that we met again that day in Diagon Alley. I'm standing here in front of family and friends promising to love you forever."

George held Angelina tighter. Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It'd be stupid of me not to say through the good times just as well as the bad... Like I don't expect bad." Ron tried to laugh a little. It sounded awkward. "Not that I hope for bad- just- you know… So whatever the world has to offer us, it can't be any worse than being without you."

Bill kissed Fleur's cheek. Hermione held Vicktor's hand.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley vow to be your partner," Ron said seriously, "your life-mate, and your husband the second the Ministry lets us properly marry."

Molly patted Arthur's leg. They smiled at each other.

Draco was a little less unsure. He took Ron's ring from the inside of his own coat. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," he began, still smiling.

Narcissa curled her white handkerchief in her hands.

"I promise to be yours, if you'll have me." He grinned a little. "With all my shortcomings and my flaws, all my imperfections and weakness, that you seem to _think_ I have." He smirked.

"Figures he would be so conceited," George commented.

Ron laughed quietly.

"I swear, from this day onward, to act as your partner, your life-mate, and with any luck, maybe someday your husband."

Lucius stood behind the glass window of the hall. He watched his son let go of this disgusting redhead's hands and kiss his lips. They both smiled proudly and beamed to their guests that cheered for them.

It was maddening.

His scowl could go no deeper. His face aged, wrinkled, hair turning more silver than white these days. The war had left its ugly impression on him, in him, deep into his soul.

He turned away from the window and went back to his study.

Angelina started to cry. George looked down at her looking for a reassuring kind of smile. Instead she shook her head and he knew they had to go.

His arm was still around her shoulders as he encouraged her up. They both stood and started to walk out of their row of chairs.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Fred," George mouthed back. "Tell Ron I said congratulations."

She nodded. The two of them left the wedding, apparating back to his apartment. Angelina went for the bathroom to dry her eyes. George stood there by his small kitchen table, waiting for her to come back.

"I'm sorry." She had her head tilted back to keep the water in her eyes.

George shook his head and took off his jacket. He walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Her face buried itself in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright."

She turned her face sideways to talk properly. "No it's not. I saw them and all I could think about was my wedding, the way I want to plan it and then I thought about…"

"I know," George assured.

"I feel so guilty."

George sighed. It wasn't easy to tell her over and over that he didn't mind. Sometimes she would look at him and he'd wonder who she was seeing, him or Fred.

He gently moved back and leaned down to kiss her.

He had met Angelina again at the funeral. She was crying and he held her. She was Fred's girlfriend, she knew him nearly as close as George had. She wanted to talk about him, George wanted to talk about him. So they talked.

They would talk about Fred until they started crying, then snogging, then falling into bed together.

It used to happen in a way that was too hard to tell when one thing lead to the next. He wouldn't remember when they went from the table to the bed. It all would happen so fast.

Now though, the constant pain of losing his twin was manageable. He had grown used to the pit in his chest. He no longer needed to hold onto Angelina late into the night.

She needed to hold onto him though.

So he continued their routine. Letting her cry and snog, and lay with him.

This night George came back from the bathroom and stood in the doorway looking at the woman in his bed.

She looked at him and smiled, not in the way she had at Fred.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked.

She turned on her side, holding the sheets around her chest. She hummed thoughtfully. "Going again, maybe?"

George looked at the ceiling pensively before grinning and jumping back into his bed.

Maybe this was a good sign.**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ron slid his arms into the sleeves of Harry's shirt and went to pull it over his head when a pair of hands were suddenly on his chest.

Draco hummed and kissed the side of his neck, close to his jaw. Ron paused and looked at him over his shoulder.

A tangled mess of sheets were in his lap, his legs gracefully moved to either side of Ron's body so he could hug him fully. "Where are you going?" He smiled and put his chin on Ron's shoulder.

"We do have another son," Ron reminded. "I'd like to spend some time with him before I go join the Order."

"Why don't you wait until Hugo comes home for Christmas before running off," Draco suggested with a kiss to his neck. "Let him know in person his father is alive before he goes risking his life."

Ron smiled and took one of Draco's hands off his chest and bringing it up to kiss it with some difficulty seeing as he was half in a shirt. "Maybe."

"It would give you more time to spend with me," Draco added. The tip of his finger drew a sensual line down the center of Ron's chest.

Ron laughed a little and turned to kiss his cheek. "You've convinced me."

Draco smiled.

Ron left his embrace, standing up and sliding the rest of his barrowed shirt on. He then turned and leaned down over the blond. "Why don't you come join us?"

Draco shook his head. "You go have your father-son bonding. I'll go shower."

Ron moved forward for a brief kiss. "I love you."

"I know," Draco kissed him back. "Go, have fun."

Ron smiled and left the room. He walked out of the hall and towards the kitchen.

Ginny was giving a little girl a glass of juice. "Well, good afternoon!" She sang.

Lily gave back the glass for her mother to put up before she went running out of the kitchen.

"I was about to assume you'd two just run off," Ginny joked.

"He missed me," Ron defended.

"I suppose if I thought Harry was dead and he just popped up, we'd need a week to ourselves too."

Ron rolled his eyes and went to leave quickly. "Where's Scorpius?"

"Out playing in the yard." She looked at the window.

Ron went out into the yard.

Draco came out of his shower and went into the kitchen. "Moring."

"It's afternoon," Ginny corrected. "I'm making lunch, would you like some? All that rolling about with my brother work up an appetite?"

Draco smirked. "Rolling is a nice word for the things he did to me."

"Oi, that's my brother. I only say those things to him to make him uncomfortable. You saying it makes it disgusting."

Draco laughed. "I know." He watched out the window as Ron was tackled by two children. "I've missed him…"

"We know."

"We were lucky this time weren't we? Next time he'll be dead for real… I'm not used to this, Ginny, worrying about someone else's life, not just my own. In war I mean. Hugo gave me plenty of scares, don't get me wrong, but this, this is bigger. It's torturous."

"Being a part of this family," Ginny began, "we see it all the time, but we're never used to it." She smiled reassuringly. "I don't think you ever can be."

He nodded. "I'm sorry…" He turned towards her. "For the way I behaved for the past-"

"Don't worry," she argued, "we're over it."

They shared respectful looks and then went back to the window.

Hugo walked down the corridor. It was sort of late, he should be going back to the common room. He had learned the route from the Gryffindor tower to the library and back again well.

He rounded the corner to the sound of books hitting the stone floor and cruel laughter.

He stopped, watching the Ravenclaw girl drop down to pick them up under the insults of the three Slytherins. Hugo remembered them from the train.

He marched over without thinking. "Leave her alone!"

They stared at him.

He started helping her pick up her things.

The fat Slytherin huffed. "Well isn't this funny. The fag fancies the lesbian."

The others laughed.

"I'm bored," he announced. "Let's go find those twins." He started to walk away with the others following. "Maybe we can hang 'em up by their ears again."

"Sorry," Hugo apologized.

"It's not your fault." She pulled herself up and smiled at him with her mouth full of metal. "My little brother put gum in my hair and Mum had to cut it real short."

"I have a little brother too," Hugo shared. "And… I had two dads."

"Oh… Well, thank you for helping me."

"No problem." They started walking together. "It was Iris wasn't it?"

She nodded, hugging her books.

"I hadn't meant to make you uncomfortable," Hugo said, "telling you about my dads, I just meant that-"

"It's okay," she interrupted. "It's just you said _had_ and I don't know what-"

"He died."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"I haven't told anyone that. Only my family knows…"

"I'll keep it a secret," Iris promised.

Hugo smiled up at her. She was a tiny bit taller than he was.

They came to the end of the corridor. Hugo turned towards his route her towards hers. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah." She smiled and left quickly.

Hugo shrugged and went up to the tower.

Albus was sitting on his bed with his homework.

Hugo had done his in the library.

"I think I'll tell people about Dad," Hugo announced.

Albus looked at him. "Why?"

Hugo opened his trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out the picture Ginny had given him. "Because hiding would be an insult to him wouldn't it?"

"But you'll get-"

"So what, at least I'll know who my real friends are. So could you stop calling me your half-brother and go back to being my cousin?"

"Sure, Hugo," Albus agreed.

The thing about sharing a secret is that you want to open up and tell the world when you first decide to. You want to tell anyone who asks, and you secretly hope people ask.

Hugo wanted to talk about his fallen father and how great he was. He discovered Iris was a good listener.

Hugo stepped through the portal into the common room when James suddenly appeared in front of him. "Are you stupid?"

"Wha-"

"I can't protect you if you're telling people the truth."

"Then stop protecting me." Hugo walked around him and up the stairs.

"Ron, Scorpius, aunt Ginny made dinner," Draco called them from their play date.

Ron ruffled the boy's hair in much the way he does Hugo's. Scorpius smiled up at him as they went towards the table.

They all took a seat, and started passing food.

"Anything new in the office, Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just cleaning up the mess Scarlett made. Dean and Seamus have taken all the sensitive stuff. Oh, I owe you a few galleons…"

Ron burst into laughter. "I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"When'd it happen?"

Harry shrugged. "They didn't tell me."

Ron shook his head. "Took them long enough."

"I'm very happy for them but is there nothing else to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"I got an owl from Hugo," Draco shared.

"Really?" Ron was more than a little excited.

"He says classes are going fine and Neville says hello. He also said he misses all of us and that Hogwarts was more than he ever imagined. I am tempted to write back about you but I'll just tell him I have a surprise for him. Also he's a Gryffindor."

"He'll be glad to hear from you," Ginny said.

Harry nodded agreeably.

Draco sighed. He felt guilty for abandoning his boys for the past month.

Ron reached over to rub his shoulder. Their time hadn't all been messing up sheets they had their pillow talk too, all in the name of making up for lost time and appreciating each other thoroughly.

Dinner continued on topics a much more pleasant. Lily shared stories that they all knew well, because they had been there when they happened. Scorpius did the same. Harry told about the Order's new operations.

Currently, the members were scattered, and things weren't organized. There was no leader and a few of the former members declined his invitation to join again.

Some had too much to risk now, with families and children. Others didn't see the reason. The Ministry was still in operation, the propaganda was subtle, they didn't sense any real urgency.

Harry welcomed the good with the bad and only trusted those who he had trusted before.

Draco was at the writing desk in the upstairs hall sometime after the meal was done.

Scorpius's running footsteps came down the hall to his chair. Draco turned to meet the small boy.

"I drew this for Hugo. Can you send it to him too?" Scorpius asked holding up a picture.

The piece of parchment was scribbled what looked like a pair of wizards dueling.

"Who is this?" Draco asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know." He ran back down the hall before Draco could ask more. "Hi, Daddy," he said to Ron in passing.

Ron touched to top of his head affectionately.

Draco turned back to his desk, setting aside the picture.

Ron leaned over him, hugging his shoulders, and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm not mentioning you," Draco defended as if Ron was inspecting.

"I know," Ron dropped lower to Draco's shoulder, bending over the chair, "I just feel a little closer to him if I knew what you were writing."

Draco smiled and touched his arm.

_Dear Hugo,_

_I'm so glad you wrote to me and that Hogwarts is what you thought it would be. I want to know more about what you think of school. Are you making friends? Do you like your classes, your professors?_

_I've missed you so much, Hugo, I hope you know that. I am more than sorry for the way I've behaved for the past month. It was selfish of me and not fair to you or your brother. I would have been at the train station to see you off but I was busy picking up a surprise for you. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Christmas to get it but I think it will be well worth the wait, and that is all I can tell you._

_Your brother misses you, he asked me to send you a picture he drew. I took the liberty of spelling it to life for him. Maybe when you write again include a separate letter for him? He would talk about it for days to anyone who listens. _

_Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny send their love and best wishes, to you, Albus, and James of course, but I imagine she's writing letters to her own children. This letter is for you. I'll be sending you lots of candy in a can; please don't eat it all at once, a parent's duty to remain diligent even from afar._

_Write again when you can._

_Love from us all,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What's that?" The letter was snatched from Hugo's hand.

"Hey!" He turned around to face his bully.

"A letter from your faggot father," the boy mocked. His friends laughed.

James sat down the table a ways. He sighed and shook his head, continuing to eat.

Hugo swung his legs over the bench to stand up. "Give it back."

"You have a brother? He queer too?"

Hugo's fists clenched as the three boys laughed.

James looked up.

"Don't say anything about my brother."

The fat Slytherin dropped the letter on the table. "Why?" He towered over Hugo. "Strike a nerve did I? You little blood traitor family, disgusting, the lot of you; and that father of yours… downright coward I hear. No wonder he likes being buggered."

The other two snickered.

"I guess you're just like him." He shoved Hugo's shoulder. "With that worthless Weasley blood mixed in."

Hugo was the first to throw a punch. Blame the Gryffindor brazenness. Appears the hat had been right.

"Enough!" The teacher took both boys by the ears, pulling them apart and then marching them right out of the Great Hall.

The two extra Slytherins ran off and the whole of the Gryffindor table cheered.

Neville stopped them in the hall.

"Hugo?" The first he got a look at the boys he was shocked to see his friend's son. "What are you doing fighting? Right well, one hundred points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mr. Goyle to the hospital wing for that nose and Mr.- I'm sorry what is it now?"

The Slytherin started walking away, holding his nose.

"Malfoy…" Hugo answered. He kicked the stone floor. "It's so stupid! Why do I have to have his name? Everyone knows him, and for the wrong things! At least if I was Weasley no one would make fun of me."

"I'm sorry, Hugo, but I can't allow you to fight." He touched the boy's shoulder. "My door is always open though, okay?"

Hugo nodded. "Thanks, professor."

"I'll talk to the headmistress about your situation… I'm sorry to hear about Ron. He was a really good friend of mine."

"I know…" Hugo sighed. "Sometimes I-"

They both looked at the doors of the Great Hall opened and children started spilling out.

Neville started walking down the steps to go outside. Hugo followed him. They walked together down the path towards Hagrid's. "I forget, professor, that he's gone. I think about the things I'll write to him… then I remember and it hurts all over again."

Neville nodded. "It's hard, Hugo, I know, but it will get easier. As far as being picked on for who your father is… I knew him too. I was the butt of most of his pranks, I know all about being made fun of. Those children, they don't know you, they think they do because of your name. Unfortunate thing, your name being all they hear." He stopped walking and turned to Hugo. "But that's only because they know that Malfoy, they have yet to see the great things this one will do." He smiled down at him. "Now, it is late and curfew is getting close, so off to the tower with you."

"Thank you, Uncle Neville."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Ron walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He was surprised to see the light in the kitchen on but welcomed himself to the room.

Ginny was sitting on the counter, spoon deep in a tub of ice cream. Ron smiled and hopped up next to her. He opened the drawer by his leg to get his own spoon.

They didn't say anything just started passing the ice cream back and forth.

"The Order?" Ginny finally asked.

Ron nodded.

"Me too."

"Worried for Harry or for your kids?"

"James will be impossible…" She sighed. "He'll do what I tell him but… Harry means more to them than anything. Sort of like you and Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"They adore you, Ron," Ginny pointed. "You're so much like Dad."

"And sometimes you're as scary as Mum," Ron replied.

Ginny laughed. "Good. I'm raising two teenaged boys."

Ron smiled. "Do you think you could do it on your own, were something to happen to Harry?"

She nodded sadly. "I could. It'd hurt every day of the rest of my life, but I could. I'd have to."

"What about Draco? I was dead for a month and he fell a part."

"I think he could, after he was done mourning. He got out of bed to go find you, didn't he?"

Ron sighed. "I don't think I could do it without him."

She looked at him.

"Thirteen years I've lived with him, coming home to him, I couldn't look at those boys and not see him..."

Ginny nodded. "I hate wars."

"You'd think we'd had enough of them by now."

"I know," she laughed.

"Do you get sick of it," Ron asked, "being married to Harry Potter?"

"Do you get sick of it," Ginny asked back, "being married to a former Death Eater?"

Ron shook his head. "Don't even think about it anymore."

She waved her spoon as if to say, "there you go."

Ron yawned. "When's Harry going?"

"He's already gone."

"What?"

"He left about an hour ago," Ginny shared.

"Without saying good-bye?"

"Oh, we said good-bye," she corrected.

"Ew. Alright, I'm going back to bed." He dropped his spoon in the sink. "Enjoy the rest of your thoughts."

She waved with her spoon.

Ron stepped back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers, sliding his arm around Draco.

The blond stirred a little, mumbled something, and moved for Ron to be more comfortable.

Ron kissed his shoulder. His hand around Draco moved to the familiar spot on his arm. He rolled his thumb over the mark lovingly.

He recalled memories of this mark. Draco having nightmares about it, crying over it, loathing every twist and turn of that wretched snake.

It was old and faded now, dead, never to come to life again, but still its very existence was a pain that the blond had to relive.

Ron remembered the first time he saw it there, sitting on the pale skin. Draco was afraid it'd ruin everything, that Ron would remember who he was in bed with and leave in the very next second.

Actually it was sort of erotic.

Not thinking about where it came from or what it meant, it was different, it was exotic, not to mention the way the snake tongue seemed as though it was licking a certain part of his body when put at the right angle.

Ron didn't fault him for having such a thing. It was part of Draco's past, a part of it that was dark and scary. Ron had those too.

He also had a Hermione sized piece of baggage Draco put up with for thirteen years.

Ron leaned forward to blow a raspberry in the sleeping man's neck.

Draco groaned and cursed at him, trying to swat the stupid redhead and roll over away from him.

Ron laughed lightly.

"You're a dick," Draco mumbled.

"I want to talk," Ron said softly back.

"Fine talk, but I'm going back to sleep."

"The Order needs me, Harry needs me."

"Then go sleep with Harry."

Ron laughed again and poked Draco's side. "Come on."

Draco rolled onto his side to face Ron. His eyebrows were raised to attention but eyes closed as if to say, "what?"

"I have to go."

Draco sighed.

"What would you rather we do? Hide? Keep moving our family?"

"This isn't like the last war," Draco said. "It's not based on prophesy, Harry Potter can't die to save us. There is no dark wizard at the head of this. It's just us and people following Ministry orders."

"But someone has to fight it," Ron argued.

Draco rolled over again. "Why even bother asking. You're going to go anyway."

"But only when you let me," Ron pointed.

Draco sighed loudly and rolled on to his back. "Ron, do you really do the things I tell you to? I told you to stop seeing Hermione, did you do that? I told you not to give Hugo so much candy, now that boy has a sweet tooth bigger than yours. I told you to take out the trash the weekend before you left, did you do that? No. You don't listen to me, you've never listened to me, so why start now?"

Ron smiled and maneuvered over to kiss him. "Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Go to bed."

Hugo hugged his books as he walked down the hill to the green houses. He liked Herbology. Neville was nice to him, and his cousins of course, he was their godfather.

Today Professor Longbottom was not in class though.

Neville walked up the steps and knocked on the white front door. His hands slid back into his pockets as he looked both ways down the street.

The door opened to the image of a longhaired redhead, five-year-old hand in her's. "Neville?" She was pleasantly surprised.

"May I come in?" Neville asked.

"Sure," she stepped aside, picking Lily up in her arms. "Oh dear, too big to do that," she commented and set the girl down again. "Go play with Scorpius," she told her.

Lily hadn't needed to be told twice.

"What is it Neville?" Ginny asked. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Harry wrote. He told me what was happening with Ron and-"

"What about me?" Ron asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Ron! You're alive!"

"Indeed I am," Ron smiled and let Neville hug him.

"Harry wrote me and Hugo- Hugo! He doesn't know!"

"No, I want to tell him, but I won't be seeing him until Christmas."

"Neville, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Harry told me to be here on this date, didn't say why, don't think he could of. I hear the Order is getting back together."

"Oh what faith he has in us," Ginny remarked.

Neville shrugged. "Sorry. Just following orders."

"I know."

"If something is supposed to happen I'll go get Draco."

"Is he still sleeping?" Ginny asked.

Ron didn't say anything, didn't have to. He smirked and turned down the hall.

"So do you have any idea of what's going on?" Ginny asked while walking towards the stairs.

"Not in the slightest."

"Lily! Scorpius! Come down here please!"

The two children came trudging down the steps regretfully. "What, Mummy?"

"Come sit on the couch, no more playing today."

"Why?" They whined.

"Because I say."

"What are you on about? You know I was-" Draco was complaining loudly on his way up the hall. "Longbottom, shouldn't you be growing plants or something?"

Neville was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

Ginny looked at the rest of the adults before going to answer it. Neville drew his wand and followed behind her.

Ron drew his as well but stayed in the hall by the stairs.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked the small man in a suit on her doorstep.

"Yes, ma'm. My name is Todd Shelton I work in the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement Patrol." He handed her a paper. "May I come in?"

"No." Ginny looked over the paper briefly. "Why are you here?"

"I must remind you that I am on authority of the Ministry and that-"

"I don't care who's authority you follow. I am on authority of my husband to be careful."

He suddenly had a pen and paper. "Who is that?"

"Harry Potter. Be sure to spell it right."

"Well, the Ministry is certainly in great favor to Mr. Potter but I'm afraid that I must insist on searching this house for fugitives."

"Fugitives of what?"

"The Ministry code 143975. It's all explained in that paper."

"I don't feel like reading, care to just give the key points?"

"Code 143975 states that family by Ministry definition is wizard, witch, and child. Any witch or wizard living outside these means is to be taken to the Ministry under question and put on trial."

"How do you know if they are family by your definition or by their own?"

"Scouts were sent to homes in question and suspects marked to be retrieved for questioning."

No one liked the sounds of that.

"Marked how?"

"Well, varies from scout but all the same spell, reacts to dittany."

"You cut people up?" It wasn't a question. Ginny ripped up the paper. "I'm afraid you are not allowed anywhere near this house again, and as you must be aware, it is protected. So you are excused." She stepped back and shut the door.

"Rubbish," Ron remarked.

"They'll be back," Draco added.

"What's all that about being marked?" Neville put his wand away.

"They cut me with the word, I imagine they prefer the kinder method," Draco said, walking around Ron into the kitchen.

Neville and Ron went with him while Ginny went to entertain the children. She already knew what they had to talk about.

"What word?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean the kinder method?" Ron added.

Draco sighed and leaned against the counter. "We're supposed to be branded with a number. It was in the Prophet. Instead I received the word 'fag' across my chest. My case worker happened to be my ex-boyfriend. It didn't end well. I imagine the Ministry got wise to him as well…"

Neville nodded sadly. "Looks that way. What are we going to do about you all here? The Ministry won't take no for an answer."

The two others shook their heads unknowingly. Ron reached over to hold Draco's hand.

Neville sighed. "Shame… We all thought pure-bloods were next… No one saw this coming." Neville left the room and passed through the front hall. "Looks like everything's good here. I'll write Harry, using code of course… Never thought any of this would be happening again. Good day."

"Bye, Neville," Ginny closed the door behind him.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"We wait." Draco laid his head on his shoulder.

Hugo laughed loudly. So loudly, so happily and roaringly, that the whole library heard it.

"Hugo, shh," the girl across from him scolded.

"Iris, you have to read this." Hugo passed her the book.

She shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Oh, a squib is someone who is born of magic but can't do magic, like muggle borns in reverse. And galleons and knuts are wizard currency."

"Oh…" She was not impressed.

Hugo shrugged and turned the joke book back to himself.

"What do squibs do then?" She asked suddenly. "If they can't do magic?"

"Go live with muggles I guess." Hugo stared at the pages a few seconds. "They thought I was a squib."

"Really?" She was interested again.

"Yeah. I heard them talking, my dads, they were afraid I'd have to go to a muggle school and learn muggle things they didn't understand."

"That's horrible. Why can't we just have muggles and wizards in the same world?"

"We tried that before I think. From what I read we all sort of… tried to kill each other."

"Why?" She demanded.

Hugo shrugged again. "I can probably find you that book."

"Hey, Hugo," Albus came running up to their table. "You have to see this!" He started to run back the way he came.

Hugo dropped his quill and followed his cousin, Iris behind him. "What's going on?"

"James joined dueling club! Never guess who he's up against!"

They came to a group of children gathered to watch the duel. Hugo followed Albus as he pushed his way to the front. "Who is that?" He asked, referring to the other third year.

"Lyle Thorp, Ravenclaw. Knows some right nasty spells I hear."

"Get him, James!" Hugo shouted happily.

The three laughed with the rest of the cheering students.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. She sat up taller and stretched to look out the window from the dinner table.

"I think you're paranoid, Gin," Ron said.

"No, I heard something," she insisted. She stood and went to the front door.

Ron and Draco followed her. It was a dark, still, eerie night. It was one of those nights where the sky was ominous and the moon hiding behind the clouds. It certainly had its effect on the occupants in the house. The entire day had been filled with tense silences and uneasiness.

Now this, a sound outside. They all expected the worst.

Ginny opened the door and smiled wide. "Harry!"

Harry hugged her just as happily. "You're okay! Oh thank- Ron, Draco! You too. What did they want then?" Harry asked.

"They were looking for me," Draco shared.

Harry's happiness took a dramatic turn downward. "What happened?"

"I didn't let him in," Ginny said simply. "Amazing thing, your name."

Harry smiled again but briefly. "Afraid that might just give them more incentive to come back. I do have that knack for not following Ministry rules…"

Draco crossed his arms uncomfortably.

Ron put his arm around his shoulders, saying quietly, "I don't blame you."

Ginny and Harry were still talking about what to do. The other two adults were sharing silent stares.

"We'll have to move," Harry concluded.

Ron and Draco looked up. "Move where?"

Harry shook his head, trying to think. "I don't know… Grimmauld Place maybe?"

They all thought it over quietly.

"I have Dean and Seamus keeping the sensitive paper work there… Might as well hide some people too," Harry went on.

"I hate hiding," Ginny said while turning. "Lily, come on, honey, we need to go pack." She sent a glare to her husband over her shoulder before going up the stairs.

"I'll get our things. You help Scorpius pack up the boys' stuff," Draco instructed. He went on down the hall.

Ron sighed. "You know, only I was meant to join the Order, not our families."

"What choice do we have?" Harry walked past him up the stairs.

Ron sighed and went to where his son was still sitting at the table. The boy was rubbing his feet against the rung of his chair.

Ron held the back of his seat and knelt down beside him. "Hey."

"Hi, dad," Scorpius said.

Ron felt a little bit of a broken heart hearing dad and not daddy. This was what happened when children grew up. "We can't stay at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's anymore."

"Why? Are we going home now?" He asked hopefully.

Ron shook his head sadly. "No. We're going somewhere else."

"When are we going home?" Scorpius asked.

"Not for a while," Ron answered. "Why don't we go upstairs and get your things."

"We have to go now?"

Ron nodded. "We don't know when the bad guys will be back."

"Okay." Scorpius dropped out of his chair and ran to the stairs.

Ron went up behind him, a little less enthusiastically.

James's and Albus's things were shrinking and packing themselves. Harry was walking the room making sure he was keeping their things separate. He knelt down beside ones of the beds to make sure he hadn't missed any toys.

Scorpius came into the room and ran over to his part of the room. Ron went to help him.

"You might want their mattresses," Harry said. He pulled some shoes that had been left behind and threw them up onto the bed. "All of us staying there, won't be enough beds."

Ron nodded and let Scorpius pull Draco's old trunk from under his own bed.

Harry looked up at Ron.

Ron looked down at Harry.

The brunette held up a magazine.

Ron stifled a laugh.

Harry sighed and slid it back under the bed.

"James's?"

Harry nodded and moved to stand back up.

"It's a good sign at least."

"Shut up," Harry ordered. He began to shrink the mattresses and blankets.

Ron turned away from him to do the same to his sons' beds.

"Now, you know why I had so many quidditch magazines," Ron said.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, unaware.

"Because I like the sport," Ron answered.

Harry snorted.

Ron looked over his shoulder at him.

Draco dropped his suit case at the foot of the stairs and leaned against the banister. He felt a little bad that there was hardly anything of Ron's. Just a few things he had grabbed for nostalgic reasons. Things that Ron wouldn't really want.

Draco looked up steps as feet came down them. Lily was dragging a trunk down the steps loudly behind her. Draco went up to help her. "Here why don't I help?"

"Thank you Uncle Draco," she said shyly.

"Miss Lily, this is one heavy trunk," Draco accused humoredly. "What is in here?"

"Just dolls," she scolded.

"You have a separate trunk for dolls?" Draco asked. "You are high maintenance aren't you?"

"No…" She denied.

Draco laughed reaching the end of the stairs. He set down her trunk and crouched to eye level. "It is quite alright, being high maintenance," he stated.

Ron stopped at the top of the steps.

"They might tell you it's not. But never listen. I certainly don't. If you want something pretty you deserve it."

Ron smiled.

"Little girls should always have the prettiest things." He brushed her long hair out of her face. "And their daddies should always give them the prettiest things."

Ron let his footsteps on the staircase be heard as he carried Scorpius's things.

Draco looked up and stood straight again.

Ron was smirking. "You're mother tell you that?"

"Haha," Draco mocked.

Ron kissed his cheek. "I knew you wanted a girl."

Draco looked at him sadly, remembering their plans before all this had started.

"It can still happen," Ron assured. "Once all this is over."

Draco had the sinking feeling that it might not ever be, but he didn't want to say that.


	17. Chapter 17

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ron walked down the creaking steps into the hall. Draco was handing Scorpius his coat besides the door. "Boots?"

The boy nodded.

"Gloves?"

"Yes, Dad," he drawled.

"And then what are we still here for?" Draco looked at Ron. "Ready to meet your son?"

Ron smiled widely. "More than anything."

Draco opened the door for them and they stepped into the winter cold.

The snow blew across the street lazily, like a ghost of a movement, nothing that would call muggle attention as they apparated to the train station.

They were early. The three of them walked across the platforms. Scorpius holding neither one of their hands, walking on his own, taking big boy strides in more way than one.

Ron kept looking down at him though, making sure he was there and keeping up.

Draco smiled and folded his coat over his arms.

They reached platform nine and ten. "Go on," Draco urged Scorpius to cross the border first.

Scorpius nervously took Ron's hand for the first time.

Ron smiled kindly down at him. The two of them crossed onto the platform together.

Draco was right behind them.

The train was already in the station. Children were spilling off of it, looking for their trollies and their families.

"There he is!" Scorpius shouted happily. "HUGO!" His small voice barely cut through the noise of receptions.

Draco gently put a hand on the boy to stop his flailing about. "He'll find us. Let him say goodbye to his friends."

"There you are," Ginny came walking up to them. "Late as always."

"Fashionably," Draco replied.

Lily was holding her hand. Harry had disappeared again shortly after they relocated. He showed up a few nights a month, ate, slept, and was gone again by morning. They all felt for Ginny, she seemed accustomed to it though.

"Where are our children?" Ginny turned to look for them. She saw her other brother and waved to him. Him and Fleur waved back before receiving their daughter and walking on to leave.

"With all the redhead's here we're practically a beacon," Draco stated.

"With all the readheads here we blend in perfectly," Ginny argued. "It's you that stands out."

Draco was about to reply when Ron accidently bumped him, to get by. He had been spotted.

Hugo had forgotten all about his friends and his things. He saw Ron and froze. He stared at him in disbelief, mouthing the single worded question. "Dad?"

Ron saw him. He had been watching him, waiting for that moment, and here it was.

"Dad!" Hugo came running across the platform. Everything else was forgotten. All the other people, the crowd, he cut his way through them to get to Ron.

Ron's arms wrapped around his son. He held the back of his head, holding him tight to his chest.

"You're alive!" Hugo stepped back. "But- Uncle Harry- and- and- you- you- You're here? You're real?"

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry, Hugo. I'm so sorry. I was afraid."

Ginny touched Ron's shoulder. "Why don't we talk more when we get back," she suggested, before walking off.

Hugo looked at him hopefully. "Are we going home then?"

Draco walked past them to get Hugo's things for him.

"No… Home's gone," Ron shared. "I'm sorry, Hugo."

Hugo shook his head and hugged his father again. The gesture said more than a mere eleven year old could ever hope to convey.

"Let's go." Ginny had managed to collect her own sons and their things in the time it took Draco to get Hugo's trolley.

"See you there," Ron told his sister.

"Where are we going then?" Hugo asked moving to take the handle of his trolley.

Scorpius took Draco's hand, almost in a jealousy kind of sense. He didn't like his brother getting all the attention.

Draco didn't reprimand the behavior, not that he really noticed it.

"A safe house. Dean and Seamus, you remember them, they're staying there too," Ron said as they walked.

"Oh okay." Hugo nodded dismissively.

Ron rubbed the top of his head and pulled him to his side briefly.

It felt good to have children in the house again, even if it wasn't their house. Hugo told stories about Hogwarts to his younger brother who listened like his brother was the most impressive thing on the planet. He begged Hugo to play with him and drug him here and there in games and play.

They ran down the hallway into the kitchen, avoiding Draco as he walked out of it.

When they had moved in Dean and Seamus had been staying there already. The cupboards were nicely stocked and market trips were organized weekly.

The front sitting room was home to boxes of folders and papers they had moved there from the office, and currently the men that had put them there.

Draco dropped down heavily into a chair, turned to the window with his mug of tea in his hand. He turned at the other occupants and coughed loudly.

Dean fell back on the couch, his leg still hanging over Seamus's knees. They both looked like teenagers that had been caught doing what they shouldn't have.

Draco looked away from them again, taking a sip of his drink. "Thank you."

Seamus had a hand on Dean's leg. "We're adults we can do what we want."

Draco looked back with a challenging brow. "Fine then, by all means, continue." He waited.

Dean moved further off of the other body and the couch entirely. "I'll just go find my book…"

Seamus watched him walk out of the room and then glared at the blond.

Draco was back carelessly looking out the window. "You're not gay."

Seamus sat forward quickly, insulted. "What? What do you-"

"You're not gay," Draco repeated, slower this time.

"Well, who are you to tell me that?" Seamus challenged.

Draco rolled his head to land his eyes back to the Irishman, with a very blatant implication.

"So am I."

Draco shook his head. "No you're not."

"I have sex with him," Seamus argued. He crossed his arms as if he'd won.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So you're a horny son of a bitch, you're not gay."

"You little-"

Like many of Ron's friends, Draco still had yet to get Seamus's best impressions.

"Just now, when you were kissing him, you wish he had breasts," Draco said easily.

"Well, that's just-"

"And the sex you brag about so easily, it only happens in the dark, doesn't it?"

"Fuck you," Seamus settled.

They were quiet after that. Draco sipped his tea and Seamus was pouting.

Ron walked into the room. "There you are." He leaned over Draco's chair. "I wanted to ask what you wanted for-"

"Ron!" Seamus said suddenly. "You know I love Dean right?"

Ron looked at him curiously. "Yeah sure…"

Draco leaned back and looked up at the redhead. "He's not gay."

Ron looked down at him, thinking it over. "Oh… Oh shit. You're not gay."

Draco smirked at the man on the sofa and took another drink of his tea. "I would like something with salad for dinner. It's been awhile since we had a good-"

"What do you mean?" Seamus ordered. "I- I'm dating Dean."

"Well, it's just- You're not really…"

"You love him certainly," Draco said calmly. "And he's definitely gayer than a damn jubilee. You are just… not."

"Salad?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Draco looked up at him again.

"Wait, but I-" Seamus went on. "What am I supposed to do?"

They both shrugged.

"Sorry," Ron said.

"How do you know?"

"It's just… you," Ron answered. "Sorry, I really am. Mostly because I told Dean to keep trying with you."

"What about you then? You must of questioned yourselves."

They seemed to think a second.

Draco shook his head. "No. Denial and self-doubt are not the same."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"But you and Hermione-"

Draco snorted and stood. He walked out of the room as calmly as he had walked in.

Ron watched him leave and then sat down in the now vacant chair. "Like he needed that…"

"Sorry, but you haven't always been gay. You loved Hermione right?" Seamus pointed.

"I was gay when I loved Hermione," Ron corrected. "It's complicated." He sighed. "I loved Hermione in an emotional way, not physically. She was my best friend, and a girl… things got a little confusing is all."

"Maybe that's what happened with me and Dean. He's my friend and he's gay."

"Yeah. Sorry. I feel like it's my fault. I didn't really think about you…" Ron apologized. "I just knew Dean had feelings for you and the way he talked I thought you had feelings for him."

"I do," Seamus argued. "I think I do. When he kissed me the first time I thought… Well, I can do this…"

Ron hissed quietly and shook his head. "When Draco first kissed me, the first bloke that I ever kissed, it felt so incredible that I didn't realize where I was or what was going on. You're not gay, Seamus."

Seamus sighed. "I know… It's just… Dean means so much to me. I thought maybe I could be for him."

Ron looked at him sadly.

"Guess I have to go tell him." Seamus made to get up. "Oh, and tell Draco never to use Legilimency on me again."

"I can tell him whatever I want, doesn't mean he'll do it," Ron argued lightly.

Seamus walked out the room with a heavy sigh. Ron picked himself up shortly after he had gone to go find his own partner.

Albus and Hugo were sitting at the kitchen table talking about this professor's pointy nose and that professor's goofy eyes.

James was rather pensive. He hated it in this old, dusty, house and wasn't afraid to say it. Scorpius was now playing with Lily and her dolls, a sight that might have had any other parent concerned but the fact that Lily was dictating the play and correcting his doll's outfits, made Ron feel a little better.

It was nice having kids in the house. It made all of this a little easier to deal with.

Draco was sitting on their bed with a book. Ron walked around scattered blankets and pillows that had been on the mattresses on the floor, it was hard to tell the boys to make their beds when they had none.

"Hey," Ron said testingly, sitting down beside him. "You know that's over and done with, right. Do we have to keep talking about it?"

"No." Draco closed his book. "Frankly, I'm just as tired of getting upset by it."

Ron smiled. "I love you."

"I know," Draco said royally. He looked down at the floor. "You think they understand why we're here?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Did we understand what was happening when the war first started?"

"I didn't fully understand until he was in my house." Draco looked at his arm. "Blood covered the floors…"

"Stop thinking about it," Ron reprimanded kindly. He put his arm across Draco's shoulders.

"I don't want our boys to live through something like that."

Ron nodded. "I don't want them to have to live in a tent in the woods either but if this gets any worse…"

"If it gets any worse…" Draco repeated. "What will we do?"

Ron pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "I don't know."

Dinner, as usual, was a group effort. Dean and Seamus were the only ones allowed to go out to the market, and never together either. So trips were rare and far in between. Thus the food choices were limited and rationed. Magic was a great help of course. Ginny and Ron often worked together in the kitchen, though most days bickered instead of working efficiently.

Though it didn't matter once they were gathered around the table. The children had their stories to tell which brought upon great nostalgia of the adults' school days.

"I remember when you were dating Ginny," Ron laughed pointing at Dean. "What happened there, Gin?"

"Oh shut up!" Ginny laughed. "I remember when you hated Draco's guts. What happened there, Ron?"

"I blame you and Potter," Draco replied.

"You hated Dad?" Scorpius demanded.

"Oh they were the worst of enemies," Seamus shared. "Always getting into fights, making trouble. How many detentions you two get?"

"Enough," Draco said.

"More than enough," Ron corrected.

"So… what happened?" Hugo asked.

Draco looked at his son. "Your uncle Harry saved my life."

"How?" All the children were enthralled now.

Draco sighed.

"He was a Death Eater," Seamus stated.

Dean elbowed him, "be a little nice about it."

"Towards the end of the war things started going sour for their side," Ginny said. She looked at Draco to make sure it was okay. "If Lord Voldemort would have won, Draco's family wouldn't have survived."

"He was mad at us for trying to get away from him," Draco shared.

"And during the battle there was a fire," Ron said. "It would of killed him if Harry hadn't of gotten him out of there. For the record; I would of left you there." He smiled a little.

"For the record; I would of knocked you off and stolen your broom," Draco replied.

They both laughed.

"That's horrible," Ginny commented.

"That was before we got to know each other," Ron defended.

"So when did you start dating?" Hugo asked.

"Well, aren't you curious," Ron commented.

"You never tell us these stories," Hugo pointed.

"It was Harry's fault," Draco stated. "He set us up, because she told him to." He motioned towards Ginny.

"Harry asked me to talk to him after the war, make sure he was okay," Ron explained better. "He of course didn't want to talk to me at first, but after a few conversations-"

"They figured me out," Harry announced.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, shoving herself away from the table to give him a hug.

"And you know, they never once told me thank you," Harry went on. "Ungreatful lot you are." He kissed Ginny's forehead. "Miss me?"

She hit his shoulder. "Miss me?" She repeated. "Miss me? Miss us?!"

He laughed a little. "I did."

"You best have," she stated and went back to her seat.

"More and more like her mother everyday," Seamus joked.

"She's not half as bad as Mum," Ron corrected.

"Lily eat your salad, please," Ginny told the girl.

"Dad, I'm done, can I go play?" Scorpius asked.

Ron nodded, "Go ahead."

"He didn't finish his chicken," Draco corrected. The boy was already gone though.

"We've had nothing but chicken the past five days, he doesn't want to eat it, neither do I."

"Well then stop making it."

"It's all they buy," Ron directed towards Dean and Seamus.

"Fixed income, mate," Seamus replied.

"You try buying for ten on a two man salary," Dean added. "Your sons eat like giants."

"Hey!" The three boys objected.

Harry had found himself a seat and started eating. "James, please pass, the what I presume is dry and bland chicken."

James laughed.

"It's you two that's up all hours of the night in the kitchen."

"That's not us," Dean argued. "I'm positive that we're sleeping."

"It's me," Draco corrected. "And I'm not eating, I'm reading."

"I didn't know you came downstairs to read," Ron said.

"How would you, you sleep like someone's poisoned you."

"I do not," Ron argued.

"You snore, Dad," Hugo corrected.

"Do you notice when I leave the room?" Draco asked.

"You stepped on me once," Hugo shared.

Draco laughed. "I thought that was your brother's toy or something. Sorry. I hate having to stay here."

Everyone hummed in agreement.

Later that night Draco was in bed, gently easing into what promised to be a good, easy sleep, when the bed beside him moved, making the process start again.

Ron rolled onto his side and put an arm around Draco's waist. He snuggled closer to him. "A little cold in here," he whispered against his ear.

Draco laughed quietly. "The boys are right there, come off it."

Ron sat up as if to make sure. "Ah, they're sleeping, it's been ages. Come on."

"No, not while they're-"

Ron kissed his neck softly, moving down to his shoulder. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Ron, knock it off." Draco shoved the other body off him. "I'm going to go read." He grabbed his book off the nightstand and slid out of the room.

The lights downstairs were on. They made him cringe as he stepped into the hall and then round into the kitchen.

"Hello there," Ginny said. "You too?"

"No, Ron was being a dick."

She laughed a little. "Maybe that's what I meant."

"Oh, Potter mess up, did he?" Draco sat down at the table, across from her.

"Tea?" She asked politely.

He nodded. She spelled him over a cup. "You know, this reminds me of when you asked for a baby."

Draco chuckled a little. "I thought Ron was going to give himself a heart attack."

"Harry would of killed you," Ginny pointed.

Draco shook his head. He sighed. "Looks like Ron and I won't be having a third child after all."

"Now why do you say that?" She asked.

"Ginny, look at us. How much longer can this go on?"

"As long as it needs to."

"We're at the end… Take care of the boys won't you?"

"Draco, don't-"

There was footsteps in the hall. They both looked up to see Harry. Ginny looked back into her drink almost spitefully.

Harry wasn't dressed in his night clothes or a robe like they were. In fact it looked like he was going somewhere.

"Leaving again?" Draco assumed.

Harry nodded and looked at his wife. She didn't look at him.

"I'll be back by morning," he promised hopefully.

She waved him off. "Go then."

He sighed and nodded, leaving.

"I won't see him for a week," she mumbled.

"Where's he go?" Draco asked.

"Looking for Order members and well people in the same mess as you. He wants to move them, stay a step ahead of the Ministry."

Draco looked at his book. "I'm not really reading."

"I noticed the marker never moves," Ginny said. "Why?"

"Sleeping with children in the same room in unbearable," he shared.

Ginny chuckled. "So you just stare at pages and try not to think about sex."

"It's so difficult."

She nodded. "And your husband's here. Temptation must be killing you."

"And he has to go making it worse."

"So it's not that he's being a prick, it's that he has one," she said humoredly.

"I thought you hated talking about your brother like this," Draco argued.

She shrugged. "My sex life is a little flat at the moment. So why aren't you jumping each other's bones?"

"We're sharing a room with our children."

"Like that would stop you. When James was younger he'd get into bed with Harry and I, we still had Albus."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Deplorable."

"Creative," she corrected. "There's cupboards and bathrooms, even a basement in this place."

"Spiders. Ron would never."

Ginny giggled.

"Ron would never what?" Dean asked, joining them at the table.

"Have sex in a spider infested cupboard. Why are you up?" Ginny asked

"It's a little tense in my room."

"Why's that?" Draco asked knowingly.

"Seamus and I just talked. We think it'd be best to call off our relationship and go back to friends."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He's not gay," Dean stated.

They were quiet.

"That's rotten," Ginny accused. "Why would he even pretend to be?"

Dean shrugged. "Can we not talk about it?"

Draco opened his book, looking at the pages.

Dean and Ginny continued to talk. Draco didn't say a word. Dean eventually went back upstairs. Ginny yawned and looked at the blond. "If you're waiting for him to come down, it's not going to happen."

"I know," Draco stated, still staring at his page. His hand reached around it to play with his tea mug.

"Well, goodnight," Ginny said, standing from her chair and walking around the table to leave.

"Night." Draco turned the page though he hadn't read the previous one. He stared at the letters, words, and spaces, not reading them just as much.

The thought of Ron appearing in the doorway behind him, in nothing but his pajama pants, with his apology and promise to make it up to him, right there, when they were alone, on the table…

Draco put his face in his hands.

"I know you're tired. Come to bed."

Draco turned around to see his Ron, a little older than the one in his vision, and more clothed. Ron was by no means unattractive in his later years. He had endured thirteen years of partnership and two children. He had circles under his eyes after sleepless nights like this, had darker freckles, and was starting to round out a little, but none of these things bothered Draco. He himself had changed with age, and it wasn't necessarily Ron's looks that turned Draco on, it was familiarity, comfort.

Draco was still upset with him, regardless of how glad he was to see him standing there with his apologetic smile and sympathetic blue eyes. He turned back to his book. "So you can try again?"

Ron walked over and sat down beside him. He sat sideways in the chair to face the blond. "Draco," he started reasonably. "I know I'm not the only one that needs it. You've been cranky for days."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Ron looked down at the book. "Oh, you must really be angry. You turned the page."

"What?" Draco asked.

Ron smiled. "How many nights have you sat up in bed staring at a book? You only turn the page when you're angry. Judging by this… I'd say it's pretty bad, you're half way through. Didn't you start that book a week ago?"

Draco sighed. "I hate it here, Ron."

Ron nodded and touched his hand. "I know." He wanted to say it'll be over soon, that they can go home, and everything will be alright again, but he couldn't lie.

Draco looked at him. "It wouldn't be so bad if we could have some sense of normalcy, instead of living like damn refugees."

Ron nodded. "Tomorrow why don't we convince all the kids to have a sleepover in the living room? I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

Draco laughed. "Not if Harry's back by then."

"Harry left?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded.

Ron thought on it a moment, and then stood up, still holding Draco's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Draco moved the ribbon marking his spot and closed his book. He left it there on the table and followed Ron upstairs.

Ginny came down the next morning, making breakfast for them all. Dean passed the entranceway to the kitchen, fixing his coat and scarf. "I'm going out to market!"

"We need flour!" Ginny shouted back before the front door closed.

Slowly, the sleepy house came to life. Children groaningly wandered to the table and excitedly left it. Eventually playful squeals and laughs were the noise of morning.

The adults were not so enthused. Seamus had his coffee and walked out. Draco poked at his eggs, and Ron seemed to fall back asleep on his toast.

Ginny sat down across from Draco with her coffee. She nodded towards her brother.

Draco shook his head.

"Shame," she sighed.

Draco laughed a little.

Seamus walked back into the kitchen. "Where's Dean?"

"Went to market," Ginny said shortly.

"Oh…" He seemed disappointed. "I wanted to talk to him."

"About last night?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"I know, you little rat, how could you lie about something like that?"

"I wasn't lying!" Seamus defended.

Ron snapped up off his plate.

"You weren't lying!" Ginny demanded. "You were dating him and you aren't gay!"

"I still love him!" Seamus shouted. "You stay out of this." He walked back out of the room and went up the stairs.

Ron looked at Draco.

Draco shrugged and poked his eggs with his fork.

Ginny kept herself busy cleaning some of the rooms that had gone vacant for years. Draco took to sitting in the parlor and staring out the window.

Ron fell down on the sofa next to him. "Lily is exhausting."

Draco smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"They're watching us," Draco said. He nodded to the window.

Ron looked but didn't see anyone. He put his arm across the back of the couch. "We'll be okay."

Draco folded his legs up onto the cushion. "How can you be so sure?"

"Harry knows what he's doing."

"Yes, let's all invest faith in one single wizard, _again_," Draco drawled. He dropped his head onto Ron's arm. "Are we doing right?"

Ron looked into his gray eyes. "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed and sat up, staring at the window.

"You regret it don't you, coming out."

Draco didn't say anything.

Ron watched him for a few moments, his blank expression and distant eyes. He leaned forward. "Stop using Occlumency. I can't read your thoughts."

Draco blinked and looked at him again. They met eyes staring at each other wordlessly. Ron didn't have to ask what the blond was thinking. He couldn't read his thoughts, he could read his face. "I know you're worried," Ron said, "I am too."

Draco was about to reply when there was a loud set of feet on the stairs. "Where's Dean?" Seamus shouted.

Draco groaned and turned to the doorway. "He's not bloody here! You may want to reconsider galloping around like a drunken troll given the fact that we are in hiding!"

"Dean's not back yet?" Ginny stepped into the hall.

Seamus turned to her. "He's not? He should be back by now."

"Maybe he ran off because he couldn't deal with a dunderhead like you," Draco grumbled. "Can't even tell your own sexuality."

"Draco," Ron scolded quietly.

"I decided that it doesn't matter," Seamus pointed. "I love Dean and he loves me, and when we were together I was thinking more about him than myself so you can just keep your pointy nose out of it. Ron, do something about your husband. Seriously, mate, he needs to get laid."

"If I may," Ginny interjected. "Dean's missing?"

It seemed to hit Seamus fully. He grabbed his hair and wondered to the kitchen to sit down. "Dean's missing."

Ron stood quickly from the couch. Draco crossed his arms. Ron didn't bother with him because he knew he'd join them soon enough.

"James, take that upstairs," Ginny ordered her son a little more forcefully than necessary. James looked at her, offended and walked out of the room.

Seamus sank down into a seat. "This is my fault."

Ginny looked at the clock. "We'll give him another hour. If he's not back in an hour I'll send for Harry."

"The only reason he left was because of me. He didn't need to go out." He put his forehead in his hands. "Dean…"

Ron touched his shoulder silently.

Draco walked into the room and nosily poured himself some tea.

Ron looked up at him, insulted himself. He walked over to the blond and took his arm away from the mug he was reaching for.

"Hey," Draco pulled but Ron's hold was tight as he drug him out of the room.

He pulled Draco along to the room housing the Black family tree. Ron roughly pushed his partner against the wall. "Listen to me. You might not care about Seamus or Dean but they are my friends."

Draco rolled his head to the side uncaringly.

Ron shook him. "Put yourself in their position, Draco."

He scoffed. "I'd never date a straight man."

"What if they took me? What if they took you?" Ron went on.

Draco shoved him back. "You don't think I think about that?"

James looked at his cousin holding the extendable ear at the top of the stairs.

"Every fucking night, Ron!" Draco whispered violently. "I look at you and our boys and think about it! I know what's going on out there!" Draco walked towards the door.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Ron turned towards him.

Draco sighed and turned back. "Because I can't take anymore!"

Hugo stared at the device.

Ron stared at the blond.

"I don't want this anymore, it hurts too much," Draco said.

Ron stepped away from him, touching his own chest. "It hurts you too much? Like I'm not hurting? Draco, you are the most selfish man I have ever met!"

"Then leave me," Draco threatened. "Do us and our children the favor."

Ron took strides towards him. He grabbed Draco's chin and stared into his face. "You mean it?"

Draco was blank, his eyes holding no life to them at all.

Ron shoved him again into the wall, harder this time. "Damn it, no Occlumency!"

Draco came flooding back into himself, panting from the shock of the wall. He looked into Ron's eyes, his hard, angry eyes. They became softer the longer he looked. It sank in, what they were talking about, how much it would hurt, how much he loves the man he has pinned to the wall on this their fourth-some week without any sexual contact.

Draco breathed in a ragged breath through his nose as Ron's tongue invaded his mouth. His arms slid around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Hugo rolled the extendable ear up to its mate. He looked at James. "That was close."

James nodded.

Ron pointed his wand to the door, it flew closed hard. They sank down the wall and onto the floor. Draco climbed into Ron's lap pulling his shirt from his body between frenzied kisses. Draco moved his hands over Ron's freckled chest, sliding down to the waist of his pants.

Ron moved his legs to get more comfortable. His back was already starting to ace from the strain of sitting up at such an unnatural angle to keep kissing the blond. His hands held Draco's sides, his hips, his ass, groping flesh that had been too long untouched.

Draco moved his body in the most excellent ways as a man with many years of practice could. Ron fell back exhaustedly, his head making a hard thud on the wood floor. His hips pushed up against Draco's body with the best of outcomes.

Draco moaned and rode out the movements, working harder on opening their trousers.

The silent war was invading, there was no safe place anymore, Dean had gone missing, maybe he was even killed, and here they were, making love under the sneering glare of pureblooded relatives.


	18. Chapter 18

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ron walked away from the owl in the window to the kitchen. "We got mail," he announced, sitting at the small table.

Draco turned away from the fridge with his glass to sit across from him. "Who from?"

Ron slid a letter towards him. "Whoever was married last, thanks for the gift blah blah…" He became more interested in the envelope in his hands.

Draco read a few lines of the letter Ron had passed him boredly. He looked up at Ron again. "What's that?"

"Ministry thing," Ron excused, putting the letter down. "So you have the day off today, did you make plans?"

"What Ministry thing?" Draco asked. He reached for Ron's mail.

Ron sighed.

Draco read the letter. "You volunteered for the Ministry's Muggle Outreach Program!"

"Well seeing as my friend is a muggle born…"

"Oh please, Granger didn't need any of this."

"I thought it'd be nice," Ron argued.

"Don't," Draco reprimanded. "When did you sign up for this?"

"A few months ago. I didn't think they'd actually ask me to do anything."

"So on my day off you have to go explain magic to a muggle family?"

"Yeah… Sorry. Hey, why don't you come with me?" Ron suggested. "I'm sure it won't take that long. We can do something after, whatever you want."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Ron smiled.

"This is ridiculous," Draco stated. "Who are we to explain anything to muggles?"

"Come on," Ron was locking their door. "It might be fun."

Draco gave a pointed look.

Ron joined him on the sidewalk and took his hand. "Maybe you'll like it."

"Doubtful," Draco scoffed.

Ron shook his head and apparated them.

Draco looked at the home critically. "This place is ugly."

"What no witty, tactfully disgusted implications?" Ron asked, walking towards the door.

"No. This place is simply too far past that."

Ron laughed a little and knocked on the door. "It's not that bad."

"Let's just get this over with shall we?"

The door opened to a woman with light brown hair tided back. She was wearing a white shirt and pants that stopped midcalf. The two wizards looked at the muggle, realizing they had no idea how to continue. Ron had more experience with muggles than Draco but that still wasn't enough.

"Are you- Did the Ministry send you two?" She asked unsurely.

Ron nodded. "Yes. Well me, he just came along."

"Oh, okay," the muggle woman stared at them as if trying to see if they were really wizards. "Come in." She stepped aside.

Ron walked through the door, Draco behind him.

"My name is Helen," she introduced herself. "May I take your…" She looked at Draco's cloak, curiously.

"Oh, sure," Ron slid off his jacket. Draco pulled off his cloak and handed it to her. "My name's Ron and this is my partner Draco." Ron shook her hand, Draco looked at her as though he'd be poisoned by touching her.

She recoiled from him awkwardly. "Have a seat, please," she said politely motioning to a couch.

Ron and Draco sat down on the sofa while their hostess went to hang their things.

Draco looked around the room. "Merlin this place is tacky."

"Stop," Ron whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Here she is." Helen came back into the room, guiding a girl by her shoulders. "This is my daughter Nancy. Nancy these men are wizards." She left them to look up the stairs. "Marv, get down here!"

"I said I'd be down in a tick!" A male voice shouted back.

Helen walked back over and sat down in a chair across the sofa, a coffee table between them. Knitted doilies covered the back of the maroon couch and the table, the chairs, the arm rests. There were knickknacks and decorative plates on the walls; it was no wonder why Draco found it hideous.

"Nancy, sit," Helen instructed.

The girl was still staring at the blond and the redhead. She didn't take her eyes off them while moving to sit down.

The man upstairs came down loudly. "Do you want me to fix the sink or not, woman, because- Well, whose this then?"

"The Ministry sent them."

"Well, just me. I invited Draco, I hope that's alright," Ron corrected.

"Oh sure," Helen said before her husband had a chance to get a word out.

"Off the arm," he nudged his daughter. "Sit in a chair like a proper person, go on," he pointed to a rocking chair. "You two are like her then? You can do magic?"

They nodded.

"Let's see it then," Nancy spoke up. "I don't believe you."

"Alright," Ron smiled. He reached for his wand.

Draco looked at the knickknacks. He put out a hand. "_Reducto_!"

The glass parrot broke into tiny pieces on the shelf.

"Draco," Ron scolded, "I was going to levitate something." He cast his wand, "_Reparo._" The parrot reassembled itself. "Sorry about that," he apologized to the muggles.

"Why do you need a wand and you don't?" The girl asked.

"I need it for harder things," Draco shared. "The more skilled you are the less you need it. Ron doesn't need his for everything either."

"Which is why everyone starts out with wands, to learn," Ron added.

"Where do we find those?" Helen asked. "Where do we find most of the tings on her school list?"

"Diagon Alley," Ron answered. "It has everything you need for Hogwarts. It's in London. You just find the pub called the Leaky Cauldron and ask Hannah, the bar maid, to show you the way."

"Isn't that Longbottom's girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Fiancé, they're engaged now," Ron corrected.

"When did that happen?" Draco asked.

"Sometime after the wedding," Ron answered.

"Ours?"

"No, your cousin's."

"We didn't go to my cousin's wedding," Draco argued.

"No the other one, it was her third or something," Ron explained.

"That was an aunt, she sent us that letter this morning."

"Well, whatever, point is they're engaged."

"You two are married?" Marvin asked skeptically.

"Technically no, Ministry doesn't allow it," Ron shared sadly. He quickly changed the subject. "So do you have any other questions about magic?"

"How am I a witch when my parents aren't?"

Ron looked at the girl. "It just happens. It's amazing that it does, I think it is. You've been invited into our world and will see things most of us take for granted. That's why we like muggle borns now, you remind us of how special we are, how fantastic our world is to eyes that have never seen it before."

"Will she be safe?" Helen asked.

Ron looked at Draco then back at the muggles. "We're just coming out of a war. About three years ago it was advised that all muggle borns hide and stay hidden. Hogwarts stopped sending out letters even. I don't think anything like that can happen again. The wizard who started that movement is good and dead and most of his followers locked up in Azkaban. I don't mean to scare you, just tell you the truth. I believe she will be safe now."

"You have wars? How can a whole population have a war and we not know about it?"

"Easily actually," Draco started. "You muggles only see what you want to see. Wizards are everywhere, but you only knew about it once your daughter got that letter."

There was a squeal and cry from upstairs.

"Oh, Jamie's up from his nap," Helen stood up and went towards the stairs.

The rest of them sat and listened to the baby crying.

"Will my brother be a wizard?"

"No way to know," Ron answered. "He may be he may not be."

"It's hard to guess with muggle borns," Draco added. "Families of magic are more likely to have magic children. Squibs are actually rare."

"What's that?"

"A child born of magic parents that is not magic," Ron answered.

Helen came down the stairs bouncing the small child on her hip, walking past them into the kitchen. Draco seemed slightly more interested in them than the conversation.

Ron looked at him curiously before looking back to his interviewers. "Any other questions?"

"What's school like?" Nancy asked.

"It's brilliant," Ron shared happily. "I've met all of my friends at Hogwarts, I met Draco there," he smiled a little. "I fought to protect it during the war, and there is no greater place."

"How old is he?" Draco asked suddenly.

Marvin looked over his shoulder as if to make sure Draco wasn't talking to someone else. "Jamie? He's five months."

Draco nodded as if it made sense.

"I have a nephew that's just a few months older," Ron shared.

"Maybe they'll be in dueling club together," Draco joked.

"Will there be other kids there like me?" Nancy asked.

Ron nodded. "Oh yeah, tons. Most of the wizarding population is made of muggle borns."

"Until your mother and father came along. The other half of the population is Weasley," Draco added.

Ron rolled his eyes. "There's only six of us."

"And their children…"

"Anyway," Ron turned back to the girl, "there is lots of muggle borns. Most of my friends were, even Harry counts because he was raised by muggles, and he turned out to be a war hero, so don't worry about where your magic came from, point is you have it."

They left things there. The muggles had little left to ask.

Draco walked out of the house, pulling back on his cloak. Ron slid into his jacket. "See? It wasn't that bad."

Draco walked ahead of him a little ways. "You owe me."

Ron laughed. "Anything you want." He caught up to the blond and took his hand for him to apparate them.

They were home. Draco walked in and hung his cloak in the cupboard. "Do you want lunch? It was rude of them not to offer anything at all."

"I'm alright," Ron replied. "You hungry?"

Draco was already in the kitchen. Ron closed the door and slid out of his jacket. He walked into the kitchen to see the blond looking into the fridge. "What happened to the container from that little bistro on the corner there… what was it?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, it was Greek or something," Ron answered. "I think I threw it out, it smelt rather funny."

"Of course it did, it was Greek," Draco reprimanded. "Ah well." He walked past Ron and on down the hall.

"Were you hungry then?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco said curtly, turning into his library.

Ron stepped out of the kitchen. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Draco was just as short.

Ron sighed and walked forebodingly down the hall to the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco was already in a chair with a book. He looked down his nose at the pages, sitting high in his chair. He turned a page.

Ron dropped his hand from the doorframe and came into the room. He moved the second chair over to face the blond and sat down. Without saying a word he reached down. He gently moved Draco's leg up with his foot in his lap. He untied the laces of Draco's shoe and set it nicely on the floor before rolling his thumbs against the pads of his foot.

Draco moved his book a little to look at Ron. "A little more to the left."

Ron nodded and followed orders. "Are you still mad at me?"

Draco sighed and dropped his book onto the small table. "Do you want children?"

Ron stopped. "What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Well, I don't… I never really… Do you?"

Draco shook his head. "I asked you first."

"Where's this coming from?"

Draco crossed his arms. "You didn't answer."

"Okay, yes. Maybe. I've never really gave it much thought. I mean I have but I thought maybe you don't. So I wasn't going to bring it up."

Draco's arm fell onto the rests of the chair. He looked quietly at the redhead. "I do. I think."

"Oh."

"I don't know really. I see them, like that little muggle today, or James and Victoire and Teddy. I think maybe I could, then… It's just… Babies don't like me, and I don't really like them."

Ron chuckled nicely. "It's not something you have to make your mind up about now. Unless there's something you need to tell me," he added humorously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "But you want to be a father. I know you do. You hold them and your eyes light up. You smile, and say things, and I don't want to- To be the one that takes that away from you. I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron stared at him. "Did you just apologize?"

"Yes. Haha, Draco Malfoy apologizing to a Weasley. Ha!" He mocked. "I thought we were past all that nonsense when we-"

Ron sat up quickly putting his lips to Draco's. "I was surprised because you didn't do anything wrong. Draco, I don't mind. I don't mind waiting for you to make up your mind on this or anything. You want to have kids, you don't, it doesn't matter. I just want you." He touched his cheek affectionately. "It's not like we have to worry about unplanned pregnancies or anything like that. We really have all the time in the world to figure out what we want."

"I hate when you talk like that," Draco said softly.

Ron smiled, still leaning over him. "Why?"

"Because it makes it hard to be mad at you."

Ron kissed him again.

"James!" Ginny shouted, jumping up from her seat. "Teddy, don't you dare give him that!"

Ron smiled, watching her chase a three-year-old with something from George's shop.

Draco had another sip of his drink.

"Hermione, let me see the ring," Fleur was practically beside herself.

Viktor and his mates from Durmstrang were off celebrating loudly and drunkenly, by the sounds of hellish voices rendering Bulgarian folk songs.

Ginny came huffing back with her son under her arm, his kicking and crying going ignored. "You, young man are going to sit right here." She dropped him into a seat. "And you will not move until your father comes to take you home." She looked back at her friends. "Congratulations again, Hermione."

"Thank you," she smiled. Fleur was still playing with her hand.

The girls gabbed on quite a bit. Bill kept pulling drinks away from his wife, while keeping an eye on his five year old daughter. Victoire seemed mostly concerned with bothering Teddy. He kept pushing her away, trying to play hide and seek where she hid and he never seeked, or just walking around with a scowl as she followed closely behind.

"They'll be married someday," George wagered. "Anyone want to put some galleons on it?"

All Weasleys in attendance put a hand up.

Angelina leaned closer to Hermione. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet," Hermione answered.

"Will it be here or Bulgaria?" Ginny asked.

The girls went into it again.

When Harry arrived he was welcomed with all kinds of greetings. He hugged his best friend and congratulated her, apologized for being late, made his rounds, and came back to his wife.

"Can you take James home?" Ginny asked, away from the party.

"I just got here," he argued.

"He's not behaving," Ginny went on.

"Why can't you take him?"

"I want to stay."

"Well, so do I."

"We'll take him," Draco stood suddenly.

Ginny and Harry looked at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We'll take him." Draco repeated. "He likes Ron. We'll watch him, you two stay."

"What?" Ron repeated.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked skeptically.

Draco looked at the Potter boy then back at his parents. "Yes."

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"Taking James home," Draco clarified. He walked around the table to better talk to the Potters. Ron was forced to follow. "We can take him and sit up until you get there."

"That'd be-"

"Nice," Ginny finished. "Why?"

"Have I insulted you?" Draco asked.

"Not recently, no. It's just you've never…" Ginny struggled. "Take him." She smiled. "He's all yours. See you later." She walked past them, back to the party, Harry went with her, muttering a weak, "thanks."

Ginny sent her son over to his uncles to be retrieved.

"Well, then," Draco went to find their things.

Ron took the boy's hand and followed. "So… what are we doing?"

"I told you-"

"No, sorry, _why_?"

"Because your sister could use a break, don't you think?"

"Yes, but you aren't the type to-"

Draco turned around sharply. "What?"

"Nothing," Ron smiled innocently.

They found their things and apparated to the Potters'.

Ron opened the door for them and turned on the light. "So where'd this idea come from?"

"I just thought it'd be nice," Draco insisted.

Ron took James up onto his hip. "Come on, let's get you dressed for bed."

"No!" The boy shouted, shoving at his uncle.

Ron set him down again. "Alright then. We'll play until you get tired."

Draco put up his cloak on the rack by the door.

Ron leaned forward. "What do you want to play?"

The boy took off running down the hall.

Ron sighed. "Does that mean I chase him?"

Draco shrugged uncaringly and looked to the family pictures. Harry's parents rested in a frame on the mantel, along with pictures of Harry and Ginny, and James, and of course some of the Weasleys. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, each had their own picture of the three of them together, they varied in year and in movement but they each had one.

James came running back with a toy of a quidditch player on a broom. He let go and it went off through the house. He laughed and chased it.

"No! If that breaks something-" Ron went after him.

Draco walked into the dining room where Ron was pulling the magic toy off a shelf. The player was kicking his leg and spinning in circles on its side.

"You're mean, Uncle Ron!" James accused as his uncle shut it off.

"I think this is an outside toy," Ron said.

"James, why don't you show me your other toys?" Draco suggested. "I'm sure there's another we can play with."

"But I want this one!"

"Fine then," Draco sighed dramatically. "Guess I'll just go find one myself." He walked away towards the playroom.

"No!" James went after him. "My toys!" He ran in front of him to get there first.

"Little brat," Draco said quietly.

Ron stopped beside him. "He's two," he reasoned.

Draco looked at him. "Do you still want children?"

Ron tried to roll the subject off. "We've talked about this."

"Because…" Draco took the toy from Ron's hand, "I've been thinking."

"You have?" Ron asked curiously.

"If there was a way that we could have a child I might not mind it. But it couldn't be yours and it couldn't be mine, it'd have to be ours."

"What are you getting at?"

"Uncle Ron! Look!" James threw a ball at the ground with all his strength. It bounced up and hit the ceiling, falling back down then going back up. The boy laughed watching it go from floor to ceiling as he tried to catch it.

"It can't be Malfoy and it can't be Weasley…"

"But we can't-"

"Ow!" James was suddenly on the floor crying.

Ron rushed forward and knelt down beside him. "What happened?"

James shook his head holding his face.

"Let me see," Ron said quietly pulling the boy's hand away. There was a round red mark on his cheek. "That ball wasn't very nice was it?"

James shook his head again and whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"Time for bed?" Ron suggested.

The boy nodded.

Ron picked him up again, this time James didn't protest, and took him up the stairs.

Draco pointed his wand at the rubber ball still bouncing in the hall. It stopped in midbounce and went back to its toy chest.

When Ron came back down the steps, sometime later, Draco was sitting at the table. "Is he asleep?"

Ron nodded and sat across from him. "So what were you saying earlier?"

"One of us has to be the father…"

"Yes," Ron agreed.

"I don't want it to be like that. I want our children to look like both of us."

Ron sighed. "I know what you mean but-"

Draco looked at Ron seriously, carefully. "I've talked to Ginny…"

It took Ron a second. "Are you- No. That's- What'd she say?"

"She said she'd talk to Harry."

Ron shook his head. "I- I don't know. Draco, she's my sister."

"Do you want children?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"I want Weasley children. I want your children, but you can't have them, I can't have them, and I'd be damned if I let some random woman carry your baby."

Ron smiled and reached for Draco's hand. "I guess I wouldn't like that option either… But you and my sister…"

"It's not like I'd enjoy it," Draco said humoredly.

"I know," Ron laughed a little.

"So what do you think?"

"All in the name of a baby…" Ron agreed. Draco smiled. Ron brought Draco's hand up to kiss his knuckles. "We're going to do this, then?"

Draco nodded. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too."

Ron was still uneasy of course, and Draco knew it, but Ron was ignoring it, and so would he.

Some weeks later Ron was with Harry in the Auror's office. "I don't know about this, Harry." Ron leaned against the door frame.

Harry was moving files around on his desk. "I know, Ron."

"Aren't you a little… I don't even know the word."

"I'm not comfortable with this either. But Ginny wants to do this, to help you. She thinks you'd be a good father and Draco would be more than amusing at child rearing." Harry smiled.

"I just wish there was another way."

"Me too." Harry stood and walked around his desk, turning out the light.

"Every time we've talked about this I don't feel any better." Ron followed him out of the office.

"Suppose I should look into getting a flying car… babies can't apparate…"

"It's suggested they don't now," Harry agreed.

"They're always changing their minds on that stuff."

Harry hummed in agreement.

"So, want to go to a pub or something… give them so time?"

"Sounds better than my idea," Harry nodded. "And James is already at your mum's."

The apparated to the Leaky Caldron. Hannah greeted them with a smile and two empty seats at her bar. "Neville's out, sorry to say."

"It's okay, Hannah," Harry said. "We're here just to drink. Congratulations though."

"Thank you," she replied with a wide smile. "I'll get you two some butterbeers or something stronger tonight?"

"Something stronger," Ron answered.

She turned to retrieve their drinks. When she came back she set them down onto the bar. "Don't worry about the tab. You two are never heavy drinkers anyway." She smiled at them again.

"Thanks, Hannah," Harry said.

She hummed and turned to attend to some other customers.

"Cheers, mate," Ron held up his glass.

"Just think, you'll be a father," Harry tried to put it positively.

Ron took a swig of his drink.

Ron sighed walking up the stoop of his and Draco's flat later that evening. Harry was behind him. Ron used his key to open the door and let them in. All the lights were out, save one leaking out from under the bedroom door.

Ron turned into the kitchen sharply, turning on lights as he went. "I don't like this, Harry."

"It's not a thrill for me either, Ron."

"It's not the same for you!" Ron argued.

"What the- Ron, that's my wife!"

Ron sighed and shook his head, falling back against a counter and crossing his arms. "I hadn't meant- It's just… different. Draco's always… He's been gay his whole life and he's known it. He never liked girls, never tried, but- but what if now that he's… Harry, what if he thinks he'd like them better now? What am I supposed to do?"

Harry was quiet a moment. He hadn't thought about it that way. In his case Ginny was straight, she liked blokes, but Draco was gay, he liked blokes too. He could only imagine the fears Ron had in his head.

"What if I'm not enough for him anymore, after this?" Ron asked. "My sexuality's been hard enough on me, he's supposed to be the stable one!"

Harry shook his head, at a loss for words.

"I can't take this!" Ron walked around his friend quickly out of the room. He paused outside the door when he heard Draco's laugh. "Draco only laughs when it's good…" His fear began to build, panic settling in uncomfortably in his already tight chest. He grabbed the door handle.

"Ron, wait!" Harry tied. "You might not like what you-"

Ron had already forced open the door with a rather violent push. His eyes closed tight he began to yell. "I can't do this! I don't care if-"

"Oh, open your eyes you drunkard," Draco's voice commented calmly.

Ron opened his eyes. Draco sat on the bed against the pillows, Ron's sister laid across the bottom on her stomach, kicking her feet lazily in the air. "Hello there." She smiled and moved to sit up.

They were both fully clothed.

Ron paused, staring at them unsurely.

"Will you calm down," Draco ordered. "We didn't do anything."

Ginny held up a hand to shield her words from the blond. "He couldn't do it," she mouthed to her husband pointing at Draco.

Harry covered a laugh with a cough.

Draco stepped off the bed towards Ron. "We'll have to come up with something else."

"Come on, Harry." Ginny hopped up and took his arm. "Let's go home. Night, Draco, Ron," she snickered a little as they left.

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. "Talking. Your sister is less annoying than I first assumed."

Ron stepped forward. "So you just talked?"

Draco nodded. "I'm sorr-"

Ron picked him up and dropped him onto the bed. He landed over him, their lips connected in a sudden kiss. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

Draco laughed a little and put his arms around his shoulders as they kissed again, and again, and again… "Mm- Ro- Ron, what are we going to- mmm- about- baby?"

"We can think about that later," Ron said, moving to Draco's neck.

Draco walked through the Ministry lobby as he had many mornings before. Him and Ron had reached all kinds of dead ends the past few weeks. Not a good idea between them.

Leaving the floo network, he started making his way to the elevators, passing strangers, and colleagues alike. A woman was wondering about the fountain looking for a lone walker out of the passing group like a lion looking for gazelle. She reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. "Excuse me," she seemed breathless and frustrated beyond fathom. She let go of him as soon as she grabbed him. "Can you help me?" She turned to show him a paper. "I'm looking for this department."

Draco looked down, reading the note. "Department on Magical and Muggle Relations?" He looked at her again. "You're a muggle." It wasn't a question. He looked around at the passerbys wondering how she had gotten in.

"Yes," she hissed as though she had been asked the same thing ten times already. "Can you help me or not."

"Why are you here?" Draco was more curious as to how she got there but that wasn't what he asked.

"To speak with this Mr. Canesman-something or other about my son. He's a wizard apparently." She seemed to be getting more and more impatient.

"Oh. Well, congratulations then," it was less than sincere, "to you and your husband."

"I'm not married," she corrected, tone easing some. "I had him on my own, thank you."

Draco was very curious at this. "On your own?" How did one do that?

"Yes, I used a clinic," she said slowly as though speaking to a child.

"A clinic?"

"A fertility clinic," she explained, "really do you people have no such thing?"

Draco shook his head. Could one help them? "They give you babies?"

"Oh for the- Yes! You have one on your own. Let me guess you know nothing of biology eith-"

"Could one help us?" Draco asked suddenly.

She stared at him a long second. "Um…"

"My husband and I," Draco added.

"Oh!" She nearly laughed. "You're gay. Okay, I see it now. Yeah, I suppose." She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, yes. Take the elevator, you'll want department five hundred and thirty-four."

"Thank you," she said before walking past him.

"A fertility clinic," Draco thought out loud, walking towards the elevators himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Draco groaned and rolled over. He sat up and climbed off the bed. It was Christmas Eve. There was no sign of Dean and Harry had disappeared again. The children started to get depressed at the threat of little or no presents, except for the yearly sweaters from Grandma.

Draco had received one once. It hung in the back of his closet, untouched, never worn. Ron made it a point to wear his from the previous year to the Weasley Christmas party, it made Molly happy.

Draco stepped into the bathroom for his turn on the shower.

Since their romp under the family tree he and Ron's relationship had become well rounded again. Emotional crossed to physical and back again, as it should be. Fear did not define them anymore.

It loomed in the shadows of the house, a constant companion, but it dared not to interfere with their lives as it did once.

Seamus was crushed though, as everyone understood. He had just been ready to confess his love for the man he had scared out the door into the silent war. That's what they called it now, The Silent War.

Draco walked downstairs, stepping into a kitchen full of children. They sat around the table, breakfast consumed, plates empty, spirits too low to go play.

"Oh what's with you all?" Draco scolded playfully.

"Uncle Draco, did Mum say anything about Christmas?" Lily asked in a small timid voice. It clearly had been perfected. He quite liked this Potter offspring. She was adorable and she knew it.

The adults had indeed spoken about Christmas; about what they could contribute, if they could, and how. "I know she's making dinner," Draco said as though he knew no more.

"Dad?" Hugo looked up.

Draco looked down.

"It's okay… You know. We don't need presents this year."

James hissed and elbowed his cousin.

Scorpius stood up. "I don't want anything!" He volunteered like his older brother had instructed.

"What's this about not getting presents?" Ron demanded, stepping in.

"We don't want any," Hugo said.

"Will you stop saying that," James demanded.

"I don't care if you don't want any. That's not the point of Christmas. You give because you love someone," Ron corrected.

Draco chuckled. "And because you want a good present in return."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're all getting presents. I won't hear any more of this." He walked over to kiss Draco's cheek and get some tea.

Draco accepted the kiss and handed him a mug.

"I'm going to take this up to Seamus."

"How's he doing?" Draco asked.

"Same," Ron answered sadly. He left Draco there with the children and turned out of the kitchen. He carried the mug up the stairs and down the hall. Seamus's door was closed and the whole house quiet. His knock was the unholiest sound in the pressing world.

Seamus sat in a gray and aged room. He was alone on the bed, staring out the window, or maybe just staring.

"I brought you some tea, mate," Ron said quietly. He set it on the writing desk and walked towards his friend.

Seamus looked back over his shoulder. "No thanks." His eyes were red.

Ron sighed. "They'll find him."

"No they won't," Seamus said soberly.

Ron looked out the window at the snow beginning to fall. "Happy Christmas," Ron said sadly before leaving again.

He walked back down the stairs and into the den. They had spelled together a tree with elegant tinsel and garland, decorations flying about, but nothing was under it. They really were going to have to pull this one out of their ass.

It was a good thing he had a brother with a toy shop.

George was their saving grace.

He showed up after all the kids had gone to bed. Ron let him in and gave him a gracious hug. "You've saved our hides."

George followed him into the sitting room. "There's nothing fancy," George shared. "Mostly old stuff I've just respelled."

"Still, thank you," Ron argued.

"Oh, Mum sent these," George held out the familiar looking gifts from their mother.

Ron smiled and laughed a little, "Can't escape them."

George grinned.

Ron turned away from him to put the presents under the tree. "How're things out there?"

George sighed. "Ange got stopped the other day."

Ron stopped and stood back up quickly. "What?"

"She's fine, just shaken up a bit. She was with Fred. They would of taken them both." He looked down at the present in his hand, turning it over.

"George, what happened?"

George walked over to put the last gift under the tree, and then sat down on the couch. Ron sat down across from him in a chair. "She went out to go shopping. Some bloke stopped her, asked her for her papers. She didn't know what he was talking about. She said he kept asking about the baby." He paused, watching himself fold his hands. He was leaning forward, elbows on his legs. "When I got upstairs from the shop she was in tears. She thought she was going to have to duel the guy to get out of there. She was scared. She won't leave the apartment anymore."

Ron got up and went over to his older brother.

"I can't protect them. We're all helpless."

Ron didn't say anything.

George sighed. "It's bad out there, little bro."

Ron patted his shoulder. "It's Christmas Eve, go home, be with your family."

They got up from the couch together and went towards the door. "Have a safe trip home," Ron said.

George looked at him a long second before reaching into his coat. He pulled the folded papers far enough from his pocket for Ron to see the corner.

Ron stared at him.

George shook his head. "Sorry, Ron."

Ron held his brother's shoulder. "No, it's alright."

George gave him a hug. "Be careful."

"I will," Ron promised. "Happy Christmas."

George provided a weak smile before walking out the door. Ron shut it behind him. He turned and walked back into the sitting room. Their pitiful transfigured tree and sad amount of presents just couldn't be helped. He himself felt pathetic. What kind of father was he, not being able to give his sons what they deserved? After what this year had done to them, they should be getting the whole toy shop under that tree.

There were footsteps coming down the creakity stairs. Ron looked at the doorway to see Seamus turning and walking towards the kitchen. He wondered if he should go talk to him. In the mood he was in he doubted he could do much spirit lifting.

Ron got up and went upstairs. He carefully walked into their room and stepped around his sons to get to the bed. Draco had rolled into the center of the bed with his back to the door. Ron slid in next to him. "Mind moving a little?"

Draco groaned and reached back to swat at him, mumbling: "go away."

Ron smiled and put himself closer, wrapping an arm around him. Draco moved with a great huff to get more comfortable in such a position.

Ron kissed his neck. "Happy Christmas."

Draco hummed.

Ron lowered his head and prepared for the short sleep he'd get, for as per usual the children were up early. The one day out of the year where parents want to sleep and children want to be awake before dawn.

The room was scattered with wrapping paper, children, and sleepy adults.

"Coffee?" Ginny handed Draco a mug.

"Thank you." He sat back on the couch, moving a piece of discarded paper. Scorpius had tossed it there and ran off with his new toy.

Seamus sat on a chair pulled from the kitchen with a present in his hand.

"Open it," Ginny said softly.

He shook his head and leaned forward to put it back under the tree.

Ginny sighed quietly and went to where her daughter was playing with a Magic Mia doll. The girl held it up, "Mummy, can you spell her hair a different color?"

"What's wrong with it now?" Ginny asked. She set down her coffee on the visible corner of the table.

"I have the one with red hair already."

"They can be twins then," Ginny offered.

"No they can't! Mummy, make her hair purple," she thrust the doll into her mother's lap. "Please," she added sweetly.

"Oh, she's good," Draco smirked.

"I left my wand upstairs," Ginny ignored Lily's uncle. "I'll do it once I've had breakfast."

"Okay," she said defeated, with the smallest of pouts. She drug her doll sadly back to her tea table.

Draco laughed a little. Ron walked in and fell noisily onto the wrapping paper couch. "Well, they're all set up with the miniature quidditch pitch."

Draco leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Want some of my coffee?"

Ron took his cup.

"There's more in the kitchen," Ginny offered.

Hugo looked down at his seeker in orange. "Left! Go left!"

James laughed. "Look out for the bludger!"

Hugo's chaser was hit off its broom.

Scorpius pulled on his brother's arm. "Can I play?"

"Not now," Hugo brushed him off.

Scorpius whined, "Dad said you had to let me play!"

"You're gonna lose the snitch," James sang.

"Shut up!" Hugo shouted.

"Hugo!" Scorpius cried, "Let me play!"

"Go away," Hugo shoved his little brother.

Scorpius fell. A second later he started crying.

Hugo looked at the game, then at his brother. He looked at his cousin. James would claim victory the second he walked away.

Hugo went to his little brother. He knelt down. "I'm sorry."

"That was mean, Hugo!" Scorpius shouted and rubbed his eyes.

"I know. Did I hurt you?" He took his arm to help him up.

Scorpius nodded.

The small stadium erupted in cheers. "Hey, Hugo, I beat you!" James laughed.

"Shove it," Hugo shot him a glare. "Come on, Scorpius, let's go get Dad, okay?"

Scorpius nodded again. Hugo helped him up and had his hand as they walked back to the living room. They went straight to the blond on the couch.

Draco took one look at them and leaned forward. He took Scorpius' shoulders and pulled him closer. "Why were you crying?"

"Hugo pushed me," Scorpius shared.

Draco turned to the other son instantly.

"I said I was sorry," Hugo added quickly.

"Did he?" Draco asked the youngest.

Scorpius nodded.

"I'm afraid I hurt him," Hugo said meekly.

"Hm," Draco looked at Scorpius. "Did he?"

Scorpius nodded and wiped his eye again.

"Where?"

"My bottom and my hands and my knees and my- my head."

Draco smiled a little. He kissed the boy's forehead. "All fixed. Go play with Lily for a while, leave the big kids alone."

"But-"

"I'm sure that troll Uncle George gave you would be a great improvement to her tea party," he said quietly.

Scorpius grew a large grin and took off.

Draco turned his attention to Hugo. "All you hurt was his feelings."

Hugo climbed onto the couch where Ron had been sitting before going with Ginny to make breakfast. "I am sorry."

"You're his big brother, Hugo, he looks up to you," Draco said.

"I know."

"So just let him play once," he advised.

"But he gets so annoying," Hugo complained.

"He's annoying now but he won't be forever," Draco pointed.

Hugo sighed.

"Go back to your game, but if he wants to play just let him."

"Okay," Hugo slid off the couch and walked out of the room.

Ron touched Hugo's head as he went by. "You're getting tall." He hung around the doorjamb. "Breakfast's ready."

Draco stopped staring at the tree and stood up to follow him.

The children brought their toys to the table, eating only crumbs under their distractions. Ron pulled a biscuit from the passing basket. "George really saved us."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ginny asked.

"Lily, look!" Scorpius shoved his troll across the table. The miniature swung his club into her pancakes.

"Thought I'd wake up the kids in the process," Ron argued.

"Ew! Mummy!"

Ginny casually reached over and picked up the troll. She turned and put him on the counter to throw his club into the leftover biscuits. "I pity the muggles whose child is tricked into buying one of these mini-weezies."

"Obviously George didn't have muggle-borns in mind when he created those things," Draco said.

Ron stood a little to reach around and pick it up off the counter. "He did so. Touch right here and they go to sleep." Ron poked the back of the troll's head and set it back up.

The door in the front hall opened.

They heard quiet mumbling.

The adults looked at each other.

Everyone was quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Harry?" Ginny muttered.

"Daddy!" Lily was out of her chair in a flash.

"Uncle Harry's back!" Hugo was running down the steps.

Everyone threw down their napkins and left the kitchen.

Seamus froze in the hall.

Lily hugged her father around the leg. "Happy Christmas!"

Harry smiled and touched her head.

Ginny was shocked. She passed her husband and went to the man closest to the door. She hugged him, near tears. He hissed painfully. She stepped back and looked at his bruised face.

Harry picked Lily up; she hugged him around the neck. Albus hugged his other side. James stood quietly with a smile.

Harry set Lily back down. He turned to his wife pulling her away politely. All the children followed him when he announced loudly, "How was everyone's Christmas?"

Ron looked at Draco and took his arm. "Come on." He pulled him to join everyone else in the sitting room.

"Dean?" Seamus stepped forward.

"Hey."

Seamus was across the hall in seconds. He grabbed the other man's tan and bruised face, kissing him without reserve.

Dean shoved him back. "What are you doing?"

Seamus shook his head, unable to talk. Tears were welling in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you," his voice cracked as he hugged the other man. "Forever."

Dean didn't hug back. "Seamus, you're not-"

"I don't care," Seamus argued into his shoulder. "I love you."

Dean sighed.

"I love you. You're my best friend and I want you more than anything. I don't care if I'm not gay. I love you, Dean Thomas. Fuck whatever I am. I love you. I've missed you. I've worried about you. Fuck, Dean, I thought- I thought-"

Dean hugged him back harder than his wounded body liked. "I missed you too. Seamus-"

"Come on," Seamus stepped back. He took his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." He led them towards the stairs.

Ginny put Lily on her lap, the girl continued brushing the doll's hair. "How did you find him?"

"The Order had him. They had these too." Harry reached into his coat, he had put over the chair, and pulled some papers. He stood and handed them to Ron. "They had a whole lot of them. Kingsley pulled whatever strings he had left."

Draco pulled the papers from Ron, seeing as he wasn't reading them. They were Albus's and Scorpius's birth records.

"Where is he now?" Ron asked.

Harry answered, but Draco didn't care to listen. He got up and left the room. He turned up the stairs, folding the papers again.

Seamus had Dean sitting on the edge of the tub. They talked softly as Seamus touched his wounds with a wet cloth. The door was open a crack, letting their voices carry.

Seamus sat back on the floor looking up at the other man. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Dean said.

"I thought-"

"It's alright, Seamus," Dean touched his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay." He looked down to take his hand. That's when he saw the numbers on his arm. "What's this?"

"It's a spell."

Seamus got up and turned away. "I'll get the dittany."

"No," Dean stopped him. "It's a spell. Dittany will make it scar."

Seamus looked at his arm again. "But it'll scar without it."

"I know." He put his hand over Seamus's. "It's okay."

Draco walked on down the hall to their room.

"How was everyone's Christmas?" Harry asked.

Lily got up from the make-shift tea party and went to her father. "I got a new doll." She held it up proudly.

"That's a very nice doll," Harry said with a smile.

"I want her to have purple hair," Lily shared.

"I thought your favorite color was pink," Harry pointed questioningly.

"I want her hair to be purple," Lily repeated.

"I told her I'd do it later," Ginny was brushing another doll's matted hair.

"But Daddy can do it now," Lily argued.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron laughed. "Draco was right."

"Dad, can my troll wake up now?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure, I'll go get it," Ron pushed himself up off the couch.

"If your Mum said she'd do it later, she'll do it later," Harry concluded, despite his daughter's pout. He got up from his chair and made to walk out.

Draco passed them and sat down on the end of the couch, closest to Hugo's seat on the floor. He affectionately touched his head as he had many times before. Hugo was too absolved in his book to complain.

Scorpius ran over and squeezed himself in the small space between Ginny and Draco. Draco smiled at him. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Scorpius nodded. "Dad went to get my troll."

Ron picked up the life-like toy. Harry went to get some tea and then leaned against the counter. "Can I talk to you, mate?"

Ron turned towards him. "About what?"

"The Order."

"Oh."

"These kids, they need help, help from people who've been through war."

"Who's heading it?"

"I put Teddy in charge."

"Teddy?" Ron demanded. "He's too young."

Harry gave him a pointed stare. "He's responsible. He begged for the job, and frankly I wasn't going to give to him… but he proved himself. He's the reason Dean's alive."

"Teddy?" Ron was shocked.

Harry nodded.

They shared a silent moment of thought.

Ron sighed.

"We need you," Harry said.

Ron agreed, "I know. I'll go after Hugo leaves for school."

"Thanks, mate."

They walked back to the living room. The second the troll was handed over Scorpius went to Lily's doll party. She ran off screaming. Her cousin laughed and chased her out of the room.

"Play nice!" Ron reprimanded but it was pointless.

Draco laughed at him. "You can't discipline."

"I know."

Ginny moved so he could sit down. "Lily can handle herself."

"You should see the way James teases her," Harry added. "Eventually she either hits him with her porcelain dolls or sits down and cries. She's got waterworks with a switch."

"She's done it to Harry a few times," Ginny added. "During quidditch season while I'm out she'll cry to get her way. That's why she's a brat." She looked right at her husband.

"I don't think she's a brat," Draco argued.

"Well, of course you don't," Ron pointed.

They all paused when Dean and Seamus came back down stairs.

"Hugo," Ron leaned forward.

The boy looked up.

"Go make sure your cousins are behaving," Ron instructed.

Hugo looked at the two in the door, and then back at his father. This was code for 'get out; the adults need to talk'. He groaned shortly and got up.

Albus had left to go play with their quidditch pitch. He and James were in the middle of a match in the family-tree room. Hugo sat down on the floor and opened his book.

Scorpius and Lily were sent in a short time later. Lily hugged her new doll and stood over her cousin. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What book?"

"A Wizard Who Fell from his Broom."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know yet." The annoyance in his voice was growing.

Scorpius was suddenly sitting at his side. "Read to us, Hugo."

Albus looked up from the match.

Lily sat down on the other side of Hugo. "Please."

Hugo sighed and started with his next sentence.

Albus walked away from his game. "Are they muggles?"

Hugo shrugged. "I think so."

"Go on, Hugo," Lily whined.

Hugo continued.

Albus sat down on the floor.

"Oh, come on," James complained. "We just started."

Albus looked at his older brother. "Shut up. Maybe you'll learn something."

"We're all agreed then?" Harry asked the room.

There was a chorus of silent nods, some more reluctant than others.

Draco looked at Ron. "Just promise you'll owl when you can, code or not. No more scares."

Ron nodded and took his hands. "I promise. This isn't something I want to do, you know that don't you? It's something I have to do. For us."

"Doesn't make it any less dangerous."

Ron kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, you stupid Gryffindor."


	20. Chapter 20

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Draco looked up at the mob of redheads running down the hall. "Are we late?" Ginny demanded.

Ron stepped forward. "No. Nothing yet. What are you doing here?"

"You really think we'd miss this?" George patted his brother's shoulder. "How's the mum-to-be?" He looked at Draco.

Draco glared, pulled his nail out of his mouth and went back to pacing. Ron went over to him.

"I'm going to go find some coffee," Bill offered.

"I'll go with you," Harry followed him.

Ginny fell into one of the chairs. "Have a seat, it's not going to do any good to keep pacing."

George took her up on the offer, falling into a chair, even though he wasn't pacing. "So, think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

"Doesn't matter," Ginny argued.

"I bet that Malfoy's nothing short of a girl factory," George joked.

Ginny scolded him, "Don't be so rude. You're getting a niece or nephew."

George mocked her and leaned back in his chair.

Molly was knitting in her own chair down the hall. Arthur was sitting next to her.

"Can't believe they're giving them a baby," George started again. "Draco looks as though he's dying."

"He's nervous," Ginny reprimanded.

"Come on," Ron encouraged him. "Let's go somewhere and sit."

"What if the doctor comes? What if there's a problem? This is a muggle doctor, maybe they're-"

"Everything will be fine. We have to be patient. You remember how long Ginny was in labor," Ron reminded.

"Ron, I want to be here. I want to be right here."

"We will, just calm down a little. Here, just sit down." He pulled him closer to a chair. "Bill's bringing coffee. I'm going to go find the bathroom. I'll be right back." Ron kissed his cheek and walked off down the hall.

It had been a long process, getting to this day, but it still seemed like it had happened all at once.

They made the very first muggle call to the clinic together. They had to use a phone booth. Draco had given Ron the card to make the call, but kept distracting him with questions. "Ron, what's that sound? Why's it making that sound? Is that bad? What's going on?"

"It's ringing," Ron shushed. He turned suddenly to the call. "Yes, hello, this is Ronald Weasley."

"What're they saying?"

Ron waved him off. "My partner and I would like to visit a Doctor Alistair I guess."

"Brilliant, just brilliant, sound like a brain dead monkey," Draco whispered.

"Will you shut up?" Ron covered the receiver.

"What're they saying?" Draco asked.

"They put me on hold." He stopped suddenly. "Um…" He turned back. "What's the nature of our appointment?"

"What the bloody-" Draco pulled the phone away from him. "Hello? Hello?"

"Don't talk so loud," Ron reprimanded.

"This is Draco Malfoy we are calling to talk to this doctor mug- person recommended by someone else. We want a baby and you can supposedly provide one?"

"Draco," Ron stared at him.

The blonde's head tilted indignantly as he tapped his foot. "Yes."

He crossed his free arm. "Yes."

He stopped. Draco's arm dropped. "Oh. No, no we haven't."

He played with the cord of the phone. "Oh, alright. When?"

Ron moved closer, in the already cramped booth.

"Monday at two. Thank you." He hung up the phone.

Ron looked at him, waiting.

"We have an appointment."

Ron came back from his adventure in the hospital. Draco shot up out of his chair. "The nurse came out. She said to stay put," Draco said.

"Here," Ron gave him what was in his hand. "I found this in the gift shop. Relax a little." He had a coffee in his free hand but wasn't drinking it.

Draco looked at the book. "Are you mental? I can't read now."

"We're going to be here awhile more," he defended. He sat down in a chair against the wall and set his cup on the small table housing some muggle magazines.

In the office of their new muggle doctor they sat in large green chairs in front of a big oak desk. Draco was reminded briefly of his father's study. He remembered telling him about this appointment, the scowl he got.

The doctor walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down in his desk chair. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Doctor Alistair."

Ron reached forward to shake his hand. "Hello. Ronald Weasley."

"I'm Draco," Draco said curtly, he still had yet to make up his mind.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Two years in spring," Draco answered. Ron nodded.

"And you want a child?" He laced his fingers together and leaned forward.

"Yes," Ron reached for Draco's hand.

"Have you discussed donors?" He asked.

"My sister," Ron answered. "She volunteered an egg."

"Which means you'll be the father," his fingers pointed towards Draco.

Draco nodded. "Of course."

"Do we have a surrogate?"

"No," they both answered.

"When you leave we'll get you the list of women we've worked with before," he said kindly. "We'll make a consultation with your sister…"

"Ginevra Potter," Draco answered.

He scribbled the name down. "We'll get her started on some hormone therapy. This is a process, patience is recommended."

Charlie turned around the corner. He seemed lost until he saw the sea of ginger.

"Hey," Ron hugged his older brother.

"Sorry I'm late," Charlie apologized. "Any news?"

"None," Ron answered. "We're really getting anxious here."

Charlie smiled. "I see your Draco's not holding up too well."

Ron shook his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What ya need?"

"Keep George out of his hair," Ron requested.

Charlie laughed a little. "Certainly." He turned towards his other siblings.

Ron walked over and sat down next to the blond. He took his hand to keep him from biting his nails. "Stop that."

"Ron, what if something happens? What if there's something wrong," Draco objected.

Ron put his arm around his shoulders. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Draco walked around their flat straightening and cleaning even though he had already spelled everything to be perfectly in its place.

"Will you stop?" Ron asked.

"We are meeting the woman who will carry our baby. Do you want to make a good impression or not?" Draco barked.

"This is the first one, she might be completely bonkers," Ron pointed.

"How dare you," Draco spat, "she is doing us a great favor." He walked off down the hall.

"Draco, don't you think you're overreacting?"

There was no answer.

Ron got up to find him, if only to tease some more. He found his partner leaning against the door of the soon to be nursery. It smelt like paint, the bassinet, given to them by Molly, had cloth draped over it. The whole thing was really premature but Draco was excited, and to be honest so was Ron.

Ron reached forward to close the door. "She'll be here any minute."

"Can we do this?"

Ron kept walking. "What do you mean?"

"Can we do this," Draco repeated, "can we raise a baby?"

"A little late for doubt, isn't it?" Ron went into the kitchen.

Draco stood staring at the door. "Is it?"

Ron leaned to look through the doorway to the kitchen. He saw the blond where he was in the hall. He sighed and set down the kettle he had been filling. He went to him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will be an excellent father."

Draco looked at him with distant eyes, an edge of panic to them. "Will I?"

"Of course," Ron said simply and kissed his cheek. He walked away again.

Slowly Draco's hand crept towards his mouth.

He couldn't remember when he had started biting his nails. It was certainly an unbecoming trait.

"You'll make them bleed," Ron said quietly pulling Draco's wrist again. He held his hand this time.

"Ron, it's taking too long," Draco said.

Ron looked at the door with a brief nod. "It is."

Draco was suddenly back on his feet, the book abandoned in his chair.

Ron's foot started tapping.

Draco started to pace. "This is entirely too much. All I can think is the worst is happening."

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Draco stopped sharply. "Don't do that!"

Ron shot upright. "What?"

"You do that when you're scared. Don't do that."

"I am scared," Ron admitted.

Draco shook his head. "You're supposed to be the rational one."

"Me? You're much more level headed!" Ron accused.

"Oh this is awful!" Draco fell into his chair again.

"Look at them," Ginny said quietly to her husband.

Harry turned his head.

"Did you look like that?" Ginny turned towards him.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged.

"If this kid takes any longer I'll go into labor," Ginny said looking down at her own swollen belly.

Bill walked past them towards the expecting parents. He knelt down next to Ron's chair. "I have to go," he patted his brother's arm. "Everything will be fine. You can hex me if I'm made a liar." He smiled kindly, even the scar on his face seemed friendly.

"Thanks for coming," Ron said.

"I'd stay longer but I left Fleur with the little ones."

Ron nodded. "Good night."

"It will be alright." He looked past his brother to the blond. "These things are meant to test our nerves."

Ron recalled the evening Victoire Weasley came into the world.

With a parting, encouraging smile he left.

Draco closed the door behind the last of the Weasleys. He walked back to the living room. "That went well," Ron said.

"I agree," Rebecca shifted on the couch. "Could I get another pillow for my back?"

Draco handed her one. "I'm sorry you had to meet them all at once."

"Oh no," she touched her round stomach. "I told you, as much family as you want can be involved."

"Bet you weren't expecting that much though."

She smiled. "The more at the party the more presents. You two made out well." She moved to pick up a gift bag.

Ron got up and went towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She looked at Draco. "I suppose I should let you reap your spoils then?" The woman pushed herself up off the couch.

Draco watched her pregnant stomach. Rebecca smiled and put his hand to it as she had many times before. "It kicks when I walk through the door. I think they know; this is home."

Draco looked up at her. "It doesn't move for me as it does for Ron. Already has favorites."

"No," she said softly. "You just soothe him."

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

With an indignant, sarcastic groan she turned towards the door. "You and your thanks. Eight months of it."

Draco followed her to see her out. "Ron, Rebecca's leaving."

Ron came from the kitchen to fetch her coat from the cupboard.

"You two," she sighed. "I hope you won't indulge this thing as much as you've spoiled me." She ran her hand over her stomach.

Draco smiled. "Oh, we will."

Ron kissed her cheek. "Have a safe trip home."

She moved her long coat aside. "Alright, Daddies, last words?"

Ron always leaned forward and whispered to her belly. Today it was Draco. "I can't wait to meet you."

"Ron, I've got to meet Angie at the train station," George said to his brother, taking his shoulder to hold him still. "Owl with news."

Ron nodded.

George continued down the hall, waving as he passed Draco's chair. "Don't pull all your hair out." It might have been the nicest thing he ever said to his brother's husband.

They took turns. Sitting while one paced, pacing while the other sat. Draco stopped in the middle of the hall. He looked at the visitors left. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder. Molly kept to her knitting. Arthur had fallen asleep in his chair.

Ron got up to stand with him. He took his hands in his. "We have to be getting close."

"I can't take another minute."

"I know," Ron kissed his knuckles. He brushed Draco's hair from his forehead. "Well, we know one thing for certain."

Draco looked at him with a tense sigh.

"It is so your child." He smiled. "Can't be told to do a thing, or be somewhere when he's right and comfortable where he is."

Draco smiled and dropped his head on Ron's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter how many people are waiting to meet them," Ron went on.

"A baby, Ron," he said softly. He lifted his head back up. "Our baby."

"I'm so terrified I could burst," Ron said.

Draco laughed a little. "I'm so exhausted I could collapse."

"Ginny," Harry whispered. He rolled his shoulder to wake her up and dropped his magazine.

She lifted her head. A nurse stood scanning the hall back and forth, the door behind her swung closed again.

Ginny sat up straighter and watched her pass. Molly looked up from her knitting. They watched the faces of the expecting parents for sign of joy or heartache.

Draco held Ron's hand tighter as she came closer.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

They nodded.

"What are they saying?" Harry asked.

"Shhh!" Ginny scolded.

The three disappeared together behind the door.

Molly got up and went to her daughter. "Well, was it good news?"

Ginny shook her head. "I couldn't tell."

Molly looked down at her. "Might as well just check you in as long as we're here."

"Mum," she whined. "I'm not due for another two months."

"Not this one." Molly pointed. "That baby is ready."

"Alright," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You don't think that after six of these I wouldn't know. Either this child is ready or there's twins brewing."

"Oh, don't curse me," Ginny rubbed her belly.

Harry smiled.

The nurse came back through the door. "Family can go in now." She smiled widely at them.

"You go ahead," Molly told them, "I'll wake your father." She turned to her husband.

Ginny followed behind the nurse into another hall and finally a room. They sight before them was worthy of a photograph.

Draco held a small baby, rolled up it its blanket. Ron looked down over his shoulder. Kissing his cheek, his lips, hiding tears they both fought.

It was beautiful.

Ginny approached carefully. "Congratulations."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. He turned and hugged him, then his sister. Draco smiled at them briefly but couldn't tear his eyes away for too long.

The nurse rolled the plastic cradle closer. "Do we have a name?"

Ron hung his head over the back of the couch. "Have you thought of names?" He shouted.

Draco came out from the evolving nursery. "A little. Have you?" He walked closer.

Ron looked back at the book Hermione had sent. "It says we're supposed to have one by now."

"Oh," Draco sat down heavily beside him. "Well I was thinking a family name."

Ron looked at him. "Family name?"

"Great aunt or uncle or something, somewhere in the line. Preferably one that's far enough back as to not step on toes."

Ron looked at him skeptically. "From the Malfoy side of the family."

"Or the Black, Prewett, _Weasley_, whichever name we like."

"Oh." Ron nodded. He looked back at the book. "I had a few in mind…" he muttered.

Draco smiled. "What are they?"

Ron showed him the book. Scribbled in the margins were a few names, some odder than others. Draco flipped through the pages slowly, with a smile. He was glad Ron showed this much enthusiasm. He didn't seem to care at all about the nursery.

"Owen, Madison, Brady," Draco read aloud. "Oh, I don't care for Brady, too plain. Do you have a favorite?" He looked back at his partner.

"Page 30," Ron said sheepishly.

Draco turned the pages. A name stuck out among the scribbles. A circle incased it. "Hugo." Draco thought a second. "Hugo," he said again.

"I always turn back to it," Ron said. He shrugged. "If you don't like it…"

Draco kissed him. "I like it."

Ron smiled.

"Now, if it's a girl," Draco went back to turning pages. "What about the last name?" He talked while looking.

Ron looked down at the pages. "You want to use yours?"

"No," Draco said absently, "you expect me to though, don't you?" He looked at Ron with a haughty smirk.

Ron smiled. "Maybe, but only because you're the last heir. The Malfoy name dies with you if you don't. There's a lot more Weasleys in the world. I mean, I would like if they had my name but I figured it meant more to you."

Draco set the book down in his lap. "What if we used both our names?"

"Like Malfoy hyphen Weasley?"

"Or Weasley hyphen Malfoy," Draco corrected.

"Really," Ron asked, "you'd let Weasley be first?"

"Why not? It's the family name of the man I love," Draco pointed.

Ron leaned forward and kissed him.

Draco turned away from the nurse, to Ron. They both nodded.

"Hugo Phineas Weasley-Malfoy."


	21. Chapter 21

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

Chapter 21

Hugo sat at his usual table in the library. His book and assignment were to the side as he read his letter.

_Dear Hugo,_

_It is just your aunt, brother, Lily, and I here now. Your cousin is quite the handful. Though I must say, I would be lying to tell you I hated it. Surely I'm just making her worse._

_I wish your father would have let me spoil you like this. Maybe I will when you get back. _

_Scorpius wants to know what's happening in the book you started reading to him. Again, I prompt that you write him his own letter. _

_I also sent you candy, don't eat it all at once._

_Write back when you can. I want to hear all about your adventures. _

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hugo folded it back up and put it in his robe. He pulled his book closer but still couldn't concentrate. He had no adventures to write home about.

He wasn't adventurous, he wasn't brave, did hardly anything other than study.

Iris greeted him as she sat down across from him. "Sorry, I'm late. Some Slytherins hid my copy of Mysteries of Magic."

Hugo nodded numbly.

"You look bored. Potions?" She leaned closer to see the assignment.

"No. I got a letter from my dad."

"Oh. Everything okay?"

She had been told the whole story on the train back from break. She, like most of the students, had no idea what was going on.

Hugo sighed. "I think I'll just write this tomorrow." He closed up his book and took it with him.

Maybe it was time to start having those adventures.

Hugo walked out of the castle and down to the green houses.

Classes were over Neville was making his rounds through the pots, checking on the growth stages.

"Uncle Neville?" Hugo walked into the room.

Neville turned. He walked away from his plants, towards his godson. "Hugo, what's wrong?"

"You were friends with my dad, right?"

Neville nodded. "Of course." He pulled over a stool for Hugo to sit.

"I was just- I'm not as good a wizard as him, am I?" Hugo asked.

Neville moved closer. "What do you mean?"

"My magic, I can't do anything! Even easy charms are so hard. I'm not a good wizard. I should of just been put in muggle school."

Neville was stunned. "Don't say that. Everyone starts somewhere. Seamus was blowing everything up his first year of school."

"I know…" Hugo sighed, "but he's half muggle and I'm a full wizard, shouldn't I be better?"

Neville leaned against a table stacked with empty pots. "Actually, no." He smiled warmly. "Hugo, there is no such thing as a good wizard or a bad one. Magic is something you have to learn. It takes practice. I can't speak for Draco but Ron didn't start out brilliant, and neither did I."

Hugo looked at him a long second. "Did you go on adventures with them?"

Neville looked back, confused.

"My dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione…"

"Not with them, no. I had my own," he smiled. "It was just because of them I had mine."

"Thanks, Uncle Neville!" Satisfied he hopped off his stool and ran out of the classroom.

He had an idea. He was useless, his magic was useless, he had to practice but he needed a guinea pig.

"Albus," he whispered in the dark dorm room. His cousin groaned and rolled over. "Albus." He tried again, this time shaking him.

"Go away," Albus barked, pulling the cover over his head.

"No, get up," Hugo argued.

Albus sat up. "What?" he snapped.

"Let's go on an adventure, like our dads."

"What?" Hugo asked, confused. He rubbed his eyes.

"Put some shoes on, get your wand," Hugo instructed. "Let's go." He walked around the bed and waited impatiently.

Still tired and confused Hugo forced his feet into his shoes and reluctantly followed his cousin out of the dorm.

"Where are we going?" He asked when he had gained a little more consciousness, this happened at the end of the moving staircase.

"To practice magic," Hugo answered quietly.

This was past curfew and there were prefects running around. He didn't want a detention. He'd only had the one, which was shrouded in sympathy. His father had just died and he had been defending himself against a notorious bully.

"What?" It was Albus's new favorite word.

Hugo walked over to one of the suits of armor. He crouched down close to the wall. Albus was forced to do the same. "What are we doing?"

"Waiting for Iris," Hugo answered.

Albus groaned quietly. "If we're just going out so you can snog-"

"What? Shut up. Shh, someone's coming."

They were silent, listening to the footsteps of the whistling occupant of the hall.

"Wait a second," Albus watched them pass before stepping out from behind the suit. "James?"

His older brother turned suddenly. Hugo came out from the shadows, just as surprised. James looked at them. They looked at him.

"What are you doing out?" James asked.

"What are you?" Hugo challenged.

James met eyes with his younger brother. They held the stare for a long time. Finally, with a nod James continued on his way and Albus headed back to their hiding spot.

"What was that?" Hugo asked.

"Don't worry about it," Hugo waved off. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Hugo argued.

Albus rolled his eyes. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Training you," said the voice behind them.

They both turned.

"Merlin, you came out of nowhere," Albus scolded.

"I was walking normally," she excused. "Come on." She turned to lead them.

"What do you mean train me?" Albus asked.

"Well, here's the thing," Hugo started. They walked close to the wall and as quietly as possible, as to duck into cupboard, classroom, or behind tapestry should a fourth set of steps be heard. "Iris and I know lots of spells, but don't have very good magic. So we're going to teach spells to you."

"Why?"

"Because, don't you want to do something? There's a war going on and our families are in danger."

"We're just first years," Albus argued. He stopped walking.

"That's why we have to practice." Hugo turned towards him. "Uncle Neville said that we become great wizards by practicing."

Albus stared at his cousin. "You're mental."

"I need your help, Albus," Hugo said. "I'm rubbish at magic. If I can tell the spells to you, you can be the hero."

"But- What will you be then?"

Hugo shook his head. He grabbed Albus's arm. "Come on."

They walked on down the corridor following the girl.

"I think it's up here."

"Wait… we're on the seventh floor," Albus observed. "The Room of Requirement?"

"We just have to think of what we need," Iris shared. "You two, go stand over there." She pointed to the tapestry across the hall.

They did but stared curiously.

The girl walked down the hall, turned and walked back, turned and repeated the process. She was muttering to herself.

"Is she stable?" Albus whispered.

Hugo glared.

"She's your girlfriend," Albus jested.

"If you idiots are done?" Iris motioned to the door that hadn't been there.

"How did you do that?" Albus asked.

"I read," she stepped forward and opened the door.

They all stepped in and the torches lit themselves. The grand room had floating pillars and a fireplace that burst to life when they came closer.

They stood there in awe for a second.

This was their practice room. "This is like the story Dad told us," Albus pointed. "How he taught his friends when no one else would."

"Where do you think we got the idea?" Iris pointed with an annoyed tone. She sat down on the floor, a torch lit on the wall behind her as she moved the bag on her side to her lap. "Here, Hugo, I picked up some new books from the library."

Hugo nearly ran over and sat down beside her. Albus huffed and crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes.

"We should start with something simple," Hugo sat with a book in his lap. "Okay here-"

"No, we should start with perfecting what he already knows," Iris corrected. "What do you know?" She looked up expectantly.

"Um…"

"Apparently, not how to articulate," she said. "We learned _Lumos_ in Charms. Do that."

Albus held his wand. "_Lumos_." The end of his wand gave a weak light but died as quickly as it came.

"No, no, no," she threw aside her bag and book to get up. "With more meaning. It's really supposed to be one of the easiest spells." She looked at Hugo, "Are you sure we want to teach him."

Hugo just stared. She was being strange.

With a sigh she looked at Albus. "Try it again, and mean it."

"I don't want to do this," Albus sneered at her and started to leave.

Hugo jumped up. "No, please, Albus." He stared at his cousin, "please."

Albus sighed, "Fine." He turned back. "_Lumos Maxima!_" He smirked at the look on her surprised face. "There, I'm not rubbish." He turned to the door. "I'm going back to bed. You two can stay up and snog." He started to leave.

Hugo looked towards Iris but she was already engaged. "Albus, wait." He stopped. "The only way Hugo and I can learn better magic is through you. Can't you stay?"

"If you promise to be nice to me," Albus countered.

She smiled with her mouth of metal. "I promise."

Hugo just stood there and watched.

_"Dear Dad,_

_I don't have much to write about. Thanks for the candy.-" _

Hugo looked at the full cans sitting by his trunk, untouched.

_"I'm enjoying school. I read a lot; the library is still my favorite place. Potions is hard, everything is. I wrote Scorpius a letter like you asked me to. I didn't get to read much of our book. _

_I'll write more when I have time._

_Hugo Malfoy"_

He hated signing just the one name, but they were told by Harry mail may be intercepted these days.

It turned out that his adventure wasn't turning out the way he had wanted. Albus would stand there and listen to their direction right from the books, it'd take a few tries but he'd get it.

Iris and him would get so excited about it and she'd ask him for advice on the actual practice versus how it's written. They'd go on a few minutes, him teaching it to her. Hugo would just sit there.

He eventually just took to reading the spell book for himself.

Hugo had his book with him all day. When he'd get a spare moment he'd read. Then before dinner he'd go up to the Astronomy Tower to practice himself.

Hugo walked out of the castle, through the muck and mud towards the quidditch pitch. He sometimes liked to sit on the bleachers to read, watching teams practice was just a bonus.

He just had to be sure to get there first or they'd yell at him to leave, accusing him of telling the other teams about their practices.

Today Hufflepuff had the field. There was still a small amount of snow on the ground and a grey sky threatened to rain on them.

Hugo climbed up to his usual seat and cracked open his book. His Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Gudgeon, was nice enough to let him stay after class and ask questions.

He read a few pages, ignoring the shouts of the Hufflepuff captain. Suddenly a body dropped down on the bench beside him. "Try from the left!"

Hugo looked up, annoyed.

"Hi there," she introduced herself. "I'm Chelsea Hayworth, my sister is the captain."

Hugo looked at her hand she had out and then up. She was a small girl with long blond hair, tied back in a braid. She was smiling brilliantly with expectant blue eyes. He was stunned this girl had sat down next to him when she had the whole bleachers to choose from.

It took him a second to decide to shake her hand. "I'm Hugo Malfoy. I'm just here to read honest," he defended. "I'm not going to cheat."

"Oh I know," she waved off, looking back at the field. "You're here all the time, and I see you around, always reading."

He sighed.

"You can go back to reading," she said. "Lea just wanted a better perspective." She got up. "I'll see you around, maybe I'll interrupt you." She smiled again and left.

Hugo looked back at his book, but caught himself looking up again, watching the Hufflepuff sisters. Chelsea waved at him. He immediately went back to his book.

She fulfilled her promise in interrupting his reading again, this time she had a friend. "Hey, Hugo." She sat down at the table. "This is Albert."

Hugo remembered him. "Hi."

"Hey," he greeted back. "Wasn't Herbology great today? Professor Longbottom is so much fun."

"I like his corny jokes," Chelsea added.

Hugo smiled. "Charms today was the best. When Flitwick fell off his stool."

They laughed.

"Were you there when Slughorn forgot what he was doing in the middle of potions and blew up a cauldron?" Albert asked. "Classes were canceled that day."

"That's why we missed Potions," Hugo discovered. "How do you forget what you're doing?"

"He was talking and going on and then just stopped. He stared out the window a really long time and when he came back he was really off," Albert explained.

It wasn't funny anymore.

Hugo looked at his book.

"So what are you reading all the time?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't bother him," Albert argued.

"Oh come on," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's just a spell book my aunt sent me," Hugo answered. "I told her I was bad at magic so she gave me a beginner's book."

"I'm alright," Albert said. "My levitation charm only lasts a few seconds."

"Why are you even worrying about it?" Chelsea asked. "We're in school to learn. Classes will teach us." She had a point.

Hugo closed his book and let his new friends talk to him.

Hugo was in the library the next day. He needed a book to research something from his other book. Iris dropped her things loudly on their table, startling him. He looked up at her surprised.

"Well look at you, finally somewhere I can find you."

"What?"

"Albus and I have been looking for you."

"Well, I'm in the dorms all the time," he defended. "Must be Albus isn't."

"What does that mean?"

"What?" He was confused. It meant just what he said.

She huffed. "So much for your help." She picked up her things and walked away.

_Dear Dad,_

_Girls are nutters._

_Hugo Malfoy._


	22. Chapter 22

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

Chapter 22

Draco laughed a little at the latest letter from his son. He set it back down and got up from his chair. Ginny had called them all to lunch. Draco smiled at her. "Hugo's having girl problems."

She laughed lightly.

"Don't think I'm ready for that," Draco added.

She sat down at the table and changed the subject. "Did you make up your mind yet?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

"It might be good for you," Ginny pointed.

Lily came running to her mother's chair. "Mummy! Mummy, Scorpius said my dollies are all going to catch on fire."

Draco reached out for his son's arm. "Why would you tell her that?"

"I saw it," Scorpius said.

Draco stared at him a long second. "What did I tell you about telling people what you see?"

"I should try not to unless I think it's really important," he repeated.

"Right," Draco agreed. "Apologize to your cousin."

He turned to Lily. "I'm sorry."

Draco stared at Scorpius curiously. "When did you see the fire?"

"When we were upstairs playing," he shared.

Ginny was watching carefully. "Should we be concerned?"

Draco looked towards her briefly, "I don't know. Scorpius, this wasn't a nightmare?"

The boy shook his head.

Something dawned on Draco then, "Where's Teddy?"

"He had to go on his own adventure. He'll be back," he said.

Draco disregarded his last statement, there was something more pressing here. "How long have you been seeing things while you're awake?"

He shrugged.

Draco sighed. "Here, eat some lunch." He directed his son to the table. "I have to go get ready." He met eyes with his sister-in-law, "I've made up my mind."

Draco sat on his bed holding a black cloak in his lap. Moving it in his hands, feeling every wrinkle it made under his fingers. Memories came to him like each new fold in the fabric.

His plain black school robe he wore among the many halls of Hogwarts. His friends, Vincent and Gregory. He wondered what Gregory was up to now. If he had a job, a wife, and maybe children. Last he saw him they were just boys, at Vincent's funeral. Though his parents had no body to bury the mourning still had to go on. Draco hadn't been invited, but he went. He considered the deceased a friend.

Gregory had given him a hard shoulder and just as hard glare in passing. Clearly, Goyle did not consider Draco a friend.

It was sad really.

He had all these memories of them in school. Teasing others, making fun of silly things that don't matter in real life, like a girl's frizzy hair or a boy's glasses. His friends laughed with him, joined in the bullying, and where were they now? One dead and the other unknown. His best friend turned out to hate him and the one he hated turned out to be his life-partner.

But this wasn't a black like a school robe. It was more sinister. This was the deep black of his Potions Master's robe. The one the man wore as he vowed to keep Draco safe. This was the black that came swooshing into the Astronomy Tower when he was too cowardice to kill the Headmaster.

This was the cape of a masked Death Eater sitting at his family's table as a woman, strung up begging for her life, bled out from being attacked by a snake.

This was the black of the pool of blood goblins laid in, slain in front of him.

This was the black of the man he had called Lord. Who he vowed to serve.

This is the black that stained his arm.

Draco rose to his feet and threw the cloak upon his shoulders. He fastened it and pulled up the hood to hide his face.

The house was quiet as the occupants slept. It was late into the night. Everything was silent, save for the floors that creaked under his feet.

He went down the steps and out the door before apparating to their decided meeting point.

Draco walked through the small amount of snow on the grey stoned street. He walked straight into the alley way and turned back towards its entrance, waiting there in the dark shadow.

It felt as though forever had passed without a sign of life. Curfew had started hours ago. Not a single body with any brains would be out this late.

He started to think about where he was. Not just physically, but in a sense of his life. This is where he was, a dark, cold alley, waiting for hope.

He should know from experience that hope wasn't coming for him.

Finally two bodies came into his alley. They stopped a great distance away from him. He approached with his hand gripped around his wand.

They bowed their head wordlessly.

Draco relaxed a little and returned the gesture.

A hand emerged from the cloak on his left. For a moment Draco reasserted his hold on his wand before realizing that they did not have theirs.

A rolled sleeve revealed a dark skinned arm with fresh scarring.

Relief washed over him though he tried to remain skeptical. He looked to the body on his right. They presented a wand, caster's end first, as though to hand it over.

Draco provided his own arm with the wretched Dark Mark.

They all believed the other's identity, the tense moment giving way to another as the three travel companions went to leave together.

Draco followed behind them, letting them lead the way. The street lamp above them flickered, Draco released a cold breath. He moved quickly past Dean to their leader. "Have they gotten the Dementors on their side?" he whispered quietly.

Harry turned his head and looked at him then back ahead without saying anything.

Draco took that as a sign to hold all questions until the end of their little journey, should they survive.

The portkey was waiting for them in George's shop. He himself stood there in his night robe. He watched them come in.

Harry pulled down his hood and the other two followed his lead.

George nodded to the object in front of him on the counter, a monkey with a pair of symbols. "It'll take you to Aberforth's door."

The three looked at each other and then in one movement reached for the portkey. The familiar hook grabbed them and sent them in the swirling, dizzying, twisting, and turning that had caused many a sick student in the days before the Hogwarts Express.

They got to Hogsmeade as promised by George. The Hog's Head door opened almost in the same second they regained their bearings. Aberforth nearly pulled them in.

Draco stepped through the threshold and it was quickly closed behind him. Things in the inn had been rearranged. The dingy place remained dingy, of course. They thick layer of dirt had seemed to of gotten thicker. The bay window was still just as opaque as ever.

What had changed was result of the occupants. This was a hide out for the Order again. It was alive with bustling bodies and candlelight. Getting up and sitting down at an arrangement of tables.

One table in particular had a wizard all others came to with private words or public jokes. It was like a hive. Their leader sat pensively, staring at papers in his private world.

Harry and Aberforth exchanged words about the trip. Dean went off for a warm greeting from Seamus.

Teddy looked up for the first time in a long time. He smiled instantly and stood from his chair. "Uncle Harry!"

Harry's conversation with Aberforth was terminated prematurely. He turned to hug his godson, who was now running the operation.

Draco just stood there. He wondered if this was how the adults of his day felt knowing their fate was in the hands of Harry Potter, just a boy at the time.

There was suddenly a nudge to Draco's arm. It was the old man himself. Draco looked at him only to see him pointing to a hall off the busy room.

There he was. He was perfect. The way the shadow of the hall and the light of the room played with his brilliant red hair, his shinning blue eyes, and his shy smile.

Everyone seemed to fall quiet.

Draco walked towards him in a mild pace, trying to hold himself together. It abandoned him mid-stride and he found himself where he wanted to be in just seconds, in Ron's arms.

There wasn't any laughter or jeers like he had expected.

They just went back to what they were doing before.

Before much else could happen though the door burst open. They all readied for an attack, instantly assuming there had been followers behind the trio.

Instead the only one attacked was Harry, with a broom stick.

"How dare you, Harry Potter!" She struck him on the head.

"Ow!" He threw up his arms.

She hit his shoulder. "Not a single letter about what's going on here! Nothing!"

"Hermione!" He begged.

Hermione switched her broom to the other and struck him with her hand wherever she could get. "I came down for a visit and what do I find? You're house burnt to a bloody crisp! And Ron's and Draco's house not in any better shape! Why didn't you write me? Floo call me- Anything!"

"Hermione," Ron stepped forward to try and explain that they really couldn't of written her, who knows how much control the Ministry has.

"Ron!" Hermione hugged him in much the same manner that Draco had. "I'm so glad you're okay." She threw herself at the blond next to him, hugging him just as happily. "You too, Draco."

Hermione turned back to Ron and hit him for good measure. "You prick! Nothing from you either!"

Ron rubbed his head. "We thought you would of known. Isn't the same thing happening in Bulgaria?"

"No," she argued. "Not there, not anywhere else. Just here."

"What? The Ministry's managing to keep this whole thing a secret?" Teddy Lupin stepped forward.

Hermione stared at him a long second, trying to place him. Finally when she did, it was written on her face clear as day. "Teddy! What are you doing here?" She turned to Harry, "what is he doing here?"

"Teddy's leading the Order now," Harry explained. "I couldn't do it, I'm too famous."

"Well," she looked at the young man again. She stepped forward and hugged him. "Your parents would be proud." She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said in return. He looked at his godfather to reengage their previously interrupted conversation. "Could you look at the maps for me, I think there might be another way to get in. There's this line but I can't tell if it's a window or-"

"Get into where?" Hermione asked, following the two to the table with their acquired maps.

"The Ministry," Ron was behind them.

Draco didn't move. He crossed his arms and looked at Aberforth. The old wizard seemed either amused or sympathetic, or a mixture of the two. "You are still welcome to stay," he said before going up a set of crooked stairs.

Dean and Seamus had disappeared the moment they were reunited.

Victoire Weasley, who all assumed was there against Bill's wishes, brought them tea and declared she was going to bed.

Surely all these things took place in a greater amount of time than Draco credited. It took minutes for the Order members to go off to bed, candles to go out, and the four to lose track of their conversation and dive into nostalgia, leaving Teddy to think he too should take his leave.

Draco was sitting on the bottom steps of the filthy stairs, listening to Ron and his friends laugh and share familiar stories.

This was pointless.

"I'm leaving then," he announced loudly. He got up and moved towards the door.

Ron got up from his chair. "You can't go back by yourself."

"I had no trouble getting here," Draco argued with his back to the redhead. He pulled his hood up again.

"Don't go," Ron said.

Draco looked at him. In the weak light the shadow cast from his cloak made his face sharper. "Why should I stay? You would clearly rather spend time with them."

Ron turned to his friends quickly. "No, I just-"

"I can find a room," Hermione said suddenly.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "It is getting late."

"Well, goodnight," she said quickly before going up the stairs.

Harry waved awkwardly and followed her.

Draco walked past Ron. He stopped and turned back. "Room?"

"What?"

"Well, seeing as I'm held up here until it's safe to go, I need somewhere to sleep," Draco pointed.

"Oops," Hermione said quietly in the dark hall.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We spent weeks planning their visit."

Hermione cringed. "Ron really is an idiot sometimes."

Harry laughed a little. "Night." He opened the door to the room he usually used. "I think the one on the end is empty."

"Good night," she said before walking on down the hall.

Ron closed the door behind him. Draco walked to the dying hearth. He cast a spell, putting the embers out entirely. "It's too warm in here."

The room was completely dark, tense, and quiet.

"Maybe if you take your cloak off," Ron offered as nonoffensive as he could.

Draco reached up, undoing the fastening and tossing it off. "I wanted to see you, Ron," he started. "I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to tell you what's been going on with the boys- with me! Like a partner ought to. The second she walked in I was forgotten. Why do I even bother?" He walked over to the window. The snow and mud on the other side were not much of a view, not that much could be seen out the dingy thing.

"I'm sorry but you could have joined us," Ron countered.

Draco scoffed. "It's like you don't even care sometimes."

"What do you mean 'I don't care'?" Ron demanded. "I'm out here fighting for us!"

"And I risked my neck to be with you tonight!"

"Because you wanted to!" Ron countered. "You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to talk to you! I wanted to- I want to feel like your partner again," Draco's tone changed. He walked back across the room and sat down on the small four-post bed.

Ron watched him. "You don't feel like my partner?"

"No, Ron! When was the last we talked seriously? I wanted to tell you all about what's going on with the boys, and with me, but apparently the feeling isn't mutual."

"I wanted to talk to you too," Ron argued strongly. "I wanted to tell you what's been going on here and out there, what I've found out."

Draco didn't respond. His eyes fell to the floor. The silence dragged on a few moments. Ron walked over and sat next to him. He gently put his hand over the blonde's. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Ronald."

Ron smiled a little and brought his hand up to touch the side of Draco's face, still turned away from him. "I love you," he said with a hopeful tone, like these words would bring their skirmish to an end, he was also inviting Draco to say it back.

Draco was silent.

Ron took his hand back and put it with the other in his lap. He knew what was wrong. He always did. It was something they never talked about, but he knew it existed.

"You hate it don't you?" Ron addressed it finally. "That this is who you are. You always have. You get uncomfortable and never take the jokes. You were fine keeping it a secret between you and your lovers. You had a hard time telling me at first, I remember."

Draco didn't answer.

"I love you," Ron repeated. "We've been through a lot recently. I should of known you needed more time before I left."

Draco's hand reached over for Ron's. "I love you too."

"Do you really?" Ron asked.

Draco looked at him. "Of course I do."

"You aren't the only one with doubts, Draco," Ron argued. "I wonder what I'm doing here, if I'm actually helping. I think all the time like you do. Life would have been so much easier if we had never met again at that café. We should of just given up a long time ago."

"I want to marry you, for real."

"We'll have the same problems, just new titles," Ron objected sensibly. "Draco, we can't keep ignoring this."

"Ignoring what?" Draco asked defensively.

Ron got up quickly. He walked across the room with angry strides. He spun and motioned to the blond. "Whatever's going on with you. You hide things from me, constantly. You never tell me what you're really feeling."

"I do so," Draco countered.

"No, no you don't," Ron insisted. "Whenever I see you staring or in thought I just let you be, I always figure you'll tell me someday but you never do." He rushed forward and grabbed Draco's hands. "Do you want me? Really? The way I want you? Is it in my head? Do you love me?"

Draco looked into Ron's desperate blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" Ron repeated. He dropped on down to his knees in front of him. "I need to hear it. Do you still love me, or am I just comfortable to you?"

Draco gently removed his hand from Ron's he ran it through the red hair as Ron dropped his head in his lap. "I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Draco said softly. "I honestly do. You are right, I do keep things from you, mostly because they are things I myself don't like to address. Saying them out loud… I'm afraid. They're just silly things, Ron."

Ron didn't move or say anything.

"Scorpius is seeing things during the day now," Draco shared.

"We knew it would get stronger as he got older," Ron said.

"He scares me sometimes," Draco confessed. "All the power he'll have. What if- If we raise him wrong… He'll be a powerful wizard."

"We're raising him right," Ron argued kindly.

"I've been thinking about the past a lot lately," Draco went on. "About my old friends and about the war."

"Me too," Ron agreed.

Draco kept stoking his hair. "Hugo's been writing me. He's having girl problems." He smiled.

Ron laughed a little. "Really?"

"Given who his father is that's not surprising," Draco joked.

"I don't recall you having many girl problems," Ron countered.

"I did so, remember Pansy Parkinson?" Draco argued. "I was talking about you though."

"Oh," he looked up at him.

"You are his father," Draco said. "In fact he takes more after you than anyone." Draco smiled.

"I was years into school before I had girl problems," Ron corrected. He got up from the floor and sat back on the bed.

"I remember," Draco said sweetly. "Lavender Brown, annoying girl."

"You didn't date her," Ron argued. He laid down on the tiny bed.

Draco joined him. He rested his head on Ron's chest. "Some nights while you're asleep I like to listen to your heart," he confessed.

"I know, I'm not always asleep," Ron shared.

Draco ran his hand over the familiar shape of Ron's torso. "I would have had a crush on you," he said suddenly in a careful tone.

"What?" Ron asked.

"In school. Our sixth year. You were dating Lavender, you had grown up nicely, I thought you were handsome. I would have had a crush on you, if I hadn't of had scarier things on my mind."

"You poisoned me," Ron reminded.

"I felt guilty," Draco admitted. "I went to the hospital wing to see you even. You were unconscious and Hermione was with you. I snuck back out and cried in the prefect bathroom."

Ron was quiet a long time. "I would have had a crush on you."

Draco held himself up to look at him. "What?"

"In fourth," Ron started. "I was in a fight with Harry. You wore a 'Potter Stinks' badge. You picked on him and teased him and I thought, 'good, he deserves it.' You wore your hair differently, you'd grown into your pointy face." He smiled. "I thought you were kind of handsome, a prick, but a better looking prick. I would have had a crush on you, if I didn't have Hermione or Viktor or Harry on my mind."

Draco chuckled, "Can you imagine if we dated in school?"

"Oh Merlin," Ron laughed loudly. "Oddest couple of the year."

"It would of never worked." Draco said.

"Why's that?"

"We would have had to actually, you know, talk."

"We talk," Ron argued.

"Not always. Don't you remember when we first started dating. It was only after sex we would talk."

Ron huffed a tiny laugh. "You always get chummy after a good round."

"Imagine how awkward we would have been," Draco said.

"Oh I don't know," Ron smirked. "I would of liked rolling around in a dark classroom with you." He suddenly switched their positions, pining Draco to the bed.

Draco grinned. "You wouldn't have known what you're doing then either." Draco reached up to the back of Ron's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Ron moved his arms to save his neck and keep kissing.

Draco's fingers moved through his Ron's hair a lot rougher than before. "I love you," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," Ron said back. He moved back a little, looking down into Draco's grey eyes. "I really do, you know that right?"

"I always have, Ron." He touched his freckled cheek. "You're good at showing it."

Ron smiled and leaned down for a softer kiss. "You're not as terrible as you think."

Draco smiled.

Ron grinned. He rested on his elbow over Draco's shoulder to play with his blond hair. "Want to trade positions?"

Draco looked at him expectantly as if asking Ron what he wanted.

Ron thought a second and moved off the blond, dropping to his side. "Know what, I don't have anything here we can use for that."

Draco turned onto his side. "I'd just as soon get some sleep."

"Not sleeping well?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco said, "I got used to you being there."

Ron smiled. "I know." He put an arm around Draco. "We could still-"

"I'd really rather just try to talk without the sex," Draco said.

Ron thought a second. "We intercepted some papers from the Ministry," he started. "They were orders for this scout to go to this home. We got there first. It was this old couple. They'd been living together for years. Some Nannette and Maria. They were nice, kindest people you'll ever meet. We offered to give them a safe house, but they didn't want it, said they'd been living there through two wars. They knew the Ministry was coming for them and they were proud to go."

"Why, that's mental," Draco said.

"She said they loved each other, they weren't about to feel guilty for it," Ron answered. "I showed them the picture of you and the boys I keep in my coat pocket. I convinced them to leave and come help the Order."

"You keep a picture of us in your coat?"

"If I'm going to die I want yours to be the last faces I see."

"Ronald Weasley," Draco said seriously, "you're an incredible partner."

"But I'm still just a partner," Ron pointed sadly. "I want to marry you too, Draco."

"We knew we'd have to wait," Draco reasoned.

"It still hurts though. I know all you want is to be normal."

"That's not all I want, Ron," Draco argued.

Ron pulled him closer. "I love you. Stay the night with me?" he asked.

Draco wrapped his arms around him in return. "Well, I can't really leave now, can I?"

Ron chuckled. "Good."


	23. Chapter 23

Can't Help Falling In Love

This is the story of how Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy got married. It's a much longer story than you'd think.

* * *

Chapter 23

Ron looked up at Draco with their son. He had him in his arms, talking softly and walking the length of the hospital nursery. Hugo was born prematurely, they had him on steroids for a week. Draco had been complaining the whole time about putting him in St. Mungo's where he could be treated properly. Even though it hurt Ron just as much he would just tell him to be patient. Too many questions would be asked if a baby just disappeared.

The doctors told them they were out of danger now, just some paper work to do. Forms were new to Draco and Ron, they read everything twice, Draco insisted on it.

"When can we take him home?"

"Once the paperwork is done," Ron answered. "Have you tried a bottle yet?"

Draco shook his head. "He's sleeping." He walked over to Ron in the rocking chair, gently handing over the baby. "Have you decided on godparents?"

"Hermione and Viktor," Ron said.

"No," Draco objected. He pulled over a chair.

"Who would you have then?" Ron asked.

"Neville and Hannah," Draco answered. He reached over to play with Hugo's little hand.

"I thought you hated Neville, and your feelings for Hannah were just as pleasant," Ron pointed.

"I do," he smiled widely as the infant started to wriggle. "But they're here. If something happens to us he'll stay where your family is, which is what they'll want, and if he's in school he can still go to Hogwarts."

"But Hermione's my best friend," Ron objected.

"And Neville isn't?" Draco asked, meeting the redhead's eyes.

"No, he is- It's just- I want- I think Hermione would be better," Ron stammered.

"No," Draco repeated.

"Draco, come on," Ron said, "think of what's best for Hugo. Hannah doesn't want kids."

Draco took a deep breath as his son started to get fussy. "I'll get him a bottle." He got up and turned his back to him to get a bag he had left by Hugo's crib. "For all of Neville's shortcomings he is good with children, he wants to be a professor for Merlin's sake. Granted in Herbology but…"

"So you want Neville to raise your son?"

Draco glanced towards the other side of the room. There was a pair of muggle parents with their premature child. They talked once. It was sad. It appeared they'd be waiting another month for their daughter to be released. They became overly hopeful with every line of good news from the nurses.

Draco touched his wand to the bottle to warm it before walking back to Ron. "I'll be dead," he reasoned.

Ron took the formula to present it the now very upset baby. Hugo turned his head in refusal. Ron sighed and tried again. "You need to eat," he encouraged, "please, for me?"

His face turned red as he started to cry.

Ron kept trying.

Draco moved the chair closer. He sat down and held out his arms. "Let me try."

Ron moved their baby to his other father along with his bottle. "Good luck."

"Get me the blanket from the bag, won't you?"

Ron got up and walked around the chair. He picked it up and set it in the crib for a second he started rummaging. "The blue one?"

"They're both blue, the one with the ducks."

"But Ginny and Harry gave us this," Ron said, he was walking back with it anyway.

"Yes and it's hideo-" he stopped suddenly, and so did the crying. "Ron."

Ron looked down over his chair. He smiled. "Look who's suddenly hungry."

Draco smiled up at him.

"Merlin's beard, he's brilliant." Ron reached down for little fingers to curl around his single one.

"Look what we did," Draco looked back at their baby.

Hugo had little strands of light red hair, curly and thin, if he weren't in blue they'd mistake him for a girl. In fact the couple across the room already had.

"Yeah…" Ron's smile failed a second, "we did."

Draco stretched to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Ron looked at him and gave him a small kiss. Draco looked down again. "Looks like that's it." Draco set the bottle down in Ron's chair and held his hand out for the blanket.

Ron suddenly realized he still had it. He put it over the blonde's shoulder for him and stepped back. Draco moved his hands and gently raised the babe, rubbing his back like the nurses taught them.

Ron went back to the crib to move the bag. "Hey, why don't I go see how the papers are doing? You okay?"

Draco looked up at him. "I'm fine."

Ron walked out of the room and turned down the hall.

Draco sat back in his chair. "I can't wait until you come home. We have your nursery all ready for you. Your dad wanted to put quidditch players on the walls. We debated for weeks," he said softly, "If you somehow manage to move your bassinet one day there will be a little Gryffindor keeper in the corner." He laughed a little, "That thing is never moving, okay?"

He moved Hugo back to his arms. "Your Aunt is due with your cousin in a month. I'm sorry your birthdays will be so close. It was sort of our fault. Promise, your present will always be better, and we'll never combine them into one party."

The door swung open, Draco didn't look up. "What did they say?"

"Who?" A female voice asked.

Draco finally looked at them. "Oh. Ron's gone to check the paperwork."

"Oh," Hermione moved the empty chair back and picked up the bottle to sit down. "How is that going?"

"Slowly," Draco answered.

"He's adorable," she said.

Draco looked at her to see her watching Hugo. "He's just had his first drink of formula," he said proudly.

"And what was the verdict?" She seemed to be asking the baby.

"We spit up just as much as we ate," Draco announced. "I'll try again in an hour."

"Is it hard?"

"What?" They were talking to each other now.

"Changing, you're different. You have spit-up on your shoulder," she pointed.

"I have spit-up on a blanket on my shoulder," he corrected.

She sighed. "How long will Ron be?"

"I don't know. I think he just went for a walk, honestly."

"Why?"

"He's having a hard time with this," Draco shared, "Hugo's fussy and always cries when Ron holds him. I think he takes it personally."

Hermione laughed a little. "He would, wouldn't he? Can I?"

Draco looked at her pensively. "Go wash your hands."

She rolled her eyes and got up, going towards the sink by the door. "You are incredible."

"His immune system is weaker than ours," he reasoned.

She finished and came back. "Now let me hold him?"

"Fine." He waited until she was sitting before carefully handing Hugo over. Draco got up and walked back to the bag. He folded the blanked in on itself to keep the mess contained. "How long will you be here?"

"About an hour or so, I'm supposed to meet Neville and Hannah for lunch."

"No, I meant _here_, not in Bulgaria."

"Oh, I think Viktor said he didn't mind if I stayed awhile. This is a big thing after all. I spent nearly a month with Harry when James was born, and their due for their second soon, I'm sure if I stay just a little longer I won't miss that either."

Draco sighed.

"All that's left is this paper," the nurse said to Ron. "It must be new. I've never seen a form like this before."

Ron took it from her. It had the Ministry's emblem on it. He smiled a kind thanks. They must have bewitched someone and snuck it in with the muggle things. He grabbed a pen from the container and she went to take care of something else.

Ron started to fill out the provided boxes. He looked up suddenly. What did he put for mother? Draco had said he just left that blank on the muggle papers. "Um," he couldn't get her attention. He was sure that he could just walk away with it. It was going to the Ministry anyway, it wasn't going with the others.

Draco silently stole Hugo away from Hermione to put him back in his hospital crib. He secured his small hat, successfully hiding his tuft of red hair. He secured him in his swaddling and smiled. Hermione got up from the chair to see what he saw. "He really is a miracle, Draco. I've never heard of wizards using in vitro, you two could be the first."

"It doesn't matter," Draco said softly. "He's ours, how he got here, they can question it all they want."

"What did your parents say?" She asked curiously.

Draco shook his head and sighed. "He's not a pure-blood, not really. He came from two magic parents but a muggle gave birth to him. I wonder sometimes what that makes him. Then I stop and realize that's thinking like them," he looked up at Hermione, "He's mine. He's Ron's. He's our son. He doesn't have to be anything else."

Draco suddenly found himself in a tight embrace. He stared at the wall in shock. "I never thought I would say this, Draco Malfoy, but I'm so happy you're in my life and married to my best friend."

Ron laughed at the scene he saw through the window in the door. He walked in as Hermione stepped back. "That's a sight I thought I'd never see."

Hermione suddenly hugged him too. "He just said the most wonderful thing."

Ron looked at Draco.

The blond shrugged and shook his head.

Ron laughed.

"What's that?" Draco asked referring to the paper Ron had.

"Ministry paper," Ron dismissed. "She said everything else had been stamped and approved. Hugo can come home tomorrow morning."

"That's exciting," Hermione commented.

Draco walked around her to get to Ron. He threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. Ron gave the same surprised look Draco had given the wall.

"I suppose it's very exciting then," Hermione corrected with a small laugh.

Draco moved back and grabbed Ron's shoulders, suddenly fear gripped him. "The house isn't ready."

Ron shook his head. "What do you mean? You've been safe-spelling the cabinets for months, and the nursery is all set up."

"No, no," Draco argued. "We have to stop in Diagon Alley on the way home." Draco let go and walked past him to the door.

"What could we possibly need?" Ron started to follow. He turned back for the bag and to give his friend a hug, "I'll see you, Hermione."

She waved happily and then turned to the baby settling down in his crib. His eyes were still struggling to stay open and take in the new world. She smiled down at him. "You are one loved baby, Hugo." She gently touched his bundled up self before walking out.

"I don't see why we had to get anything else," Ron whined walking through the door. He set down what he had in his hands. He walked to the kitchen. "I don't really have the money for you to use shopping as an outlet."

"I have my own money," Draco argued kindly. He started sorting through the bags.

"What?" Ron came back.

"It's no big deal, Ron," Draco dismissed. He walked past him. "Were you making tea?"

"If you want to go back to the hospital I was going to. What do you mean you have your own money?"

"I think we could go back," Draco said. He picked up the kettle to start where Ron had left off.

"What do you mean you have your own money? I thought you transferred everything when we opened our vault," Ron went on.

"I did. Well, most of it. My inheritance is still untouched."

"And you can't move that because?"

"Does it really matter?" Draco asked. He walked out of the kitchen back to the living room.

"A little, maybe…"

"Don't worry about it, Ron," he smiled at him and sat down on the couch. "I just haven't gotten around to it, more paperwork. Which reminds me…" he got up and went to the desk, "I have to owl these in to the office." He started packing up the papers.

Ron left to finish making tea.

Draco sent out his papers and wondered back to his partner. He wrapped his arms around him from behind affectionately. "Our son comes home tomorrow."

Ron smiled silently.

"So," Draco declared stepping back, "I've been thinking." He spelled open a cabinet and grabbed two travel mugs.

"About what?" Ron went to fetch the sugar.

"Hermione can be Hugo's godmother."

Ron paused. "Really?" He asked happily.

"If," Draco corrected, "Neville can be the godfather."

"What?" Ron asked. "But they aren't- How does that-"

"Should something happen to us both, I trust Hermione to be rational enough and Neville to be honest enough that the two of them decide what is best for Hugo. Whether it be to stay here or go with Hermione, not that either of them will have to make the decision, I'm certain your family would just line right up to take him. Just as long as my parents get to see him too."

"Alright then, and speaking of your parents," Ron started, "when will they be meeting him?"

Draco spelled the cabinets back to the way they were. "Next week I think. Mother said she'd have to convince Father and that, well, she needs some time to digest the notion herself."

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

Draco shook his head. "It's fine. I'm sure when she sees him she'll fall in love the way I did." He smiled.

"And Lucius?"

"I think I'll take it with one sugar today," he kissed Ron's cheek and left the kitchen.

Ron watched him leave. Draco liked to ignore things.

They stayed at the hospital late that evening. It wasn't that Hugo was being unmanageable, he was actually proving to be a rather quiet baby.

When Molly Weasley visited she only shared how fortunate they were to have such an easy-going child.

Hugo did have his moments though, as they discovered. Somewhere around three in the morning he would start crying.

One of his fathers would roll out of bed to find their little redhead's diaper dry, appetite gone, he didn't want anything but attention.

Draco took him in his arms and sat down in the rocking chair, talking to him softly. "We really have to stop this. You know every time you cry one of us will come, don't you? Why do you need to test it?"

Hugo would fall back asleep and so would Draco until Ron came to put the babe back in his crib and Draco back in their bed.

Ron yawned and fell onto the couch.

"You have an hour before he wakes up again," Draco walked past the redhead to the kitchen.

Ron got up to help him. He looked at the Ministry paper still sitting on the table, untouched. "Why do you have to go back to work?" Ron whined.

"I only had the week," Draco argued. He kissed Ron's unshaven face. "I really don't want to."

"I know," Ron said. "Go, you're going to be late."

"Try to sleep a little when he does, he gets a little fussy around noon, he likes when you talk to him. If you don't know what to say read a book a loud. Just be careful which book won't you? I don't want his developing brain to get ahold of that stupid joke book your brother gave you," Draco went on, walking out of the room.

"Draco, I've been here too," Ron argued kindly, following him.

"I know, I just-" He looked in the nursery, "don't want to go."

"We'll be fine," Ron assured. "Promise." He went to fetch Draco's bag. "Go to work."

Draco started towards the front door. "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe, Harry said he might need me," Ron shared.

"If he does would you please get your mum to watch him, or Bill."

"Of course. Go to work."

"Alright, alright," Draco sighed. "Have a good day."

"You too," Ron closed the door behind him.

They had settled into a routine, Hugo's internal clock was as good as the one on the mantel. However, today Hugo's clock was a little wonky.

Ron didn't like admitting that he was struggling with his son. After all, Draco took to it so easily. He figured most parents wondered what they were doing at times.

This was that time.

Ron had Hugo in his arms, sitting in the rocking chair, talking to him, like Draco had suggested, and still he was crying. "It's okay," Ron said. "I'm here. Hugo, what's wrong? I don't know."

He got up and started pacing, bouncing him softly in his arms. "You're not hungry, you didn't want your bottle… You don't want me, do you?"

He carefully put him back in his bassinet and went to the living room. He leaned over the hearth to floo-call his mother.

When George arrived Ron was trying again to calm Hugo down. He invited himself inside and greeted his younger brother. "Mum said she was busy with James, she tried to come but he welcomed himself to a cake. Should of seen the mess he made." He held out his arms, "May I?"

Ron passed him the baby. "I'm rubbish at this and I don't understand. I took care of James, and Fleur and Teddy, but I'm just rubbish at this."

"It's because he's yours, Ron," George reasoned.

"And Draco only left-" Ron looked at the clock, "Oh Merlin, is that the time?"

George laughed a little and looked around the room. He found a rattle and presented it with a small shake. Hugo took it.

Ron sighed. "He doesn't like me."

"I'm sure he likes you fine," George argued. He set him in his bassinet. "You should make another bottle, that one's gone cold."

Ron picked it up and walked out of the room. His brother followed him. "Draco knows how to take care of him, he knows exactly what he needs."

"I'm sure that's not true," George corrected, "it just looks that way."

Ron collapsed in a chair.

George sighed and took to finding the formula. He pulled on a cupboard and it didn't open.

"He spelled them," Ron said.

"Oh," George took out his wand.

They were quiet as the older brother moved around the kitchen. Ron pulled the Ministry paper closer. "He's not even mine…"

George stopped. "Excuse me?" He sounded offended. "Come again."

"He's not mine," Ron said again. "I think he knows it."

George tried really hard not to get angry. He even turned away to try and collect his thoughts. He understood perfectly well what Ron was feeling. Still it more than upset him to hear his younger brother complaining about having a child when he himself couldn't even get the woman he loved to be his wife!

"Ron, he isn't even two weeks old, the only thing he knows is that when he cries someone comes. That's it. It doesn't even matter who."

Ron shook his head. "He likes Draco better."

"Maybe," George half agreed, "but only because he gets to him before you."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Are you honestly saying that boy in there isn't yours?" George asked. "If so, what am I doing pretending to be his uncle?" He set down the bottle and put himself in the chair across from his brother. George saw what he was playing with and reached out to grab it. He pulled the paper across the table and spun it towards himself. "Is this what's got you all upset?"

"What are we supposed to put? Truth is Ginny's the mother and Draco's the father."

George released a long sigh. "Fuck it, the real truth is that you and Draco wanted a baby and now you have one." He reached into his jacket for a pen. "Mother?" He chuckled a little and began to write.

"Don't you dare," Ron snatched the paper while standing. "You have no idea how insulting it is do, you? We're gay, not women. Draco doesn't show it but it really hurts him when you say stuff like that. He's had a hard enough time with his father thinking that way about him, he doesn't have to take it from you too, and neither do I." There was threat in his voice and he had walked around the table to look down at his older brother.

George looked up at him from his chair. He carefully reached out and took the paper back from him. George turned back to the table and began to write. Ron said nothing, he just waited.

George finished writing and put his pen away. He stood up and handed his brother the paper before walking past him.

Ron looked down at it. He looked up again and went after George when he saw him at the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he said simply. Then he smiled. "You don't need help, Ron. You just think you do."

The baby in the other room began to cry.

"You're up," he hit Ron's shoulder and grinned before leaving.

Ron looked at the paper again, smiled, and started down the hall.

Birth Record

M.M

Registration Number: **14397-5**

Date of Birth: 3 July 2003

Name: Hugo Phineas Malfoy-Weasley

Sex: Male

Name and Maiden Name of Mother:

Name of Father: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Date of Form Completion: 8 July 2003

Signature:


End file.
